The Devils Beside Me
by ojou-chan
Summary: "Apa tujuanmu ke sini, Ichimaru Gin?" Tanya Byakuya.  "Yaah... Sebenarnya aku ingin memastikan Rukia-chan masih hidup atau tidak." Ichigo bereaksi keras atas kalimat itu. Ia meletakkan mata pedangnya di leher Gin. "BERANINYA KAU!" chap18 updated!
1. Chapter 1

**The Devils Beside Me**

Chanpter 1 : The Red Cat

Summary : "hmmm… dasar keras kepala.. menyerah sajalah.. sebenarnya sayang kalau kau harus mati, kau manis juga, nona Rukia… tapi aku ke sini bukan untuk mencari calon istri, aku ke sini mencari kekuatan.. dan yang ku inginkan, ada padamu.."

Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo, Mugen Spiral © Mizuho Kusanagi (maap sensei, saya memodifikasi ide dan jalan ceritanya di sana-sini *bungkuk-bungkuk*)

Warning : cerita ini rada AU, hmm.. apa lagi ya..? don't like don't read lah.. hehehe

"ukh…" Rukia membuka matanya, dia tengah berbaring di kamarnya. "sudah pagi?" dia mencoba bangun, tapi kepalanya terasa agak pening. "kemarin itu beneran ya? Tapi kenapa aku bisa tidur di kamar ya?"

"Rukia…. My lovely..!" Ishin kurosaki (mendobrak) masuk ke kamar Rukia.

"ayaahhh…" Rukia ngomel. "berapa kali ku bilang, ayah kan bisa ketuk pintu dulu..!"

"huhuhu Hisana, anak gadis kita sungguh dingin pada ayahnya.. padahal aku sangat khawatir karena menemukannya pingsan di depan rumah kemarin malam.." ishin mengeluarkan foto istrinya –yang sangat mirip dengan Rukia- dan menanggis tersedu-sedu (baca : meraung-raung)

"jadi ayah menemukanku pingsan?" Tanya Rukia.

"he'eh" Isshin menganggukan kepala sambil mengigit bibirnya dan kebanjiran air mata.

"oh.." Rukia ber-oh-ria.

"apanya yang 'oh' (Isshin meniru gaya Rukia). Kau pasti melawan siluman jahat lagi.."

"setan, ayah." Rukia meralat ayahnya. "ini kan bukan cerita kera sakti yang ada siluman-silumannya.."

"yaah.. maksud ayah gitu deh.." Isshin ngeles. "jadi setan apa kali ini?"

"pangeran dari kerajaan setan.." kata Rukia polos.

"heee...? dia kuat ya?" Isshin kelihatan kawatir. "kau berhasil mengalahkannya kan, anakku?"

"tentu saja ayah.. dia memang kuat, tapi aku kan penakluk setan terkuat di jepang! Hahaha.." ckckck.. narsisnya Rukia..

"yaahh setelah ibumu meninggal, ayah yakin kau bisa menggantikannya menjadi penakluk roh yang hebat.. kau pasti bisa mengirimkan roh-roh yang tidak tenang kembali ke alamnya dan memusnahkan setan-setan jahat yang mengganggu manusia.."

"ayah.."

"huaahh... ayah mau berdoa dulu untuk istri ayah tercinta.. hehehe.." Isshin kembali ke wujud semula yang garing bin ajaib. Dan segera ngeloyor pergi dari kamar Rukia. "oh iya, sarapannya dimakan ya.."

Sreeegg.. terdengar pintu digeser menutup. Rukia sendirian lagi di kamarnya.. eitss ternyata tak sendiri ding..

GRRRRRR... seekor kucing merah (iya ding, emang merah.. hahaha) melompat ke pangkuan Rukia dan mencoba mencakar-cakar wajahnya.

"hmm..?" Rukia mengangkat kucing merah berkalung tasbih itu sejajar dengan wajahnya. "mau balas dendam, eh pangeran babon?"

"kenapa kau bisa mengubahku jadi kucing, hah? Dasar tukang sulap!" kucing itu ngomel, tapi Cuma Rukia yang ngerti bahasanya, kalo orang laen dengernya tetep aja suara kucing "miauww..miauw.."

"baka! Aku penakluk setan tau! Bukan tukang sulap!" Rukia menarik kuping sang kucing dengan kesal.

"heeehh sakit tau..! aku ini pangeran dari negeri setan! Perlakukan aku dengan hormat dong!" si kucing mencakar Rukia.

"auww.. dasar pangeran babon nakal!" Rukia ni aneh ya.. udah tau kucing, masih juga dikatain babon..

"panggil aku Renji-sama!" perintah si kucing.

"terserah kau saja, Renji-SAMA! Aku mau mandi." Rukia meninggalkan Renji kucing di kasurnya.

RENJI'S POV

Dasar gadis aneh.. padahal hampir saja kudapatkan kekuatannya kemarin. Tapi tiba-tiba saja dia melemparkan tasbih ini dan saat ku sadari aku sudah berubah jadi kucing.. merah pula.. mungkin karena warna rambutku merah kali ya? Haaahh sudahlah.. aku tak ingat apa-apa lagi sejak itu. Begitu bangun, aku sudah di kamarnya.. Apa jadinya kalau orang-orang di kerajaan setan tau aku jadi kucing? Bisa hancur reputasiku..! Aarrrggghhh... Pokoknya aku harus mengalahkannya! Rukia Kurosaki, aku akan mengambil kekuatanmu!

RUKIA'S POV

Kenapa kucing itu bisa disini ya? Mungkin ayah menemukanya pingsan denganku di depan rumah..? Yang ku ingat hanya dia yang berusaha merebut kekuatanku, lalu tanpa sadar ku keluarkan Nekogashimu (nama tasbihnya) dan dia berbah jadi kucing.. Dasar pangeran setan yang nyentrik, hampir saja aku dikalahkannya, dia memang kuat sih.. Tapi.. harus kuapakan pangeran kucing babon itu sekarang ya? Masa ku pelihara? Aku memelihara setan dong?

NORMAL POV

Setelah Rukia selesai mandi dan berpakaian, ia keluar kamar dan menemukan ayahnya sedang memberi makan kucing merah di beranda rumah mereka.

"kenapa yah?"

"kau baik hati ya.. sempat-sempatnya memungut kucing setelah bertarung melawan setan.."

'dia ini setan yang mau mengambil kekuatanku, yah..' kata Rukia dalam hati..

"hehehe" Rukia cuma nyengir kuda.

"tapi kok bulunya merah? Dicat ya?" please deh Isshin, emangnya tembok, dicat?

"ga kok yah, emang merah dari sononya.." kata Rukia, lalu dia menambahkan dalam hati 'abis tuh setan rambutnya merah sih.. hehehe'. Rukia berkata lagi, "ayah, aku mau belanja untuk makan siang dan makan malam nanti ya.. kalo hari minggu kan sayuran dan daging segar di Toko XX cepet habis.."

"oh iya ya.." Isshin menjentikkan jari. "ajak saja si kucing itu, dia membuntutimu tuh.."

Dalam perjalanan pulang..

"ayahmu aneh.." kata Renji kucing.

Rukia tersenyum. "iyaaahh emang sih.. tapi dia sangat sayang padaku dan.." tiba-tiba senyumnya hilang, "dan ibu.." dadanya terasa sesak, ia gelisah, seperti merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"dimana ibumu?" tanya Renji lagi.

Rukia berhenti berjalan. "ibu sudah meninggal, setelah menaklukan seorang (?) setan jahat.."

"kau kenapa?" Renji emang setan, tapi masih punya perasaan juga.. dia merasa bersalah juga karena mengungkit kenangan Rukia tentang mendiang ibunya. Renji juga tau rasanya ditinggalkan oleh orang tua.

"...a.." tiba-tiba omongan Rukia terputus.  
"Rukia...! dari jauh terlihat Isshin berlari.

"kenapa yah?" Rukia menghampiri ayahnya.

"ada setan jahat di rumah.. hah..hah..." Isshin ngos-ngosan.

"setan?"

"iya, ayah melihatnya, dia seram sekali. Dia jahat! Dia menghancurkan altar ibumu!"

"cukup sudah.. kesabaranku sudah habis.." kata Rukia.

"iya, benar, ayo kita pulang dan hadapi dia.." Isshin menggandeng tangan putrinya.

"maksudmu.." Rukia mencengkram tangan Isshin, "menghadapiMU.."

"kenapa kau, Rukia?" Isshin heran karena anaknya memanndangnya dengan dingin. Sedangkan Renji kucing cuma bengong terheran-heran.

"kau bukan ayahku.. tunjukkan wujudmu sebenarnya!" Rukia meraih wajah Isshin, berharap bisa membuka topeng atau apapun yang dikenakannya, tapi ternyata tidak. Wajah Isshin tetap menempel di tempatnya.

"kau?" teriak Rukia. "tidak.. tidak.."

"ya.. benar.. ini jasad ayahmu.. aku menggalinya dan menggunakannya sebagai wadahku.. berterima kasihlah.. tubuh ini sudah tinggal kerangka waktu ku temukan.. hahaha..!"

Renji terbelalak kaget. Dia memang setan, tapi dia tidak pernah menggunakan cara sekeji ini kepada lawan-lawannya. Dia menghadapi setiap lawannya dengan adil, satu lawan satu. Meski pun sebagian besar lawannya menggunakan cara-cara curang seperti mengeroyok atau pun menyerang diam-diam, tapi dia tidak pernah membayangkan ada kaum setan yang menggunakan cara sejahat ini. Renji sebagai pangeran kaum setan merasa malu dan marah juga dengan kelakuan setan ini. dia memandang Rukia, Rukia hanya berdiri diam, gemetar menahan air mata dan kemarahannya.

"tapi.." setan berwujud Isshin itu memulai lagi, "bagaimana kau bisa ingat semuanya?" padahal saat kau pingsan aku sudah menghipnotismu agar kau tak ingat kalau ayahmu sudah mati. Sebenarnya sih mau langsung kuhabisi kau waktu itu, tapi ada kekuatan yang melindungimu waktu itu, jadi ku putuskan untuk menghipnotismu dan menyerang saat kau lemah.. hahaha.."

"aktingmu bagus sekali, hapir saja aku tertipu.. tapi aku ingat satu hal, ayahku.." kata Rukia, "tidak bisa melihat roh, hanya keturunan perempuan dari keluarga ibuku yang memiliki kekuatan itu.. dan lagi, ayahku, betapa pun sulit keadaannya.. tidak pernah memanggilku 'Rukia' tanpa embel-embel 'my lovely' atau 'my darling'.." (o mi god.. setan jahat dan Renji jadi sweatdrop)

"heehhh..? ya whatever'lah.." setan berwujud Isshin mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "sekarang, serahkan kekuatanmu..!" dia menyerang Rukia dengan tiba-tiba. Rukia dengan cepat menghindar, Renji pun melompat ke pinggir.

"mae, sode no shirayuki!" dari gelang yang dipakai Rukia tiba-tiba muncul sinar yang membentuk sebuah pedang putih dengan pita putih du ujungnya. "tsukishiro!" Rukia melakukan gerakan berputar dan tiba-tiba dari tanah yang dipijak si setan muncul pilar es besar yang mengurung dan membekukannya.

"aaaarrrgghhhh" teriak setan itu.

"tidakkkkkkkkkk!" tiba-tiba Rukia jatuh terduduk, menancapkan pedangnya ke tanah dan pilar es itu pun runtuh dan menampakkan si setan jahat di dalamnya. "ayaahhh.." tangis Rukia "aku tak bisa.."

"hahahaha... hah..hah.." suara tawa dan ngos-ngosan si setan. "tak bisa menyakiti ayahmu, hah? Tidak rugi aku menggali kuburan ayahmu.. hahahaha" si setan mulai bangkit dan berjalan mendekati Rukia. Renji yang gemas langsung melompat ke pangkuan Rukia.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah?" marah Renji. "apa yang kau pikirkan? Dia bukan ayahmu! Dia Cuma meminjam jasadnya!" (ehm ren, mencuri lebih tepatnya). Biar pun setan, Renji itu bukan tipe laki-laki yang bisa diam dengan santai kayak di pantai kalau melihat perempuan tigak berdaya sedang dianiaya (ehm..). "ayo bangun! Musnahkan setan itu! Apa kau mau mati di tangannya?" Renji panik melihat setan itu sudah ada di hadapan Rukia. "dia setan yang membongkar makam ayahmu! Bunuh dia!" teriak Renji.

Rukia mencabut pedangnya dan dengan sekuat tenaga berusaha menusukkan ke dada si setan, tapi beberapa milimeter dari targetnya, tangan Rukia berhenti, seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"aku ayahmu, nak.. ayo turutilah ayahmu ini.." setan itu menyeringai, membuang pedang Rukia jauh-jauh lalu mencekiknya.

"baka! Kenapa kau diam saja?" Renji yang berada di sebelah Rukia tambah panik.

"ak..u.. tttakk.. biiii.. saa.." ruka berusaha bicara diantara cekikan setan itu.

"lepaskan aku!" Renji berkata tegas.

"ha..?" Rukia meliriknya.

"kembalikan aku jadi setan dan aku akan membunuhnya untukmu!" kata Renji mantap.

"kenapa kau malah main mata sama kucing, hah? Kau akan mati sekarang!" setan itu mencengkram lebih erat.

"leppashh.." Rukia mengarahkan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya ke Renji, lalu..

POOPPP.. kucing Renji berasap..

"uhuk..uhuk.." si setan melonggarkan cekikannya karena batuk-batuk. Tapi dia merasakan ada tangan lain di atas kepalanya.. saat dia menoleh.. "pangeran Renji...?" pekiknya dengan kaget, di hadapannya berdiri seorang (?) laki-laki tinggi gagah, berkimono hitam dan berhaori putih. Di pinggiran bawah haorinya, terdapat motif ular naga berwarna merah, senada dengan rambutnya..

"yo!" Renji menyeringai sangar. "gadis itu memang musuhku. Tapi aku benci caramu.." Renji mempererat cengkramannya di kepala setan itu, "zabimaru.." lalu seketika si setan musnah jadi abu, dan jasad Isshin kurosaki perlahan berubah menjadi cairan kental dan meresap ke dalam tanah.

"dia sudah musnah, dan jasad ayahmu sudah kembali ke makamnya.." kata Renji sambil mendekati Rukia yang masih duduk bengong.. "sekarang.." Renji jongkok di hadapan Rukia, "serahkan dirimu padaku.." Renji memegang dagu Rukia dan mulai medekatkan wajahnya.. semakin dekat dan dekat.. saat hanya tinggal beberapa mili.. BUKKKK.. Rukia menonjok hidung Renji.

"apa-apaan kau? Setan mesum!" teriak Rukia yang lagi blushing sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Renji. Untung aja jalanan itu dari tadi sepi.

"kau yang mesum! Apa yang kau pikirkan seh?" Renji memegang hidungnya yang berdarah. "Cuma itu satu-satunya cara mentransfer kekuatan roh dari manusia ke setan tau! Sini serahkan kekuatanmu!"

"aaaaaaaaaa..." Rukia melempar-lempar benda apapun yang ada di dekatnya. Tiba-tiba.. POOPP.. setan rambut merah itu berubah jadi kucing merah!

"haahhh...?" kata Renji dan Rukia bersamaan.

"apa yang kau lakukan, wanita penyihir?"

"mana ku tau!" ternyata Rukia tanpa sadar telah melempar Nekogashimu tepat ke leher Renji dan menjadikannya kucing berkalung tasbih mutiara putih. "eh.. satu mutiaranya jadi hitam.." kata Rukia. "ah..! aku tau, tiap kau kembali ke wujud setan, satu mutiaranya akan berubah.."

"berarti aku bisa benar-benar lepas dari kutukan ini setelah semua mutiaranya menghitam?"

"begitulah.."  
"tasbih ini mutiaranya ada berapa?"

"108"

"apa..?" Renji histeris. "apa kau tidak bisa memperbaikinya atau mengurangi mutiaranya?"

"memangnya aku tukang servis perhiasan? Sudahlah.. ayo pulang.."

"haahhh? Baka! Kenapa kau bisa membuat senjata aneh-aneh seperti ini? Kenapa harus kucing? Gajah kek.." Renji terus protes selama perjalanan pulang (kalo gajah, susah bawa pulangnya ren..)

RUKIA'S POV

Pulang, eh? Aku mengajaknya pulang? Hahaha iya ya.. aku ingat sekarang. Aku memungutnya karena aku merasa kesepian.. entah kenapa aku merasa dia bisa menemani hari-hariku, mungkin karena aku terlalu sedih tinggal sendirian? Haahh.. sudahlah.. sudah setahun lebih tidak ada yang menyapaku saat aku mengucapkan "aku pulang.."


	2. Chapter 2

**The Devils Beside Me**

Chanpter 2 : And The Sun Goes Down

Summary : "Sekarang dia peliharaanku.." Kata Rukia tiba-tiba.

"PELIHARAAN...?" Teriak Ichigo dan Renji bersamaan.

.

Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo, Mugen Spiral © Mizuho Kusanagi (maap sensei, saya memodifikasi ide dan jalan ceritanya di sana-sini *bungkuk-bungkuk*)

.

Warning : cerita ini AU, rada OOC juga.. hmm.. apa lagi ya..? don't like don't read lah.. hehehe

.

.

xxx

.

Pluk, si kucing merah melompat ke tempat tidur Rukia. Rukia membelakanginya, dia masih di alam sana (alam mimpi maksudnya..).

"Hey.." Renji menyentuh kepala Rukia. "Hey Rukia.." Renji mencoba mendorongnya, tapi karena masih berwujud kucing, jadi kepala Rukia bergerak pun tidak.

"Rukiaaaa… Aku lapaaarrrr..!" Akhirnya Renji kesal juga. "Cih.. dengan wujud begini, membuka kulkas pun aku nggak bisa, apalagi masak.."

Tapi tiba-tiba Rukia bergerak, berbalik dan.. PLOKK.. Seketika si kucing sudah ada dalam pelukannya. "A..a..apa yang kau lakukan, baka!" Renji jadi salting sendiri, dengan berblushingria (keliatan ga ya blushingnya, kan bulunya merah.. hehe) dia berusaha melepaskan diri dari 'cengkraman' Rukia yang menjadikannya guling.

"Ukh.. Ekh.. Adauw.." Setelah berjuang dengan segenap jiwa raga, Renji pun lolos, tapi ups.. kalung tasbihnya nyangkut di tangan Rukia sementara badannya sudah lepas dari pelukan Rukia.

POWWW... Renji kembali ke wujud semula. "Eeehh..?" Renji memperhatikan wujudnya, kimono hitamnya, haori putihnya, dan rambut merah panjangnya.

"Aku lepas..? Hahahahaha... Yeeeeesss.." Renji berdiri di atas tempat tidur Rukia sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya, "Hoho maaf, Non... Aku akan mengambil kekuatanmu sekarang.."

Sementara itu Rukia yang mulai mengumpulkan kesadarannya -setelah megira ada gempa dan pasar malam pada saat bersamaan gara-gara ada babon jumpalitan di tempat tidurnya—membuka mata..

"Halo, Non!" Sapa Renji.

"Haaaahh...? Kenapa kau berwujud begitu?" Mata Rukia melotot. "Dan yang lebih penting, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI ATAS TEMPAT TIDURKU?"

"Heeeh? Bukan itu masalahnya kan? Yang penting aku lepas, bebas.. Dan aku bisa mengambil kekuatanmu! Lagian aku nggak minat sama anak kecil..!"

"Siapa yang anak kecil, dasar babon! Siapa yang melepaskan mu, hah?"

"Ya kamu'lah.. Tuh liat.." Renji menunjuk tangan Rukia.

"Haahhh? Kapan...?" Rukia terheran-heran memandang tasbih di tangannya.

"Kau lengah, nona kecil... Zabimaruuuu..!" Renji memanggil pedangnya.

... Pedang Zabimarunya tidak muncul.

"Zabimaru...!" Raungnya.

... Zabimaru masih tidak muncul.

"ZABIMARUUUUUU!" Renji mulai frustasi.

... tetap saja tidak muncul.

"Ha..Ha..Ha..hahahahahahahahahahahahaha...!" Rukia yang daritadi bengong, tertawa-tawa. "Ahahahahahahahaha..." Bahkan mulai guling-guling di kasur.

"Kenapa..?" Renji memandang kedua tangannya.

"Ahahahahahahahaha..."

"Kemana kekuatanku, hah?"

"Ahahahahahahahaha..."

"Jawab aku!"

"Ahahahahahahahaha..."

"Jangan tertawa..!" Renji mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Rukia.

"Gomenasai.." Kata Rukia spontan. "Eh.. kau malah membuatku minta maaf.." Rukia masih cengar-cengir.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?" Renji panik. "Ahh karirku sebagai pangeran kerajaan setan bisa tamat!" (emang jadi pangeran termasuk berkarir ya?)

"Ehm.." Rukia pasang tampang serius. "Jadi begini.. Kau sekarang jadi manusia.."

"Apaaa?"

"Jangan menyelaku!" Rukia melempar Renji dengan jam weker. Dia lalu mengambil kertas dan spidol dari laci meja di samping tempat tidurnya. "Jadi.." Dan dia mulai menggambar... "Kalau kau menggunakan tasbih Nekogashimu, kekuatanmu dan wujudmu terkurung sepenuhnya, kau akan berwujud kucing.. Lalu kalau Nekogashimu lepas, tanpa sengaja, dalam hal ini tanpa aku berniat melepaskannya, maka wujudmu kembali tapi kekuatanmu masih tersegel di dalamnya.. Dan jika kurungan tasbih itu terbuka seluruhnya, artinya aku sendiri yang menginginkan dan membuka segelnya, baru kau bisa kembali ke wujud setanmu itu.."

"..." Renji bengong.

"Mengerti?" Tanya Rukia.

"Aku mengerti dengan penjelasanmu, tapi aku tak mengerti dengan gambarmu.." Jawab Renji jujur.

TUUUIINGGG spidol melayang ke muka Renji.

"Adaw! Apa-apaan sih kau!" Renji menggosok kepalanya yang benjol.

"Jangan menghina gambarku, Tuan Babon!" Rukia bangun dari tempat tidurnya, lalu merunduk-runduk mencari sesuatu di lantai.

"Jadi sampai kapan aku harus bertahan dengan penderitaan ini..?" Renji meratap. "Hei nona kecil, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Mencari jam wekerku... Aaaaa... Aku telat!" Rukia menatap jamnya yang ternyata masih bisa berdetak setelah menghantam kepala pangeran babon.

Jam naas itu sekarang menunjuk 08.10. "AAAAAAku telat satu jam sepuluh menit...!" Rukia histeris. "Aku bisa dibasmi Mayuri-sensei.. Ah.. Sepertinya harus bolos hari ini.." Rukia menengok ke arah Renji yang masih bengong meratapi nasibnya.

Plok, Rukia menepuk bahu Renji, "Sudahlah.." Renji menoleh, "Bersyukurlah, setidaknya kau tidak mati di tanganku.." Sambung Rukia sambil tersenyum.

"Lebih baik aku mati terhormat daripada jadi kucing, tau!" Sembur Renji. "Sekarang aku jadi tidak bisa kembali ke kerajaanku yang sedang kacau balau! Aku malah harus membuang-buang waktuku di sini! Semua ini gara-gara siapa, coba?"

"Gara-gara kau mau merebut kekuatanku waktu itu, kan? Coba kalau kau jadi pangeran manis yang bersantai-santai di singgasanamu, semua tidak akan jadi begini kan?" Sergah Rukia.

Renji langsung diam, memandang dinding kosong di depannya. Rukia jadi merasa bersalah juga, karena Renji jadi terlihat sedih, tidak menyelanya seperti yang biasa dilakukannya selama 2 hari tinggal bersama Rukia.

"Aku.." Rukia mencoba bicara, tapi Renji tetap diam. "Aku.. mau menyiapkan sarapan dulu.." Katanya sambil berjalan menuju pintu.

"Kau tidak mau bertanya apa-apa?" Kata Renji tiba-tiba, pandangannya masih tak bergeming. "Tidak bertanya kenapa?"

Kali ini Rukia menoleh dan tersenyum, "Tidak, aku tidak akan melangkah sejauh itu bila dapat menyakitimu. Aku akan menunggu. Saat kau merasa tak apa-apa bila bicara padaku, kau bisa membicarakannya denganku." Lalu dia pun keluar menuju dapur.

"Huufft.." Renji menunduk, tapi dia tersenyum..

.

xxx

.

Rukia sedang membersihkan halamannya yang luas ketika melihat seseorang berdiri di pintu gerbangnya..

'Siapa ya?' tanya Rukia dalam hati sambil mendekati orang itu, yang ternyata seorang laki-laki. "Eh?" Serunya, dia merasa familiar dengan penampilan laki-laki itu.

"Apa kau Rukia Kurosaki?" Tanya laki-laki itu.

'Hmm.. dia kelihatan.. keren.. eh apa yang ku pikirkan?' Rukia memarahi dirinya sendiri. "Iya, aku Rukia Kurosaki. Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tayanya.

"Dimana.." Aura aneh yang dari tadi disembunyikan laki-laki itu mulai memancar.. "Renji?"

"Haahh..?" Rukia kaget akan pertanyaannya, tapi lebih kaget lagi dengan aura pekat yang dipacarkan oleh laki-laki itu.

"Ichigo!" Seru Renji yang tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam rumah.

"Renji?" laki-laki yang dipanggil dengan nama 'Ichigo' itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara. "Jadi kau masih hidup? Baru saja aku berniat balas dendam..!"

"Masih hidup? Pertanyaanmu itu menghinaku tau!" Renji nyegir kuda.

"Yaah jangan salahkan aku.." Ichigo mengangkat bahu. "Kau menghilang begitu saja, dan kata beberapa setan, mereka terakhir kali melihatmu dalam keadaan hidup saat bertarung dengan penakluk setan Rukia Kurosaki.." (ternyata Rukia tidak hanya terkenal di kalangan klien dan rekan seprofesinya, tapi juga di kalangan setan yang dibasminya.. hahaha)

"Bukan berarti aku mati kan?" Renji berkacak pinggang.

"Halooo..? Bisa tolong jelaskan apa yang terjadi di sini?" Rukia kesal juga karena dikacangin dari tadi.

"Oh nona, kau masih disana ternyata.." Kata Ichigo santai.

BUUKKK.. Sapu melayang ke kepala Ichigo.

"ADOWWW! Apa yang kau lakukan, dasar anak kecil!" Omel Ichigo.

"Heh! Kepala oren! Sopan sedikit sama tuan rumah dong!" Rukia jadi emosi.

"Heh.. sudah.. sudah.." Renji melerai. "Rukia, ini sepupuku, namanya Ichigo.." Saat itulah Rukia baru menyadari kenapa dia merasa familiar dengan penampilan Ichigo.

Ichigo mengenakan kimono dan haori yang sama dengan Renji, hanya motifnya yang berbeda, Ichogo bermotif matahari. Sebenarnya Rukia mengira motifnya pasti akan stroberi, tapi ternyata dugaannya salah (iyalah.. haori motif stroberi nggak keren banget banget.. hahaha). Dan satu lagi kemiripan Ichigo dan Renji, rambutnya sama-sama.. norak! (disambit Ichi & Renji). Ya, Ichigo berambut oren, sama dengan warna motif matahari di haorinya!

"Dan Ichigo.." Lanjut Renji, "Perkenalkan, ini Rukia Kurosaki.."

"Jadi.. Kau tiba-tiba jatuh cinta dengan anak (?) ini dan memutuskan untuk hidup bahagia selamanya di sini sementara kerajaan kita sedang kacau balau? Pangeran macam apa kau?" Tuding Ichigo ke muka Renji.

"Haaah?" Renji blushing. "Ide dari mana tuh? Bukan itu yang terjadi padaku tau!"

"Lalu apa maksudnya ini? Jangan bilang kau sedang berlibur..." Ichigo memasang tampang skeptis.

"Sekarang dia peliharaanku.." Kata Rukia tiba-tiba, sambil menunjuk Renji

... Hening...

"PELIHARAAN...?" Teriak Ichigo dan Renji bersamaan.

"Ya, dia ku pelihara.." Rukia tersenyum pada Ichigo.

"Baiklah.." Ichigo kelihatan berusaha mencerna semua kata-kata Rukia. "Niatku datang ke sini untuk memastikan apakah Renji masih hidup atau tidak.. " Dia memandang Rukia, "Kalau Renji ternyata sudah mati, aku akan membalaskan dendamnya.. Tapi kalau ternyata dia dikurung, atau di-pe-li-ha-ra (Ichigo menekankan kata-katanya), aku akan membebaskannya!" Ichigo tersenyum sadis, pedang hitam muncul di tangannya.. "Getsuga ten..."

TRAANGGG... Dalam sekejap muncul seberkas cahaya dan tiba-tiba saja ada pedang putih yang menahan gerakan pedang Ichigo.

"Kau tak akan bisa mendekati tempat ini dengan keinginan membunuh.." Rukia tersenyum sambil menahan gerakan pedang Ichigo. Samar-samar di belakang Rukia muncul mahluk besar berwujud anjing. "Komamura (maaf taichou!) akan menghancurkan setiap mahluk yang mengeluarkan nafsu membunuh, dia memakan setiap kebencian yang kalian pancarkan dan membuatnya tumbuh semakin kuat.."

"Cih" Ichigo mengelak dari terkaman mahluk bernama Komamura itu. "Getsuga Tenshou!" Tapi ternyata mahluk besar itu juga bisa bergerak gesit dan menghindar. "Aarghhh...!" Ternyata mahluk itu sudah ada di belakang Ichigo dan berhasil menggigit tangan kanannya.

"Ichigo!" Teriak Renji. "Rukia..."

Rukia memandang mata Renji yang seakan berkata -aku jamin Ichigo tak akan menyakitimu-.

"Komamura.." Panggil Rukia, "Sudah cukup.." Lalu Komamura pun menghilang..

Renji tergesa-gesa mendatangi Ichigo, "Kau tak apa-apa?"

"Cih, gadis itu kuat juga.." Kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum ke arah Rukia.

"Tentu saja, bodoh! Kalau tidak, mana mungkin aku bisa dikurung olehnya?"

"Dipelihara!" Ichigo meralat.

"Sudah ku bilang, dikurung, baka!"

"Tapi dia bilang.."

"Renji.." Rukia menyela bertengkaran bodoh itu, "Bawa dia masuk ke dalam.."

Renji mendengus, "Ayo, kau tak perlu dipapah kan?"

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri! Kau pikir aku apa? Aku kan pangeran kerajaan setan!" Sergah Ichigo.

"Heii.. sampai kapan kalian mau bertengkar?" Panggil Rukia.

"Iya.. iya.. nona kecil! Sabar sedikit!" Omel Ichigo

"Heran, kenapa kau tiba-tiba jadi menurut padanya?" Tanya Renji.

"Majikanmu itu galak tau!" Jawab Ichigo sambil berjalan.

BLETAAKK.. kepalanya ditabok Renji.

"AUWWWW..!" Teriak Ichigo. "Berani-beraninya kau..!" Ichigo menendang Renji.

"ADUH! Sakit tau, bodoh!" Bentak Renji.

"Aku tau, makanya ku tendang!"

"Heiii.. boleh kok jalannya sambil kalem sedikit.." Rukia berkacak pinggang di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Kau harus segera pulang.." Bisik Ichigo tiba-tiba. "Kita harus segera membereskan ini. Apapun bisa terjadi sekarang..."

"Aku tahu.." Potong Renji, "Aku sangat paham itu.."

.

xxx

Update kilat.. update kilat..

Author gaje ini mau ngucapin makasih sama sepupunya (yang sama-sama gaje tentunya) yang telah menampung ide-ide ga waras si author dan yang udah mau-maunya diajak mendiskusikan fanfic gaje ini.. hahaha...

Ayo bales review... Yeeeiiyyyy...!

Ruki Yagami : tengkyu ruki.. ya sebenarnya awalnya pengen kucingnya ichigo,

tapi ga jadi karena beberapa pertimbangan.. hehehe..

Aika Ray Kuroba : makasi.. makasi.. ichi baru nongol di chap 2 nie,

soalnya waktu bikin chap 1 nya, ichi lagi di Las Noches (hahaha ngaco nie author). Mudah2an tetep penasaran yah.. ^_^

minami kyookai : isshin ceritnya meninggal bareng hisana waktu lagi beraksi jadi ghost buster.. hehe.. kenapa isshin? Soalnya isshin itu sosok ayah yang garing bin gaje dan saya suka itu! Hahaha..

Jee-ya Zettyra : makasi jee-ya.. bingung ma plotnya ya? Maapkan saya yang tidak berpengalaman ini.. hehe.. tolong masukannya yaah..

Yupi -AkaiYuki- Kurosaki : oooiii yupiii… ichi di siniiiii…. Ichi di siniiiii... *teriak2 gaje*

Iya Hisana katanya bosen dicuekin sama Byakuya *dideathglare Byakuya* hohoho..

Kalo jadi babon kasian Rukia-nee susah bawa dia kemana-mana.. hahaha

Mohon bantuannya juga ya yupi..

Sader 'Ichi' Safer : Salam kenal juga..! Hohoho makasi atas kritiknya.. Makasi juga udah ga ngeflame saya.. ^_^ Yup yup ichigo mulai nongol di sini..

yuuna hihara : makasi yuuna.. sejak kapan yah?

Sejak bosen dicuekin Nii-sama, heee ampun nii-sama..

Iya, author baru nie.. jadi mohon bantuannya yaa *bungkuk2*

Hehehehe... ga apa-apa, sesama bawel itu harus saling memahami.. wahahahaha... XD

Cool Zero 1613 : Sebenernya pengen naruh 3 peran utama, tapi di optionnya Cuma ada 2.. hahaha... tapi aku pengen fokus ke ichiruki sieh (mudah2an bisa!).. makasih atas kritiknya..


	3. Chapter 3

**The Devils Beside Me**

Chanpter 3 : The Noble Families

Summary : "Ap.. apa ini..?" Ichigo tergagap.

"Inilah.. RENJI-CHAN!" Rukia tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Dia tersegel sepenuhnya, bukan cuma kekuatannya, tapi juga wujudnya.."

Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo, Mugen Spiral © Mizuho Kusanagi (maap sensei, saya memodifikasi ide dan jalan ceritanya di sana-sini *bungkuk-bungkuk*)

Warning : cerita ini AU, rada OOC juga.. hmm.. apa lagi ya..? don't like don't read lah.. hehehe

* * *

"Sini tanganmu!" Rukia menarik tangan Ichigo yang terluka begitu mereka duduk di futon ruang tamu.

"Auw..! Pelan-pelan dong!" Raung Ichigo. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Lanjutnya saat Rukia menggulung lengan kimononya.

"Menyembuhkanmu! Kau pikir apa?" Kata-kata Rukia memang terdengar jutek, tapi ada nada simpati dalam suaranya. Setelah lengan kimono Ichigo tergulung hingga bahu, ia meletakkan telapak tangannya beberapa centi di atas luka Ichigo, lalu cahaya bening keunguan memancar dari telapak tangannya..

ICHIGO'S POV

Cahaya itu.. Cantik sekali dan terasa hangat. Apakah ini kekuatannya..? Rasa sakitku mulai berkurang.. Sekuat apa sih gadis ini sampai dia bisa mengendalikan mahluk mengerikan itu dan menahan Renji di tempat ini? Padahal dia terlihat seperti gadis biasa... Biarpun berlagak galak dan ketus, tapi aku bisa melihat ada kegetiran dan kerapuhan dalam matanya..

RENJI'S POV

Tidak kusangka dia menyuruh kami masuk untuk menyembuhkan luka Ichigo, kupikir dia akan menendang Ichigo keluar dari rumahnya... Hmph.. Kau memang gadis yang lucu..

Kekuatan penyembuhnya ternyata memang sangat luar biasa, sebentar saja luka Ichigo sudah menutup sebagian... Tapi, hei.. hei Ichigo.. Kenapa kau malah memandanginya begitu? Jangan-jangan... Eh kenapa wajah Rukia jadi pucat begitu?

RUKIA'S POV

Sudah kuduga, luka ini sangat parah.. Selama ini aku belum pernah menyembuhkan luka gigitan Komamura, habis setelah digigit, pengacau-pegacau itu pasti langsung kabur terbirit-birit dan tidak pernah menampakkan wajahnya lagi di rumahku.

Tapi syukurlah permukaan kulit Ichigo yang luka sudah mulai menutup, tapi luka di bawah kulitnya masih belum sembuh benar.. Apa penyembuhan ini kulanjutkan besok saja ya? Sepertinya reiatsuku sudah terserap habis.. Kepalaku pusing..

NORMAL POV

"Rukia..?" Panggil Ichigo saat melihat mata Rukia mulai kehilangan fokus.

"Rukia kau kenapa? Kalau sudah tidak kuat sebaiknya hentikan saja!" Kata Renji.

"Siapa bilang aku tidak kuat?" Rukia cemberut sambil menghentikan aliran kekuatan penyembuhnya. "Aku ini penakluk setan terkuat di Karakura tau!"

"Masih ngeles juga.. Mukamu itu sudah pucat tau!" Kata Ichigo.

"Sudah disembuhkan, tapi kau tetap saja cerwet!" Rukia kesal.

"Aku kan tidak minta disembuhkan, nona kecil!" Cibir Ichigo.

"Kalau tidak disembuhkan, kau akan mati pelan-pelan!" Rukia menyilangkan lengannya di dada.

"Apa maksudmu? Kami, setan-setan, punya kekuatan yang besar untuk bertahan dari luka dan rasa sakit tau.." Renji yang dari tadi hanya bengong melihat kedua mahluk hidup itu berantem akhirnya ikut bicara.

"Kata mendiang ibuku, luka yang dibuat oleh Komamura akan menyerap reiatsu mahluk yang dilukai.. Semakin besar lukanya, maka semakin besar pula reiatsu yang diserap, dan semakin lebar lukanya.. Bila mahluk itu tidak punya cukup reiatsu untuk menahan perkembangan lukanya, maka kau tidak akan bertahan lama.. Lukamu ini belum sembuh sepenuhnya, besok aku akan melanjutkan penyembuhanmu lagi.." Jelas Rukia.

"Cih.. Tak kusangka anjing peliharaanmu bisa membuat Ichigo luka parah.." Kata Renji seraya tersenyum pada Ichigo berwajah masam.

"Komamura adalah roh anjing yang secara turun temurun menjaga rumahku dari mahluk-mahluk jahat.." Rukia memulai penjelasannya sambi celingak-celinguk mencari kertas dan spidol, tapi untung dia tidak menemukannya. "Dia menyerap emosi dan energi negatif dari mahluk-mahluk yang berniat jahat dan mengubahnya menjadi energi untuk menyerang mahluk itu.. Jadi semakin pekat emosi yang kau miliki, semakin ganas pula serangan yang akan kau terima dari Komamura.."

"Huaaahh.. Dari tadi kau bilang 'Semakin.. Semakin..', aku capek mendengarnya, baka!" Potong Ichigo sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di atas futon. Gerakannya lalu diikuti oleh Renji.

"Kau..! Dasar setan oren nggak sopan!" Maki Rukia. "Kayaknya bangsa kalian nggak ada yang tau sopan santun ya?"

"Haaah siapa bilang? Tunggu sampai kau bertemu Nii-sama.." Ucap Renji spontan.

"Nii-sama?" Ulang Rukia. Matanya menyiratkan keheranan.

"Bukan apa-apa.." Kata Renji sambil membalikkan badannya membelakangi Rukia.

"Aahh sudahlah.." Rukia berdiri. "Sudah mulai sore, aku mau menyiapkan makan malam dulu.." Dia pun berlalu.

Tinggal Renji dan Ichigo saja di ruang tamu keluarga Kurosaki. Mereka berdua cuma diam, hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Renji.." Ichigo memecah kesunyian di ruangan besar itu.

"Hmm.." Renji menjawab dengan setengah melamun.

"Kita.. kita harus cepat menyelesaikan ini.." Kata Ichigo.

"Kau kedengaran ragu-ragu, Ichigo.." Sahut Renji. "Karena dia menyelamatkanmu?" Tambahnya sambil melirik ke arah sepupunya yang oren itu. "Kau tau, dia juga menyelamatkanku.. Kalau dia membiarkan saja aku tergeletak di jalan setelah bertarung dengannya, aku tidak tau apa jadinya aku sekarang.."

"Tapi sepertinya kita tidak punya pilihan.." Ichigo merenung.. "Mungkin kita bisa memintanya menyerah secara baik-baik..?"

"Kau bodoh ya!" Renji setengah tertawa.

"Iyaa.. dilihat dari sikapnya, dia tidak mungkin mau!" Dengus Ichigo. "Tapi, bukan hanya kita yang mencarinya, mereka juga.. Dia juga.. Cepat atau lambat, mereka, bahkan dia, pasti akan menemukan Rukia.."

"Aku tau.." Kata Renji.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan selama dua hari di sini? Menemaninya ke salon?" Bentak Ichigo kesal.

"Aku ini sedang terperangkap, bodoh! Masa kau tidak menyadarinya?" Renji seketika duduk dan mengepalkan tanganya.

"Maksudmu..?"

"Sekarang ini aku tidak berwujud setan, bodoh! Ini tubuh manusia biasa! Kekuatan setanku tersegel dalam tasbih nona kecil itu, dan tanpa kekuatan itu aku tidak bisa apa-apa!" Sembur Renji.

"Jadi itu.." Ichigo ikut-ikutan duduk. "Ada alasan lain..?" Selidiknya.

"Tidak.." Renji membuang muka (entah dibuang kemana). "Tapi.. dia itu.. merepotkan.."

"Hah?" Ichigo pasang tampang bego.

"Hati-hati sajalah.." Kata Renji sambil berbaring lagi.

"Ah sudahlah.. Aku mau cari udara segar saja!" Ichigo berdiri dan melangkah ke luar.

Sementara Renji, kepalanya terasa berat dipenuhi oleh berbagai pikiran, berbagai kilasan peristiwa..

RENJI'S FLASHBACK

"Kakek..?" Dirinya dan Ichigo mendobrak masuk kamar kakeknya, Sang Raja Setan yang sudah terkunci rapat selama seminggu.

"Apa yang..?" Teriakan Ichigo terpotong oleh sebuah suara yang telah lama tidak mereka dengar sejak masa kanak-kanak, lebih dari seratus tahun lalu..

"Sstt..." Bisik suara itu. "Yama-jii sedang istirahat.. Dia sakit.."

"Kau? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukankah kau sudah mati?" Dia sangat terkejut.

"Mati? Oh sungguh tak sopannya kau pada pamanmu sendiri.." Orang itu tersenyum licik dan berjalan mendekat, rambut cokelatnya ikut bergoyang tertiup angin yang masukd dari pintu yang didobrak tadi.

"Aku tak punya paman penghianat sepertimu, Sousuke!" Ichigo hendak menyerang orang yang dipanggil 'Sousuke' itu, namun dihalanginya.

"Seharusnya kau sudah mati dalam segel kakek!" Serunya.

"Segel seperti itu tidak akan membunuhku.. dan beruntungnya, seorang pangeran baik hati menemukan dan membebaskanku dari segel.."

Seorang lelaki berjalan keluar dari bayang-bayang di sudut kamar itu..

"Byakuya Nii-sama.." Dirinya dan Ichigo spontan mengucapkan nama itu. "Kenapa..?"

"Dia yang tanpa sengaja telah melepaskan segelku.." Lanjut Sousuke, "Dia yang haus akan ilmu pengetahuan.. Dan aku telah mewariskan padanya.. kekuatan kegelapanku..! Kekuatan yang oleh Yama-jii'mu dilarang untuk digunakan.. Dan aku mewariskannya pada salah satu penerus tahtanya.. Ironis sekali kan? Hahahaha...!"

"Nii-sama.. kenapa?" Tanyanya. Namun Byakuya hanya diam saja.

"Kalian..! Kalian yang telah membuat Yama-jii sakit kan?" Ichigo terpancing emosinya.

"Dia sekarat.. Sebentar lagi dia akan mati.." Sambung Sousuke.

"Tapi kau lebih dulu, paman.." Tiba-tiba Byakuya buka suara, dan mencengkram bahu Sousuke. Asap hitam keluar dari cengkraman Byakuya, membentuk sulur dan menari-nari di udara, lalu meresap ke kulit Sousuke, bergerak menjalar seperti tato hidup.

"Apa.. yang.. kkaau.. laku..kan?" Sousuke bicara dengan suaranya yang tercekat.

"Membunuhmu, paman.. Kau tidak berguna lagi untukku.."

Sulur hitam masih bergerak menjalar di kulit Sousuke yang berteriak-teriak kesakitan. "Penghianat" adalah kata terakhir yang diteriakkannya sebelum terkapar dan menghitam seperti terbakar.

"Inilah yang ku lakukan pada kakek.. Tapi kekuatannya sungguh besar, ia jadi tak bisa mati seketika, tapi.. lambat laun dia akan mati juga.." Kata Byakuya, "Ayo.. kita ke Aula Utama.. Aku akan mengumumkan pemilihan raja baru sesuai dengan tradisi kerajaan kita. Yang terkuat, dialah yang akan menjadi raja.." Ucap Byakuya sambil berlalu meninggalkan mereka.

Dirinya dan Ichigo hanya diam membeku. Berusaha menahan reiatsu Byakuya yang berkali-kali lipat lebih hebat dari yang mereka kenal sejak dulu..

* * *

Ichigo sedang jalan-jalan di halaman rumah Rukia saat sang tuan rumah membuka gerbang dan masuk ke dalam..

"Heii.. kau mau kabur ya Ichigo?" Sapanya mengagetkan Ichigo yang melamun.

"Hwaaa...! Sejak kapan kau disana, baka!"

"Sejak rambutmu berwarna oren!" Balas Rukia sambil berjalan menghampiri Ichigo.

"Dari mana kau?" Ichigo berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Membeli bahan-bahan untuk makan malam.." Rukia mengacungkan kantung belanjaannya di depan hidung Ichigo. "Daripada kau bengong nggak jelas dan merusak pemandangan halamanku, mendingan kau membantuku memasak!" Seketika saja Rukia sudah menyeret Ichigo menuju dapurnya.

"Heeehhh..? Masa' pangeran masuk dapur?" Protes Ichigo, tapi dia tidak berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Rukia.

Di dapur, Ichigo menggeser satu kursi dari meja makan dan duduk di sana, sementara Rukia membereskan belanjaannya.

"Apa kalian benar-benar sepupu?" Tanya Rukia sambil mencuci sayur-sayuran.

"Tentu saja, kami ini cucu raja setan tau! Masa' kau tidak percaya?"

"Kalian tidak mirip sih.." Rukia menoleh ke arah Ichigo dan tersenyum geli. "Jadi kalian benar-benar pangeran?"

"Iya.. Kami dari keluarga Yamamoto adalah keluarga bangsawan yang telah menjadi raja selama 15 abad terakhir.." Sahut Ichigo bangga. "Aku, Renji dan.. ehm.. Byakuya Nii-sama adalah cucu Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni, Raja Setan yang telah bertahta selama 500 tahun ini. Kakek telah mempersiapkan kami untuk menjadi penggantinya dan kami telah dididik sejak kecil sesuai dengan tiga jabatan penting yang akan kami kuasai nantinya.. Renji akan menjadi raja dan menguasai pemerintahan dan rakyat Kerajaan Setan.. Aku akan menjadi Jenderal dan menguasai seluruh angkatan perang dan kemiliteran.. Sedangkan Nii-sama akan menjadi penasihat kerajaan dan menguasai dewan istana dan seluruh keluarga bangsawan.. "

Rukia menghentikan acara potong memotong sayurnya, lalu menyeret kursi terdekat dan duduk di hadapan Ichigo..

"Dari kecil kami tumbuh bersama dan mengikuti latihan yang keras. Kami bertiga, meskipun bersepupu, sudah seperti saudara kandung yang tak terpisahkan.. Nii-sama adalah kakak yang baik, meski pendiam dan selalu menyembunyikan perasaan di balik wajahnya yang datar, dia adalah kakak yang perhatian.. Tapi.. di bawah pengaruh Paman Sousuke dan kekuatan kegelapannya, Nii-sama berubah menjadi sosok yang kejam.. Dia mencoba membunuh kakek, membuatnya mati perlahan-lahan, sementara keputusan untuk mencari raja yang baru sudah ditetapkan.."

"Lho..? Bukannya kakek kalian sudah memilih kalian?" Tanya Rukia.

"Sebenarnya, aturan di Kerajaan Setan adalah yang terkuatlah yang menjadi raja.. Selama 15 abad ini, setan dari Keluarga Bangsawan Yamamoto terus-menerus menjadi setan yang terkuat, dan otomatis menjadi raja. Kakek ingin sekali menghentikan peraturan itu, karena selama raja baru belum terpilih, akan terus terjadi pertarungan antara setan-setan yang mengacaukan kerajaan setan. Apalagi, tentunya keluarga bangsawan juga akan ikut memperebutkan kekuasaan sehingga posisi kerajaan di hadapan rakyatnya akan melemah. Selain itu, setan-setan juga akan gentayangan mencari mangsa manusia berkekuatan roh, sepertimu, untuk menambah kekuatan mereka. Ini akan mengganggu keseimbagan antara dunia manusia dan setan.. Kakek tidak menginginkan itu terjadi terus menerus setiap pemilihan raja baru, maka dia ingin membentuk suatu sistem baru, sistem yang ditak mudah digoyahkan oleh para bangsawan yang hanya sekedar mencari kekuasaan dan kekuatan semata.. Tapi ini belum sempat diterapkan karena Nii-sama yang mencelakai kakek dan mengumumkan pemilihan raja baru dengan adat lama.."

"Kenapa dia melakukannya? Bukankah akan lebih menguntungkan baginya bila menerapkan sistem yang direncanakan kakekmu itu?" Rukia heran.

"Hmph.." Ichigo tersenyum sarkastis. "Kau pikir, karena kakek ingin menjadikannya penasihat maka pasti dia itu lebih lemah dari kami? Tidak nona.. mengendalikan para bangsawan adalah hal yang paling sulit, karena mereka, meskipun tidak menunjukkan secara terang-terangan, tapi terus melakukan usaha-usaha perebutan kekuasaan, dan lagi keluarga bangsawan memiliki anggota keluarga setan-setan yang kuat. Jadi untuk mengendalikan mereka, diperlukan figur yang sangat kuat.."

"Owh.." Mulut Rukia membulat, "Berarti Byakuya itu kuat sekali ya?"

"Iya.. dia sangat kuat, apalagi dengan kekuatan kegelapan yang dikuasainya sekarang.. dia jadi berkali-kali lipat lebih kuat.."

"Begitu besarkah kekuatan kegelapan itu?"

"Sebenarnya kakek telah melarang kekuatan itu di Kerajaan Setan selama lebih dari 100 tahun yang lalu.. Karena kekuatan itu sangat berbahaya.. Bisa membunuh orang yang menggunakannya.."

"Jadi begitu.." Rukia tersenyum simpul..

"Eh?" Ichigo yang dari tadi bercerita panjang kali lebar sama dengan luas itu pun menoleh.

"Jadi karena itu Renji dan kau ingin mengambil kekuatanku kan? Bukan untuk mejadi setan terkuat dan mengambil kembali tahta kakekmu.. Tetapi untuk menyembuhkannya dan mengembalikan Nii-sama'mu seperti semula.. Benar begitu..?" Rukia memandang mata Ichigo dalam-dalam..

"Kau.. Bagaimana..?" Ichigo kebingungan.

"Kalian kedengarannya sangat menyangi kakek dan kakak kalian itu.." Tambah Rukia, "Tapi maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa memberikan kekuatan ini pada kalian.. Karena kalau kuberikan, aku akan mati, dan aku tidak boleh mati sebelum memenuhi amanah kedua orang tuaku.." Rukia tersenyum sedih.

"Kami.. kami menginginkannya untuk jadi raja kok!" Sergah Ichigo gengsi sambil memalingkan mukanya, "kami akan merebut kekuatan itu darimu bagaimanapun caranya!"

"Coba saja kalau bisa.." Tantang Rukia. Dia bagkit dari kursinya dan kembali pada sayurannya.

'Kenapa dia bisa melihat isi hati kami? Padahal kami tidak pernah mengatakannya..' Pikir Ichigo sambil memandang puggung Rukia yang asik memotong sayuran. 'Gadis ini memang benar-benar merepotkan..' Ichigo pun tersenyum.. dan bangkit dari kubur, eh dari kursi maksudnya.

"Hei nona kecil.." Panggilnya, "Sini aku bantu.."

"Aku bukan anak kecil!" Rukia membentaknya, dan Ichigo hanya terkekeh-kekeh.

"Kau itu masih kecil tau! Lihat saja kau cuma sependek ini.." Ichigo meletakkan telapak tangannya di kepala Rukia.

HAPPP.. Sayuran mentah masuk ke mulut Ichigo. Kenapa bisa? Tentunya sayuran itu bukan masuk dengan suka rela, tapi dimasukkan secara paksa sama Rukia.

"Hahahahahahahaha.." Rukia tertawa melihat tampang Ichigo yang seperti kambing berulu oren lagi makan daun-daunan.

"Ada apa sih ribut-ribut?" Renji nongol di pintu dapur. "AAAA...!" Dia menunjuk-nunjuk Ichigo, "Ahahahahahahaha... Sejak kapan kau suka lalapan, hah? Aahahahahahha.."

"Fuhh..fuh..." Ichigo membersihkan mulutnya.. "Howeekksss.."

"Hahaha.. Sini Rukia, kalau kau ingin memotong sayur dengan cepat, caranya bukan dengan memasukkannya ke mulut kambing berbulu oren.." Renji cengar-cengir gara-gara di-deathglare Ichigo. Lalu dia menambahkan, "Tapi begini.. Zabimaru.." Renji mengeluarkan pedangnya (dalam bentuk biasa, bukan dalam bentuk shikai atau pun bankai). "Ciaaattttt..." Renji melempar kubis ke udara lalu membelah dan memotongya dengan cepat.

"Waaaoooww..." Rukia terpesona melihat Renji yang kini melakukan gerakan akrobatik untuk menampung potongan-potongan kubis itu.

PLOK.. PLOK.. PLOK.. Rukia bertepuk tangan dengan gembira.

"Hiyaaahhhhh..." Renji menyiapkan kuda-kuda. CTAK..TAK..TAK..TAK..TAK.. dengan sigap dia memotong-motong daging dia atas meja pantry.

"Jreeennnggg..." Kata Renji sambil memperlihatkan hasil potongan dagingnya yang sangat rapi pada Rukia.

"Waaaoooowww..." Rukia kembali bertepuk tangan. PLOK..PLOK..

"Hei baka..!" Ichigo yang dari tadi begong saking shocknya, tiba-tiba ngomel. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Zanpakutoumu? Dasar pangeran nggak guna..!"

"Apa..? Bilang saja kau iri!" Cibir Renji.

"Mana mungkin aku iri sama pangeran babon!" Ejek Ichigo.

"Oh ya..? Kalau begitu, coba buktikan kemampuanmu..!" Tantang Renji.

"Sudaaahhhhh... Diaaammmm..!" Teriak Rukia sambil mengacung-acungkankan golok (jangan ditiru ya). Spontan Renji dan Ichigo meliriknya, "Lebih baik kalian berdua membantuku memasak!"

"Apa kau mau memmotong sayur dengan benda itu?" Ichigo menunjuk ke golok di tangan Rukia.

"Oh ini..." Tiba-tiba Rukia memasang wajah emo. "Bisa juga untuk memotong orang..."

"Hiiiiyyyyyy..." Renji dan Ichigo bergidik. Lalu seketika mereka berdua menyibukkan dirinya masing-masing. Ichigo berlari ke meja terdekat, mengambil kubis yang dipotong Renji dan mencucinya. Renji menyambar dagingnya dan memotong-motongnya lagi, kali ini tanpa bergaya aneh-aneh.

"Bagus.." Rukia menahan tawanya.

* * *

Tik tok.. sudah pukul 10 malam... Rukia, Renji dan Ichigo sudah kelelahan pasca acara masak-masak yang menguras tenaga itu. Rukia telah berjanji pada dirinya sediri kalau dia tidak akan pernah meminta bantuan dua pangeran norak bin ajaib itu untuk menemaninya memasak. Maka dia memutuskan untuk mencuci piring sendirian.

"Huaahh.. capek.." Rukia menyeka keringatnya, melepas celemek, lalu berjalan ke kamarnya.

"Kan aku duluan yang jadi tamu di rumah ini, jadi kau yang harus tidur di sofa!" Terdengar suara Renji.

"Enak saja! Aku nggak mau tidur di luar! Dingin tau!" Sahut Ichigo.

"Huufftt.." Rukia menghela nafasnya. "Sampai mau tidur pun mereka bertengkar."

"Ada apa lagi ini?" Rukia membuka pintu kamar Renji dan Ichigo.

"Kau.. apa kau tidak punya kamar lain? Tidak mungkin aku bisa tidur sama babon ini dengan ranjang sekecil itu!" Protes Ichigo. Sementara Renji sudah berbaring dengan posisi diagonal yang otomatis jadi semakin makan tempat.

"Tidak ada.." Rukia tidak mau mengijinkan siapa pun masuk ke kamar mendiang orang tuanya. Karena itu dia menjejalkan dua pangeran kesetanan itu di kamar ini, secara ditaruh di kamarnya juga nggak mungkin kan..

"Baiklah.." Ichigo melangkah ke luar.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Rukia.

"Ke kamarmu."

"Hahhh?" Rukia menyusul Ichigo. "Mau apa kau?"

"Mau tidur lah.. Masa mau berenang.."

"Lalu aku tidur dimana ?"

"Terserah.. Kau kan tuan rumahnya.." Ichigo membuka pintu kamar Rukia.

"Heeh... Stooppp.." Rukia menarik tangan Ichigo yang sudah mau menjatuhkan diri ke kasurnya Rukia. "Kembali ke kamarmu!" Perintahnya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur disana!" Ichigo menutupi kepalanya dengan bantal.

"Bisa!" Rukia menarik kaki Ichigo.

"Diamlah, baka! Aku mau tidur!" Ichigo jedi kesal.

"Harusnya aku yang ngomong gitu!" Omel Rukia. "Itu kasurku! Ini kamarku, dan ini juga rumahku!"

"Cerewet!"

Akhirnya setelah berjuang dengan segenap hati dan perasaannya, Rukia berhasil menyeret Ichigo kembali ke kamarnya. Begitu Rukia dan Ichigo masuk ke kamar setan itu, Renji yang berbarung langsung merentangkan kedua tangan dan kakinya, memasang pose 'makan tempat'.

Rukia mendekati Renji. "Renji, kemari.." Perintahnya.

"Tidak.. Tidak.. Aku tidak mau tidur di luar.." Geleng Renji.

Rukia mengambil sesuatu dari saku bajunya dan mengalungkannya ke Renji.. POWWWW.. Sang Pangeran kembali jadi kucing..

"Aaaa.. kenapa kau mengurungku lagi?" Renji kesal.

Rukia menggendongnya dan memberikannya pada Ichigo.

"Ap.. apa ini..?" Ichigo tergagap.

"Inilah.. RENJI-CHAN!" Rukia tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Dia tersegel sepenuhnya, bukan cuma kekuatannya, tapi juga wujudnya.."

"Kenapa kau menjadikanku kucing, hah?" Teriak Renji.

"Tentu saja, supaya kalian bisa tidur bersama..!" Rukia nyengir kuda. "Selamat tidur.." Katanya sambil berlalu.

* * *

Maaf..maaf.. baru bisa update sekarang gara2 author dapet tugas P3K buat kegiatan2 17an.. mudah2an aja ga bosen nungguinnya ya.. *digebuk readers*

Maaf juga kalo author belon bisa bikin Ichiruki yang romantisss... huhuhu..

Tapi author akan berusaha..! *latar belakang api menyala-nyala*

Kayaknya author kudu berguru ke sepupunya yang jago bikin gombal warming.. hahahaha..

Bales review... Bales review...

Ruki Yagami : makasi ruki.. adegan romancenya? aku belum bisa bikin adegan gitu.. huhu.. perlu banyak berguru nih.. ntar aku mau banyak2 baca fanfic romance.. tolong kasih rekomendasi dung ruki.. ^_^

99-26 : makasih banyaakkk saran2nya… hehehe..

Maap kalo masih banyak ke-gaje-an dalam tulisan ini.. Author pasti belajar lagi.. janji deh.. hehe

eri-lovekyosohma : tengkyuu.. aku juga kaget banget hisana mau sama isshin.. (hisana : loh kan kamu sendiri yang bikin cerita kayak gitu!) hohoho..

Kurochi Agitohana : hohoho gak apa2, udah direview aja udah seneng kok.. salam kenal juga ya kurochi.. ^_^

minami kyookai : haluw minami.. iyaa si Ichigo juga numpang tinggal di rumahnya Rukia, biar bisa makan gratis katanya.. hahahaha.. *author dilempar ichigo ke Hueco Mundo*

tapi dia ga bakal diubah jadi kucing, soalnya persediaan tasbihnya Rukia udah habis.. hehe

Apa yang terjadi di kerajaan setan? Ini ada di chap ini, soalnya Ichigo sama Renji bilang kalo udah chap3 baru deh mereka mau ngejelasin semuanya ke author.. ckck.. sok misterius banget sih.. *direbus Renji & Ichigo* haahahaha

Yupi -AkaiYuki- Kurosaki : iyaa mereka tinggal ber3 sekarang.. tapi Ichigo nggak jadi kucing.. (author diancem ichigo, kalo ichigo dijadiin kucing autornya bakal dimakan idup-idup) ^_^

Aika Ray Kuroba : Yup yup.. Rukia dalam program penghematan, jadi dia ga perlu buang duit di petshop.. hohohoho...

zangetsuichigo13 : makasih saran2nya… hohoho author gaje ini bahasa indonesianya aja masih belepotan tapi tetep aja nekat pake ngomong inggris segala.. tolong dibenerin ya.. *bungkuk2*

Shabrina Liem : tengkyu Sabrina.. mohon bantuanya lagi ya.. hehehe

yuuna hihara : makasi yuu.. mulai sekarang author bakal meningkatkan frekuensi baca fanfic berikut review2nya biar bbisa tau cara nulis yang bagus.. hehehehe..

apa yang terjadi kalo mereka tinggal bareng? Hohoho tunggu chap 4 yaah..

Sader 'Ichi' Safer : hahahahaha.. naas bener nasib si Renji di tangan author gaje ini..

Makasih yaa... *bungkuk2 dengan semangat kemerdekaan* hehehe

Sayuukyo Akira Recievold : punya ya..? ya ampyuun senengnya.. serasa ketemu sodara kembar yang terpisah jauhh... *ditabok sayuukyo yang ga rela sodaraan sama author gaje ini*

Iya, critanya emang author modifikasi.. hehe (maaf mizuho kusanagi-sensei)

aRaRaNcHa : iya Ichigo uda nongol niiih.. ehehehe..

Ichiruki? Ditunggu yaa.. ^_^ makasi...


	4. Chapter 4

**The Devils Beside Me**

Chanpter 4 :

Summary : "Rukia, apa yang kau pikirkan!" Teriak Ichigo, "Jangan Bodoh! Lepaskan dia!"

Rukia yang sedang dalam tekanan luar biasa, akhirnya berteriak "Lepas!"

Dan... BLAAARRR...

Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo, Mugen Spiral © Mizuho Kusanagi (maap sensei, saya memodifikasi ide dan jalan ceritanya di sana-sini *bungkuk-bungkuk*)

Warning : cerita ini AU, rada OOC juga.. hmm.. apa lagi ya..? don't like don't read lah.. hehehe

* * *

"Hoaheeemmm…" Ichigo merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Berisikk…" Renji menggeliat di atas bantal. Yap.. mereka berdua sukses tidur bareng setelah Rukia mengubahnya jadi kucing.

"Ini sudah pagi, kucing pemalas!" Ichigo menarik bantalnya sehingga Renji jatuh ke kasur.

"Mieaww... Kurang ajar kau!" Renji tidak berdaya dalam wujud kucing.

Ichigo nyengir penuh kemenangan dan melagkah keluar kamar.

"Pagi..." Sapa Rukia dari dapur.

Ichigo menghampirinya dan duduk di meja makan. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Membuat sarapan tentunya! Memangnya apa lagi?" Kata Rukia sambil mengisi piring Ichigo dengan nasi goreng. "Mana Renji?"

"Siluman kucing babon itu lagi malas-malasan di kamar.." Sekejap saja Ichigo sudah menggenggam sendok dan garpu di tangannya.

"Kalau begitu, nanti kau yang harus memberinya makan.." Rukia menyisakan satu porsi nasi goreng.

"Eehh kenapa aku?" Saking bersemangatnya makan, Ichigo hampir menelan sendoknya.

"Siapa lagi? Kau mau saudaramu mati kelaparan?" Rukia makan tidak kalah cepatnya.

"Kan ada kau.."

"Aku mau ke sekolah.." Sahut Rukia sambil membereskan sisa makanannya.

"Sekolah..?" Kening Ichigo tambah mengkerut.

"Kau tidak pernah sekolah?" Tanya Rukia.

"Apa itu sekolah?"

"Sekolah itu tempat untuk belajar.. Sudah ya, nanti aku terlambat.." Rukia menghambur ke luar.

"Hmm..?" Ichigo berpikir keras sampai jidatnya lecek.

"Mana makananku?" Seekor kucing merah tiba-tiba saja sudah bertengger dia atas kepala orennya.

"Tuh.." Tunjuk Ichigo sekedarnya, lalu melanjutkan melahap roti dan susu.

"Mana Rukia?" Renji melompat ke atas meja makan.

"Ke sekolah.."

"Sekolah..? Apa itu?"

"Katanya, itu tempatnya belajar.."

"Tempat Rukia belajar?" Renji menekankan pertanyaannya.

"Iya.. tempat Rukia be..." Ichigo memotong omangannya sendiri.. Dia tampaknya baru menyadari sesuatu.

"Apa kau memikirkan apa yang ku pikirkan?" Renji tersenyum licik.

"Ah.. iya.." Ichigo memasang senyum iblisnya. "Berarti di tempat itu dia mempelajari semua ilmunya.."

"Dan mendapatkan kekuatannya.." Lanjut Renji. "Kita harus ke sana! Kita harus menemukan rahasia kekuatannya itu! Ayo berangkat!"

"Err..." Ichigo ragu.

"Apa lagi?" Renji tampak kesal.

"Kau mau ke sana dengan penampilan seperti itu?"

"Ah.." Renji melihat dirinya sendiri. "Tentu saja tidak! Lepaskan tasbih ini.." Renji menyerahkan lehernya pada Ichigo.

"Dasar kucing merepotkan.." Ichigo membukakan tasbih itu.

POWWW.. Renji kembali ke tubuhnya semula, tapi berwujud manusia.

"Ehh.. Kau juga harus mengunci reiatsumu dan berubah wujud jadi manusia, Ichigo.." Kata Renji.

"Kau yang manusia biasa malu disandingkan dengan aku yang pangeran setan ini ya?" Goda Ichigo jahil. "Oh malangnya nasibmu.. hahahahahahahaha.."

"Bodoh!" Renji menjitak kepala Ichigo.

"Iya.. iya.. aku tau! Aku tidak bodoh tau!" Ichigo menggosok-gosok kepalanya yang sakit. "Aku harus menyamar jadi manusia supaya aura setanku yang mencolok ini tidak menarik perhatian setan-setan lain untuk mendekat kan?" Kata Ichigo sambil mengganti wujudnya dengan wujud manusia.

"Akhirya otakmu terpakai juga.." Ejek Renji.

Bletak! Ichigo menjitaknya. "Jangan banyak bicara! Ayo pergi!"

"Bagaimana mencarinya?" Renji tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu yang paling penting.

"Hahaha.." Ichigo tertawa mengejek. "Jadi siapa yang tidak punya otak? Tentu saja aku akan menelusuri jejak reiatsunya, bodoh! Ayo cepat!" Ichigo menyeret Renji sebelum dia bisa mengeluarkan komentar-komentar gak penting.

* * *

Di gerbang Karakura High School Renji dan Ichigo terbengong-bengong.

"Besar sekali tempat belajar ini.." Renji heran karena dia biasanya mempelajari ilmu-ilmu setannya di hutan.

"Banyak sekali orang di sini.. Dan kenapa semuanya perempuan?" Ichigo menarik kerah Renji.

"Mana kutahu!" Hardik Renji. "Apa benar ini tempatnya? Jangan-jangan kau nyasar, eh pangeran nggak punya otak?"

"Tentu saja benar! Masa kau tidak bisa merasakan reiatsunya?" Ichigo balik meneriakinya. Semua murid Karakura High, yang adalah gadis -karena Karakura High itu sekolah khusus anak perempuan—memandang dua cowo nyasar itu dengan tatapan aneh dan mulai berbisik-bisik. "keren ya mereka.."; "tapi kok mereka cosplay di sini? Eh itu cosplay Bleach ya?"; "Iiih cakepnya.."

Dengan tingkat ke-lemot-an kronisnya, Ichigo dan Renji perlu waktu beberapa saat sampai mereka sadar kalau diri mereka jadi pusat perhatian.

"Kenapa mereka semua melihat kita?" Tanya lemot merah. Mereka berdua kini berjalan menuju gedung Karakura High.

"Pasti karena rambutmu mencolok!" Kata lemot oren.

"Memangnya kau tidak?" Teriak lemot merah. Dan adu mulut ga penting antara kedua lemot itu pun tak terelakkan. Sampai akhirnya..

"Kalian..?" Sebuah suara dengan nada frustasi menghentikan percekcokan kedua mahluk Tuhan paling lemot itu.

"Rukia..?" Ichigo dan Renji menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Rukia berdiri di lorong di sebelah kanan mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" Rukia memelankan suaranya saat mereka berdiri dalam jarak dekat.

"Kami akan mencuri rahasia ilmu dan kekuatanmu!" Sahut Renji bangga.

"Bodoh! Mana ada pencuri ngaku duluan?" Omel Ichigo.

"Maksudnya..?" Rukia bingung.

"Kau bilang tempat ini tempat belajar kan?" Ichigo mengamati ruang lobi depan tempat mereka berada saat ini. "Jadi pasti kau mendapatkan ilmu dan kekuatan di sini. Kami datang untuk melihat apa rahasia kekuatanmu itu.."

"Cepat tunjukkan yang mana gurumu? Aku akan mengalahkannya..!" Renji mengepalkan tangannya.

"Aaahhh..." Rukia pasang tampang nelangsa. "Kalian dididik dengan cara apa sih? Kenapa bodoh sekali.. Ini bukan tempat seperti itu.."

"Lalu?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Aahh..." Sebuah suara memekik. "Rukia, siapa mereka?" Ternyata Inoue Orihime dan Tatsuki Arisawa, teman sekelas Rukia.

"Aaa..." Rukia gelagapan, "Me..mereka.."

"Kami adalah se... Auww.." Omongan Renji dipotong oleh tendangan Rukia.

"Ah mereka itu..." Rukia menghentikan penjelasannya. "Apa ini..?" Hawa ruangan mendadak dingin.. "Inoue, Tatsuki, cepat lari!" Teriak Rukia, tapi terlambat. Kedua gadis itu terkapar di lantai.

"Ada yang datang rupanya.." Bisik Ichigo pada Renji. "Bersiaplah.."

"Inoue! Tatsuki!" Rukia berusaha menyadarkan keduanya.. Mereka berdua bangun, diikuti oleh datangnya anak-anak lain ke ruangan itu.

"Hoo.. Jadi ini Rukia Kurosaki yang terkenal itu.." Inoue bicara tapi yang terdengar bukanlah suaranya, tapi suara berat seorang pria.

"Tapi kakak, kenapa dia bersama mereka?" Tatsuki juga bicara dengan suara yang berbeda, kali ini suara wanita dewasa. "Bukankah mereka kedua pangeran..?"

"Siapa kalian?" Rukia menghunuskan pedangnya, gerakannya diikuti oleh Ichigo dan Renji. "Keluar dari tubuh teman-temanku.."

"Oh.. kau mengancam..?" Inoue tersenyum culas dan berjalan menjauh ke arah jendela.

"Tidak..." Rukia memandang tajam setiap pergerakannya. "Ini perintah.."

"Sombong sekali.." Tatsuki tertawa seraya menutup mulutnya. "Karena kau berhasil memperbudak kedua pangeran itu, kau jadi besar kepala ya?"

"Jangan sembarangan bicara!" Raung Renji.

"Keluar.. dari tubuh mereka sekarang juga.." Rukia mengacungkan pedangnya.

"Dengan satu syarat.." Inoue berkata, "Serahkan kekuatanmu!"

"Tidak akan" Sahut Rukia dingin.

"Kalau begitu.. Kazeshini.." PRAAANGGG.. Sebuah benda seperti sabit besar dan panjang muncul, yang menhacurkan seluruh jendela di lobi. "Serahkan, atau temanmu mati.." Inoue yang kehilangan kesadaran sepenuhnya meletakkan bagian tajam sabit itu di lehernya.

"Kau.." Rukia tercekat.

"Serahkan..." Kata Tatsuki.

"Tidak akan.." Rukia berusaha mengendalikan amarahnya.

"Kalau begitu dia mati.." Inoue mulai mendekatkan ujung sabit panjang itu ke kulit lehernya.

"Serahkan.." Kata Inoue dengan senyum culasnya.

"Bakudo ke-61!" Rukia mengarahkan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya ke Inoue dan munculah enam cahaya yang menahan gerakannya. Inoue tak berkutik.

"Kalau begitu.. mereka semua yang akan mati.." Tatsuki mengacungkan pedang, "Haineko.." Abu berhamburan dan menghalangi pandangan Rukia, Ichigo dan Renji. Tiba-tiba saja serentak semua murid yang sejak tadi berdatangan mulai memunguti pecahan kaca dan mengarahkan ke leher mereka masing-masing.

"Kau.. apa yang kau..? Teganya kau menggunakan mereka semua sebagai alat!" Teriak Rukia.

"Jangan berteriak nona, kau sungguh tidak sopan.. Kau hanya tinggal memberikan apa yang kami minta.." Kata Tatsuki.

'Aku tidak bisa menahan mereka dengan kidou satu per satu, mereka puluhan, bahka mungkin ratusan..' Pikir Rukia sambil melihat ke arah seluruh anak yang sedang memegang pecahan kaca. 'Kalau ku bekukan, aku tidak yakin mereka semua bisa bertahan.. Apa yang harus ku lakukan?'

"Rukia.." Renji menepuk bahu Rukia.

"Eh..?" Rukia menoleh pada Ichigo dan Renji yang sedari tadi diam di belakangnya.

"Lepaskan aku.." Kata Renji penuh keyakinan. "Kami akan membantumu.."

'Apa? Tapi.. Bagaimana kalau nanti mereka malah mengambil kekuatanku?' Kata Rukia dalam hati.

"Hiyaaahhh..." Tatsuki menyerang Rukia yang sedang membelakanginya.

TRAANGGG... Pedang Ichigo menahan pedang Tatsuki.

"Kenapa kau membelanya, pangeran?" Tanya Tatsuki sinis sambil terus berusaha menjatuhkan Ichigo.

"Bukan urusanmu! Getsuga Tenshou...!"

Tatsuki berkelit, dan semua siswi mulai menusukkan pecahan kaca di tangan mereka.

"Rukia, apa yang kau pikirkan!" Teriak Ichigo, "Jangan Bodoh! Lepaskan dia!"

Rukia yang sedang dalam tekanan luar biasa, akhirnya berteriak "Lepas!"

BLAARRR... Sebuah ledakan reiatsu menjatuhkan sekelompok siswi yang bearada paling dekat dengan mereka. Siswi-siswi itu tergeletak pingsan, pecahan kaca yang mereka pegang terlempar ke lantai dan pecah berkeping-keping..

Ichigo dan Rukia memanfaatkan perhatian Inoue dan Tatsuki yang teralihkan oleh terlepasnya segel kekuatan Renji.

"Hiyaaahhh..." Ichigo menebas udara yang ada di depannya, sehingga para siswi terlempar ke belakang, mengenai siswi-siswi yang lain, dan ambruk pingsan.

Rukia melompat ke arah Tatsuki, mencengram kepalanya dan mendaratkan ujung bawah pegangan padangnya ke dahi Tatsuki.

"Aaarrgghh.." Mahluk setengah kucing tertarik keluar dari badan Tatsuki, dan.. BLAASS.. Rukia menebasnya, Tatsuki jatuh ke lantai..

Melihat temannya musnah dan para siswi yang berjatuhan karena hantaman Ichigo dan Renji, Inoue berusaha membebaskan dirinya dari enam cahaya yang menahannya. Rukia meliriknya dengan dingin.. "Mau melepaskan diri..?" Kalimatnya terpotong oleh suara berat di belakangnya.

"Jangan sentuh dia.." ternyata Ichigo yang sedang memegang tangan seorang siswi yang berusaha menusuk Rukia dari belakang.

PRAANGG.. Ichigo memecahkan beling yang dipegang siswi itu dengan tinjunya.

Rukia kembali memusatkan perhatian pada Inoue, "Kau pantas mendapatkan ini.." Rukia menyodok dahi Inoue dengan pangkal pedangnya. Lalu sesosok mahluk hitam berambut jabrik panjang keluar dari belakang kepala Inoue seiring dengan sodokan Rukia. Saat kepala mahluk itu sudah terpisah dengan kepala Inoue, BLASS.. Rukia langsung menebasnya.

"Bagus..!" Teriak Renji, "Sekarang bantu kami!" Rupanya dengan musnahnya setan yang merasuki Inoue dan Tatsuki, tidak membuat pengaruh mereka pada para siswi Karakura High hilang begitu saja. Para siswi itu kini mulai menyerang Renji dan Ichigo.

"Jangan sakiti teman-temanku ya.." Rukia berlari ke arah Ichigo dan Renji.

"Cih.. Di saat seperti ini pun kau masih saja memikirkan orang lain.." Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya pada Rukia.

"Ichigo awas! Bakudo ke-63!" Rantai cahaya muncul tiba-tiba dan melilit beberapa orang siswi yang mau menyerang Ichigo.

"Getsuga Tenshou..!"

"Zabimaru..!"

"Hado ke-58!"

BLAARR...

* * *

Setelah melanjutkan amukan selama beberapa menit, akhirnya semua siswi Karakura High yang terkena pengaruh setan pun terkapar tak sadarkan diri.

"Hah.. hah.. aku harus menyembuhkan mereka semua.." Engah Rukia.

"Hei.. hei.. mereka cuma pingsan, nanti juga sadar sendiri.." Ichigo menepuk bahu Rukia, "Kau harus tau kapan waktunya berhenti memikirkan orang lain.. Lihat keadaanmu.."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Ichigo.. Justru mereka yang akan kenapa-napa.. Kalau mereka terus ingat dan dibayang-bayangi oleh setan yang menguasai mereka.."

"Setan-setan itu sudah musnah, Rukia.." Potong Ichigo tidak sabar.

"Ichigo benar.. Santai sajalah.." Renji mengacak-ngacak rambut Rukia.

"Tapi pengaruh dan ingatan akan setan itu masih tersisa.." Rukia menepis tangan Renji dengan kesal. "Kalau itu tidak 'dibersihkan', mereka akan mersa dihantui dan akan berubah jadi manusia-manusia paranoid tau.." Rukia berjalan ke tempat dimana dia bisa menghadapi semua tubuh-tubuh yang bergelimpangan itu.

"Dasar keras kepala.." Ichigo menyilangkan lengan di depan dadanya. Rukia mengangkat kedua tangannya sejajar dada, memejamkan mata, dan cahaya benning keunguan itu pun memenuhi ruangan..

Selang beberapa detik..

"Ukh.." Rukia menggigit bibir. 'Menghilangkan pengaruh setan dan menghilangkan ingatan memang tidak seberapa menghabiskan tenaga dan reiatsu.. Tapi kalau melakukannya pada orang sebanyak ini dan dalam waktu bersamaan, ternyata bisa membuatku lemas juga..' Katanya dalam hati. Rukia lalu menghentikan penyembuhannya ketika sudah dirasa cukup.

"Aduduh..." Para siswi mulai sadarkan diri.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kita semua tidur disini?" Tanya Tatsuki.

"Kenapa jendela-jendela pecah?" Beberapa siswi yang mendengar ada keributan di lobi utama sudah turun ke bawah.

"Aahh.. Rukia gelagapan. "Tadi ada gempa sedikit, dan.. teman-teman pada pingsan.." Sungguh alasan yang super duper bodoh.

"Hah? Gempa?" Tanya siswi yang baru turun dari lantai atas. "Tapi kami tidak merasakan apa-apa.. Ya kan?"

"Ahh.. itu... Itu karena kalian di lantai atas, jadi tidak bisa merasakannya.. ha..ha.." Alasan Rukia tambah garing.

"Mm.. dia itu siapa..?" Inoue menunjuk Ichigo yang masih berwujud manusia, sedangkan Renji yang berwujud setan karena tadi segelnya dilepas Rukia sudah tidak kelihatan lagi.

"Aa.." Rukia yang baru buka mulut, tiba-tiba saja limbung.

"Rukia..!" Seru Inoue dan Tatsuki. Untungnya Ichigo cepat-cepat menangkap bahunya.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Ichigo cemas.

"Aku nggak apa-apa.." Rukia berusaha menegakkan dirinya seraya tersenyum. "Maaf, Ichigo.. Sepertinya hari ini aku tidak bisa manepatiku janjiku untuk menyembuhkan sisa lukamu kemarin.." Bisiknya.

"Bodoh.. Aku sudah kuat.. Hei.. hei.." Ucapan Ichigo terpotong karena Rukia ambruk. Untungnya Ichigo masih memegang bahunya, sehingga dia tidak jatuh ke lantai.

"Kita harus membawanya pulang.." Bisik Renji. Ichigo lalu menggendong Rukia dan mereka berjalan menuju jendela terdekat.

HUPP.. Renji dan Ichigo melompat ke luar lewat jendela.

"Hei.. Rukia mau dibawa kemana?" Teriakan Tatsuki tidak dihiraukan oleh kedua setan itu. Mereka kini berlarian di jalan. Semua mata memandag ke arah seorang laki-laki berkimono hitam, haori putih dan berambut oren yang menggendong seorang gadis berseragam SMA..

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kau ganti wujudmu?" Tanya Renji sambil tetap berlari. "Semua orang melihatmu.."  
"Kalau aku berwujud setan, maka orang-orang akan semakin heran melihat Rukia melayang-layang di jalan!"

"Oh.. benar juga.."Renji sekarang tidak bisa seenaknya mengganti wujudnya, karena masih dikuasai oleh Nekogashimu.

* * *

Ichigo membaringkan Rukia di sofa ruang TV.. "Hei bodoh.. bangun.." Dia menepuk-nepuk pipi Rukia dengan lembut. "Hei Renji.. Dia tidak sadar-sadar juga dari tadi.. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Renji yang mengipas-ngipasi Rukia dengan koran tampak berpikir keras. "Apa yang biasanya dilakukan saat bibi Retsu pingsan?"

"Bibi Retsu mana pernah pingsan!"

"Aah.. iya..ya.." Renji menunjukkan tampang begonya. "Aku pernah melihat ini di benda itu!" Renji menunjuk ke arah TV. "Cara yang ampuh untuk membangunkan orang pingsan.." Katanya berapi-api.

"Bagaimana..?" Ichigo tidak sabar.

"Katanya ini disebut nafas buatan.."

"Bagaimana bisa nafas dibuat-buat?" Ichigo jadi bingung.

"Begini.. Pertama hirup udara banyak-banyak lewat mulut.." Renji mempraktekan sampai pipinya kembung. "Wa..wu.." (baca : Lalu) Renji menyentuh dagu Rukia dan membuka mulutnya.. "Wasyukan.." (baca : Masukan)

"AAAA... STOOOPP..." Teriak Ichigo sambil menarik kerah kimono Renji yang berusaha mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Rukia.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Hardik Renji kesal.

"Harusnya aku yang tanya! Apa yang kau lakukan, babon mesum!"

"Kan aku sudah bilang, aku mau memberinya nafas buatan, bego!" Renji menoyor Ichigo.

"Memangnya tidak ada cara lain apa?" Ichigo menarik-narik kupig Renji.

"Memang begitu caranya! Dasar idiot!" Maki Renji.

"Ukh.." Tiba-tiba Rukia bersuara, dia mengerutkan dahinya.

"Eehh.." Ichigo dan Renji serentak jongkok di sampingnya.

"Dia bangun.." Kata Ichigo. "Cepat kau buatkan teh!" Perintahnya pada Renji, sebelum sepupu babonnya itu berbuat aneh-aneh lagi.

"Heehh..? Kenapa harus aku?"

"Kau kan lebih lama tinggal di sini, jadi kau lebih tau letak bahan dan alat-alat di dapur.." Ichigo ngeles.

"Lebih lama satu hari juga.." Renji bersungut-sungut pergi ke dapur.

'Lho kenapa dia tidak sadar juga? Tadi kan dia udah bersuara..' Kata Ichigo dalam hati..

"Heiiii..." Ichigo menepuk-nepuk pipi Rukia lagi. "Kau keras kepala sih.. Jadi begini kan.."

...Hening...

"Heiii... Komamura minta makan tuh.. ayo bangun.."

...Hening...

"Kalau tidak bangun, ku jitak kau.."

...Hening...

"Aaarrggghh... Dasar menyebalkan!"

...Hening...

Ichigo menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. 'Apa memang harus dengan nafas buatan ya..?' Pikirnya.. Tiba-tiba saja mukanya merah.. 'Aaahh.. Apa sih yang kupikirkan? Pasti ada cara lain selain cara nggak normal itu! Tapi.. kata Renji cara itu ampuh...' Ichigo menoleh ke arah dapur, terdengar suara berkelontangan yang menunjukkan bahwa Renji sedang berusaha membuat teh.. 'Mungkin babon itu ada benarnya.. Cara ini harus dicoba.. Pertama.. Lalu..' Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya ke Rukia dan merasa wajahnya terbakar. 'Harus kucoba!' Pikirnya menyemangati diri sendiri. Ia dekatkan lagi wajahnya.

Jreeenggg... Tiba-tiba mata Rukia melek saat Ichigo beberapa senti di atasnya..

"Aa..Hmmmpphh.." Rukia yang hendak berteriak kaget dibekap Ichigo.

"Kenapa kau teriak hah?" Bisik Ichigo.

"Harusnya aku yang tanya.." Rukia jadi ikutan bisik-bisik. "Kau mau apa?" Rukia ber-blushing-ria.

"Eehh.. itu.."

"Kau mau mengambil kekuatanku ya?" Rukia berusaha bangun dan duduk.

"Enak saja! Aku cuma mau menyadarkanmu kok! Kau lama pingsannya lama banget tau!" Ichigo jadi kesal karena dituduh yang tidak-tidak, tapi sesaat setelah berkata itu, dia jadi memaki dirinya sendiri. 'Kenapa aku malah bilang? Dasar bodoh!' Pikirnya 'Tapi untung saja aku menghentikan Renji yang mau memberikannya nafas buatan, kalau tidak, kekuatannya bisa terserap.. Eh.. tapi kan kami ke sini memang untuk itu..'

"Menyadarkanku? Emangnya aku putri tidur? Dasar mesum.." Rukia menyadarkan Ichigo dari lamunannya.

"Katanya itu cara ampuh untuk membangunkan orang pingsan!" Ichigo membela diri.

"Siapa yang bilang?"

"Renji.." Ichigo pasang tampang tak berdosa.

"Dasar Renji sialan.. Mulai sekarang aku nggak akan membiarkannya nonton TV, apalagi acara yang berlabel 'Bimbingan Orangtua'..." Omel Rukia.

"Taraaa..." Setan yang lagi diomongin nongol dari dapur. "Teh sudah siap..! Akhirnya kau bangun juga.."

Mau tak mau Rukia tersenyum juga, "Jangan bilang kau menghancurkan dapurku.." Liriknya tajam.

"Tidak nona kecil.. Semuanya beres.." Renji mengacungkan jempolnya dan tersenyum selebar mungkin. "Ayo minum.."

Rukia menyeruput tehnya sampai habis..

"Bagaimana rasanya..?" Tanya Renji antusias.

"Mmm.. Lumayan.."

"Yesss..." Renji mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Sudah kuduga.. aku memang berbakat!"

"Yaahh apalah itu.." Ichigo mencibir. "Sudah baikan, Rukia?"

"Iya.. Tapi sepertinya aku mau istirahat saja dulu" Rukia bangun dari sofa, agak terhuyung..

HUPP.. Ichigo menggendongnya.

"Eehhh.." Rukia dan Renji bereaksi bersamaan.

"Ehm.. Biar ku antar ke kamar.." Kata Ichigo yang merasakan wajahnya memanas lagi.

"A.. a.." Rukia tak kalah merahnya. Renji manyun-manyun.

* * *

Rukia tertidur lelap di atas ranjangnya.. Renji dan Ichigo duduk di seberang ruangan, tertidur juga.. Sementara di luar, angin berhembus agak kencang..

WHUSSSS... daun-daun gugur dan beterbangan di halaman.. Di depan gerbang, tampak berdiri dua orang pria jangkung kurus.

"Jadi dia ada di sini..?" Tanya pria berkimono hitam dan memakai haori putih.

"Benar, tuan.." Jawab serorang lagi yang berkimono putih.

"Hmmm.." Pria berhaori tersenyum lebar. "Rukia Kurosaki.. akhirnya kutemukan.."

"Silakan tuan.." Pria berkimono putih hendak membuka gerbang, namun tangannya ditahan oleh pria berhaori.

"Jangan.. Tidak sopan membangunkan gadis malam-malam.." Pria berhaori tersenyum lagi, "Besok saja kita memberinya salam.."

* * *

Update dengan semangat 45! (latar belakang api berkobar-kobar)

Author nggak terlalu bisa kido *ini mah nggak bisa sama sekali namanya.. Author dipanggang Yamamoto-taichou*, jadi kalo ada jurus kido yang salah-salah, tolong dibenerin ya..

Yuhuuu... Bales review...

Yupi -AkaiYuki- Kurosaki : Iyah.. Byakuya jahat.. sebenernya ga rela byakuya jadi jahat, tapi lebih ga rela lagi kalo byakuya ga nongol di cerita ini.. hahahaha *dilempar byakuya*

Kurochi Agitohana : haluww Kurochi.. iya abang byakun dapet bagian antagonis.. hohoho..

Ini Ichirukinya yang OOC banget.. hehehe.. *digantung Ichigo & Rukia*

bl3achtou4ro : Makasiihhh.. iyah kesian banget abang byakuya punya adik model gitu.. hehehe

Sayuukyo Akira Recievold : hug me.. hug me.. *ditabok Sayuukyo*

Aah iya Ura keren abissssssssssssssssss... Tapi Renji keren juga kok.. beneran deh *Author udah diancem Renji* hehehe

Aika Ray Kuroba : Dia mengeluarkan uneg2nya yang lama terpendam.. caileee.. hehehe..

Dapet inspirasi Renji pinter masak ituh dari eps berapa gitu yang pas pengenalan zanpakutou.. hehe.. makasi aika..

A. : hohoho kesiannya Ichigo.. pengen muntah? Aku abis ngetiknya jadi mual2 3hari 3 malem.. *dibankai Renji*

Ruki Yagami : makasih Ruki..

Hah? Bobo bareng mbak Rukia? Rate-nya harus diganti dung.. Ahh.. saya tidak siap.. saya tidak siaap.. (nangis-nangis sambil ngesot) ehehehe...

minami kyookai : makasi minami…

'dia' yang di bagian flashbacknya Renji itu maksudnya si Renji-nya sendiri.. hehehe maap kalo minami jadi bingung..

Rukia nyerahin atau gak? Hohoho.. tunggu chap2 berikutnya ya.. *dikeroyok readers gara-gara sok misterius*

Pesan terakhirnya om isshin & tante hisana itu Rukia harus meneruskan tugas dan kewajiban keluarganya sebagai penakluk setan..

Aw.. kok minami tau kalo author setan juga? Sebenernya author itu adiknya abang byakuya.. *disambit kakek ginrei yang ga rela punya cucu kayak author* hohoho


	5. Chapter 5

**The Devils Beside Me**

Chapter 5 : One more

Summary :

"Kalau kita tidak mengambil kekuatannya.." Ichigo menoleh pada Renji. "Apa... mereka juga tidak akan melakukannya? Apa dia juga tidak akan melakukannya?"

"Aku tidak bisa bilang 'tidak'..." Kata Renji

Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo, Mugen Spiral © Mizuho Kusanagi (maap sensei, saya memodifikasi ide dan jalan ceritanya di sana-sini *bungkuk-bungkuk*)

Warning : cerita ini AU, rada OOC juga.. hmm.. apa lagi ya..? don't like don't read lah.. hehehe

* * *

Rukia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, lalu meraih jam wekernya, "Ah.. udah jam 6 aja.. Aku harus cepetan siap-siap ke sekolah nih.." Dia lalu mencoba duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya, kepalanya masih terasa agak berat "Mungkin karena kemarin tenagaku terkuras habis ya.." Katanya sambil memijit-mijit jidatnya.

"Yo, Rukia!"

"Ah.. Ichigo.." Rukia terpana.. Di pintu kamarnya, seorang pangeran setan berkepala oren tiba-tiba nongol dengan.. celemek! Ya, sodara-sodara, Ichigo memakai celemek renda-renda Rukia –yang pastinya kekecilan di badannya- lengkap dengan topi koki yang seingat Rukia, itu adalah propertinya waktu main drama di SD. Entah dimana Ichigo menemukan benda-benda sakralnya itu.

"Kenapa? Kau terpesona pada ketampananku ya?" Ichigo berpose ala JamesBond kehabisan oksigen.

"Huweekkksss..." Rukia pura-pura mau muntah saking narsisnya Ichigo.

"Ehhh... kau kenapa? Sakit ya?" Ichigo malah mengira Rukia benar-benar mual, berjalan mendekati tempat tidur. "Hmm.. agak hangat.." Tanpa diduga-duga Rukia, tangan Ichigo sudah menempel di dahinya.

"A..." Rukia kaget, "Aku nggak apa-apa kok.." Katanya sambil menepis tangan Ichigo.

"Haaa... Kau sudah bangun?" Renji muncul dengan kostum yang sama dengan Ichigo. Rukia jadi semakin percaya kalau mereka benar-benar bersaudara. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Renji menghampiri tempat tidurnya.

"Sepertinya dia agak sakit.." Kata Ichigo.

"Heehh..? Sakit bagaimana?" Renji meragukan Ichigo yang bahkan tidak bisa membedakan kudis dan kurap.

"Tadi dia 'Huweeks'.." Ichigo meniru gaya Rukia yang pura-pura mual tadi.

"Haaah..?" Renji mengeluarkan ekspresi O-EM-JI. "Huweks..?" Renji meniru gaya Ichigo.

"Iya.. Huweks.." Ichigo mempraktekkan gaya mualnya lagi.

"Huwekss..?" Renji meniru lagi.

"Iya!" Rupanya Ichigo sudah cape bergaya 'Huweks'.

"Aahh.." Renji menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Di TV aku lihat, orang yang 'Huweks'.." Renji meniru gaya Ichigo lagi, "Itu biasanya hamil.." Katanya dengan nada horor.

"UAPAAAA...?" Ichigo berteriak, yang disambut dengat anggukan hikmad Renji. "Berarti dia sudah menikah.." Kata Ichigo, lebih tepatnya kata-kata itu ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tentu saja belum, baka!" Rukia kesal pada kedua pangeran gaje itu.

"Kalau begitu itu anak siapa?" Ichigo dan Renji menyerangnya bersamaan.

"Ya ampun...!" Rukia terlihat benar-benar frustasi, "Tuhan.. kenapa kau ciptakan dua mahluk ini?" Ratapnya. "Dengar ya.. Hufftt..." Rukia mengambil nafas. "Aku tidak hamil! Tidak semua 'huweks' itu berarti hamil! Dan kau, Renji, jangan pernah menonton TV lagi!" Rukia kini mengerti kenapa orang-orang meributkan undang-undang penyiaran.

"Haahh..?" Renji protes, dia mulai suka nonton TV sekarang.

"Stoopp..!" Rupanya Rukia tidak menerima segala bentuk protes. "Aku mau siap-siap ke sekolah!" Rukia memutuskan menghentikan diskusi aneh bin nggak ajaib itu sebelum Renji memaparkan pengetahuan-pengetahuan sesat lain yang didapatnya dari nonton acara tidak jelas.

"Maaf nona kecil.." Ichigo memegang bahu Rukia, menghentikannya yang mencoba berdiri. "Kau jadi hamil atau tidak..." Ichigo tampak serius dengan ucapannya. "Sepertinya kau harus istirahat di rumah hari ini.."

"Apa?" Rukia tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru didengarnya. Sudah setahun, sejak orang tuanya meninggal, tidak ada lagi yang menghawatirkannya seperti itu.

"Iya.." Renji menyambung. "Sepertinya kau harus istirahat, Rukia.. Kemarin kau terlalu memaksakan diri.."

"Tapi.. ini sudah minggu terakhir sebelum liburan musim panas.. dan aku sudah bolos dua kali di awal minggu ini.." Rukia ingat dua hari yang lalu dia bolos gar-gara bangun kesiangan dan kemarin dia pingsan di sekolah, jadi otomatis sudah dua hari berturut-turut dia tidak mengikuti pelajaran.

"Jangan bandel.. Kirim saja pesan pada temanmu.. Kau bisa pakai kupu-kupu neraka kan?" Ichigo bersikeras.

Rukia memasang tampang nelangsa. "Aku nggak perlu teknologi primitif itu.." Dia lalu mengambil ponselnya dia meja di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Renji antusias.

"Ini ponsel alias telepon genggam.." Kata Rukia.

"Untuk apa benda itu?" Renji memperhatikan dengan seksama.

"Hhmm.. fungsinya kurang lebih sama dengan kupu-kupu neraka kalian.. Bisa untuk menyampaikan pesan.. Yah intinya ini benda untuk berkomukasi.." Rukia enggan menjelaskan fungsi fitur-fitur lainnya. Kalau dia menjelaskan tentang internet, kamera, mp3 player, bisa-bisa fic ini keburu tamat sebelum Renji mengerti.

Rukia memencet-mencet keypad ponselnya, berusaha menghubungi Tatsuki. Obrolan tidak penting di pagi hari itu telah menghabiskan waktunya untuk bersiap pergi ke sekolah. Kalau pun dia memaksakan diri tetap masuk sekolah, dia akan terlambat dan dihukum Mayuri-sensei yang terkenal kekejamannya.

"Moshi-moshi Tatsuki.." Rukia mengucapkan salam setelah orang di seberang mengangkat telepon. "Aku sepertinya tidak bisa sekolah hari ini.. Ah kenapa? Ehh.. itu.. A..aku masih sakit.." Rukia bingung mencari alasan, dia paling tidak bisa berbohong. "I..iya.. karena pingsan kemarin itu.. O..o.. itu kata dokter harus istirahat hari ini.."

SRETTT... Ichigo merebut ponselnya. "Dia harus istirahat paling tidak seminggu.." Kata Ichigo santai.

"Jangan lebay deh.." Bisik Rukia sambil mengambil kembali ponselnya. "Ah Tatsuki.. Tadi itu.."

"TADI ITU SIAPA?" Teriakan Tatsuki di telepon membuat Rukia menjauhkan ponsel 20cm dari telinganya.

"Oh.. bukan siapa-siapa.." Jawab Rukia cepat.

"AAHHH..!" Kali ini Renji yang berteriak. "Masakanku!" Renji lari ke dapur.

"Oh iya..!" Ichigo ikut-ikutan chef-nya berlari ke dapur.

"Itu siapa lagi?" Selidik Tatsuki. "Mereka yang kemarin ya..?"

"Eehh.. iya.. hehe." Rukia ketawa garing.

"Pacarmu?" Tatsuki kedengarannya penasaran sekali.

"Bukaannn..." Muka Rukia memerah.

"Lalu..?" Tatsuki makin menggodanya.

"Itu.. anak dari sepupunya saudara jauh ibuku yang menikah dengan paman dari..."

"Ah sudahlah.." Sela Tatsuki. "Mayuri-sensei sudah masuk kelas.. Bye Rukia.. cepat sembuh ya.. Salam sama pacarmu.. hehehe" Tatsuki suskes memuat Rukia merah.

"Aah Tatsuki..." Rukia menggelembungkan pipinya. "Arigatou.. Bye.."

* * *

Sementara itu di dapur...

"Fiuuuhhh...Untung nggak kebakaran.." Ichigo menyeka keringatnya.

"Ichigo.." Panggil Renji.

Ichigo cepat-cepat menoleh, merasakan perubahan nada suara Renji yag mendadak jadi serius. "Apa..?"

"Kita sudah terlalu lama membuang-buang waktu di sini.."

"Baru juga 3 hari.." Ichigo berusaha terdengar secuek mungkin, tapi di dalam hatinya, dia merasakan kegelisahan yang selama dua malam ini mengganggunya.

"Jangan bodoh!" Renji tidak membentak, tapi suaranya terdengar dingin. "Kau tau perbedaan waktu dunia manusia dan dunia setan.."

Ichigo cuma bisa diam. Dia tau betul hal itu. Waktu di dunia setan bergerak sepuluh kali lebih cepat daripada di dunia manusia. Itu artinya sudah hampir 30 hari mereka meninggalkan kerajaan. Ichigo sudah menyadari itu, sudah dua hari dia memikirkannya. Dia hanya berusaha membohongi dirinya dan Renji, kalau mereka baru menghabiskan sedikit waktu jadi masih tersisa cukup banyak waktu untuk dihabiskan di rumah ini..

"Hei.. Ichigo.." Panggil Renji saat menyadari sepupunya itu tidak menyimaknya.

"Iya aku tau.." Jawab Ichigo ketus. Usaha membohongi dirinya tidak berhasil. Waktu memang tidak pernah mau menunggu.

"Kita harus kembali.." Renji melambatkan ucapannya.

"Tapi.." Ichigo spontan menyuarakan ketidakrelaannya.

"Apa..?"  
"Eh.." Ichigo berpikir keras mencari alasan. "Itu.. Kita kan beum mendapatkan kekuatannya.." Akhirnya dia menemukan alasan yang pas untuk tetap berada di tempat itu.

"Aku tidak bisa merebut kekuatannya.." Renji tersenyum, "Dia bisa mengubahku jadi kucing kapanpun dia mau.. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku... Dia menyelamatkan nyawaku.. Aku bukan setan yang tidak tau balas budi.." Ichigo memalingkan wajahnya.

"Jadi.. kita tidak punya alasan lagi untuk berada di sini.." Renji membaca gelagat Ichigo.

"Kalau kita tidak mengambil kekuatannya.." Ichigo menoleh pada Renji. "Apa... mereka juga tidak akan melakukannya? Apa dia juga tidak akan melakukannya?"

"Aku tidak bisa bilang 'tidak'..." Renji sangat tau bagaimana kekusaan bisa membuat orang rela melakukan segalanya. "Mereka membutuhkan kekuatan itu untuk naik tahta.. Dia juga pasti menginginkannya.."

"Kalau mereka.. atau dia.. mendapatkan kekuatan itu.. Mereka akan berkali lipat lebih kuat, apa kita masih akan bisa menghentikan semua ini..?" Ichigo mencoba bersikap realistis.

"Aku tidak tau..." Renji menghela nafas, suaranya terdengar sangat lelah.

Sementara itu, Rukia yang berdiri di luar dapur tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan mereka.. Dia mematung, merasa tidak sanggup beranjak dari sana.

RUKIA'S POV

Aku tau, sudah tau sejak awal bahwa tujuan mereka datang ke sini adalah untuk merebut kekuatanku.. Mereka juga sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali..

Tapi kenapa, sekarang mendengar mereka membicarakan ini aku malah merasa sakit?

Ichigo sudah bilang, dia akan merebut kekuatanku bagaimana pun caranya. Waktu itu aku tidak merasakan rasa sakit ini.. Tapi kenapa sekarang berbeda? Kenapa mendengarnya bicara begitu mendadak terasa menyakitkan..?

* * *

Sarapan yang dingin dan canggung.. Mereka duduk di meja makan dalam diam, hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing..

"Aku sudah selesai.." Rukia meletakkan sumpitnya di meja.

"Aku juga.." Ichigo membereskan sisa makanannya. "Nah babon, sekarang giliranmu mencuci piring! Hahahaha.." Ichigo berusaha mencairkan suasana, menaruh tumpukan piring dan mangkuk kotor di hadapan Renji.

"Ah iya.." Tidak disangka Ichigo, Renji bereaksi diluar perkiraannya. Terlalu kalem untuk ukuran seorang Renji. Dalam keadaan normal, minimal Renji akan mencak-mencak dan menolak. Tapi keadaan ini memang abnormal, buktinya Renji sudah mengangkut perabotan kotor ke tempat cuci.

Rukia berdiri dari duduknya, ia memandang Ichigo, mengerti benar kalau usahanya barusan gagal total. Ia bisa melihat kebingungan di mata mahluk oren itu. Ichigo yang merasa diperhatikan, lalu menoleh..

"Rukia, ada apa?"

Rukia tersenyum kecut. "Ayo ke ruang tamu.." Karena Ichigo tidak bereaksi, Rukia melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku akan menyembuhkan sisa lukamu tempo hari.."

"Oh.. bekas gigitan Komamura itu.." Ichigo mengusap lukanya yang sudah menutup. "Aku sudah tidak apa-apa kok.." Dia menunjukkan seringai lebarnya, berusaha berbohong. Padahal meskipun lukanya sudah menutup sempurna, tapi terkadang masih terasa sakit dan berat. "Lagipula kemarin kau terlalu menguras tenaga.. Kau harus istirahat.."

"Aku sudah cukup istirahat.." Rukia menguatkan diri dan hatinya. "Lagian.. janji adalah hutang.. Jadi harus dibayar.. Ayo cepat!" Rukia pura-pura galak.

"Iya nona kecil..." Ichigo menggeser kursinya. 'Setidaknya.. aku harus menikmati saat-saat ini..' pikirnya.

* * *

Berapa kali pun melihatnya, Ichigo tetap saja terpesona pada cahaya hangat keunguan itu. Dia bisa merasakan kekuatan Rukia yang lembut, nyaman dan menenangkan.

'Rasanya aku sanggup memberikan apa pun hanya supaya bisa seperti ini terus sepanjang hidupku..' katanya dalam hati. 'Eeehh tungggu, apa yang kupikirkan? Ini tidak boleh terjadi kan..'

"Hei.. jangan gelisah begitu dong.. Penyembuhannya bisa lama nih.." Tegur Rukia dengan kesal. Pasien satu ini tidak pernah bisa diam.

"Iyaa.." Kata Ichigo dengan nada sok cuek. "Punggungku sakit tau, dari tadi duduk begini.." Dengusnya.

"Tahan dong! Sebentar lagi selesai!" Omel Rukia.

SSRRRRRRRR...

"Apa itu?" Renji muncul dengan cepat dari dapur. Rukia dan Ichigo spontan langsung berdiri begitu merasakan kehadiran reiatsu aneh itu.

"Ada yang datang.." Bisik Rukia seraya menghampiri pintu. Tapi ada lengan besar yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Biar aku saja.." Kata Ichigo dengan tegang.

"Tunggu.." Renji menyusul Ichigo yang sudah mencapai pintu terlebih dahulu.

"Oh ya ampun.. Tak kusangka yang membuka pintu adalah kalian berdua.." Terdengar sebuah suara berseru dari halaman.

"Ichimaru Gin.." Renji mengepalkan tangannya.

"Hmm.. Sambutanmu sangat tidak ramah, pangeran.. Jangan lupa, aku juga seorang bangsawan.." Kata pria bernama Ichimaru Gin itu sambil mengembangkan senyum khasnya, senyum rubah..

"Siapa..?" Rukia yang tiba-tiba muncul dari sela-sela tubuh Renji dan Ichigo yang memenuhi pintu masuk. Tiba-tiba Rukia tercekat. Pria berambut putih di depannya menggunakan pakaian yang sama dengan Ichigo dan Renji, dan terlihat tampan. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya kehilangan kata-kata. Ada sesuatu dari pria ini yang membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Bukan perasaan takut, Rukia tidak pernah taku pada setan mana pun.. Tapi seringai pria itu membuatnya merinding.

"Halo nona.." Sapa Gin seraya mendekat.

"Berhenti di sana, Gin.." Kata Ichigo dingin, dia mulai melangkah maju, diikuti oleh Renji.

"Wah.. wah.. aku cuma bermaksud menyapa tuan rumah.."

"Kenapa kalian di sini?" Tanya Ichigo tajam. Ya, bukan Cuma Gin, ada satu pria lagi di sana, berjalan dalam diam di belakang Gin. Dia menggunakan kimono putih, tanpa sedikit pun ekspresi di wajahnya.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya kan..?" Gin masih tetap tersenyum. "Kenapa kalian berdua ada di tempat Rukia Kurosaki.." Gin membuka sedikit matanya yang sipit.

"Kau mengenalnya, Rukia?" Tanya Renji.

"Tidak.." Rukia berusaha mengendalikan perasaannya dan berjalan mendekat. "Siapa mereka?"

"Aku Ichimaru Gin, dan ini kepala pasukan divisi empat dari kerajaan setan, Ulquiorra.."

"Mau apa kalian?" Kali ini Rukia sudah berdiri di depan Ichigo dan Renji.

"Tentu saja.. kami menginginkanMU.." Tiba-tiba Gin bershunpo dan muncul tepat di hadapan Rukia, dan menyentuh dagunya.

"Menyingkir kau!" Ichigo mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Gin, tapi dia sudah bershunpo lagi kembali ke tempatnya semula.

"Kalian tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa.." Kata Renji tajam. "Kembalilah ke kerajaan, ini perintah!"

"O..o.." Gin menggoyang-goyangkan telunjukknya tepa di depan seringai rubahnya. "Kau tidak bisa memerintahku sebelum kau naik tahta, pangeran.." Katanya mengingatkan. "Serahkan gadis itu.."

"Tidak akan.." Geram Ichigo.

"Kalau begitu kami akan mengambilnya dengan paksa.." Setan bernama Ulquiora buka suara.

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa, Ulquiorra.." Tantang Ichigo. "Aku harap diangkat menjadi kepala pasukan divisi empat tidak membuatmu lupa sampai mana tingkat kekuatanmu.."

Ulquiorra menghhunus pedangnya, Ichigo telah bersiap-siap menyerang..

"Hentikan.." Kata Rukia tajam. "Pergilah dari sini.."

"Hanya jika bersamamu, nona.." Sahut Gin..

"Aku sudah memperingatkan kalian.." Rukia tersenyum tipis.

"Aku juga sudah memperingatkanmu nona.."

SRREEETT.. Gin tiba-tiba muncul di samping Rukia dan mencengkram tanganya.

"Hakuren!" Rukia mengacungkan pedang ke arah Gin, seketika badai es muncul, menghantam dan berusaha menghentikan Gin. Tapi Gin mengelak di waktu yang tepat, meskipun sebagian lengan kanannya membeku.

"Cih.. rupanya tidak akan mudah.." Seringainya bertambah lebar.

"Zabimaru...!" Renji menyerang Gin dari belakang, tidak memberikan kesempatan padanya untuk mendekati Rukia lagi.

"Rukia, mundurlah!" Seru Ichigo yang sedang menahan serangan Ulquiorra.

"Cero.." Sebuah cahaya menghantam Ichigo saat dia berusaha memperingatkan Rukia.

"Ichigo!" Rukia berlari menghampiri Ichigo yang terpental jauh.

"Ichigo?" Renji tidak kalah kaget.

"Kau melihat kemana, hah?" Kata Ichimaru saat pedangnya tiba-tiba memanjang dan menjangkau dada Renji. Renji berusaha menghindar, tapi lengannya kirinya tertebas juga..

"Cih.." Dengus Renji saat menyadari bahwa lengan kirinya tidak bisa digerakkan.

"Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada tahtamu, Renji.." Pedang Gin melaju ke arahnya..

"Renji awas!" Rukia berteriak histeris..

Dan seketika itu...

"AAAARRGGHHHH..."

* * *

Makasih banyak buat yang udah baca dan review.. buat yang baca tapi nggak review, review please... *puppy eyes* hehehe makasih buat kalian semua… *menabur kembang 7 rupa*

Yuhuuuu… Ayo bales review…!

Yupi -AkaiYuki- Kurosaki : soalnya di negeri setan nun jauh di sana, adanya cuma perguruan silatnya eyang Yamamoto doang.. hehehe.. makasih yupi..

bl3achtou4ro : Renji kan nggak berpengalaman, makanya 'muridnya' juga mengalami nasib yang sama.. hahaha.. coba kalo abang byakun *ngebayangin langsung nosebleed*

Sayuukyo Akira Recievold : tet tot.. anda salah sodaraku *ditabok gara2 ngaku sodara*

Itu bukan tora atau pun aming.. itu adalah.. rahasia.. (lha padahal diatasnya udah diceritain, dasar author geblek..hehehe)

Aika Ray Kuroba : Ichi, kamu dikatain pervert! *manggil2 Ichi pake toa*

Hahaha.. soalnya di dunia setan ga kenal wajib belajar 9 tahun sih.. XD

Ruki Yagami : Makasih Ruki… Polos? Iya sih.. Renji ma Ichi adalah dua setan yang baru beranjak dewasa (nahloh.. gajenya author kumat lagi.. hehehe)

Shinigami Yui Kurosaki : Taraaaa…. Ini kelanjutannya… *dengan gaya maid buka tudung saji*

Makasih ya Yui udah penasaran.. *nangis2 gaje*

Kurochi Agitohana : hahaha.. Rukia ringan sih, jadi enak buat digendong2 *ditendang Rukia*

Daripada gendong Renji yang segede babon? *dimutilasi Renji*

chappynk ichiruya : hehehhe.. maklum darah muda *nyanyi2 ala bang haji*

yang dateng? Itu Gin-chaaan... hahahaha

dorami fil : hwaaa aq di-fav… makasih ya dorami… *joget2 gaje*


	6. Chapter 6

**The Devils Beside Me**

Chapter 6 : The Snake and The Fox

Summary : Renji melompat kedalam Garganta.. "Mmmm..." dia memikirkan kata-kata perpisahan. "Sampai jumpa.." Katanya, karena dia masih berharap bisa bertemu mereka lagi..

Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo, Mugen Spiral © Mizuho Kusanagi (maap sensei, saya memodifikasi ide dan jalan ceritanya di sana-sini *bungkuk-bungkuk*)

Warning : cerita ini AU, rada OOC juga.. hmm.. apa lagi ya..? don't like don't read!, no flame!

* * *

"Cih.." Dengus Renji saat menyadari bahwa lengan kirinya tidak bisa digerakkan.

"Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada tahtamu, Renji.." Pedang Gin melaju ke arahnya..

"Renji awas!" Rukia berteriak histeris..

Dan seketika itu...

"AAAARRGGHHHH..." Gin meraung.

"Hakuren!" Rukia tidak mau membuang waktu.

TRAANGGG.. Pedang Gin menghamtam perisai es yang dibuat Rukia untuk melindungi Renji.

"Aaarrggghhh..." Gin meringis, mencoba mlirik ke sebelah kanannya untuk melihat apa yang membuatnya meraung tadi. Sesosok mahluk besar menyerupai anjing rupanya telah menancapkan taring dan kukunya di pundak kanan Ichimaru Gin, yang membuatnya kehilangan fokus saat menyeran Renji tadi.

Rukia telah menghentikan langkahnya untuk mendekati Ichigo. Ulquiorra telah berdiri di hadapannya. Dari sudut matanya, dia melihat Ichigo berusaha bangun meskipun keningnya penuh darah. Di arah yang berlawanan, Rukia melihat Renji tetap diam di tempatnya, sementara Gin berusaha melepaskan diri dari Komamura yang semakin dalam menancapkan taringnya. Renji sadar sepenuhnya, kemana pun dia lari, pedang Gin pasti mampu mengejarnya, jadi berlindung di balik perisai es adalah pilihan terbaik saat ini.

Rukia terkejut, Ulquiorra mendekatinya dengan shunpo kecepatan tinggi.

"Hado ke-31!" Teriak Rukia sambil berusaha menghindari Cero Ulquiorra.

BLLAARRR... Hado dan Cero saling menabrak dan menimbulkan ledakan.

"Rukia...!" Panggil Ichigo seraya berlari menghampirinya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa.." Jawab Rukia, "Bantu saja Renji.."

Renji telah mengeluarkan bankainya dan besiap menyerang Gin yang masih berkutat dengan gigitan Komamura.

"Hihiou Zabi..."

BLAAARRRRR... Ucapan Renji terpotong oleh ledakan besar di hadapannya, untungnya dia segera melesat sebelum dinding es di depannya pecah dan menghujaninya dengan serpihan-serpihan tajam.

"Apa itu..?" Renji mempertajam pengelihatannya. Rupanya Gin yang sudah terdesak memutuskan untuk meledakkan reaisunya untuk melepaskan diri dari Komamura.

Komamura menghilang, yang terlihat sekarang hanya Gin dengan bahu tercabik. Sekarang mereka imbang, hanya bisa bertarung dengan satu tangan.

Tanpa membuang kesempatan, Renji melancarkan serangan.. "Hihiou Zabimaru!" Kerangka ular meliuk mendekati Gin dengan kecepatan super dan membidiknya dengan cahaya merah. Namun Gin mengayunkan pedangnya yang memanjang tiba-tiba dan membelah cahaya merah itu sebelum mengenainya. Gin bergerak menghindar dengan gesit untuk ukuran mahluk yang terluka parah. Renji menyesuakian gerakan dengan Gin, berusaha menyerang lagi..

Sementara itu, Rukia dan Ichigo masih menghadapi Ulquiorra..

"Aku belum selesai denganmu.." Tanpa menunggu ucapannya ditanggapi, Ichigo sudah menyerang Ulquiorra. Hanya sesaat saja kemudian keduanya sudah beradu pedang, beradu kekuatan, cahaya merah dan hitam melesat ke segala penjuru.

Di tengah semua kekacauan itu, Rukia melakukan penelusuran Reiatsu, mencari sesosok mahluk yang tadi menghilang, Komamura..

"Di mana dia? Kenapa bisa hilang begitu saja?" Pikir Rukia dengan cemas. Rukia samar-samar merasakan reiatsu Komamura yang tidak stabil. Rupanya ledakan reiatsu Gin mengganggu keseimbangan roh Komamura. "Syukurlah.." katanya perlahan dan kembali fokus pada pertarungan di hadapannya. Ichigo dan Ulquiorra masih bertarung dengan sengit..

Pedang Gin dan ular Renji masih saling menyerang, keduanya adalah senjata yang ideal untuk pertempuran dalam jarak jauh, tapi mereka lupa satu hal..

SRRRRRR... Tiba-tiba Gin bershunpo tepat sebelum kepala Zabimaru menerkamnya. Gin muncul di belakang Renji, dengan kerangka Zabimaru yang terjulur jauh dari tuannya, maka pertahanan Renji melemah, dan Gin rupanya mampu memahami kondisi itu. Di belakang tubuh Renji, dengan cepat Gin memanjangkan pedangnya..

"Bakudo ke-61" Seru Rukia ke arah Gin, yang gerakannya terkunci oleh enam berkas cahaya yang mengelilingi tubuhnya.

"Haku..." Rukia terlambat.. Tubuh Renji telah tertembus pedang Gin sebelum ia selesai membuat perisai untuk melindungi Renji. "Renjiiii...!"

Dengan sisa-sisa kekuatannya Renji mencoba untuk berdiri, Rukia berlari menghampirinya.

Gin menyeringai, dia yakin Renji tidak mungkin baik-baik saja setelah pedang menembus punggungnya.

"Komamura..." Bisik Rukia sambil membantu Renji menyeimbangkan tubuhnya.

GGGRRRRR...

"AARRGGGHHH...!" Gin berusaha menahan sakit akibat terkaman Komamura tepat di luka yang tadi. Tenaga Komamura jadi berlipat ganda karena nafsu membunuh dan emosi negatif yang dipancarkan Gin juga bertambah.

"Tuan Ichimaru.." Desis Ulquiorra. Segera ia membuat Ichigo mundur beberapa langkah dan kabur menghampiri Gin..

"Kau tidak akan kemana-mana!" Rukia menghadang dengan pedang putihnya.

"Cero.." Ulquiorra mengarahkan serangan ke cahaya Bakudo yang mengunci gerakan Gin.

PRRAANGGGG... Bakudonya pecah sehingga memungkinkan Gin untuk membalas serangan Komamura.

"Tsukishiro...!" Rukia mengambil kesempatan itu untuk mengurung Ulquiorra dalam pilar esnya. "Ichigo! Cepat bawa Renji masuk!"

Ichigo bershunpo menghampiri Renji dan memapahnya ke dalam rumah.

Rukia mengahmpiri Komamura yang asik 'bermain' dengan Gin.

"Hado ke-4!" Cahaya menyerupai kilat memisahkan pertarungan Gin dan Komamura.

"Hado ke-33" Cahaya biru meledakkan Gin... Tapi sesuatu melesat dari arah ledakan..

"Bakudo ke-81!" Sebuah dinding transparan muncul di hadapan Rukia dan menahan pedang Gin.

"Hiyaaahhh.." Pedang Gin berusaha menembus Bakudo Rukia.

"Hado ke-31!" Cahaya merah menyerang Gin, bersamaan dengan itu Rukia melompat menghindar.

BLAARRRR...

"Hakuren!" Rukia tidak mau membuang waktu, Gin membeku dalam gundukan es Rukia.

TRAAANGG...

Rukia menoleh.. pilar es yang mengurung Ulquiorra pecah.. Perlahan Ulquiorra keluar, tubuhnya sudah membiru, gerakannya goyah, bisa dipastikan sebagian syaraf di tangan dan kakinya mati, sehingga ia tidak bisa mengontrol tubuhnya.

KKEERRRTTT... Es yang mengurung Gin retak, reiatsu Gin memancar dari dalamnya.

"Cero.." Ulquiorra mengarahkan telunjuk pada gadis di depannya.

BLAAARR.. Cero itu bertabrakan dengan cahaya hitam yang berpendar merah.. Mengetahui ada bala bantuan datang, Rukia segera memofuskan diri pada Gin yang tengah merangkak keluar dari serpihan es.

"Tensa Zangetsu!" Ichigo menghantam telak Ulquiorra, dia terkapar, lalu musnah jadi abu.

"Tsukishiro!" Rukia memunculkan lingkaran di permukaan tanah yang diinjak Gin.

Gin bershunpo segera bershunpo, tapi sebagian kaki kirinya mulai membeku..

"Cih..." kata Gin sambil membuka Garganta dan segera menghilang di dalamnya.

"Getsuga..." Ichigo terlambat, Garganta itu telah menutup...

* * *

Renji terbaring di atas futon, cahaya bening keunguan menyelimutinya.. Rukia dan Ichigo duduk diam di kanan kirinya, menatapnya dengan mata cemas..

"Hei...Jangan melihatku begitu.. Aku kan belum mati.." Renji mengeluarkan cengiran khas babonnya.

"Babon jelek sepertimu mana mungkin mati! Malaikat maut keburu kabur duluan gara-gara melihat tampangmu tau!" Ichigo lega karena Renji sudah bisa bercanda, itu artinya dia akan segera pulih. Renji punya daya tahan yang sangat tinggi.

"Lihat sendiri tampangmu jeruk! Nggak lebih tampan dari aku.."

"Kalian berdua.." Rukia menggelembungkan pipinya dengan kesal. "Di saat-saat begini masih saja bisa tertawa! Dasar abnormal.."

"Habis.. Muka kalian seperti mau memakamkan aku.." Renji menyeringai.

"Jangan banyak bicara!" Potong Rukia, "Lukamu parah begini.."

"Bodoh sekali kau sampai dikalahka Gin.. Sudah begitu, dia berhasil kabur lagi.." Ejek Ichigo.

"Memangnya itu siapa? Kalian kenal?" Tanya Rukia.

"Dia salah satu keluarga bangsawan di Kerajaan Setan, yang sudah lama ingin menggulingkan kekuasaan keluarga kami." Jawab Renji.

"Yang mana bangsawan? Yang berkimono putih atau yang berhaori seperti kalian?"

"Yang berhaori, namanya Ichimaru Gin! Tadi kan dia sudah memperkenalkan diri, masa kau nggak dengar?" Ichigo berkacak pinggang.

"Dia kan cuma bilang namanya saja! Dari mana aku tau dia bangsawan atau bukan, dia kan juga nggak memperlihatkan akte kelahiran!" Rukia menghadiahkan deathglare-nya pada Ichigo.

"Kimono hitam dan haori putih itu adalah pakaian yang dipakai keluarga bangsawan.." Jelas Renji. "Kalau kimono putih itu dipakai oleh pasukan kerajaan untuk membedakannya dengan rakyat biasa yang cuma pakai kimono hitam.."

"Ah iya.. aku ingat.. Pria rubah itu, siapa..? Ah iya Ichimaru.. Dia bilang kalo pria emo itu kepala pasukan nomor empat..?" Rukia berusaha mengingat-ingat. Susah memang karena baru saja memperkenalkan diri, mereka langsung terlibat dalam pertarungan.

"Kepala pasukan divisi empat.." Ralat Ichigo. "Di kerajaan kami, pasukan kerajaan dibagi dalam sepuluh divisi sesuai dengan fungsi dan tugas masing-masing.. Tiap divisi dipimpin seorang kepala pasukan. Kesepuluh kepala pasukan itu adalah anggota elit kerajaan yang disebut 'Espada'.."

"Oohh.. Jadi si emo itu orang penting ya?"

"Iya.. Selain keluarga kerajaan, dewan istana yang terdiri dari keluarga bangsawan, panglima besar dan Espada termasuk kelompok sangat berpengaruh juga, karena mereka memiliki akses terhadap kemiliteran.. Masalahnya.." Renji menggantung kata-katanya dan melirik Ichigo.

"Masalahnya... Tidak semestinya para Espada yang dipimpin langsung oleh panglima besar, ikut serta dalam perebutan tahta.. Apalagi memihak salah satu keluarga bangsawan.." Ichigo melanjutkan penjelasan Renji.

"Jadi.. itu berarti.." Rukia bergidik.

"Iya.. artinya, peralihan kekuasaan kali ini benar-benar kacau, ini gawat.." Ichigo menekankan kata-katanya.

"Tapi bagaimana mungkin..?" Rukia menghentikan proses penyembuhannya dan membantu Renji duduk.

"Nii-sama bisa melakukan apa saja..Dia punya pengaruh yang sangat kuat di dalam istana.." Sambung Renji, "Aku akan menghentikan Nii-sama.. Aku harus pulang secepatnya.."

"Hahh..? 'Aku'..? Kau tidak memperhitungkan aku ya?" Ichigo tampak kesal.

"Lihat saja dirimu.. kepalamu masih berdarah-darah begitu. Kalau kau pulang, sama saja dengan bunuh diri tau!" Renji menunjuk-nunjuk dahi Ichigo.

"Aku tidak apa-apa! Justru kau harus menghawatirkan dirimu sendiri! Melawan Gin saja K.O, bagaimana kau mau mengalahkan Nii-sama?"

Renji tidak bisa membalas kata-kata Ichigo.

"Kita yang harus menghentikan Nii-sama! Kita yang harus menghentikan semua kekacauan ini! KITA!" Ichigo meninggikan suaranya.

"Heh stroberi baka! Aku yakin baru sampai perbatasan kerajaan saja kau pasti sudah pingsan!" Omel Renji. "Jangan bodoh Ichigo! Lagipula.. Gin sudah tau dimana Rukia berada.."

"Gin tidak akan mengadukan keberadaan Rukia pada Nii-sama, bodoh! Mereka bersaing memperebutkan tahta, apa untungnya bagi Gin kalau dia memberitahu Nii-sama? Justru dia akan rugi.. Kalau Nii-sama mendapatkan Rukia, Gin atau pun yang lainnya tidak akan punya kesempatan jadi raja!"

"Heii.. hei.." Rukia melerai, dia tak habis pikir kenapa sekarang dia yang jadi topik pembicaraan. "Kenapa malah aku yang kalian ributkan? Aku bisa jaga diri.."

"Dengar ya.." Renji tidak sabaran. "Kalau Gin dan Ulquiorra..."

"Ulqui.. siapa?" Rukia kesulitan mengeja nama itu.

"Ulquiorra! Si emo itu namanya Ulquiorra!" Ichigo menjelaskan dengan kesal.

"Kalau Gin dan Ulquiorra sudah tau keberadaanmu, Rukia.. maka tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau para bangsawan dan Espada lain akan segera mencium persembunyianmu.." Jelas Renji.

"Tapi aku kan tidak sedang sembunyi!" Protes Rukia,"Ini kan rumahku sendiri!"

"Yaah apalah itu.. terserah.." Gumam Renji tak peduli.

"Kita tidak bisa membiarkan mereka mendapatkan kekuatan Rukia.." Kata Ichigo pada Renji, seolah orang yang mereka bicarakan tidak ada di sana.

"Iyaa.. Makanya kubilang tadi! Kau di sini dan aku pulang!" Renji semakin tidak sabaran.

"Eehh..? Kenapa aku?" Samar-samar terlihat rona merah di pipi Ichigo.

"Huufft.." Renji menghela nafas, berharap dengan begitu maka dia bisa lebih sabar menghadapi saudaranya yang lemot. "Pertama... Aku lebih tua, meskipun cuma lebih tua 20 tahun.."

"Kau memang sudah tua dari lahir.." Sahut Ichigo. PLETAAKK Jitakan Renji mendarat di kepala Ichigo.

"Kedua... Aku lebih berpengalaman.."

"Dalam hal kalah bertarung.." PLETAAKK

"Ketiga... Kau kan lagi sekarat!"

"Jangan lebay deh.." PLETAAKK

"Keempat! Yang calon raja kan aku!" PLETAAKK..

"Renji!" Teriak Rukia, "Jangan dijitak terus dong.. nanti kepala Ichigo tambah bocor!

Blushh.. muka Ichigo berubah merah, cepat-cepat dia memalingkan wajahnya. "Baiklah.. aku akan tinggal di sini sampai sembuh dulu! Setelah itu aku akan menyusul pulang! Jangan Protes!" Ichigo berusaha terdengar segarang mungkin.

"Bodoh! Saat kau pulang nanti, urusan di kerjaan pasti sudah kubereskan! Hahaha.." Renji sesumbar.

"Wah.. wah.. aku khawatir itu tidak akan terjadi.." Ledek Ichigo. "Kau kan calon raja nggak beres.."

"Apa?"

"Stooopppp!" Rukia menempelkan kedua telapak tanganya di jidat Renji dan Ichigo, berusaha mengehntikan pertengkaran nggak penting itu. "Aku akan segera menyembuhkan Ichigo dan mengirimnya pulang!"

"Baiklah.." Renji berdiri. "Aku pulang dulu ya.."

"Hati-hatilah Renji, jangan gegabah.." Nasihat Rukia.

"Iyaa nona kecil.." Renji membuka Garganta, pemandangan Gurun Hueco Mundo -perbatasan antara dunia manusia dan setan—terlihat di dalam lubang Garganta.

"Jangan melakukan hal-hal bodoh! Manfaatkanlah otakmu..!" Ichigo ikut-ikutan menasihati.

"Aku tidak sebodoh itu, kepala jeruk!" Renji melompat kedalam Garganta.. "Mmmm..." dia memikirkan kata-kata perpisahan. "Sampai jumpa.." Karena dia masih berharap bisa bertemu mereka lagi..

* * *

"Tidak.. tidak.. kau tidak bisa sekolah.." Ichigo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Pagi pertama setelah kepulangan Renji masih tetap diisi acara perang mulut.

"Tapi kaaann.." Rukia protes keras.

"Lebih baik kau istirahat dan memulihkan kekuatan untuk menyembuhkanku.." Ichigo berjalan ke luar dan menutup pintu kamar Rukia. "Jangan kabur!" Teriaknya dari luar.

"Setan bawel!" Rukia balas berteriak. Ia lalu bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju ke kamar mandi.

"Cepat, Rukia!" Seru Ichigo dari dapur. "Sarapannya sudah siap!"

"Ah.. iya..!" Rukia cepat-cepat menyelesaikan ritual mandinya.. "Eh tadi dia bilang apa? Sarapan..?" Rukia mengerutkan dahinya.. "DAPURKU...!" Teriaknya.

* * *

"Enak?" Ichigo menanyakan rasa makanan buatannya dengan antusias super tinggi.

"Ya ampuun.. nggak perlu seheboh itu nanyanya.. Kau kan cuma masak telor ceplok.." Rukia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Iyaa.. tapi bagaimana rasanya?" Desak Ichigo.

"Yaahh.. begitulah.. seperti telur pada umumnya.."

"Dasar pelit!" Dengus Ichigo.

Tiba-tiba lagu After Dark-nya Asian Kungfu Generation mengalun dari ponsel Rukia. Rukia menghentikan sarapannya dan mengangkat telepon..

"Halo..? Iya saya sendiri.." Rukia tampak serius mendengarkan. "Apa?" Wajahnya mendadak tegang. "Baik.."

"Ada apa?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Aku mau ke pantai..."

"Haahhh...?"

* * *

Buat sepupu gaje sang author (yang nggak kalah gaje), pesanan anda sudah siap.. hehehe..

Buat para readers (-plak- kayak fic ini laris ajah..) author dengan segenap ke-gaje-an-nya minta maap karena untuk beberapa waktu author harus pergi ke luar kota (luar pulau tepatnya ding! Pengennya sih ke luar negeri, tapi ternyata nggak ada cara lain bagi author selain dengan menjadi TKW atau imigran gelap, jadi author mengurungkan niatnya pergi ke luar negeri). Perjalanan kali ini nggak memungkinkan author untuk membawa laptop apalagi komputer.. jadi chap selanjutnya mungkin ga bisa dalam waktu dekat.. Gomenasai.. tolong jangan tinggalin fic ini yaahh... *nangis bombay*

Bales review...! Yiipppiiyyyy...!

Ruki Yagami : tentu saja nggak akan kubiarkan rukia-nee menderita.. fufufufu.. tapi maap abang Gindan a'a Ulquiorra yang harus jadi korban kali ini.. huehehehe..

Makasih ya Ruki…

Yupi -AkaiYuki- Kurosaki : berhasil.. berhasil.. horee.. akhirnya bisa bikin orang penasaran..

*digebuk readers*

Sayangnya sekarang cuma tinggal berdua Ichigo ma Rukia, soalnya Renji harus dideportasi untuk sementara waktu.. hehe..

bl3achtou4ro : hohoho iya..ya.. waktu itu harusnya ku abadikan ajah..

Gin ga bole mati segampang itu.. ga bolee...! Aku suka fox face itu soalnya.. Anw, jadi penasaran, sebenernya motifnya Gin itu apa sih ? *ditabok Kubo-sensei gara2 berisik*

minami kyookai : Itu adalaah… jreng.. jreeengg.. a'a Gin.. hehe..

iyah, mulai cinlok kayaknya.. fufufu.. nggak apa2 mii, akunya juga aneh.. hidup orang aneh! Hehe..

ayushina : makasih yaa ayushina…

chap berikutnya mungkin ga bisa dalam waktu dekat.. Maaf yaa.. *bungkuk2*

Kurochi Agitohana : Hehehe.. abang byakun ku simpen dulu di rumahku.. *dibankai byakuya*

Iya tuh kayaknya udah muncul tanda-tanda menerka berdua.. hohoho.. makasi kurochi..

chappynk ichiruya : hehehe... makasi yaa..

Le Mal : Waaaahh ada yang dateng.. Saya sangat berterimakasih atas saran2 yang anda berikan, tapi betapa kecewa saya melihat bagaimana cara anda memberikan saran (**pasti orang tua dan guru anda si sekolah kecewa juga karena ternyata pendidikan mereka nggak berhasil**).. Saya juga minta maaf karena mata anda rusak gara-gara baca tulisan saya yang anda anggap sebagai sampah, tapi perlu saya tegaskan di sini, saya udah mencantumkan peringatan di atas "don't like, don't read", jadi mungkin mata anda memang sudah rusak sebelum membaca 'sampah' saya. Terimakasih atas sarannya. cobalah memberlakukan orang lain dengan baik.

Shinigami Yui Kurosaki : Hahaha iya.. Renji kayaknya harus ditemenin Yama-jii kalo nonton.. Makasih ya Yui..

A/N : Terimakasih bagi semua yang mereview dan yang telah memberikan saran dan kritik. Author sangat menghargai saran dan kritik dari author lain, senpai, dan readers, apalagi jika diberikan dengan cara yang baik. Author menghormati semua pihak dalam fandom ini, dan author minta maaf jika fic maupun pernyataan author ada yang menyinggung pihak lain.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Devils Beside Me**

Chapter 7 : Watch Over You

Summary :

'Apa? Mati? Ichigo mati dikalahkan setan ini?' Rukia membuka matanya, samar-samar terlihat dagu yang gemuk. Rukia memandang ke bawah, gelembung-gelembung udara di laut perlahan menghilang. 'Ichigo..'

Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo, Mugen Spiral © Mizuho Kusanagi (maap sensei, saya memodifikasi ide dan jalan ceritanya di sana-sini *bungkuk-bungkuk*)

Warning : cerita ini AU, Typo, rada OOC juga.. hmm.. apa lagi ya..? don't like don't read lah.. hehehe

* * *

"Ahh sampai juga.." Keluh Ichigo yang dari tadi kesal karena harus berhimpitan dalam bus.

"Kan sudah ku bilang jangan ikut." Rukia ikut-ikutan kesal karena sepanjang jalan Ichigo ngomel terus.

"Lalu siapa yang akan melindungimu, bodoh? Kalau kau kenapa-napa bagaimana?" Sembur Ichigo.

"Aku cuma dipanggil untuk membasmi roh gentayangan saja kok, bukannya membasmi monster.. Aku tidak akan mati semudah itu, jeruk!" Rukia cemberut karena Ichigo menganggapnya lemah.

"Terserah! Yang penting sekarang cepat selesaikan urusanmu di sini dan kita pulang!"

'Apa? Dia bilang apa?' Rukia menoleh ke arah Ichigo, 'Pulang katanya? Sejak kapan dia menganggap rumahku jadi rumahnya sendiri?'

"Hei... Kenapa malah bengong? Ayo jalan.." Omel Ichigo.

"Iya... iya.." Dengan senyum mengembang Rukia menyebrangi jalanan dan berjalan ke arah pantai.

* * *

Cuaca hari itu panas sekali, tidak seperti musim-musim panas sebelumnya. Pantai dipenuhi oleh orang-orang dengan berbagai aktivitas. Mulai dari berjemur, berenang, bermain voli, tidur, mecari gebetan, bahkan celingukan tidak jelas, seperti Rukia dan Ichigo. Rukia menoleh kesana-kemari, mencoba merasakan keberadaan roh gentayangan yang kabarnya sering mengganggu pengunjung pantai. Tapi ia tidak merasakan reiatsu apa-apa, yang dirasakannya hanya panas yang menyengat dan pening hebat di kepalanya. Sedangkan Ichigo celingak-celinguk dengan hebohnya..

"Ahh.. Benda apa itu yang mengambang di air?" Ichigo menunjuk sebuah boat. "Eh orang itu berlari di air!" Ichigo memandang seorang surfer dengan kagum. "Monster pasir!" Komentar Ichigo saat melihat anak-anak yang membuat boneka pasir Chappy. "Itu..."

"Jangan norak, Ichigo." Rukia memotong ucapan Ichigo. "Jagalah sikapmu.. Semua orang melihatmu tau.."

"Aku tidak peduli.." Kata Ichigo dengan cuek.

"Terserah... Setidaknya jangan bikin malu aku.." Kondisi tubuhnya benar-benar mempengaruhi emosi Rukia

"Cih.. Kau kenapa sih?" Meskipun kedengaran jutek, tapi sebenarnya Ichigo kawatir karena melihat wajah Rukia yang pucat.

"Jaga sikapmu.." Rukia berjalan menjauh, mencari-cari reiatsu sang roh gentayangan. 'Katanya di sini ada roh, tapi kenapa aku tidak merasakan apa-apa?' Pikir Rukia. 'Tapi tidak mungkin kalau pengelola pantai membohongiku, dia kan sudah mentransfer uang muka padaku untuk mengusir roh itu..' Rukia mengangkat tangannya untuk menutupi wajahnya, 'Kenapa panas sekali sih? Aku benci musim panas.. Ukh..' Keringat bercucuran di tubuh Rukia, kepalanya terasa terhimpit benda berat.

"Hai nona..." Sapa seseorang.

Rukia murunkan tangan yang menutupi wajahnya. Di hadapannya berdiri dua orang cowok, yang satu berambut cokelat sebahu yang satu lagi hitam dengan poni mirip dengannya.

"Halo.." Sapa si rambut cokelat. "Aku Keigo dan ini temanku Mizuiro... Kelihatannya kau sendirian, maukah kau minum teh dengan kami?"

Rukia tidak memperhatikan ocehan mereka, matanya terfokus pada mahluk yang hilang-nongol di balik punggung Keigo. 'Orang lemah memang mudah ditempeli ya?' Rukia tersenyum pda mahluk yang menempel pada Keigo.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Keigo.

"..." Rukia masih tidak memperhatikanya. 'Akan ku kirim kau ke neraka, oh gentayangan..' Rukia maju selangkah dan mengacungkan tangan kanannya melewati tubuh Keigo, hendak menggapai roh gentayangan di belakangnya.

"Eh.. apa yang kau...?" Keigo blushing karena didekati Rukia.

Rukia menekuk wajahnya karena kesal. Kesal karena merasa tubuhnya bertambah panas dan pening, serta kesal karena si roh gentayangan lolos dari cengkramannya.

TUIINGG.. roh gentayangan nongol lagi di sebelah kiri Keigo. Rukia berusaha menggapainya, tapi roh itu berhasil lolos lagi.

"Eeehhh..." Keigo salah tingkah dengan tindakan Rukia yang seperti menggapai-gapainya dari tadi

"Sepertinya dia menyukaimu.." Kata-kata Mizuiro terhenti saat Rukia menggapai lagi, tetntunya bukan menggapai Keigo, tapi roh di belakangnya -yang tentunya tidak bisa dilihat oleh kedua manusia biasa itu-.

"Ahh.. Kau agresif juga ya..." Keigo langsung menggenggam tangan Rukia yang sedang menggapai-gapai.

"Aaaa... Kau siapa?" Rukia baru menyadari keberadaan Keigo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sebuah suara dingin -yang saking dinginnya bisa membekukan api neraka—menghampiri mereka.

"Ichigo..?" Rukia menoleh ke belakangnya.

"Siapa itu?" Ichigo memandang keigo yang masih menggenggam tangan rukia dengan tatapan-mati-kau.

"A.. Aku tidak tau.." Rukia berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Keigo.

"Kau itu yang siapa?" Keigo melotot ke arah Ichigo tanpa mau melepaskan Rukia.

"Jangan sentuh dia.." Ichigo memegang –meremas tepatnya- tangan Keigo dan menjauhkannya dari tangan Rukia.

"Apa sih masalahmu?" Bentak Keigo dengan kesal.

"Ah itu dia.." Pekik Rukia sambil menjulurkan tangannya dengan sepenuh hati ke belakang Keigo, sehingga badannya condong ke arah Keigo.

"Tuh kan!" Teriak Keigo kegirangan. "Dia menyukaiku tau! Ayo kita pergi, nona.. Jangan hiraukan pria orak itu.." Keigo merangkul Rukia.

"Heehh..?" Rukia baru sadar kalau Keigo masih di sana. Pening dan suhu badannya yang meningkat membuat otaknya tidak fokus.

JLEEBB.. Ichigo melemparkan lasso yang tepat mengenai dan mejerat tubuh Keigo.

"Ichigo!" Teriak Rukia panik, "Apa yang kau lakukan? Dimana kau dapat itu?"

Ichigo tidak memperdulikan Rukia, dia asik saja membebat tubuh Keigo dengan lasso. "Ada pesan terakhir?" Ichigo menunjukkan senyum iblisnya pada Keigo.

"Aku... Aku minta nomor HP-nya.." Keigo memandang wajah Rukia dengan memelas.

"Tidak dikabulkan!" Seringai Ichigo semakin lebar. Baru saja dia hendak melempar Keigo ke laut ketika tangannya ditahan oleh Rukia yang lalu menyeretnya pergi dari situ, setelah menggelindingkan Keigo ke arah temannya tentu saja.

"Kau ngapain sih? Bikin malu saja!" Rukia memarahi Ichigo.

"Kau itu yang kenapa? Mau saja dengan banci seperti dia!"

"Apa maksud.." Rukia memotong ucapanya dengan mencengkram dahinya. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut.

"Oi.. Rukia.." Ichigo menggenggam tangan Rukia dan menyingkirkan dari wajahnya. "Kau kenapa?" Ichigo sangat terkejut karena wajah Rukia semakin pucat.

"..." Rukia yang begitu terkejut mendapati wajah Ichigo persis di depan wajahnya, tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Oi.." Pangggil Ichigo seraya menempelkan tangannya yang bebas ke dahinya. "Kau panas sekali.." Ichigo tercekat, tidak pernah ia merasakan gelombang sepanik ini menenggelamkan dirinya yang cuek bebek.

"A... Ti.. Tidak apa-apa.." Rukia menepiskan tangan Ichigo dari dahinya dan menarik tanggannya dari genggaman Ichigo. untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah, Rukia berbalik memunggungi Ichigo, berpura-pura melihat pemandangan padahal yang ada di hadapannya sekarang adalah pasangan yang sedang berciuman.. 'Sungguh mengganggu pemandangan..' pikir Rukia, lalu dia berbalik dan melangkah melewati Ichigo. Rukia merasa seeorang mencegkram lengannya.

"Jawab aku.." Mata Ichigo terlihat sangat gelisah.

"Aku cuma tidak tahan dengan cahaya matahari.. itu membuatku pusing.." Rukia memalingkan wajah dan menjauh dari Ichigo untuk menyembunyikan kemerahan di pipinya. Rukia tidak menyengka Ichigo bisa menghawatirkannya seperti itu.

Baru beberapa langkah meninggalkan Ichigo, Rukia berhenti. Dia merasakan reiatsu yang lain. Bukan reiatsu roh, tapi lebih besar.. Reiatsu setan..

"Ah.. Kenapa dari tadi aku tidak menyadari reiatsu ini?" Rukia mengutuk dirinya, "Cih.. gara-gara sinar matahari ini.. aku jadi tidak bisan konsentrasi.."

"Rukia awas...!" Rukia medengar teriakan Ichigo, namun terlalu terkejut dan tubuhnya terlalu lemah untuk menghindari ombak besar yang menggulung dan menyeretnya ke tengah laut.

"RUKIAAA...!" Teriak Ichigo, tapi Rukia telah kehilangan kesadaranya dan terbawa arus.

Tiba-tiba.. Tubuh Rukia terangkat ke atas permukaan ombak, terus terangkat ke udara hingga beberapa meter di atas air. Sepasang tangan kokoh menopang tubuh Rukia yang lemas, pingsan..

"Hahahaha.. Jadi ini pemilik kekuatan roh yang besar itu.. Tapi sayang juga kalau dia mati gara-gara kekuatannya ku rebut.. Dia cantik sih.." Seorang laki-laki bertubuh gempal dengan wajah tak enak dilihat menggendong tubuh Rukia dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tidak.. Tidak.." Laki-laki gempal itu menggeleng. "Aku harus jadi raja.. Kau tidak keberatan kan nona manis, kalau ku ambil kekuatanmu?" Laki-laki itu memonyongkan bibirnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke Rukia.

PLETAAKK.. Sebuah sambitan kerikil tepat mengenai bibir si gempal, darah merembes di bibirnya yang mendadak 'seksi'.

"Jangan berani-beraninya mendekatkan wajahmu padanya.." Geram Ichigo dari bawah. Rupanya dialah yang menyambit si setan gempal.

"Kau..!" Setan gempal meninggikan nada dan volume suaranya. "Siapa kau?"

"Tidak perlu tau siapa aku.. Turunkan gadis itu sekarang juga!"

"Memangnya kau siapanya hah?"

"Aku..." Ichigo bingung mencari kata-kata yang pas.

"Eh... aku kenal kau..!" Seru setan gempal.

"Tapi aku tidak mengenalmu! Dan kenapa kau bisa terlihat oleh manusia?" Teriak Ichigo yang baru menyadari orang-orang berkerumun di sekitar mereka, menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya, Rukia dan Si Setan Gempal, mengira kalau mereka sedang syuting film atau semacamnya.

"Eh lihat, dia kelihatan benar-benar terbang ya..", "Ih.. yang rambut oren cakep ya.. pasti seleb indo ya..", "Cewek itu aktingnya bagus banget ya.. Cantik lagi.." Orang-orang berbisik menonton mereka.

"Ehm..." Setan gempal buka suara, "Kenapa aku terlihat? Tentu saja karena aku ingin memperlihatkan diri... Aku berbaik hati agar semua manusia di sini bisa menikmati wajah tampanku.. Siapa tau aku dapat jodoh.. hohoho.. Tak ku sangka yang datang malah gadis cantik dengan kekuatan roh.."

"Terserah.. Yang penting.. ce-pat-tu-run-kan-dia-se-ka-rang!"

"Tidak akan! Aku terlahir untuk menjadi raja setan! Heii.. apa aku sudah bilang kalau aku mengenalmu?"  
"Kau sudah bilang itu dari tadi!" Teriak Ichigo frustasi.

"Ah iya! Kau salah satu dari pangeran itu! Pangeran Ichigo! Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? Mencari calon istri?"

"Memangnya kau? Cepat turunkan dia, gendut! Dia bisa sakit!"

"Aku bukan gendut! Namaku Omaeda! Dan aku tidak sakit!"

"Maksudku bukan kau! Gadis itu yang sakit! Dia tidak bisa kena sinar matahari lama-lama!" Ichigo makin frustasi.

"Sampai mati pun aku tidak akan melepaskannya!" Raung Omaeda, iya lalu berpaling pada Rukia yang pingsan, "Iya kan sayang..? Hehehe.."

"Kalau begitu, mati sajalah.." Ichigo bersiap kembali ke wujud setan, tapi kerumunan orang semakin bertambah. Ichigo jadi sadar kalau dirinya jadi pusat perhatian. Apa jadinya kalau orang yang tadinya ada tiba-tiba hilang alias tidak terlihat? Pasti akan heboh.. Ichigo mengingat ancaman Rukia tadi, bahwa dirinya harus menjaga kelakuannya di sini.

"Cih.. Kalau begitu jadi susah kan.." Sungut Ichigo.

"Lamban..." Omaeda melemparkan bola besi berduri ke arah Ichigo. Ichigo yang tenggelam dalam pikirannya, tidak menyadarinya. Dia terhantam dan terlempar kelaut, orang-orang menjerit..

"Ayo sayang.. Kita cari tempat lain saja... Di sini terlalu ramai, aku kan jadi malu..." Omaeda tersenyum gaje.

'Ah.. ini siapa?' Rukia yang mulai siuman mendengar suara Omaeda, 'Mataku terasa berat... Aku nggak bisa bangun..' Pikirnya, 'Reaiatsu ini.. ini setan.. aku tertangkap setan?' Rukia berusaha keras membuka matanya.

"Heiii! Kau mau kemana? Aku belum selesai!" Rukia mendengar teriakan Ichigo.

"Aah.. kenapa kau masih hidup?" Rengek Omaeda. "Gegetsuburi!" Dan bola besi itu pun menghantam Ichigo yang berusaha manahannya sekuat tenaga, tapi dalam wujud manusia, Ichigo bahkan tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatan atau pun zanpakutonya.

JEBUURRR.. Ichigo tenggelam..

"Hahaha mati kau! Sekarang tidak ada yang bisa menghaangiku lagi!"

'Apa? Mati? Ichigo mati dikalahkan setan ini?' Rukia membuka matanya, samar-samar terlihat dagu yang gemuk. Rukia memandang ke bawah, gelembung-gelembung udara di laut perlahan menghilang.

'Ichigo..' Rukia teringat setan oren yang menemaninya beberapa hari ini. 'Aku harus mengalahkan setan ini, dan menyelamatkan Ichigo..' Batinnya. Tapi sialnya, tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak, yang ia rasakan hanya panas dan pening berat.

Samar-samar Rukia melihat mulut moyong ke arahnya.. 'Aahh! Tidak...!' Rukia tidak tau apa dirinya bisa menggunakan kidou dalam kondisi lema begini,tapi hanya itu yang terpikirkan olehnya. "Hado ke-4!" Sebuah cahaya biru kecil menyerempet mulut Omaeda, membuat mulutnya semakin seksi.

"Auww.." Rupanya kido Rukia, meskipun lemah, berhasih melukai Omaeda. Omaeda yang terkejut dan kesakitan refleks melepaskan Rukia. Saat itu tiba-tiba...

SYUUU... Gegetsuburi milik Omaeda dengan cepat melesat ke arah pemiliknya, menghantam Omaeda tepat di wajahnya. Membuat bukan hanya bibirnya yang seksi, tapi seluruh wajahnya juga bertambah gempal.. Rupanya Ichigo yang menyadari Rukia jatuh langsung mengambil kesempatan untuk menyerang Omaeda dengan senjatanya sendiri.

"Rukiaaa...!" Ichigo berlari untuk menangkap Rukia yang terjun bebas ke pantai.

BYUURR... Meskipun berhasil menangkap Rukia, tapi karena Rukia jatuh dari tempat yang lumayan tinggi, mau tak mau tekanannya membuat Ichigo ambruk juga. Mereka berdua jatuh di air dangkal dengan posisi Rukia di pangkuan Ichigo.

'Aduhh..' Rukia meringis dalam hati, mencoba membuka matanya lagi untuk melihat apakah mereka baik-baik saja. Tapi yang dia lihat hanyalah dada yang bidang.. Ichigo telah menenggelamkan Rukia dalam pelukannya.

"Aku akan melindungimu.." Bisikan Ichigo terdengar jelas di telinga Rukia yang seketika blushing. Ichigo yang belum menyadari kalau Rukia sudah sadar, malah mempererat pelukannya hingga Rukia kehabisan nafas.

"Ichi..."

"Kau..!" Kalimat Rukia terpotong oleh raungan Omaeda yang tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di hadapan mereka. "Aku belum selesai denganmu, pangeran stroberi!"

Seketika Ichigo dan Rukia menoleh. Tatapan Rukia terpaku pada setan gempal itu, tepatnya apa yang ada di belakang setan gempal itu.

"Setan yang gentayangan dari tadi!" Geram Rukia kesal, "Pergilah ke neraka! Hado ke-31!" Rukia melompat berdiri, cahaya merah dari tangannya membuat roh itu mental, dan tanpa sadar juga memukul Omaeda, membuat mereka bisa dipastikan mendarat di ujung neraka..

"Kau sudah bangun?" Kata Ichigo dingin, dia merasa dipermainkan..

"Eeh.." Rukia kehilangan kata-kata, "Aku baru saja bangun kok.."

"Kau kelihatan sudah sehat.."

"Mungkin menghajar roh gentayangan punya dampak positif terhadap kesehatan.." Rukia jadi ngaco. "Aahh.. Ayo kita pulang.." Rukia menarik tangan Ichigo agar cepat-cepat berlalu dari kerumunan orang-orang yang masih saja mengira mereka syuting.

* * *

"Aahh... Dimana ini?" Keluh Rukia. Ichigo dan Rukia sekarang berada di halte entah dimana. Gara-gara ingin cepat-cepat kabur dari para 'fans' dadakannya, mereka jadi salah naik bus, dan kini terdampar di negeri antah berantah. "Mana sudah malam lagi... Haduh bagaimana ini?" Rukia yang panik mengacak-ngacak rambutnya, namun tiba-tiba berhenti ketika merasakan perubahan reiatsu di dekatnya.. Ichigo merubah wujudnya manjadi setan.

"Kau mau apa?" Tanya Rukia heran, "Menakut-nakuti mobil yang lewat sampai pemiliknya kabur supaya kita bisa 'meminjam' mobilnya untuk pulang? Lupakan saja.. Aku tidak bisa nyetir.."

"Daripada ide konyol begitu, ini akan lebih cepat.." Ichigo mendekati Rukia, lalu hupp.. Rukia sudah ada dalam gendongannya. "Pegangan yang erat ya.." Ichigo mengeluarkan senyum iblisnya.

"Kau mau apa? Turunkan aku!" Rukia sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Ichigo. Sepanjang hari ini dia seperti melihat sisi lain Ichigo, dan itu membuatnya memerah..

"Kau mau pulang tidak?" Hanya sekejap saja Ichigo bisa kembali menjadi seonggok mahluk oren menyebalkan.

"Ya mau dong!"

"Kalau begitu diamlah!" Ichigo melompat ke atap sebuah rumah dan mulai bershunpo dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Bagaimana kau tau kemana arah pulang?" Tanya Rukia dengan curiga.

"Aku melacak reiatsu Komamura.." Diam-diam Ichigo bersyukur Rukia memelihara mahluk itu. "Kalau kau jatuh, aku tidak akan berhenti hanya untuk memungutmu lagi.."

"Apa?" Pekik Rukia.

Ichigo tersenyum seraya meningkatkan kecepatan shunpo-nya.

"Hiiiyy.." Rukia bergidik ngeri saat melihat ke bawah dan menyadari betapa jauh jarak mereka dari permukaan tanah. Spontan saja dia melingkarkan tangannya di leher Ichigo, dan memeluknya kencang.

"Hmm.." Tanpa disadari Rukia, senyuman Ichigo semakin lebar..

* * *

"Ahahahahaha... i'm back!" Author muncul dengan gaya abnormalnya.. Akhirnya setelah melalui perjalanan panjang dan berliku –plak-, dan terancam nyasar gara-gara hampir salah naek bus, mendadak pindah gate.. akhirnya author gaje ini berhasil sampai di rumah dengan selamat! Tanpa kurang satu apa pun (kecuali obat maag yang ketinggalan di kamar hotel).

Maaf ya kalau update-nya lama.. saya juga nggak nyangka bakal selama ini.. hiks.. hiks.. mudah2an saya tidak lupa caranya menulis ^_^

Daaann.. mari balas review!

Kurochi Agitohana : hohoho.. mereka berduaan cin.. cinlok ga ya.. *ngarep*

Maaf.. maaf.. kali ini update nya lama.. hehe

Minami Kyookai : hmm.. Gin kayaknya udah luka cukup parah, juga sohibnya udah tewas.. ada kemungkinan dia gak nongol lagi di rumah Rukia, secara dia lagi dibantai Aizen (lha kok malah nyambung kesana?)

Berhubung Ichigo pangeran gak guna *direbus ichigo*, jadi dia nggak bisa masak.. hahahaha(kayak authornya pinter masak aja..)

Ichigo jadi manusia? Kabarnya Renji? Hmm.. tunggu chap berikutnya.. fufufufu *digampar gara2 sok misterius*..

Makasih ya minami, atas doamu author bisa pulang dengan selamat! Mwahahahaha!

Hidup keanehan dan segala mahluk aneh!

Ruki Yagami : Makasih ruki… Semangaatttt…! *bawa2 bambu runcing*

Kucing babon untuk sementara dideportasi ke negaranya.. hehehe

Azalea Yukiko : Makasih atas sarannya ya.. saya minta maaf karena banyak typo.. saya akan perbaiki lagi untuk kedepannya. Arigato..

yuuna hihara : biar gak diajak ama Rukia, Ichigo juga pasti tetep ngikut'lah.. hahaha *ditabok Ichigo*

makasih yuu udah ngedukung aku! Jadi semangat! Yeeyyy!

Ichiruya Ruru Kuchiki : Ichiruya juga ya? Huwaaa... *hug back*

Iya.. sekarang mereka cuma berdua.. hohoho.. *bergaya ala Urahara*

bl3achtou4ro : Aahh.. apa udah ada kelanjutan chap 417? Saya ketinggalan.. Huwaaaa... *nangis guling2*

ikut dong.. Ichigo akan selalu menguntit kemana Rukia pergi.. hihihi *ditendang Ichigo*

Makasih ya.. saya akan semangat lagi. Merdeka! Hehe

Sayuukyo Akira Recievold : Ichiruki? Ada di sini.. hohohoho..

Tapi maaf kalo feel nya kurang terasa, saya belum bisa bikin yang romantis2an.. hehe

Aika Ray Kuroba : Hwaa maaf.. updatenya lama..

Makasih ya aika.. mudah2an ga bosen baca cerita ini.. –ngarep,plak- ehehehe

Shinigami Yui Kurosaki : Maaf yui, updatenya lama, dan oleh2nya gak ada hehehe –plak-

BlackHaori : hohoho makasih ya.. aku juga udah males sama flamer kayak gitu.. hahahaha..

aRaRaNcHa : bukan ararancha, yang saudara itu renji sama Ichigo.. hehehe..

makasih yaa..

dorami fil : selamat datang kembali.. *ditabok saking lebaynya* Makasih saran2nya ya dorami.. aku akan perbaikin lagi.. maaf kalau banyak typo.. hehehe..


	8. Chapter 8

**The Devils Beside Me**

Chapter 8 : Let Me Follow You

Summary : "Kau..." Ichigo mencengkeram bahu kiri Rukia dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Rukia. Ichigo menekankan setiap kata yang meluncur dari mulutnya, "Rukia Kurosaki! Kau akan tetap di sini... Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu menginjakkan kaki di Hueco Mundo!"

Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo, Mugen Spiral © Mizuho Kusanagi (maap sensei, saya memodifikasi ide dan jalan ceritanya di sana-sini *bungkuk-bungkuk*), Pirates of the Caribean juga bukan punya saya, apalagi si ganteng Orlando Bloom.

Warning : cerita ini AU, Typo, rada OOC juga.. hmm.. apa lagi ya..? don't like don't read lah.. hehehe

* * *

"Rukia, sampai kapan kau mau kugendong, eh?" Tanya Ichigo begitu mereka sampai di depan pintu rumah.

"..." Tak ada jawaban, Rukia tetap saja bergelayut di leher Ichigo.

"Oi.. Rukia..?" Ichigo mulai khawatir, "Kau nggak pingsan lagi kan?"

"..." Rukia tak bergeming. Kerutan Ichigo semakin bertambah, difokuskannya pandangannya pada gadis dalam gendongannya. Mata Rukia yang terpejam membuat Ichigo semakin gelisah.

"Rukia.." Didekatkannya kepala orennya pada Rukia, berharap bisa melihat lebih jelas apa yang terjadi padanya. Tapi...

"Krrrr.." Suara nafas Rukia yang pelan dan perlahan telah menjawab semua kegelisahan Ichigo.

"Bodoh.. Kau tidur ya?" Ichigo tetap saja bertanya, meski pun tau tak akan ada yang menjawabnya. Ichigo tersenyum seraya menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Rukia, mengecek suhu tubuh gadis violet itu. "Masih sedikit panas, tapi sepertinya sudah mendingan daripada panasnya tadi siang... Tak ku sangka manusia dengan kekuatan roh sebesar ini bisa sakit, alergi sinar matahari pula.." Ichigo menyeringai memandang wajah tidur Rukia.

"Baiklah.. mari masuk dan istirahat... Ehh.." Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya. "Bagaimana caranya masuk rumah? Kan pintunya dikunci?" Ichigo celingukan.

"Tadi dia menaruh kuncinya di sakunya jeansnya.." Ichigo melirik Rukia, "Tidak... Tidak mungkin bisa ku ambil kan.." Muka Ichigo memerah. "Tapi bagaimana bisa masuk rumah? Kalau aku dalam wujud setan begini bisa saja menembus tembok ini, tapi dia kan tidak bisa.."

Ichigo mendorong-dorong pintu depan dengan kaki kanannya, "Kalau ku dobrak, dia pasti akan membunuhku.."

"Aha! Kenapa bodoh begini? Bangunkan sa..ja..." Kata-kata Ichigo terhenti saat melihat wajah tidur Rukia. Mata violet yang menyimpan kesepian itu terpejam, yang ada hanya wajah cantik yang terlihat rapuh dan lelah. Rukia memang gadis yang tegar. Tidak akan ada seorang anak perempuan berusia enam belas tahun yang mampu hidup seorang diri dan tanpa gentar mejalankan kewajibannya sebagai penakluk setan setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal... Tidak akan ada yang mampu setegar itu selain Rukia. Rukia berusaha untuk menjalani sendiri hari-harinya dengan tegar. Tapi usaha itu menguras perasaannya. Dia lelah... Lelah sendirian dan kesepian...

Ichigo menatap wajah itu tanpa berkedip, muncul perasaan tidak tega untuk membangunkannya. "Kau bekerja keras hari ini... Terlalu memaksakan diri seperti biasanya..." Ichigo bershunpo ke teras belakang, di sana ada sebuah sofa panjang dan sebuah meja kecil.

"Kau bodoh... Jangan salahkan aku karena kau terpaksa tidur di luar. Siapa suruh menaruh kunci rumah di tempat 'tak terjangkau' seperti itu..." Ichigo duduk di ujung kanan sofa, lalu membaringkan kepala Rukia di pangkuannya sehingga badan dan kaki Rukia mendapat cukup tempat di sofa itu. "Tapi jangan khawatir.." Ichigo bersusah payah membuka haorinya, "Aku akan menemanimu..." Katanya seraya menyelimuti Rukia dengan haori...

* * *

"Hmm.." Rukia meletakkan lengan kanannya di atas mata, berusaha menghalangi sinar matahari pagi yang mengusik ketenangan tidurnya. Tapi berkas-berkas cahaya itu tetap saja gencar membangunkannya. Dengan kesal Rukia membuka mata. Tapi yang dilihat bukanlah pemandangan yang biasa. Bukan langit-langit kamarnya, tapi sebuah dagu!

"...?" Rukia memandang sekelilingnya. Dada bidang, kimono hitam, haori putih di atas tubuhnya, dan sebuah tangan kekar di dahinya.

Perlahan Rukia meletakkan tangan Ichigo di sofa dan menegakkan tubuhnya, "Semalaman aku tidur di teras belakang...? Bersama Ichigo?" Dilihatnya Ichigo masih tertidur pulas, "Dia pasti sangat lelah... Maaf ya Ichigo..." Rukia menyentuh lembut punggung tangan Ichigo, "Terimakasih..." Bisiknya seraya tersenyum lembut.

"Iyaa..."

"Hah?" Rukia tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan, suara Ichigo... "Bukannya dia tidur..?" Bisik Rukia.

"Tadinya..."Ichigo membuka sebelah matanya.

"Aaa..." Rukia langsung menjauhkan tangannya dari Ichigo. "Sejak kapan kau bangun?" Semburat merah menghiasi pipi Rukia.

"Baru saja... Hoaahemm.." Ichigo menguap lebar.

"Kenapa kita tidur di sini? Kenapa tidak di dalam?" Tanya Rukia.

"Itu kan salahmu, bodoh!"

"Kenapa kau menyalahkanku?" Rukia menyilangkan tangan di dada, pertanda tidak terima disalahkan Ichigo.

"Dimana kau menaruh kunci?" Ichigo balik bertanya.

"Emm..." Rukia berusaha mengingat-ingat. "Eh.. itu.." Dia memasukan tangan ke saku belakang jeansnya dan menarik sebuah kunci dengan gantungan kelinci. "He..he.." Rukia tertawa garing.

Ichigo mendelik, "Makanya, jangan menruh kunci 'sembarangan'.."

"Maaf..."

"Kau sudah sembuh?" Tanpa basa-basi Ichigo menempelkan tangannya di dahi Rukia.

Blushh.. Rukia hanya bisa berblushing-ria...

"Oi... Wajahmu merah, kau sakit lagi ya?"

"Tidak... Aku baik-baik saja..." Rukia agak gelagapan dan segera bangun dari sofa. "Ah.. kita.. sebaiknya masuk saja.. istirahat di dalam.. ha..ha.."

"..." Ichigo memandanginya dengan heran.

Rukia berusaha memasukkan kunci dan memutarnya, tapi tidak pernah berhasil, "Pintu ini kenapa sih?" Omelnya.

Ichigo yang baru saja selesai memakai haori, berjalan medekati Rukia... Hap... Digenggamnya tangan kecil Rukia seraya menyeringai, "Hei bodoh, ini kan kunci pintu depan..."

"Aaahh.." Rukia hanya melongo dan merasakan wajahnya bertambah panas.

"Sini, biar aku saja..." Ichigo mengambil kunci dari tangan Rukia,"Kau tunggu di sini, akan ku bukakan pintu dari dalam.." Sekejap saja Ichigo sudah bershunpo ke pintu depan.

"Apa-apaan sih setan itu?" Rukia menarik nafas panjang berkali-kali, berusaha menstabilkan irama jantungnya.

* * *

Rukia berguling-guling tidak karuan di atas tempat tidurnya, "Huaaahh..." Keluhnya. Matanya masih mengantuk, meskipun tadi dia sudah melanjutkan jatah tidurnya –yang tadi malam terpaksa dia habiskan di teras belakang bersama seorang (?) setan oren- selama dua jam, tapi entah kenapa hari ini dia merasa malas sekali.

'Baru juga jam sembilan...' Pikir Rukia saat melirik jam wekernya. 'Lapar...' Dia merasakan seperti ada pertunjukan barong sai dalam lambungnya. Dengan enggan dia melangkah ke luar kamarnya. Lengang. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan.

'Ichigo kemana ya...?' Rukia berjalan menyusuri lorong menuju kamar yang dihuni setan jeruk bersama saudara babonnya (tadinya).

TOK... TOK... Rukia mengetuk perlahan. Tidak ada jawaban...

'Mungkin dia tidur? Ku buka saja deh...' Dan perkiraan Rukia memang tepat. Ichigo terlelap di kasurnya, dengan kerutan permanen yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya, bahkan ketika sedang tidur seperti ini! Rukia tersenyum geli, baru kali ini dia melihat ada mahluk yang bisa tidur sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Perlahan ditutupnya pintu dan berjalan ke dapur.

"Wah... Nggak ada apa-apa..." Kata Rukia sambil mengeluarkan isi kulkasnya. Sepandai-pandainya Rukia mengobrak-abrik kulkas, sampai tiap inci dia periksa dengan sesama. Tapi dia cuma menemukan roti, sosis, selada, berbagai macam saus, jus dalam kemasan, dan sebatang cokelat yang sepertinya adalah sisa hadiah valentine tahun lalu.

Rukia mengambil cokelat itu, heran karena tidak biasanya dia melewatkan makanan kesukaannya. Setelah mengamati bungkus cokelat itu beberapa detik, Rukia melemparnya ke tong sampah. "Yaahh... Sayang sekali sudah kadaluarsa..."

* * *

Bau-bau harum membuat sang setan oren membuka matanya. Rupanya bau itu berhasil membangkitkan kehidupan cacing-cacing dalam perutnya. "Hmm..." Endusnya.

"Kau masak apa?" Tanya Ichigo pada Rukia.

"Hot dog..." Rukia melirik Ichigo yang kini sudah duduk manis di salah satu kursi. "Nih..." Dia menyodorkan satu porsi untuk Ichigo.

"Apa ini? Memang bisa dimakan?" Ejek Ichigo, tapi dari matanya jelas terlihat kalau dia ngiler setengah mati.

"Huh..." Dengus Rukia yang kesal dengan tigkah Ichigo. "Makan saja dulu, baru komentar!"

"Bentuknya aneh begini..." Ichigo mengamat-amati 'benda' yang disebut hot dog itu dengan muka pengen.

HAP! Dengan sekali gerakan, hot dog tak berdosa itu sudah menjejali mulut Ichigo.

"Hmmmph.. hmmmppphh?" Kata Ichigo dengan mulut penuh, yang artinya : 'Apa yang kau lakukan hah?'

"Makan saja pelan-pelan... Tidak usah buru-buru..." Rukia tersenyum geli melihat Ichigo, dia sukses menjejalkan makanan itu ke mulut setan bawel. Mau tak mau Ichigo menguyah dan melahap sarapannya tanpa komentar.

"Bagaimana ?" Tanya Rukia.

"Yaahh... Lumayan... " Komentar Ichigo, padahal dari tadi dia sudah menghabiskan dua porsi.

"Cih... Bilang saja terus terang kalau masakanku enak!" Sungut Rukia sambil mencuci piringnya.

"Ku bilang lumayan saja kau sudah harus bersyukur tau!" Ichigo ikut nimbrung di tempat cuci piring. "Auww.. Apa yang kau lakukan?" Teriaknya saat Rukia menciprati mukanya dengan air keran.

"Rasakan! Siapa suruh sok cool! Hahahahaha..." Rukia cepat-cepat kabur sebelum Ichigo bisa membalas.

"Aaahh dasar anak kecil...!" Raung Ichigo.

"Jangan lupa cuci piringmu, baka!" Teriak Rukia dari kamarnya.

* * *

Udara sore yang cerah membuat Rukia lumayan bersemangat, setelah menyisir rambutnya, dia melihat pantulan dirinya dalam cermin. Dengan terusan selutut berenda warna putih, dia terlihat manis sekali, tidak akan ada yang menyangka dia sudah SMA. Rukia tersenyum, mengambil dompet dan handphonenya lalu melangkah ke luar kamar.

"Mau kemana?" Ichigo mendongakkan lehernya dari sofa tempatnya nonton TV.

"Membeli bahan makanan..." Sahut Rukia seraya menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Ku antar..." Ichigo berdiri.

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa sendiri kok..." Rukia tersenyum.

"Pokoknya aku antar..." Ichigo yang blushing karena senyum Rukia segera merubah wujudnya menjadi manusia mode : on.

"Haaah...?" Rukia sweatdrop. Ichigo baru saja merubah pakaiannya persis seperti apa yang ditontonnya di TV. Celakanya, dia menonton Pirates of the Caribean, dan kelihatannya ngefans sama Jack Sparrow.

"Aku keren ya? Hehehe" Ichigo ge'er.

"Kita mau belanja... Bukannya mau cosplay..." Rukia berjalan ke arah rak dan mencari-cari sesuatu. "Pakailah yang lebih 'normal'..."

"Ini kan bagus, kau saja yang tidak punya selera." Cibir Ichigo.

"Tapi tidak cocok, baka! Semua orang akan menertawakanmu kalau kau pergi dengan pakaian seperti itu..." Rukia agak kesal menghadapi Ichigo yang keras batok kepalanya.

"Lalu yang normal itu seperti apa, nona kecil?"

"Tunggu..." Rukia menarik salah satu majalah dari tumpukan buku-buku. "Ini yang namanya normal..."

Ichigo membolak-balik majalah itu, dan akhirnya menatap satu halaman dalam waktu lama.

"Hmm..?" Rukia heran melihatnya.

"Baiklah..." Dengan cepat Ichigo mengubah pakaiannya.

"..." Kali ini Rukia speechess.

"Bagaimana?" Desak Ichigo yang dari tadi menunggu dikomentari.

"Ehm... Seleramu bagus juga..." Kata Rukia jujur. Jeans dan kemeja putih yang lengannya digulung sampai siku itu memang kelihatan sangat cocok bagi Ichigo.

"Sudah ku duga... Aku memang tampan..." Ichigo mengeluarkan gaya sok cakep yang membuat Rukia menyesal telah memujinya.

"Yeaahh.. Terserah..." Rukia melewatinya dan berjalan ke pintu depan.

"Hei.. Tunggu! Pangeran mau lewat!"

* * *

Rukia sibuk mengagumi pemandangan di depannya, dan Ichigo sibuk menjilati es krimnya. Kini mereka berdua duduk di bawah jembatan layang, menghadap ke tepi sungai dan menikmati pemandangan matahari terbenam dengan kantung belanjaan menumpuk di sebelah kiri dan kanan.

"Kau tau Ichigo? Sudah lama aku tidak ke sini... Padahal waktu kecil aku suka sekali bermain di sini sampai petang..." Kenang Rukia.

"Sekarang juga masih kecil..."

BLETAKK... Satu jitakan mendarat mulus di dahi Ichigo.

"Aduh! Sakit bodoh!"

"Kau yang bodoh!"

"Kau..."

Seketika dua insan yang dimabuk es krim itu terkesiap, mereka mendengar sesuatu yang membuat tubuh mereka menegang.

"Roh-roh itu..." Rukia mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Benarkah...?" Bisik Ichigo.

Tiba-tida saja Ichigo berdiri, saat dia bersiap-siap untuk melangkah pergi, Rukia yang masih duduk di bawah menahan tangannya.

"Mau kemana?"

"Pulang..." Jawab Ichigo tanpa memandang Rukia. Pikirannya kalut.

"Pulang...?" Jawaban Ichigo terasa ambigu di telinganya. Pulang ke rumahnya atau...

"Kembali ke kerajaan setan..." Jawab Ichigo perlahan.

"Tapi tidak sekarang." Rukia bangkit dari duduknya, "Aku masih harus menyembuhkan lukamu tempo hari..." Rukia menggigit bibir, menyesal karena melupakan janjinya.

"Tidak ada waktu lagi. Pertarungan terakhir itu akan segeran dimulai..."

"Masih ada waktu sampai besok. Setidaknya sembuhkan dulu lukamu, dan kita juga harus bersiap-siap..."

"Kita...?" Potong Ichigo. "Apa maksudmu?" Dia berbalik dan menghadap Rukia.

"Kau tidak akan kembali ke sana sendirian." Rukia menatap mata Ichigo lekat-lekat.

"Omong kosong apa ini Rukia?" Ichigo sangat kentara menahan emosinya.

"Aku akan ikut denganmu ke sana. Ke kerajaan setan..." Kata Rukia mantap.

"Tidak akan pernah terjadi! Kau mau bunuh diri?" Geram Ichigo, emosinya memuncak.

"Tidak. Selama dua hari ini aku telah memikirkannya masak-masak."

"Kau..." Ichigo mencengkeram bahu kiri Rukia dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Rukia. Ichigo menekankan setiap kata yang meluncur dari mulutnya, "Rukia Kurosaki! Kau akan tetap di sini... Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu menginjakkan kaki di Hueco Mundo!"

* * *

Haluuww... mumpung masih suasana lebaran, saya mau minta maap sama semuanya... Juga mau ngucapin selamat Idul Fitri untuk yang merayakan...

Yuhuuuww bales review...(terimakasih sebesar-besarnya untuk para reader dan author yang sudah dengan baik hati mereview fic ini ^_^ )

Shinigami Yui Kurosaki : ampuun yui.. aku bukan liburan sieh, duit juga ga bawa.. hahahaha..

Mudah2an yui juga suka baca chap ini ya.. –ngarep-plak-

Minami Kyookai : aah kayaknya di dunia setan sana emang banyak yang mesum.. mungkin karena di sana jarang ada cewe cantik kayak rukia-nee.. hehehe..

Kabar buruknya, Renji sedang tidak baik2 saja.. Kabar baiknya, dia nggak akan kembali ke dunia nyata.. yiiiiipppppiiiiieeeee *ditendang Renji*

Aika Ray Kuroba : hahahaha iya nih, lepas pengawasan kakak2nya (Byakuya dan Renji) Ichi jadi kumat jailnya..

Ruki ketularan penyakitnya Ukitake-taichou yang suka pingsan waktu berjemur di pantai (entah di anime episode berapa) hahahahaha..

dorami fil : hehehhe makasih dorami…

iya tuh omaeda bikin geli, aku merinding disko waktu ngetik bagian itu.. hahaha

Azalea Yukiko : mohon maaf lahir batin juga…

Updated! Mind to RnR? Mudah2an fic ini nggak mengecewakan para readers.. ^_^

icHiki Aoi : Salam kenal aoi… makasih banyak yaa.. ^_^

keliatannya omaeda terlalu menghayati.. hahahaha

Sayuukyo Akira Recievold : seksian mana ya? hmmm.. pertanyaan sayuukyo susah dijawab nieh.. perlu penelitian lebih lanjut.. hahahaha..

Ruki Yagami : aku juga minta salam tempel –plak-, maksudnya.. minta maaf lahir batin juga ruki.. hehehe..

Makasih ya ruki.. mudah2an aku bisa bikin fic yang lebih bagus lagi! *berkobar-kobar*

chikara kyoshiro : salam kenal chikara.. saya juga anak baru.. mohon kerjasamanya yaa.. ^^

Kurochi Agitohana : hahaha.. iya, nggak nyangka Omaeda punya bakat acting.. mungkinkah dia mendapat Grammy? –plak- hehehehe jangan hiraukan ke-ngaco-an saya..

yuuna hihara : horee ada yang penasaran.. *joget2 gaje* makasih ya yuu udah pensaran.. hehe.. updated! ^^

So-chand cii Mio imutZ : hahahaha Ichi bener gak tuh? *tereak2 pake toa* *ditabok Ichi*

BlackHaori : haluw.. haluw.. Rukia nggak mengidappenyakit parah kok, tenang ajah.. hehe..

Sayangnya Renji nggak balik lagi.. hohohoho *sok misterius*

Sader 'Ichi' Safer : pelajaran emang bikin stress, makanya saya nggak belajar *dilempar bu guru* hehehe murid yg nggak bener ini, jangan ditiru..

Makasih banyaak yaa..

Yanz Namiyukimi-chan : hahahaha.. iya deh, Rukia buat yan, tapi byakuya buat aku yaa.. *ngarep*


	9. Chapter 9

**The Devils Beside Me**

Chapter 9 : Please Stop Arguing Me

Summary : "Kalau aku telah sampai pada batasku, dan tidak bisa melindungimu lagi... Aku akan mengirimmu pulang dan memastikan kau aman sampai di rumah... Meski itu hal terakhir yang bisa ku lakukan..." Ichigo menghela nafas, "Komamura..." Bisiknya, "Tolong jaga dia kalau saat itu tiba..."

Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo, Mugen Spiral © Mizuho Kusanagi (maap sensei, saya memodifikasi ide dan jalan ceritanya di sana-sini *bungkuk-bungkuk*).

Warning : cerita ini AU, Typo, rada OOC juga.. hmm.. apa lagi ya..? don't like don't read lah.. hehehe

* * *

"Aku akan ikut denganmu ke sana. Ke kerajaan setan..." Kata Rukia mantap.

"Tidak akan pernah terjadi! Kau mau bunuh diri?" Geram Ichigo, emosinya memuncak.

"Tidak. Selama dua hari ini aku telah memikirkannya masak-masak."

"Kau..." Ichigo mencengkeram bahu kiri Rukia dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Rukia. Ichigo menekankan setiap kata yang meluncur dari mulutnya, "Rukia Kurosaki! Kau akan tetap di sini... Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu menginjakkan kaki di Hueco Mundo!"

"Ichigo..."

"Jangan membantah, Rukia!" Bentak Ichigo.

"Dengar dulu..." Nada Rukia terdengar memelas.

"Tidak! Kau tau sangat berbahaya bagimu pergi ke kerajaan setan!"

"Aku tau..." Pelas Rukia.

"Kalau manusia dengan kekuatan roh sepertimu masuk ke dunia setan dalam keadaan perebutan kekuasaan segenting ini, bisa kau bayangkan? Semua setan akan berlomba-lomba merebut kekuatanmu! Mereka akan berusaha membunuhmu! Apa kau tidak mengerti?" Ichigo menumpahkan emosinya.

"Aku mengerti, Ichigo... Amat sangat mengerti."

"Kalau begitu berhentilah membantahku..."

"Kau lah yang tidak mengerti!" Teriakan Rukia menyela kalimat Ichigo.

Sejenak yang terdengar hanya hembusan angin musim panas yang seperti berusaha mendinginkan suasana hati mereka.

"Kau lah yang tidak mengerti..." Rukia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, berusaha mengembalikan kesabarannya yang terasa menguap.

"Aku lah yang paling mengerti keadaan di duniaku..." Kata Ichigo tajam.

"Tapi kau melupakan dua hal penting, pangeran... Pertama, kau akan membutuhkan aku untuk menyembuhkan kakekmu! Kedua, kau sendiri yang bilang, kau dan Renji, kalian berdua tidak akan memiliki kesempatan untuk mengalahkan Nii-sama'mu? Pernahkah kau berpikir dengan melibatkan aku, setidaknya akan membuka celah, walau pun hanya sedikit, untuk dapat mengalahkannya?"

"Dan kau akan mengorbankan nyawamu untuk kesempatan kecil itu?" Suara Ichigo terdengar sagat dingin, bahkan Rukia sempat merinding mendengarnya.

"Aku mengerti risikonya dan aku akan mengambilnya." Kata Rukia tegas.

"Cih... Kau mahluk paling naif yang pernah ku temui, Rukia..." Cibir Ichigo.

"Terserah. Tapi coba pertimbangkan kata-kataku tadi. Sebagai cucu dan pangeran yang bijak, seharusnya kau menyetujuinya..."

"Iya kalau itu bukan kau."

"Jangan kekanakan, Ichigo!" Rukia menarik lengan Ichigo, memaksanya untuk memandang mata violetnya. "Pikirkan kerajaanmu! Kakekmu! Keinginan terbesarnya! Pikirkan Renji! Kau lihat bahkan kekuatan militermu berada di luar kendali! Kalian bahkan tidak memiliki cukup kekuasaan dan kekuatan untuk mengendalikan situasi! Dan saat akhirnya satu kesempatan kecil menhampirimu, kau mau membuangnya begitu saja? Aku tidak bermaksud menyombongkan diriku, tapi aku pikir aku bisa berguna untuk menyelesaikan masalah kalian... Cobalah berfikir dari sisi itu..."

Ichigo terdiam, dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam dia mengakui semua yang dikatakan Rukia ada benarnya. Bahkan sepenuhnya benar. Tapi ada suara di dalam dirinya yang mengatakan bahwa menerima bantuan Rukia, menyeret gadis itu dalam kericuhan perebutan tahta, dan membahayakan hidupnya adalah perbuatan tak termaafkan. Tetapi dia memerlukan satu kesempatan, satu kesempatan saja, untuk bisa mengalahkan Byakuya. Dan Byakuya bahkan bisa membahayakan Rukia lebih dari seisi kerajaannya.

Rukia juga diam, membiarkan kata-katanya meresap ke dalam diri Ichigo. Dia tau, Ichigo sedang mempertimbangkan. Dia bisa merasakan kebimbangan Ichigo, seperti dia merasakan kebimbangan hatinya sendiri. Terkadang dia merasa aneh. Kenapa mau membahayakan dirinya begitu jauh pada mereka yang baru dikenalnya. Kenapa bersikeras membantu mereka yang awalnya ingin membunuhnya. Tapi, merekalah yang memberikan kehidupan kedua pada Rukia. Saat kedua orang tuanya meninggalkannya, Rukia mati. Seluruh jiwa dan perasaannya mati. Merekalah yang menghidupkan kembali hatinya. Mereka yang telah membuat rumahnya 'hidup' lagi. Mereka yang telah mengisi kekosongannya dengan kehangatan. Rukia tidak mau kehilangan kehangatan itu lagi.

"Aku..." Ichigo memecah keheningan, menyuarakan kebimbangannya, "Aku hanya tidak mau kau terluka..." Nada bicaranya melembut.

"Aku tidak akan mati semudah itu... Aku bahkan pernah mengalahkan Renji dan mengubahnya jadi kucing..." Canda Rukia.

Walau pun matanya sayu, Ichigo mencoba tersenyum. Dia merasa tertusuk. Dia melupakan fakta bahwa Rukia jauh lebih kuat dari penampilannya. Dan dia menemukan satu fakta penting lagi, "Aku takut tidak bisa melindungimu..."

"Ichigo..." Rukia memegang kedua lengan Ichigo dengan kedua tangannya, "Kalau kau tidak bisa percaya padaku, setidaknya percayalah pada dirimu sendiri... Seperti aku percaya padamu... Aku percaya, kau mampu melindungiku, seperti kau melindungi keluarga dan kerajaanmu... hmm?" Rukia memiringkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum, "Kau akan melindungi aku kan?"

"Tentu..." Ichigo tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, ayo pulang... Kita masih harus menyembuhkan lukamu" Rukia menarik tangan Ichigo pergi dari tempat itu, sebelum dia merubah keputusannya dan tidak mengijinkan Rukia pergi ke dunia setan.

"Rukia! Tunggu!" Seru Ichigo.

'Oh.. Jangan bilang aku harus mengulangi perdebatan menyebalkan tadi' Pikir Rukia.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Rukia seraya berbalik menatap Ichigo.

"Belanjaannya..." Ichigo mengangkat dua kantung dari rumput tempat mereka duduk tadi.

"Fiuuuhh..." Rukia mengelus dada.

* * *

Rukia sedang duduk di hadapan Ichigo di teras belakang, dan mengarahkan kedua telapak tangannya ke dahi Ichigo. Sinar bening keunguan menari-nari di dahi Ichigo, menutup lukanya.

"Bagaimana? Sudah baikan?" Rukia memperhatikan bekas luka Ichigo yang telah menghilang, dan menghentikan penyembuhannya.

"Iya..." Ichigo menggosok-gosok kepalanya yang sudah tidak terasa nyeri lagi.

"Huaaahhh..." Rukia merentangkan tangannya, mereganggkan otot-otot lengannya.

"Terimakasih..." Ucap Ichigo.

"Eh...?" Rukia menghentikan gerakan peregangannya, berusaha mencerna apa yang dikatakan Ichigo. "Untuk?"

"Untuk menyembuhkanku..." Ichigo memperbaiki posisi duduknya, menyandar di sofa. "Untuk tidak membunuh Renji saat itu. Untuk mengubah hidup kami. Untuk selalu membantu kami. Untuk segala yang telah kau lakukan..."

"Kau salah... Kalianlah yang mengubah hidupku..." Rukia ikut menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa, menerawang menatap langit.

"Kau tau?" Ichigo menoleh Rukia.

"Apa?" Rukia melirik ke arahnya.

"Aku masih tidak habis pikir kalau aku menyetujui ide gila mu untuk mengajakmu ke dunia setan..." Ichigo tersenyum.

"Hmmph..." Rukia tersenyum geli, "Jangan bahas itu lagi... Besok kita akan berangkat, jadi jangan coba-coba menyesali keputusanmu!" Ancam Rukia dengan bercanda.

"Aku bingung..." Ichigo mengembalikan pandangannya pada purnama di atas mereka.

"Bingung kenapa?"

"Apa yang akan ku lakukan sesampainya di sana? Masalah mana yang perlu kubereskan lebih dulu?"

"Apa ancaman yang menurutmu paling serius?"

"Espada, para bangsawan, Nii-sama..."

"Hmmm..." Rukia berpikir sejenak. "Sepertinya aku punya rencana..." Rukia menepuk-nepukkan telunjukknya di pipi.

"Apa?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Aku belum yakin... Tapi, tolong ceritakan tentang duniamu..." Pinta Rukia.

"Untuk apa?" Ichigo penasaran.

"Ingin tau saja..." Rukia tersenyum misterius.

"Hmmm... Baiklah..." Ichigo tidak menyerah pada tatapan memaksa Rukia. Kerajaan setan, terbagi dalam tiga wilayah besar. Pertama, Hueco Mundo yang merupakan perbatasan antara dunia manusia dengan dunia setan. Hueco Mundo adalah gurun pasir yang mengelilingi kerajaan, dan selalu dalam keadaan malam hari..."  
"Gelap dong?" Sela Rukia dengan wajah polos.

"Ya iyalah bodoh!" Ichigo menahan tawa melihat deathglare Rukia. "Kedua, Rokungai adalah wilayah dimana penduduk kerajaan setan tinggal. Dan terakhir adalah Las Noches, yang merupakan daerah dimana para bangsawan dan anggota elit kerajaan tinggal. Semua kastil bangsawan, istana raja, markas pasukan dan pusat pemerintahan, semua ada di Las Noches."

"Hmm..." Rukia manggut-manggut.

"Lalu apa yang kau rencanakan?"

"Tidak akan ku beri tau sekarang... Hehehe..." Rukia menggoyang-goyangkan telunjuknya di depan wajah Ichigo.

"Bilang saja kau tidak punya rencana, dasar anak kecil..."

"Aku punya!" Rukia membela diri.

"Apa?" Tuntut Ichigo.

"Aku tidak akan masuk ke jebakan murahan macam itu! Pokoknya besok baru ku beritau..." Rukia memasang senyum bangga. " Ah sudahlah... Ayo istirahat Ichigo..." Rukia bangkit dari duduknya, "Besok pagi kan kita harus berangkat..."

"Duluan saja, aku mau melihat bintang sebentar lagi..." Mata Ichigo terpaku di langit.

Rukia mengamati arah pandangan Ichigo, tidak ada apa-apa di sana. "Baiklah..." Rukia menepuk bahu Ichigo, "Aku ke dalam dulu..."

Setelah derap langkah Rukia menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya...

"Aku juga punya rencana, bodoh..." Ichigo menatap nanar langit malam di hadapannya. "Kalau aku telah sampai pada batasku, dan tidak bisa melindungimu lagi... Aku akan mengirimmu pulang dan memastikan kau aman sampai di rumah... Meski itu hal terakhir yang bisa ku lakukan..." Ichigo menghela nafas, "Komamura..." Bisiknya, "Tolong jaga dia kalau saat itu tiba..."

* * *

"Kau siap?" Ichigo melongokkan kepalanya ke celah pintu kamar Rukia yang terbuka.

"Iya..." Kata Rukia sambil menggendong ranselnya.

"..." Ichigo sweatdrop.

"Kenapa? Aku cantik ya? Hahahaha" Goda Rukia.

"Dasar bodoh! Kau mau pergi seperti itu?"

"Aku rasa aku sudah menyesuaikan dengan suasana di sana..." Rukia melihat lagi penampilannya di cermin. Cantik, meskipun terlihat agak tomboy. Kaus berwana putih pas badan, celana pendek jeans, dan sepatu kets. Rukia merasa pakaian itu tidak akan menghalanginya saat 'bertarung'. Mereka ke sana kan mau perang, jadi tidak ada alasan baginya untuk mengenakan gaun, meskipun dia berjalan bersama seorang pangeran.

"Kau bodoh atau idiot?" Ichigo menepuk-nepuk kepala Rukia, membuat rambutnya berantakan.

"Tidak dua-duanya! Aku ini je-ni-us!" Rukia kesal dan menyingkirkan tangan Ichigo dari kepalanya.

"Kalau kau berpenampilan seperti ini..." Ichigo bergabung dengannya di depan cermin agar bayangan mereka terlihat bersisian. "Bahkan setan autis pun tau kalau kau manusia !"

"Lalu... ?" Rukia menyadari kekhilafanya.

"Ya seperti aku ini..." Ichigo menunjuk-nunjuk kimono dan haorinya dengan tidak sabaran.

"Tapi aku tidak kimono hitam..." Rukia membuka lemarinya.

"Haahh..." Ichigo menepuk jidatnya, "Kemari kau..." Dia menarik Rukia mendekat padanya yang berdiri di depan cermin. Menyentuh bahu kecil Rukia, dan.. taraa... Seketika pakaian Rukia berbah menjadi seperti dirinya. Kimono hitam, dan haori putih bermotif bulan sabit.

"Eh ?Kenapa aku juga pakai haori ?"

"Haori adalah lambang kebangsawanan. Akan jauh lebih mudah bagimu untuk masuk ke Las Noches bila kau bangsawan." Ichigo menyilangkan tangan di dada, dan mengangkat dagunya, "Lagipula kau tidak akan diijinkan mengikutiku kalau kau hanya rakyat biasa!"

"Cih..." Dengus Rukia, "Memangnya siapa yang mau mengikuti pangeran jeruk sepertimu?"

"Untuk bisa melindungimu, aku harus memastikan kau selalu ada di dekatku!" Ichigo ngeloyor menuju pintu kamar, menginggalkan Rukia yang kemerahan karena kata-katanya. "Apa yang kau tunggu?" Ichigo melirik Rukia, "Ayo cepat!"

"I..iya..." Rukia segera menghampiri ranselnya dan menggendongnya.

"Aduuhh!" Ichigo berteiak frustasi. "Kenapa kau bawa-bawa benda bodoh itu lagi?" Omel Ichigo seraya menunjuk ransel yang menggelayut mesra di bahu kanan Rukia.

"Oh... Ini Cuma baju ganti dan perlengkapan mandiku..." Ucap Rukia sambil melirik ransel besarnya.

"Bangsawan tidak akan kekurangan pakaian apalagi peralatan mandi! Letakkan itu! Lagipula mana ada setan bawa-bawa buntelan!" Perintah Ichigo. Dengan patuh Rukia meletakkan kembali ranselnya.

"Ayo..." Ichigo membalikkan badannya.

"Tunggu dulu!" Seruan Rukia berhasil menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hhh..." Ichigo menghela nafas dan berbalik, "Jangan singgung lagi tentang pakaian atau pun bekal!"

"Bukan..." Kata Rukia dengan mata terpejam, sekilas Ichigo melihat aura ungu bening yang selalu mengelilingi Rukia menghilang. Gadis itu membuka mata, "Bantu aku memanipulasi reiatsu..."  
"Aahh..." Ichigo menepuk jidatnya lagi, menyesal karena melupakan sesuatu yang jauh lebih penting dari dresscode dunia setan. Reiatsu! Reiatsu manusia dan setan berbeda, karena itu, meskipun menyamar jadi kaktus juga, kalau reiatsu tidak dimanupulasi, tentu akan ketauan dengan mudahnya.

"Aku sudah menyembunyikan reiatsuku, kau tinggal mengalirkan sedikit reiatsumu padaku untuk membuatku 'terasa' seperti setan pada umumnya!" Perintah Rukia.

"Ah iya..." Ichigo mengarahkan telapak tangan kanannya pada Rukia dan mengalirkan reiatsu hitam padanya. "Sudah..." Ucap Ichigo setelah proses itu berlangsung beberapa menit.

"Aahh..." Rukia mengangkat kedua telapak tangan ke depan wajahnya dan mengamat-amatinya... "Ternyata begini rasanya menjadi setan... Aku merasa... Umm... Jahat...?" Rukia nyengir kuda.

"Tidak semua setan itu jahat." Ichigo tersenyum geli mendengar pernyataan kekanak-kanakan Rukia, dia berjalan ke arah pintu dan membuka Garganta. "Ayo berangkat!"

* * *

Setelah bershunpo cukup jauh, Ichigo mencari sudut yang agak terlindung pada tembok besar di hadapannya, dan menurunkan Rukia dari gendongannya.

"Heh, kau kenapa?" Tanya Ichigo begitu melihat muka Rukia seperti habis sunbathing, padahal di Hueco Mundo tidak ada matahari. "Kau sakit?"

"Tidak!" Rukia memalingkan wajah meronanya. 'Sial, kalau saja aku bisa shunpo!'

-FLASHBACK-

Hup! Mereka mendarat di gurun pasir Hueco Mundo yang gelap dan dingin.

"Ayo!" Tanpa babibu, dan tanpa permisi lagi, Ichigo mengangkat tubuh Rukia dalam gendongannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Pekik Rukia.

"Aww... Kau membuatku budek!" Ichigo melengos, menyembunyikan rona di pipinya.

"Turunkan aku!" Perintah Rukia.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Berjalan kaki ke Las Noches?" Cibir Ichigo.

"Tentu saja, kecuali di sini ada kereta api!" Sungut Rukia dalam gendongan Ichigo.

"Kalau kau jalan kaki, mungkin kau akan sampai seminggu lagi, mengingat kakimu yang pendek-pendek itu!"

BLETAK! Sebuah jitakan mendarat di kepala Ichigo.

"Aduh! Jangan memukulku! Aku ini serius tau! Las Noches itu jauh! Kalau tidak pakai shunpo, entah kapan sampainya!" Teriak Ichigo. "Dan..." Ichigo memotong Rukia yang kelihatan mau protes lagi. "Kau kan tidak bisa shunpo! Jadi menurut saja!"

Dan mereka pun melesat, melewati lautan pasir... Pemukiman... dan tiba di tembok besar dan tinggi ini.

-END OF FLASBACK-

"Jadi yang di balik tembok ini adalah Las Noches?" Rukia mengalihkan topik pembicaraan dari wajahnya.

"Iya... Ayo..." Ichigo menariknya pergi dari sudut itu, mendekati sebuah gerbang kayu yang menjulang dan terlihat kokoh.

"Ichigo-sama!" Seru beberapa setan yang memakai pakaian yang sama. Rukia menebak mereka adalah pasukan pengawal.

"Buka gerbang!" Kata Ichigo dengan tegas dan penuh wibawa. Rukia hanya melongo melihat perubahan 'kepribadian' Ichigo.

"Baik!" Pasukan pasukan itu membungkuk hormat, kemudian mulai membuka gerbang berat itu sedikit-demi sedikit. Saat tercipta celah untuk dua orang, Ichigo dengan ekor matanya memberi isyarat pada Rukia untuk berjalan mengikutinya.

Namun, seseorang berkimono putih keluar dari gerbang yang setengah terbuka. Menampakkan sosok tinggi besar yang menyeramkan. Tiba-tiba saja sosok itu menggeram...

"Ichigo-sama... Dari mana saja anda selama ini?" Sosok itu menggumamkan nama Ichigo dalam suara rendah dan geraman. "Siapa ini?" Sosok besar berkimono putih itu memandang tajam Rukia.

Rukia menelan ludah, melirik Ichigo dengan ekor matanya. Dia melihat Ichigo berusaha mengendalikan kepanikan dan menjaga wibawanya. Rukia pun berusaha mengendalikan diri agar terlihat seacuh mungkin.

'Bangsawan itu angkuh kan?' Pikir Rukia.

"Siapa ini?" Tatapan matanya pad Rukia semakin tajam menyelidik.

"Kau tidak mengenalku?" Kata-kata dengan nada dingin itu meluncur dari mulut Rukia. Ichigo terperangah, tidak bisa menebak ke mana arah pembicaraan ini. Mungkin penjara? Atau lebih buruk lagi? Mereka menyamar dengan hampir sempurna –setidaknya begitulah pikiran Ichigo- tapi dia lupa menyiapkan identitas palsu untuk Rukia. Siapa Rukia sekarang? Pikiran itu memenuhi otaknya.

"Aku tidak mengenalmu!" Geram sosok besar itu. Matanya tidak mau lepas dari Rukia.

Yang Ichigo saluti adalah ekspresi Rukia yang sangat datar dan dingin. Mungkin kalau itu bukan Rukia, kalau itu orang lain, pasti sudah kalang kabut dibawah tatapan intimidasi seorang laki-laki besar dan garang.

"Cih... Lancang sekali..." Kata Rukia kalem.

"Kau..." Sosok itu menggeram lagi.

"Aku Rukia..." Potong Rukia sebelum sosok itu mengamuk.

"Rukia...?" Ulang si pria besar.

"Ya!" Ichigo buka suara. "Kuchiki Rukia!" Tandasnya.

Sosok tinggi besar itu mengerjap-ngerjap, seketika mukanya pucat... "Kuchiki Rukia?"

* * *

Ah! Chap9! *histeris*, saya nggak nyangka saya bisa nulis ampe chap9! Kayaknya saya mau pingsan! Gubrak! *sepupu author menggali liang kubur*

Eiittss.. sebelum saya dikubur hidup-hidup sama sepupu durhaka, saya mau bales review dulu..

Terimakasih buanyaaakk buat semua yang sudah mereview, atau pun membaca tanpa mereview.. hehehehe.. saya sayang kalian semuaaaa.. –plak-

Shinigami Yui Kurosaki : hore.. hore.. Yui pertamaxx *joget-joget pake pompom*

Tadinya aku foto, tapi begitu ku pencet tombolnya, kameranya meledak.. hehehe..

Yanz Namiyukimi-chan : Author : "Huwaaaa… Byakuyaa"

Byakuya : "Kau terlalu berisik! Bankai!" *Author ngacir dengan amat sangat tidak bertanggung jawab*

icHiki Aoi : Jadi dung aoi… kan nggak seru kalo nggak ada Rukia… Ntar nggak ada yang nyiksa Ichigo lagi.. hehehehe *ditabok Ichi*

Minami Kyookai : mohon map lahir batin juga…

Renji belum (?) mati kok.. atau nanti author suruh omaeda yang ngurusin pekarangan Minami..? hehehe..

Sebenarnya Rukia mikirin gimana caranya menyilangkan babon dengan jeruk *ditabok*

Makasih ya minami, udah suka dengan fic saya yang gaje ini.. hehehehe

Azalea Yukiko : Makasih yukiko-san… saya pengenny karakter charanya tetap kayak aslinya, tapi apalah daya akhirnya rada OOC juga.. hahaha.. maaf ya..

Aika Ray Kuroba : kyaaa... saya juga mau makan es krim di pinggir sungai *mupeng*

Makasih aika.. chap9 updated nih! ^_^

Ruki Yagami : Makasih Ruki… ^_^ hidup Ichiruki! *jingkrak2*

Ichiruya Ruru Kuchiki : Iya.. kan di sini Rukia itu anaknya Isshin.. hehehe..

BlackHaori : Renji masih di istananya.. ini lagi disamperin sama Ichigo dan Rukia... hohohoho

Yupi Akayuki Kurosaki : nggak apa2 yupi… :)

Saya juga iri.. hiks.. –plak-. Updated ciin!

chikara kyoshiro : Updated..! updated..! *jingkrak2 gaje* mind to RnR? Hehe

bl3achtou4ro : nggak apa2, udah direview aja udah seneng hehehe –plak-

iya.. udah baca.. Ichi kereeeen.. nggak nyangka dia bisa sekuat itu.. tapi entah kenapa saya ngerasa aizen gondrong juga keren ya? Hahahaha tidak usah pedulikan kelebayan saya..


	10. Chapter 10

**The Devils Beside Me**

Chapter 10 : The Darkness

Summary : Seketika Rukia terkesiap, merasakan ada orang lain disebelahnya.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Rukia memutar kepala, menoleh pada sumber suara. "Kau...?" Namun tenggorokannya terasa tercekik.

Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo, Mugen Spiral © Mizuho Kusanagi (maap sensei, saya memodifikasi ide dan jalan ceritanya di sana-sini *bungkuk-bungkuk*).

Warning : cerita ini AU, Typo, rada OOC juga.. hmm.. apa lagi ya..? don't like don't read lah.. hehehe

* * *

Sosok tinggi besar itu mengerjap-ngerjap, seketika mukanya pucat... "Kuchiki Rukia?"

"Jangan membuatku mengulangnya lagi." Kata Ichigo yang entah mendapatkan suntikan wibawa dari mana.

"Ah!" Si setan besar mundur selangkah, "Ma... Maafkan saya, Kuchiki-sama! Yammy Rialgo, Kepala Pasukan Divisi 10 memberi salam pada Kuchiki-sama!" Serunya sambil membungkukkan badan dalam-dalam.

"Hmm..." Jawab Rukia sekenanya dan tanpa ekspresi.

Yammy menegakkan badannya, beberapa bulir keringat dingin menghiasi wajah sangarnya, "Saya benar-benar minta ma..."

"Sudahlah!" Sela Ichigo tidak sabaran, "Sekarang cepat miggir..."

"Ta... tapi... Ichigo-sama, Kuchiki-sama..." Yammy rupanya ingin minta kesempatan untuk menjelaskan apa yang dia kira adalah kesalahannya.

"Tidak apa. Kali ini aku maafkan." Potong Rukia, "Sekarang minggirlah!"

"Baik!" Yammy menundukkan kepalanya lagi, lalu minggir ke samping, membiarkan pangeran dan bangsawan gadungan itu lewat.

Dengan ekor matanya, Ichigo melirik Rukia. Rukia berjalan tenang dan anggun, dengan dagu sedikit terangkat ke atas. Pandangan matanya lurus, seolah para pengawal yang bertebaran di sekitar mereka –dan menundukkan kepala tanda hormat- adalah onggokan batu, yang tidak layak dilihat. Bahkan pangeran berkepala oren di sebelahnya pun ia perlakukan seperti kacang.

Jalan yang mereka lalui ramai oleh pasukan, pelayan, dan bangsawan yang mondar-mandir, karena di kanan-kiri jalan adalah kastil-kastil megah tempat tinggal keluarga bangsawan. Rukia dan Ichigo hampir sampai di gerbang istana, ketika mereka mengambil jalan yang membelok ke kiri. Jalanan itu lumayan sepi, rupanya tidak setan yang beraktivitas di sekitar istana sangat dibatasi.

"Kepala pasukanmu bodoh ya..." Bisik Rukia tiba-tiba, tapi wajahnya tetap menghadap ke depan.

"Untungnya dia bodoh!" Balas Ichigo dalam bisikan juga, "Kau ini kenapa mengatakan namamu sih?"

"Yaa aku terpaksa, habis kau mikirnya lama sih!"

"Dasar..." Geram Ichigo.

"Lalu siapa itu 'Kuchiki'? Kenapa penjaga itu sampai takut mendengarnya?"

"Klan Kuchiki adalah keluarga bangsawan paling dihormati setelah keluarga raja atau klan Yamamoto. Klan Kuchiki mendominasi suara dalam dewan istana dan punya pengaruh yang kuat dalam militer."

"Wah!" Rukia spontan menoleh pada Ichigo, "Kalau Kuchiki sepopuler itu, kan pasti mudah dikenali? Kenapa kau malah mengatakan aku klan Kuchiki? Kalau ketauan bagaimana?" Ingin rasanya Rukia menonjok Ichigo saat itu juga, namun tidak dilakukannya, karena bangsawan yang baik tidak akan memukul seorang pangeran di depan umum.

"Tenang saja..." Jawab Ichigo santai. "Klan Kuchiki itu adalah klan yang tau bagaimana memposisikan diri dan sangat tertutup. Daripada berkeliaran mencampuri urusan orang lain, mereka lebih memilih berdiam diri dalam kastilnya, mereka hanya akan keluar kalau merasa ada kepentingan. Jadi tidak banyak yang tau siapa saja-siapa saja anggota klan Kuchiki itu."

"Aahh..." Rukia keheranan. "Ada juga jenis setan yang tidak menginginkan tahta ya?"

"Mereka memang tidak begitu tertarik dengan perebutan tahta, mungkin karena mereka sudah cukup terhormat dan berkuasa... Eh, ssstt.." Bisik Ichigo ketika mereka hanya tinggal beberapa langkah dari gerbang istana.

"Ichigo-sama!" Seru para pengawal di gerbang istana, beberapa diantaranya berlari menghampiri Ichigo.

"Anda tidak apa-apa, Ichigo-sama? Anda pergi lama sekali dan melewatkan banyak hal!" Seru pengawal itu dengan hebohnya.

Ichigo hanya menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan senyum kecil. "Bukakan gerbang!" Perintahnya.

"Baik, Ichigo-sama!" Kali ini mereka lolos masuk istana tanpa sesi interogasi.

"Fyuuhh... Untung saja..." Kata Ichigo begitu mereka memasuki koridor yang sepi.

"Hah! Yang ini bahkan lebih bodoh." Rukia nyengir mengingat kejadian di gerbang istana tadi. "Pengawal tadi kelihatannya mau bertanya, tapi begitu ku beri deathglare, dia langsung minggir! Hihihi..." Rukia menahan tawanya.

"Dasar!" Ichigo ikut-ikutan nyengir, "Kau memang drama queen!"

"Bagus kan? Daripada babon queen?" Kata Rukia sambil terkikik.

"HUACCHII...!"

"Hah?" Ichigo dan Rukia terkejut melihat sosok di hadapan mereka.

"Hah?" Sosok itu malah terlihat lebih shock lagi. "Kenapa kau di ada di sini, Rukia?" Teriaknya.

"Sstt!" Ichigo langsung membekap sosok yang tiba-tiba muncul itu.

"Hmmmphh... Hmm... Hmphhh!" Sosok itu meronta, ingin melepaskan diri dari bekapan Ichigo.

"Renji bodoh! Jangan ribut" Rukia menoyor kepala Renji, alhasil kepala merah itu sukses berbenturan dengan kepala oren di belakangnya.

"Aduh!" Jerit Ichigo dan Renji bersamaan.

"Sssttt!" Bisik Rukia.

"Sst...!" Ichigo dan Renji spontan menempelkan telunjuk ke bibir masing-masing.

"Renji-sama!" Dari ujung koridor terlihat beberapa orang pengawal menghampiri mereka. "Ah! Ichigo-sama!" Seru pengawal itu saat menyadari keberadaan pangeran mereka yang satu lagi. "Anda tidak apa-apa?"

"Ah... itu... tidak... tidak apa-apa." Jawab Renji.

"Tapi tadi kami dengar anda berteriak!" Pegawal itu bersikeras.

"Hmm... Kami cuma bercanda! Hehehe" Ichigo merangkul pundak Renji dan Rukia. "Kembalilah ke tempat kalian bertugas!" Usir Ichigo.

"Baik! Kami permisi!"

"Wah, kelihatannya di sini tidak aman..." Kata Ichigo.

"Yaah... satu-satunya tempat aman adalah..." Renji menggantung ucapannya.

"Ya sudah! Kita ke sana saja!" Ichigo memberi isyarat pada Renji dan Rukia untuk mengikutinya.

* * *

"Apa tidak apa-apa aku masuk ke sini?" Rukia ragu-ragu melangkah masuk ke ruangan yang Ichigo dan Renji anggap aman itu, setelah tahu bahwa ruangan besar dan mewah di hadapannya adalah ruang tidur Raja Setan, Yamamoto Genryuusai Shingekuni.

"Tidak... Cepatlah!" Ichigo menarik tangan Rukia supaya masuk ke dalam. "Sebelum turun ke dunia manusia, aku dan Renji sudah menyegel ruangan ini, jadi tidak ada yang bisa masuk kecuali kami ijinkan." Ichigo berbalik dan menghadap Rukia yang telah berada di dalam ruang tidur, "Kita aman di sini..." Katanya menentramkan.

"Hei... Hei..." Panggil Renji yang sedang menutup pintu di belakang mereka, "Sejak kapan kalian jadi akrab begitu?"

"Hah?" Ichigo spontan melepaskan genggamannya dari lengan Rukia.

"Apa itu?" Rukia menunjuk tempat tidur besar di tengah ruangan. Kelihatannya dia tidak mendengar kata-kata Renji karena terlalu sibuk memperhatikan isi ruangan itu.

"Tempat tidur kakek." Jawab Ichigo cepat. Rupanya Rukia tidak bisa melihat apa yang ada di atas tempat tidur itu, karena terhalang kelambu putih yang menjuntai-juntai, yang menutupi tempat tidur dengan sempurna.

"Oi, Ichigo!" Panggil Renji seraya mendekati sepupunya, "Dari tadi ada yang ingin ku tanyakan..."

"Apa?" Ichigo membalikkan badannya.

"Kenapa kau ajak dia? Kan aku sidah menyuruhmu tetap tinggal dan menjaganya? Kau tau kan di sini sangat berbahaya? Setan macam apa sih kau ini? Dasar pangeran tidak berguna!" Renji menyemburkan semua kekesalannya.

"Hei bodoh! Kau pikir aku mau dengan gegabah membahayakan dia? Ini semua idenya! Dengarkan dulu penjelasanku..." Sementara Ichigo mejelasakan semuanya pada pangeran babon, Rukia yang sedari tadi tidak memperhatikan obrolan-nggak-penting kedua mahluk itu, melenggang mendekati tempat tidur berkelambu itu. Ada sesuatu di balik kelambu yang mengusik perasaannya. Semakin dia mendekat, semakin sesak terasa dadanya.

'Apa yang ku rasakan ini?' Pikir Rukia sambil memegang dadanya, berharap dapat bernafas lebih lega. Namun semakin dekat pada tempat tidur itu, nafasnya kian berat.

Saat berdiri di tepian tempat tidur, di balik kelambu Rukia melihat bayangan sosok yang terbujur tidak bergerak. Dengan tangannya yang bergetar, Rukia menyingkap celah kelambu, dan matanya langsung terpaku pada sosok seorang lelaki tua. Selimut menutupi tubuh lelaki itu hingga dada, selebihnya yang terlihat hanya sebagian dada dan kepalanya. Tubuh lelaki itu dipeuhi sulur-sulur hitam seperti tato, yang bergerak-gerak liar dan menjalar dalam permukaan kulitnya. Tanpa sadar Rukia bergidik. Mata lelaki itu membuka sedikit demi sedikit, dengan sangat lemah dia menelengkan kepalanya ke sisi tempat tidur dimana Rukia berdiri. Janggut putihnya yang panjang bergerak jatuh seiring gerakan kepalanya yang perlahan. Meskipun terlihat begitu lemah, namun mata lelaki itu menatap Rukia lekat-lekat. Sorot matanya aneh. Tatapan curiga, ragu, kesakitan sekaligus penuh harap.

'Apa...?' Rukia merasakan darahnya berdesir saat mata itu memandangnya, 'Apa yang ku rasakan ini? Seluruh tubuhku merinding...' Rukia tidak bergerak, bahkan untuk mengusap bulir-bulir keringat dingin yang menetes di dahinya. 'Akh!' Rukia menggigit bibir saat merasakan reiatsu yang disembunyikannya mengalir keluar. Dia mencengkram kelambu di hadapannya, berusaha keras mengendalikan reiatsunya.

KREEKK... Kelambu tipis itu pun sobek, membuat Rukia jatuh berdebam di lantai.

"Hhh... Hhh..." Nafas Rukia putus-putus, segera dia seret tubuhnya mejauhi tempat tidur itu.

"Rukia!" Teriak Ichigo dan Renji bersamaan. Mereka segera menghentikan perdebatannya dan berlari menghapiri Rukia.

"Kau kenapa?" Ichigo dan Renji menopang tubuh Rukia, menggenggam lengannya dan membantu Rukia berdiri.

"Rukia...?" Ichigo terlihat cemas. Sementara Renji menghampiri kelambu yang sobek.

"Kakek...?" Kata Renji dalam nada rendah, namun masih bisa didengar oleh dua mahluk lain di ruangan itu.

"Kenapa kakek?" Sambar Ichigo, kedua tangannya masih sibuk memapah Rukia yang belum pulih dari shock.

"Jauhkan dia dari kakek, Ichigo!" Perintah Renji.

"A... apa...?" Ichigo bertambah bingung.

"Bawa dia ke sudut ruangan!" Teriak Renji karena Ichigo masih saja terbengong-bengong di tempatnya berdiri.

"Ah iya!" Segera saja Ichigo menurut, sesuatu yang sangat jarang dilakukannya pada Renji. "Rukia?" Ichigo berusaha memanggil Rukia yang masih saja terengah-engah, "Rukia?"

"Hahh..." Kekawatiran Ichigo hanya dijawab dengan helaan nafa panjang Rukia.

"Duduk sini..." Ichigo menarik sebuah kursi dan mendudukan Rukia di sana.

"Huufftt... Haahh..."Rukia mengatur nafasnya. Ichigo berjongkok di sebelahnya, mengamati nafas Rukia yang berangsur normal.

"Kau kenapa?" Renji mendekati mereka.

"Jadi... Itu kekuatan kegelapan?" Rukia mulai buka suara.

"Iya... Bagaimana kau tau?" Ichigo menatapnya heran.

"Aku merasakannya..." Rukia menatap tempat tidur itu, kelambu yang tadi dia singkap telah kembali ditutup oleh Renji.

"Sulur-sulur kegelapan itu, menghancurkan reiatsu kakekmu..." Rukia terhenti, seolah dia mengatakan sesuatu yang tabu, "Maksudku reiatsu Raja Setan... Aku merasakan reiatsu Raja saling hantam dengan kekuatan kegelapan... Dan pertarungan reiatsu itu memancing kekuatanku keluar tanpa kendali..."

"Di ruangan ini masih aman..." Sela Renji, "Tapi di luar sana kau harus mengendalikan reiatsumu, Rukia. Karena kami para setan bisa merasakan reiatsu yang berbeda dari seorang manusia..."  
"Iya... Aku tau." Rukia mengguk. "Kekuatan kegelapan itu sangat... terasa sangat pekat dan jahat..."

"Lalu apa rencana yang kau katakan kemarin? Kalau itu hanya akal-akalanmu supaya bisa ikut ke dunia setan, aku akan memulangkanmu sekarang juga!" Kata Ichigo.

"Oh itu... Begini..." Rukia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, ke arah Ichigo dan Renji. "Kemarin kau bilang, diantara ketiga ancaman terbesar kalian..."

"Tiga ancaman terbesar?" Potong Renji dengan dahi berkerut.

"Espada, para bangsawan, dan Nii-sama! Itu kan ancaman terbesar kita saat ini!" Seru Ichigo tidak sabaran, "Dasar babon bodoh!"

"Sudah! Sudah!" Rukia kesal karena merasa tidak diperhatikan. "Mau dengar tidak?" Setelah kedua pangeran itu menutup mulutnya, Rukia melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Diantara ketiganya, Ichigo bilang Nii-sama lah ancaman paling serius. Jadi kita harus 'membereskan' dia terlebih dahulu..."  
"Haaah...?" Ichigo dan Renji spontan menunjukkan wajah tidak setuju.

"Jangan protes dulu!" Rupanya Rukia bisa menebak gelagat mereka. "Sekarang aku tanya, siapa petinggi kerajaan yang ada di pihak kalian?"

Pertanyaan Rukia membuat Renji dan Ichigo saling pandang.

"Aku rasa, Panglima Zaraki dari dulu ingin sekali bertarung dengan Nii-sama..." Sahut Renji, "Yah memang itu bukan berarti dia ada di pihak kami, itu lebih karena dia meniak bertarung... Tapi kalau dia diberi kesempatan, pasti dengan senang hati dia akan menantang Nii-sama..."

"Panglima?" Ulang Rukia, dan mendapat anggukan dari Renji dan Ichigo. "Hmm... Selain itu siapa lagi?"

"Tidak ada..." Renji menggelengkan kepala merahnya.

"Sudah ku duga... Semua penghuni kerajaan setan pasti saling berlomba mendapatkan tahta..." Kata Rukia. "Kalau begitu kalian tidak punya pilihan. Kalau kalian melibatkan panglima, maka Espada akan pecah, dan tidak mustahil mereka akan bergabung dan mendukung keluarga bangsawan seperti yang dilakukan Ulquiorra, bahkan mungkin akan secara terang-terangan menentang keluarga raja. Ini akan menambah keruh suasana..." Rukia memandang Ichigo dan Renji, karena tidak ada reaksi, Rukia lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Intinya kalian tidak bisa melibatkan orang lain. Kita hanya bertiga. Dengan kekuatan segini, kita tidak bisa mengendalikan para Espada maupun bangsawan, jadi pilihannya hanya dengan mengalahkan Nii-sama'mu..."

"Ini gila..." Ichigo terkejut mendengar apa yang Rukia sebut sebagai 'rencana'.

"Memang... tapi aku rasa tidak ada jalan lain..." Sahut Rukia, "Dengan mengalahkannya, kalian membuktikan kalau kalianlah yang terkuat. Dengan begitu, sesuai hukum dunia setan, maka kalian berhak atas tahta... Lagi pula, dengan mengalahkan setan sekaliber Nii-sama itu, Espada dan para bangsawan akan langsung tunduk di hadapan kalian..."

"Tapi tidak akan semudah itu!" Protes Ichigo dan Renji bersamaan.

"Kau sudah merasakan sendiri bagaimana kekuatan kegelapan itu kan?" Sambar Renji.

"Iya... Tapi kalau kita bertiga, pasti bisa!" Rukia tersenyum penuh keyakinan.

"A..." Kata-kata Ichigo terpotong ketukan di pintu.

"Siapa?" Teriak Renji.

"Saya Hanataro, Renji-sama..."  
"Tunggu sebentar..." Renji berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya. Terlihatlah seorang laki-laki bertubuh ringkih dan berwajah canggung. "Ada apa?"

"Siapa itu?" Bisik Rukia pada Ichigo.

"Hanataro itu tabib istana. Dia orang yang kami percaya..." Jawab Ichigo dalam bisikan.

"Ichigo!" Panggil Renji. "Kita diundang untuk menghadiri sidang dewa istana, rupanya kedatanganmu sudah tersiar..."

"Sial! Penjaga itu pasti mengadu..." Kata Ichigo seraya mendekati Renji. Rukia mengekor di belakangnya.

"Ayo!" Renji menepuk punggung Ichigo, menyuruhnya keluar.

"Ah, Hanataro... Tolong jaga dia..." Ichigo melirik Rukia dengan ekor matanya.

"Baik, Ichigo-sama..." Hanataro membungkuk hormat.

Sementara kedua pengeran itu beranjak, pintu kamar sang raja menutup dan terkunci dengan sendirinya.

"Saya Yamada Hanataro... Kalau boleh saya tau, siapa anda?" Hanataro tersenyum lebar pada Rukia.

"Ehh... Aku... Kuchiki Rukia..." Rukia belum terbiasa pada nama barunya, 'Huh! Kenapa setan jeruk itu memberikan nama aneh padaku sih?' Sungutnya dalam hati.

"Kuchiki-sama..."

"Panggil aku 'Rukia'..." Rukia berpikir bahwa semakin sedikit yang tau namanya 'Kuchiki' maka semakin aman penyamarannya.

"Baiklah, Rukia-sama... Anda mau saya antar kemana? Kembali ke kastil keluarga Kuchiki?"

"Ah... Tidak!" Pekik Rukia. "Eh.. maksudku, tolong tunjukkan saja dimana aku bisa menemukan kamar kecil..." Rukia mengendalikan diri dan kembali bersikap cool.

"Baik." Hanataro membungkuk, "Mari saya antar..."

* * *

'Kemana sih anak itu?' Rukia yang baru eluar dari kamar kecil mendapati Hanataro sudah tidak ada lagi di tempatnya tadi. Ahasil dia berjalan tak tentu arah, mencari Hanataro, Renji atau pun Ichigo. 'Sial! Tempat ini luas sekali! Mana bisa ketemu kalau begini...' Rutuk Rukia dalam hati. Tapi matanya berbinar begitu melihat taman yang indah, dihiasi bunga sakura dan kolam ikan yang luas. Tanpa pikir panjang, segera saja Rukia berjalan ke sana.

'Aku tunggu di sini saja sampai salah satu dari mereka menemukanku...' Kata Rukia sambil menghirup dalam-dalam aroma sakura yang bertebaran di udara. Seketika dia terkesiap, merasakan ada orang lain disebelahnya.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Rukia memutar kepala, menoleh pada sumber suara. "Kau...?" Namun tenggorokannya terasa tercekik.

* * *

Huuuaaahh... Maaf... Gomen... Sorry... Updatenya lama...

Mudah-mudahan chap yang sudah lama terbengkalai ini tidak membuat reader kecewa dan bosan menunggu... (yaelaahh.. emang siapa juga yang nungguin?). Pokoknya... makasih banget buat semua yang udah baca dan review fic ini *sujudsujud-plak-ditabok gara2 lebay-*

Langsung capcus bales review..!

BlackHaori : wah pertamaxxx! Hehe.. death chara? Hmmm.. rahasia.. hihihi..

pss : tapi cocok sih.. hahahaha

chikara kyoshiro : hahaha.. iya, waktu kemaren tu otak lagi banjir, jadi sebagian mesti dikeluarin dulu. Tet tot… bukan Kenpachi… itu adalah… Tite Kubo! –plak- hahaha maksudnya si Yammy (maapkan kegajean author ini ^^ )

Azalea Yukiko : Yukiko-dono… -plak-

Nii-sama lagi nggak ada di sana soalnya, yuki... Jadi Ichi bisa dengan nistanya menyebut nama 'Kuchiki'. Hehehe…

Aika Ray Kuroba : Huaaahh… Gomen ga bisa update kilat…

Ah iya, Ichi emang rada telmi, mungkinkah ke-telmi-an ada hubungannya dengan warna rambut? *ditendang Ichigo+Renji*

Yammy emang gitu tuh… Masa author yang mau survey lokasi ke Las Noches juga diinterogasi? *dilempar Yammy*

Kyaaa… Kuchiki emang keren! (Kuchiki Lover)

Hehehe makasih ya udah penasaran… -plak-

Shinigami Yui Kurosaki : Fiuuuhhh… *Author niup2in awan hitam di atas Yui*

Nggak apa2… Yui review ajah udah seneng kok… hehe

Ichi kenapa kau lemot? *ditabok Ichi*

Updated! Mind to RnR?... *puppy eyes*

icHiki Aoi : penjaga gerbang adalah… jreng… jreng… Hatake Kakashi! –plak-itu-anime-lain-. Hehe sebenernya itu si Yammy bin Rialgo… Updated nih! ^_^

ismail uzumaki : pertama kali baca pen name kamu, saya kira 'ismail marzuki'! sumpah! Hehehehe *ditabok ismail*. Updated! Thx 4 d review..

yuuna hihara : Huaaa… maaf ya Yuuna… Chap ini miskin Ichiruki… Mudah2an chap depan bisa lebih bagus! *latar belakang bendera merah putih berkibar2*

Minami Kyookai : pertempuran belom mulai, baru pemanasan.. hehehe.. Arigatou…

Ichiruya Ruru Kuchiki : bukan… Renji & Ichi itu keluarga Yamamoto… tentang klan Kuchiki itu, aku jelasin di atas… Gomen bikin bingung.. hehe..

Sader 'Ichi' Safer : Makasi sader-san… Saya akan lebih banyak belajar lagi, janji deh… ^_^

dorami fil : Makasih dorami... *nangis2 gaje* mudah2an chap ini nggak mengecewakan ya... –plak-

Sayuukyo Akira Recievold : Apdeto! Apdeto! *lari keliling lapangan bawa2 spanduk Ichiruki-dikeroyok masa*

bl3achtou4ro : Makasih buannyyaaak naoto… huaa… jangan tinggalin saya ke pojokan, ikut! –plak-

Itu Yammy! Berani-beraninya dia sama Rukia! *Gayang*

Huaah, kalo Ichi kehilangan kekuatan shinigami? Nggak bisa jadi shinigami lagi? Nggak bisa ketemu rukia lagi? Aaahhh nggak rela!

Aisa the Knight Apprentice : Makasih… ^_^ Ichi itu keluarga Yamamoto.

Waaahh jangan pundung ke peti mati! Nanti dikubur sama sepupu saya yang terobsesi jadi tukang gali kubur! *dibantai sepupu*

Aku Tidak Mau Menikah Dengan Ichigo (soalnya aku mau sama byakuka –plak-) itu lucu deh.. hehehe

Ichi Nightray : Arigato.. Updated! Mind to RnR? ^_^

choCo purPLe : Iya ya… Kalo dipikirpikir, keluarga Kuchiki punya bakat alami bertampang cool… termasuk muramasa (waktu muda, belum keriputan) hehehe..

* * *

...Arigato..


	11. Chapter 11

**The Devils Beside Me**

Chapter 11 : Be Ware!

Summary : "Cih..." Cibir sosok itu, "Aku selalu bisa menemukanmu..." Dia berbalik dan melenggang pergi. Haori bermotif sakura yang dikenakannya berkibar tertiup angin...

Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo, Mugen Spiral © Mizuho Kusanagi (maap sensei, saya memodifikasi ide dan jalan ceritanya di sana-sini *bungkuk-bungkuk*).

Warning : cerita ini AU, Typo, rada OOC juga.. hmm.. apa lagi ya..? don't like don't read lah.. hehehe

* * *

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Rukia memutar kepala, menoleh pada sumber suara. "Kau...?" Namun tenggorokannya terasa tercekik. 'Tampan sekali...' Lanjut Rukia dalam hati, karena mulutnya menolak perintah otak untuk mengeluarkan suara. Rukia hanya bisa megap-megap sambil memandangi laki-laki di hadapannya. Laki-laki berambut hitam sebahu itu tampak begitu mempesona dengan kimono hitam dan haori putih bermotif kelopak sakura hitam pula.*)

"Aku tidak akan mengulang pertanyaanku..." Kata laki-laki itu dingin.

"..." Rukia masih menganga terpesona. 'Ya ampun... Ada juga yang seperti ini...'

"Kau bodoh atau tuli?" Kata-kata laki-laki tampan itu terasa telak menancap di ubun-ubun Rukia.

"Ka... Kau..." Rukia berusaha menyadarkan dirinya dari pesona yang ditebar laki-laki itu. Saat itu lah, indera keenamnya mulai bekerja normal dan menangkap 'keganjilan', yang tidak bisa dipahami Rukia.

"Terserah aku mau ada di mana. Itu bukan urusanmu!" Rukia menyadari kalimat yang tiba-tiba saja meluncur dari mulutnya pasti terdengar aneh, mengingat dia baru saja menunjukkan wajah terpesona-nya pada laki-laki itu.

"Urusanku karena ini wilayahku." Sahut laki-laki itu dengan iritnya.

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu, aku mau pulang ke kastilku saja! Puas?" Rukia langsung berbalik. 'Lama-lama bersama laki-laki ini bisa membuatku sesak nafas, bukan cuma karena karismanya yang luar biasa atau aura dinginnya! Tapi juga... Hei! Benar! Aku kenal reiatsu ini...' Rukia menghentikan langkah pertamanya untuk meninggalkan laki-laki itu. Bingung antara keinginan menoleh atau cepat-cepat kabur.

"Kastil?" Ulang laki-laki itu. "Jangan membuatku tertawa."

'Ini dia... Reiatsu ini...' Rukia sibuk berpikir. 'Mirip dengan reiatsu di kamar Yamamoto-sama...' Mata Rukia membulat, semakin ragu untuk menoleh ke belakangnya, ke arah laki-laki yang semenit tadi membuatnya terpesona.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tau siapa kau..." Laki-laki itu menggantung kalimat tanyanya, yang membuat Rukia makin terbelalak.

'Ini...' Pikir Rukia, 'Ini pasti DIA!'

"...Manusia?" Lanjutnya dengan nada melecehkan.

"Ap... Apa maksudmu?" Rukia memberanikan diri menatap mata abu-abu sosok itu.

"Jangan main-main denganku, manusia."

"Aku tidak... Aku tidak mengerti!" Rukia pesimis kebohongannya ini dapat meyakinkan laki-laki itu. Tapi dia merasa tidak pantas menyerah dan membuka kedoknya begitu saja di hadapan setan tampan ini.

"Kau bisa saja memanipulasi reiatsumu untuk mengelabui semua setan di sini." Laki-laki itu melangkah mendekati Rukia, "Tapi aku? Tidak akan bisa kau bohongi." Dia meletakkan tangannya di leher Rukia.

"Mau apa kau?" Rukia menggenggam pergelangan jari-jari kokoh yang melingkar di lehernya. "Lepaskan!"

"Tidak seharusnya kau berada di sini..."

"Lep..." Ucapan Rukia terputus, dia merasakan satu reiatsu yang dia kenal mendekat ke arah mereka. Rukia menoleh ke belakang. Samar terdengar suara derap langkah, namun siapa yang datang tidak terlihat karena terhalang oleh tembok koridor. "Ichi..." Bisiknya seraya dengan tergesa menepis tangan laki-laki itu.

"Ichimaru..." Laki-laki itu melanjutkan ucapan Rukia yang terputus.

Sementara Rukia blingsatan mencari tempat bersembunyi. Mengacak-acak rambutnya tanda panik, tanpa memperhatikan setan yang mau mencekiknya tadi. "Ah!" Pekiknya tertahan, lalu tanpa pikir panjang melompat ke semak berbunga di belakang setan tampan itu, tepat sesaat Ichimaru Gin menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

Sementara itu di dalam semak...

'Aduh bodoh!' Rukia memaki dirinya sendiri.. 'Kenapa aku malah sembunyi di sini sih?'

Rukia hendak melompat ke luar dari semak ketika melihat dari celah dedaunan, Ichimaru keluar dari bangunan istana dan memasuki taman. Rukia mengurungkan niatnya untuk kabur dan lebih memilih menyembunyikan reiatsunya. Semak itu cukup rimbun, sehingga bila manusia seukuran Rukia jongkok di dalamnya, maka tidak akan kelihatan dari luar.

"Byakuya-sama!" Rukia mendengar suara Ichimaru dari kejauhan.

'Ternyata setan itu benar-benar Nii-sama'nya Ichigo dan Renji... Tapi kok tidak mirip?' Rukia tenggelam dalam pikirannya, tapi tetap siaga satu, pasang mata dan telinga.

Gin mendekati Byakuya yang masih saja tidak merubah posisi maupun ekspresinya. Aura dingin Byakuya jelas memancar, tapi ternyata tidak bisa membekukan senyum rubah Gin yang semakin mengembang.

"Selamat siang, Byakuya-sama..." Sapa Gin dengan amat sangat terlalu bersahabat.

"Apa maumu?" Tanggapan dingin Byakuya membuat sweatdrop mahluk dalam semak, tapi tidak Gin. Kelihatan sekali bahwa dia kebal menghadapi badai salju macam Byakuya.

"Wah... Wah... kenapa kau begitu dingin?" Gin menyeringai kecil.

"Jangan basa-basi denganku." Kata Byakuya dengan ekspresi kau-mau-mati-cepat-ya-?-.

"Baiklah, Yang Mulia... Kenapa pangeran seperti anda bisa ada di tempat seperti ini sementara rapat dewan istana berlangsung?" Tanya Gin to the point sambil tetap mempertahankan senyum indahnya.

"Jalan-jalan." Jawab Byakuya singkat.

'Ya ampun... Mahluk itu irit banget sih! Kata-katanya limited edition!' Pekik Rukia dalam hati.

"Benarkah?" Mata Gin sedikit membuka, memperkuat kesan rubah di wajahnya. "Bersama siapa?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Entahlah... Tidak ada setan lain di sini..." Gin memandang sekitarnya.

"Tepat." Ucap Byakuya tajam. "Sekarang kau boleh pergi." Kata-katanya lebih terdengar seperti ultimatum daripada permintaan.

"Hmm... Baiklah..." Gin melangkah tenang melewati Byakuya. Namun, tiba-tiba terhenti tepat dua langkah di belakang punggung Byakuya. "Aku ke sini karena dari jauh mendengarmu bercakap dengan seseorang." Lanjutnya, "Siapa dan dimana dia?"

"Tidak ada untungnya bagiku menjawab pertanyaanmu." Sahut Byakuya ketus.

"Begitu?" Gin melirik Byakuka sepintas. "Apa dia begitu penting hingga kau menyembunyikannya dariku?"

"Aku tidak pernah mengganggapmu begitu penting hingga aku harus menanggapi semua omong kosongmu." Kalimat panjang Byakuya rupanya berefek.

"Cih..." Cibir Gin sebelum dia pergi dari tempat itu.

Setelah reiatsu Gin menghilang perlahan, Rukia muncul dari kerimbunan semak-semak. Byakuya masih berdiri di sana, memandang kolam dengan tatapan aneh.

"Kembalilah ke duniamu." Suruh Byakuya tanpa menoleh sedikit pun.

Rukia tau Byakuya bicara padanya, tapi dia lebih memilih tidak menjawad dan berjalan perlahan mendekati Byakuya, sambil membersihkan dedaunan dan ranting di atas kepalanya. "Te... Terimakasih!" Ucap Rukia sambil agak membungkuk.

"Untuk?"

"Menyelamatkanku..."

"Aku tidak melakukannya."

"Tapi kau tadi kan tidak mengatakan persembunyianku pada Ichimaru..." Kata Rukia polos.

"Aku hanya tidak suka urusanku dicampuri." Potong Byakuya.

"Terserah! Tapi aku tetap berterimakasih!" Kata Rukia seraya tersenyum.

Byakuya membalikkan badannya. Lalu berjalan perlahan meninggalkan Rukia, "Kali ini mungkin aku menyelamatkanmu." Byakuya semakin menjauh, namun Rukia masih bisa mendengarnya berkata, "Tapi bukan berarti lain kali aku tidak akan membunuhmu."

"Aku kenal mata itu, Byakuya. Kau tidak bisa menipuku..." Bisik Rukia pada punggung sang pangeran yang perlahan menghilang di dalam istana.

"Rukia...!" Rukia mendengar teriakan dari belakang tubuhnya. Reiatsunya, suaranya... Sudah sangat familiar...

Rukia berbalik dan bersiap-siap mengomel, "Ichigo!" Pekiknya, "Orang suruhanmu itu telah membuatku nyasar tau!"

Bukannya menanggapi Rukia, Ichigo malah bertanya, "Itu tadi, Nii-sama kan? Aku merasakan reiatsunya, makanya buru-buru ke sini!"

"Iya. Itu Byakuya-sama..." Rukia memandang ke arah Byakuya menghilang tadi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Dia tidak melakukan apa-apa padamu kan?" Ichigo memberondong Rukia dengan pertanyaan.

"Tidak." Rukia tersenyum.

"Syukurlah!" Ichigo menepuk-nepuk kepala Rukia, "Tadinya ku pikir kau kenapa-napa..."

"Mana Renji?"

"Dia masih di ruang dewan istana. Aku kabur karena khawatir padamu, habis Hanataro itu ceroboh sekali..." Ichigo menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kalian sama bodohnya!" Omel Rukia yang berusaha menahan senyum malunya.

"A... Ayo pergi dari sini!" Ichigo berjalan mendahului Rukia, menyembunyikan pipinya yang kemerahan.

"Ichigo!" Rukia berlari-lari kecil berusaha menyejajarkan langkahnya dengan Ichigo.

"Hm...?"

"Aku pikir..." Rukia ragu menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Apa?" Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya, mencurahkan perhatian penuh pada apa yang akan didengarnya dari mulut Rukia.

"Aku pikir... Ehmmm... Mungkin Byakuya tidak jahat..."

"Haah...?" Ichigo terperangah.

* * *

"Jadi Retsu-san, tolong siapkan kamar untuk Kuchiki-san ini..." Renji memperkenalkan Rukia pada kepala pelayan istana, Unohana Retsu.

"Baik, Renji-sama. Saya akan mempersiapkan satu kamar tamu untuk Kuchiki-sama." Unohana Retsumembungkuk sedikit lalu melangkah pergi.

"Oi... Ichigo?" Rukia melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Ichigo, meski dengan sedikit berjinjit. "Ichigoooo...?"

"Ah...!" Ichigo tampaknya baru sadar dari lamunannya. Dia celingak-celiguk seperti mencari-cari sesuatu. Matanya berhenti pada punggung Unohana Retsu yang ketika itu membelok di koridor. "Retsu-san!" Panggil Ichigo sambil berlari mengejarnya.

"Mau apa dia?" Tanya Rukia pada Renji, saat Ichigo telah menghilang di belokan koridor.

"Entahlah..." Renji mengangkat bahu. Renji berjalan ke arah meja. Ruang makan itu sangat megah, dengan meja persegi panjang di tengah ruangan dan masing-masing 10 buah kursi di sisi kanan dan kirinya serta masing-masing satu kursi di tiap ujungnya. Renji menarik kursi terdekat dan menghempaskan dirinya di sana. "Duduklah dulu... Katanya tadi kau habis nyasar ya?" Renji nyengir kuda sambil menarikkan satu kursi untuk Rukia.

"Habis... Hanataro itu meninggalkanku begitu saja..." Rutuk Rukia seraya duduk di sebelah Renji. "Oh iya... Apakah Unohana-san itu juga orang kepercayaan kalian?"

"Tentu! Dia yang merawat kami bertiga dari kecil!" Jawab Renji sambil tersenyum.

"Bertiga...?" Ulang Rukia ragu.

"Iya... bertiga dengan Byakuya Nii-sama... Orang tua kami meninggal dalam pertempuran saat kami masih kecil." Lanjut Renji dingin.

"Ma... Maaf..." Rukia hanya menggigit bibir. Dia selalu merasa sesak setiap mengingat orang tuanya yang telah meninggalkannya selama satu tahun. Rukia bisa memahami perasaan Renji yang telah lebih dari seratus tahun kehilangan orang tua.

* * *

Sesaat setalah obrolan 'tidak mengenakkan' antara Renji dan Rukia. Ichigo, Renji dan Rukia sudah berkumpul lagi di ruangan itu untuk makan malam. Mereka makan dalam diam, selain untuk menjaga tata krama seorang bangsawan, tapi lebih karena mereka larut dalam pikiran masing-masing...

"Anda mau menambah puding pisang saus stroberi, Renji-sama?" Tanya seorang pelayan yang sukses memecah keheningan di ruangan besar itu.

"Tidak..." Jawab Renji setengah sadar. Karena kalau dalam keadaan sadar sepenuhnya, dia pasti menghabiskan segala makanan berbahan dasar pisang.

"Kuchiki-sama..." Panggil salah satu pelayan.

"Tidak..." Ucap Rukia pelan.

"Ah... Kuchiki-sama...?" Pelayan lain ikut-ikutan memanggil.

"Dia kan sudah bil..." Ichigo tercekat. Ekspresi horor memenuhi wajahnya saat melihat bayangan yang terpantul di jendela di seberang tempat duduknya. Seseorang sedang melangkah masuk, dan itu berarti orang itu berjalan di belakang mereka. Spontan saja Ichigo melompat berdiri, menarik –tepatnya menyeret—Rukia pergi dari situ.

"Ichi..." Pekik Rukia kesakitan. "Hmmp!" Tangan Ichigo yang bebas langsung saja membekapnya.

"Oi..." Renji kebingungan melihat adegan 'penculikan' di depannya.

"Sttt..." Bisik Ichigo sambil berusaha memberi kode dengan kedipan-kedipan mata.

"Haaaahh...?" Renji hanya melongo tidak berdaya menerjemahkan kode tidak bermutu yang diberikan Ichigo. "Apa sih...?" Renji berdiri bermaksud menghampiri Ichigo dan Rukia yang sudah menghilang ke arah dapur, tapi langkahnya terhenti karena mendengar suara langkah lain di belakangnya...

"..." Renji terlalu terkejut untuk bersuara.

* * *

Sementara Ichigo membawa Rukia bersembunyi di belakang lemari perabotan.

"Sstt!" Bisik Ichigo sebelum Rukia bisa protes.

"Ada apa sih?" Bisik Rukia dengan galak. Dia lalu menyembulkan kepalanya di sisi lemari, mencoba mengintip siapa yang datang dan mengganggu ketenangan makannya. "Itu siapa?" Rukia melihat seorang kakek-kakek berambut uban sebahu, mengenakan kimono hitam dan haori putih juga.

"Itu... Itu kepala keluarga Klan Kuchiki... Ginrei Kuchiki..." Bisik Ichigo.

"Hua..mmmphh!" Ichigo sukses membekap Rukia lagi sebelum dia menjerit untuk kedua kalinya.

"Kau bisa diam tidak?" Sembur Ichigo, tapi tetap berbisik.

"He'em.." Rukia mengangguk, lalu Ichigo melepaskan bekapannya. "Maaf... aku kaget sekali..." Rukia menangkupkan kedua tangan di depan hidungnya, tanda minta maaf pada Ichigo. "Jadi dia Kuchiki yang asli?"

"Ssstt... Dengar..." Ichigo ikut-ikutan menyembulkan kepalanya di sisi lemari.

"Renji-sama..." Suara Ginrei Kuchiki menggema di ruang makan.

"Ha... Hai..." Gagap Renji.

"Mengganggu makan malammu?" Lanjut Ginrei sambil memperhatikan meja.

"Tidak... Kami sudah selesai, Ginrei-sama." Renji berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Dimana Ichigo-sama? Tadi ku lihat dia ada di sini..."

"Aahh... itu... Dia..." Renji kebingungan mencari alasan, "Sebenarnya, dia sedang mengalami gangguan pencernaan... Hehehe..." Renji tertawa garing.

"Sialan..." Desis Ichigo dari balik lemari.

"Tadi ku lihat ada seorang lagi..." Ginrei sama sekali tidak menggubris kegaringan sang pangeran babon.

"Oh.. itu... Itu teman kami... Dia mengantar Ichigo ke toilet karena khawatir terjadi apa-apa padanya... Yah, anda tau sendiri Ichigo itu bodoh sekali..." Renji memamerkan cengiran gaje-nya. "Sebenarnya, Kuchiki-sama ada perlu apa hingga menyempatkan diri mengunjungi kami? Apa ada sesuatu yang sangat penting"

"Ehm..." Sebuah suara berdehem lembut menghentikan aktifitas Ichigo dan Rukia yang sedang menguping.

"Unohana-san..." Rukia tersenyum dengan salah tingkah, sambil menyikut Ichigo yang masih asik menyimak saudara babonnya di seberang ruangan. Namun, rupanya Ichigo lebih memperhatikan percakapan itu daripada sikutan-sikutan Rukia di punggungnya. Karena kesal, refleks Rukia menjulurkan tangan dan menarik salah satu telinga Ichigo yang bisa diraihnya.

"Auww... Apa-apaan..." Ichigo langsung kaku begitu melihat wanita di depannya. "Retsu-san?"

"Sedang apa anda berdua di sini?" Unohana Retsu tersenyum geli melihat tingkah mereka berdua.

"Aaa..." Ichigo kelihatan bingung mencari ide.

"Maaf Unohana-san, bukan bermaksud tidak sopan, tapi kami harus pergi..." Rukia tersenyum sambil menarik lengan Ichigo.

"Ah iya benar!" Sambung Ichigo dengan muka blo'on, "Permisi..." Lalu dia menarik Rukia pergi.

"Anak-anak yang aneh..." Unohana Tersenyum simpul. Tepat saat ia melangkah ke ruang makan, Ginrei Kuchiki sedang mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat seluruh mahluk di ruangan itu membeku...

* * *

"Ichigo!" Rukia menghentikan langkah Ichigo dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Mereka sudah berlari menjauhi ruang makan, bahkan sudah ke luar istana.

"Bertahanlah sedikit lagi... Hosh.. hosh..." Jawab Ichigo sambil ngos-ngosan. "Lihat itu! Ada pasukan patroli!" Ichigo menarik tangan Rukia lagi, mengajaknya lari. Tapi ternyata yang ditarik malah tak bergeming.

"Ini dimana, Ichigo?"

"Eh... Dimana ya?" Ichigo memandang berkeliling sambil menggaruk kepala. Kebiasaannya kalau sedang bingung. "Aww!" Rupanya Rukia yang kesal sukses mendaratkan injakan maut di kaki Ichigo.

"Masa kau tidak tau? Ini kan rumahmu! Lagipula, kau mengajakku kabur tanpa tujuan yang jelas ya?" Omel Rukia kesal, karena kecapaian berlari tapi ternyata malah 'nyasar' di tempat yang entah dimana.

"Tujuanku sudah jelas kan? Kabur dari Kuchiki asli!" Ichigo ikutan sewot.

"Maksudku itu tujuan mau kemana!"

"Hmm... Kalau itu, biar ku pikirkan dulu..." Ichigo memijit-mijit dagunya.

Rukia hanya bisa menahan kesal, mengalihkan matanya dari Ichigo dan memandang sekitarnya. Di kegelapan, yang bisa ia lihat hanya pepohonan tinggi dan rimbun serta beberapa semak dan tanaman bunga.

"Aku rasa ini di halaman belakang istana..." Kata Ichigo. "Ah iya! Ke sini saja!" Ichigo menarik lengan Rukia lagi. Kali ini yang ditarik hanya pasrah saja saking kesalnya.

Setelah berlarian beberapa menit, mereka berhenti di bawah sebuah pohon cemara besar...

"Dulu, ini adalah tempat rahasiaku. Tidak pernah ada yang bisa menemukan aku kalau sembunyi di sini..." Kenang Ichigo sambil tersenyum

"Jangan bilang kita sembunyi di sana!" Rukia menunjuk rumpun semak di bawah pohon cemara.

"Aku tidak pernah terpikir ide sebodoh itu!" Kata-kata Ichigo membuat alis Rukia berkedut, mengingat baru beberapa jam yang lalu dia melakukan 'ide bodoh' itu untuk bersembunyi dari Gin.

"Jadi apa?" Tanya Rukia dengan manyun.

"Sini..." Ichigo mengulurkan tangannya. Dengan ragu Rukia meletakkan tangan mungilnya di atas jari-jari Ichigo. "Bukan begitu!" Ichigo menunjukkan seringai gelinya melihat tangan Rukia dalam genggamannya.

"Lalu?" Rukia menghempaskan tangan Ichigo dengan kesal, wajahnya panas, dia merasa Ichigo sedang menggodanya.

"Maksudku, ini..." Ichigo menarik Rukia agar mendekat dan... HUP! Dengan satu gerakan saja, Rukia sudah ada dalam gendongannya.

"Haa...?" Ucapan Rukia terpotong karena tiba-tiba saja Ichigo bershunpo...

Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang mengamati semua yang mereka lakukan di bawah pohon itu...

"Cih..." Cibir sosok itu, "Aku selalu bisa menemukanmu..." Dia berbalik dan melenggang pergi. Haori bermotif sakura yang dikenakannya berkibar tertiup angin...

* * *

Maaf updatenya lamaaa... *nangis gaje*, kisah pelarian Ichiruki, akan saya sambung di chap depan.. –plak-

Saat mengetik adegan *) saya hampir yakin kalo saya akan dirajam readers... hahahaha... Gomen udah buat adegan gaje binti OOC kayak gitu. Entah setan mana yang merasuki saya waktu itu! =3

Oh iya, author gaje ini meminta maaf atas segala gejeannya... dimaapin ya? Ya? Ya? *maksa*

Shinigami Yui Kurosaki : Yooo! Yui pertamaxxx… *nabur kembang 7 rupa*

Hahaha.. makasih ya Yui… saya sayang banget deh ma yui *digampar*

Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki : hohoho bener banget! Itu Byakun… aku gampang ditebak banget ya… *pundung ke pojokan*… tengkyuu udah kasih ripiuuu..

Ichiruya Ruru Kuchiki : Selamat! Anda benar! Anda berhasil membawa pulang satu set pasukan divisi 11! hehehe

Hikaru Uzumaki : hahaha ganti pen name dia… *dibekep emaknya ismail*

Ini udah saya panjangin, meski cuma beberapa kata.. fufufufu *dirajam *

Azalea Yukiko : ups… makasi ya Yukiko uda diingetin, mata saya rada siwer.. hahahaha (Byakuya : dasar author tukang ngeles!)

Iya benerr itu Byakun... huaa gampang ditebak ya... (Byakuya : iyalah!)

Aika Ray Kuroba : ya begitulah… abis makanannya nggak bergizi, hahaha *dikeroyok para setan*

Uapaa...? Ruki-nee mau dibunuh? Tidakk... *lebay* (Rukia : Lha kan kamu yang bikin critanya?).

Updated! Thx 4 ur review.. ^^

chikara kyoshiro : chap 11 updated nih chii-chan *ditampol gara2 nyingkat nama seenakjidat author*

hohoho.. terimakasih udah menyukai gejaean saya ini... *nangis bombay*

yuuna hihara : iyap! Itu Nii-sama! Nii-sama yang kabur dari sekapanku! *dibankai*

makasih ya yuuna, udah sempet ngeripiu... ^^

icHiki Aoi : Iya, itu Byakuya! Hahahaha sakuranya diimpor langsung dari halaman rumah saya! –plak-

Makasih aoi... mudah2an aoi tetep penasaran *ngejampi-jampi aoi*

Aisa the Knight Apprentice : hohoho… Ruki-nee amang keren, pantes dapet oscar kayaknya… *ditabok Julia roberts*

Ya begitulah.. mereka begonia faktor keturunan.. ahahahaha *dikeroyok masa*

Jangan keki2 dung… *masang puppy eyes-Ai langsung mules* Thx 4 d'review yah..

Rio-Lucario : Halo rio-chan! Nggak apa-apa kok.. makasih ya udah ripiu..

Iyah! Itu Nii-sama.. hehehe

So-chand cii Mio imutZ : Updated! Thx 4 d' review… ^^

bl3achtou4ro : yang dateng itu adalah… saya! Hehehe (Byakuya : dasar gaje! Udah ketauan masih ngeles aja!)

kenapa Ichi mendadak pingsan gitu ya? Apa… *mendadak negative thingking* tidak… Ichiii…!

Fuchsia Puff : Yup betul..! Hanatarou..? belum ketauan motifnya.. waspadalah! *niru acara criminal di tipi*

Makasih ya, sesama anak baru, mari berteman! Hehe..

Ruki Yagami : Yosh! Gak apa2 cin.. Ya untung aja Rukia bisa cepet-cepet ngendaliin kekuatannya, kalo nggak… fic ini tamat deh… hihiihi.. makasih ya Ruki.. ^^

BlackHaori : gampang ditebak ya? Huhuhu.. tengkyu ya.. chap 11 updated nih!

Ichi Nightray : betuuuuuulll…. Updated! Thx 4 ur review..

dorami fil : bukan dorami-chan… Isshin sudah beristirahat dengan tenang.. hehehe..

iya nih Ichi, padahal yang kucing kan Renji.. –plak-

makasih udah nyempetin ngeripiu ya dorami.. ^^

ruki ruu mikan head : iya tuh.. Renji juga rada naksir gitu... maklum, ruki-nee kan banyak fans.. hahaha.. makasih ya ruki..

senpai? Saya dipanggil senpai? *author kehilangan jati diri-lebay deh nie author!*

tapi ternyata saya hanyalah seorang newbie.. hehehe.. =3

choCo purPLe : hahaha… yah mau gimana lagi, demi nolongin Ichi-chan dan Renji-chan… hehehe... requestnya saya kasih di chap depan ya? –plak-

Muramasa itu anak angkatnya Ginrei (kakeknya Byakuya) yang nongol pas episode materialisasi zanpakutou (kkhusus anime, tapi lupa episode berapa hehe)

Makasih ya... ^^

Sayuukyo Akira Recievold : hehehe nggak apa-apa kok Akira… cuman, yang telat itu denda 10ribu… -plak- (Rukia : ini author apa tukang palak?) makasih ya akira! ^^

Apdeto! Apdeto! *nabur pupuk urea di sawah*


	12. Chapter 12

**The Devils Beside Me**

Chapter 12 : Fall In Your Enchantment

.

.

Summary : Gadis itu berhasil meraih pergelangan tangan Ichigo. Namun, berat badan Ichigo yang nyaris dua kali lipat Rukia, membuatnya ikut tertarik ke bawah dan meluncur jatuh...

.

Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo, Tarzan juga bukan punya saya –plak-

Warning : cerita ini AU, Typo, rada OOC juga.. hmm.. apa lagi ya..? don't like don't read lah.. hehehe

* * *

"Maksudku, ini..." Ichigo menarik Rukia agar mendekat dan... HUP! Dengan satu gerakan saja, Rukia sudah ada dalam gendongannya.

"Haa...?" Ucapan Rukia terpotong karena tiba-tiba saja Ichigo bershunpo. Mereka bergerak ke atas, menembus dedaunan dan ranting cemara.

TAP! Ichigo menjejakkan kakinya di salah satu dahan yang kokoh, lalu 'meletkkan' Rukia di sana. Dia sendiri kemudian duduk di samping Rukia.

"Sembunyi di atas pohon?" Rukia menyapukan pandangan ke sekelilingnya, yang terlihat hanya dedunan. Mereka kelihatannya tidak akan tampak dari luar karena terhalang oleh daun yang rimbun. Tapi Rukia masih bisa mengintip keadaan di sekitar halaman belakang istana itu lewat celah-celah diantara daun dan ranting. "Kau ini seperti Tarzan saja..."

"Tar... Apa?" Ichigo memandang Rukia heran.

"Hah? Kau tidak tau?" Rukia menaikkan alisnya, "Ah iya aku lupa. Di sini kan tidak ada TV."

"Memangnya itu mahluk apa?" Ichigo kesal karena tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang memuaskan dari Rukia.

"Ah sudahlah... Tidak usah dibahas. Anggap saja aku tidak pernah bilang." Kata Rukia malas. Dia tau, menjelaskan soal 'Tarzan' pada mahluk berkepala oren yang berasal dari dunia lain tidak hanya akan menguras banyak waktu dan tenaga, tapi juga kesabaran, akal sehat, dan emosi.

Ichigo mendengus kesal, "Biarpun kelihatan aneh, tapi ini bukan ide yang buruk tau! Dulu waktu kecil aku sering bersembunyi di sini kalau sedang malas latihan. Dan tidak ada satu pun pengawal, guru, atau pun pelayan yang bisa menemukanku, termasuk Renji!" Ichigo bercerita dengan bangga, seolah-olah mengelabui sepupu babonnya adalah hal terbaik yang pernah dia lakukan.

"Kalau dikorelasikan dengan IQ Banana King itu, sudah jelas dia tidak akan bisa menebak dimana kau bersembunyi..." Cibir Rukia.

"Maksudmu?" Ichigo kesal, entah karena mereka membahas 'daya tangkap' keluarga dekatnya atau karena merasa pembicaraan ini mengarah pada 'yang bangga karena bisa membohongi idiot hanyalah idiot lainnya'.

"Ssstt!" Tiba-tiba saja Rukia membekap Ichigo. Mata violetnya terpicing, berusaha melihat menembus dedaunan dan kegelapan malam yang pekat di sekeliling mereka.

Ichigo menjauhkan tangan Rukia dari wajahnya, bukan karena marah, tapi lebih karena 'serangan jantung' yang melandanya saat tangan Rukia menyentuh wajahnya. Ichigo sangat beruntung karena malam dengan senang hati menyamarkan rona merah di pipinya.

"A... Apa sih?" Gagap Ichigo.

"Ssst! Itu! Lihat!" Rukia menunjuk ke bawah.

Mata Ichigo yang menyipit karena berusaha melihat objek yang jauh. Sesorang yang sedang berjalan menjauhi tempat itu. Tapi Ichigo tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Hanya haori putih yang terlihat kontras dengan pemandangan remang di sekitarnya.

"Siapa...?" Ichigo belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnnya, saat mendengar suara beberapa orang berseru sekaligus...

"Byakuya-sama!" Dari kejauhan terlihat tiga orang pengawal patroli berlari menghampiri Byakuya.

"Apa?" Pekik Ichigo tertahan. "Nii-sama...? Kenapa dia bisa ada di sini?"

"Menurutmu, dia tahu keberadaan kita?" Rukia menoleh ke arah Ichigo, mata mereka kini menyiratkan keheranan.

"Dia..." Sejenak Ichigo ragu untuk menjawab.

"Kalau dia pergi dari sini begitu saja, berarti dia tidak melihat kita kan?" Rukia berharap Ichigo akan mengatakan 'Ya', meskipun dia sangat yakin tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban itu dari pangeran di sisinya.

"Normalnya pasti seperti itu..." Ichigo juga merasa ragu dengan kalimatnya, tapi akhirnya diteruskannya juga. "Tapi ini Nii-sama. Dengan kemampuannya aku tidak yakin dia tidak bisa mengetahui keberaaan kita..."

Rukia memandang Ichigo dengan tatapan sudah-ku-duga. "Jadi maksudmu, Byakuya tahu kita bersembunyi tapi dia membiarkan kita begitu saja...?"

"Mungkin..." Ichigo memijit dagunya, "Tapi kenapa?" Yang ditanya hanya menaikkan bahu.

.

-FLASHBACK-

Seorang anak berambut oren jabrik duduk sambil memeluk kakinya di atas pohon cemara. Kerimbunan pohon tentunya dapat menyembunyikan anak itu dengan baik.

Dia masih saja duduk diam, meskipun tau bahwa di bawah sana beberapa orang pengawal dan pelayan meneriakkan namanya dan mencari di setiap sudut istana. Anak itu hanya tersenyum, senang karena tidak ada yang bisa menemukan tempat persembunyian yang selalu menjadi andalannya di saat-saat seperti ini.

Orang-orang yang melalukan pencarian pun perlahan pergi, mencoba mencari pangeran kecil di tempat lain. Anak itu menyeringai, lagi-lagi dia menang. Tapi seringainya menghilang ketika dua sosok yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya memasuki area itu. Seorang anak berambut merah dan hitam. Si anak berambut merah meneriakkan namanya, "Ichigo! Cepat keluar bodoh! Kau sembunyi dimana?"

Anak berambut oren yang 'bertengger' di atas pohon hanya tersenyum geli, 'Mana ada orang sedang sembunyi yang akan menyahut kekita ditanya? Renji bodoh...' Batinnya.

Sementara anak berkepala merah itu terus celingak-celinguk dan berteriak-teriak, anak yang satu lagi hanya diam dan dan berjalan dengan tenang di sampingnya.

"Nii-sama," Panggil si kepala merah, "Kelihatannya dia tidak ada di sini. Ayo cari di tempat lain!" Dan dia pun berlari menjauhi tempat itu, meninggalkan Nii-samanya yang berbalik dan berjalan pelan.

"Nii-sama! Ayo cepat!" Teriak si kepala merah sebelum dia mengghilang ke dalam istana.

Yang dipanggil 'Nii-sama' pun berhenti sejenak, kemudian dengan cepat menghilang, bershunpo entah kemana.

Anak oren di atas pohon memperlebar senyum kemenangannya. "Ck! Bahkan Renji dan Nii-sama pun bisa ku kelabui... Hehehe"

"Oh... Kau pikir begitu?" Sebuah suara di belakang kepalanya membuat anak oren itu berhenti tertawa, dan menoleh dengan cepat.

"Byakuya Nii-sama?" Jeritnya.

"Jangan buat aku tuli, Ichigo." Byakuya kecil berdiri di depan Ichigo yang masih memeluk kakinya dengan mulut ternganga.

"Dan jangan pasang wajah bodoh begitu!" Byakuya mendelik kesal.

"Kenapa...? Kenapa...?"

"Aku tidak bodoh, jeruk!" Byakuya melipat tangannya di dada.

Ichigo hanya manyun melihat tampang cool kakaknya. "Aku tidak mau turun!" Ichigo semakin mengeratkan pelukan pada lututnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Buat apa latihan dan belajar segala macam hal tidak berguna itu? Toh aku tidak akan jadi apa-apa nantinya! Ayahmu selalu bilang kalau kau yang paling pantas jadi raja! Kau memang yang paling kuat, paling pintar dan paling hebat! Jadi untuk apa lagi aku belajar dan berlatih? Buang-buang waktu saja..." Ichigo berteriak penuh emosi.

Byakuya kecil hanya memandang adik sepupunya dalam diam. Kehilangan orang tua saat masih bayi memang membuatnya haus akan perhatian yang selama ini jarang dia dapatkan, kecuali dari kakeknya, sang Raja Setan, dan kedua sepupu kecilnya. Byakuya merasa wajar jika Ichigo cemburu padanya yang masih memiliki orangtua.

"Aku memang hebat..." Akhirnya Byakuya angkat bicara, "Untuk itulah kau dan Renji harus berlatih supaya bisa mengimbangiku..."

Ichigo memandang kakaknya dengan tatapan terkejut. Sebenarnya bukan itu maksudnya. Dia tidak keberatan kalau pamannya ata pun semua bangsawan menyanjung-nyanjung kehebatan Byakuya. Toh dia memang benar-benar pantas atas semua pujian itu."Aku ingin seperti anak-anak lain." Suara Ichigo melunak, "Aku ingin bisa bermain setiap hari, seperti sering yang kita lakukan dulu. Aku ingin lebih banyak waktu bersama Yama-jii. Aku ingin... Sedikit diperhatikan..." Ichigo mengerucutkan bibirnya, pertanda malu akan kalimat terakhir yang diucapkannya.

Byakuya memiringkan kepalanya sedikit saat mendengarkan penjelasan Ichigo yang ternyata sangat kekanakan. "Dasar anak kecil..." Cibir Byakuya, "Kau masih bisa bermain bersamaku dan Renji seperti dulu kan..."

"Tapi para guru terus memberikan pelajaran dan latihan! Mereka bahkan tidak membiarkanku tidur siang!" Keluh Ichigo dengan manja.

"Aku rasa kau tidak terlalu bodoh untuk menyusup keluar istana malam-malam..." Byakuya sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya dan membuat Ichigo sekali lagi memasang wajah terpana.

"Kenapa wajahmu begitu?" Byakuya mendelik menatap adiknya, "Kau kelihatan idiot!"

"Byakuya Nii-sama..." Ichigo masih melongo.

"Apa?"

"Kau jenius!" Wajah bodoh Ichigo perlahan berubah sumringah.

"Hn..." Byakuya hanya menanggapi antusiasme Ichigo dengan datar. "Kembali ke gurumu sana!" Perintahnya.

"Baik, Byakuya Nii-sama!" Ichigo melompat berdiri, "Jangan lupa nanti malam! Aku dan Renji akan menjemputmu!" Lanjut Ichigo dengan berbisik.

"Hn..." Byakuya melanjutkan dengan tidak sabaran, "Pergi sana." Usirnya.

"Jaa nee!" Ichigo bershunpo dengan semangat membara.

"Merepotkan..." Byakuya menghela nafas dan menghilang dari tempat itu.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

.

"Jadi begitulah..." Ichigo menyudahi ceritanya.

"Krrrr..."

"Eh?" Ichigo yang heran dengan tanggapan Rukia, memutuskan untuk menoleh ke arah lawan bicaranya. "K-kau...?" Darah Ichigo tersana naik ke ubun-ubun. Daritadi dia sibuk berceloteh, sedangkan Rukia juga sibuk sendiri. Sibuk tidur.

"Dasar midget menyebalkan!" Maki Ichigo, "Sudah susah payah aku bercerita, dia malah tidur? Mau ditaruh dimana harga diriku sebagai pangeran?"

Namun jawaban Rukia tetap sama, "Krrrr..." Posisi duduk dan punggung bersandar di batang pohon membuatnya tidur dengan kepala tertunduk. Dan sepertinya posisi itu menghalangi jalan nafasnya sehingga Rukia mendengkur halus.

"Hei..." Ichigo menepiskan poni Rukia yang tergerai menutupi wajahnya. Tapi angin yang nakal malah menerbangkan rambut Rukia dan membuatnya berantakan.

"Ck..." Decak Ichigo kesal, sambil merapikan rambut hitam gadis itu. Setiap Ichigo menyisir helai demi helai rambutnya, sensasi kelembutan menjalar di sela jarinya. Membuatnya terhanyut dan semakin ingin melakukannya, lagi dan lagi...

"Krrrr..." Dengkuran halus Rukia mengejutkan Ichigo dan menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Ichigo mendekatkan telinganya ke wajah Rukia, berusaha mendengar lebih jelas, "Krrr..." Rukia mendengkur pelan.

"Sejak kapan kau ngorok?" Ichigo tersenyum geli. "Sini aku betulkan..." Ichigo menyentuh lembut kedua pipi Rukia dengan tangannya, "Lehermu bisa sakit kalau begini terus, bodoh..." Lalu menyandarkan kepala Rukia ke batang pohon. "Nah, begini lebih baik..."

Tapi... Pluk, kepala Rukia jatuh tertunduk lagi. "Hei!" Alis Ichigo terangkat sedikit. Dia menyandarkan kepala Rukia di batang pohon lagi. Namun lagi-lagi, saat Ichigo melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Rukia, kepala gadis itu jatuh terkulai.

"Kau merepotkan sekali!" Ichigo tersenyum, dia tidak tega mengomel jika melihat wajah tidur Rukia yang sangat innocent. Setan itu menyandarkan kepala Rukia di pohon lagi, tapi kali ini dia tidak melepaskan tangannya, takut kalau kepala gadis itu akan terkulai lagi.

'Kalau saja kau sependiam ini setiap hari...' Pikir Ichigo sambil memandangi wajah gadis di hadapannya, 'Pasti aku bisa mati kesal. Hehe...' Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya, "Tapi kau tetap cantik biarpun sedang ngorok... Eh? Apa yang kupikirkan? Bodoh!' Pipi Ichigo mulai menunjukan rona merah.

Entah kenapa wajah tidur gadis di depannya seperti mengandung magnet yang begitu kuat menariknya hingga tidak bisa mengalihkan matanya. 'Ehm!' Ichigo berusaha menyadarkan dirinya, 'Pakai akal sehatmu Ichigo!' Tapi ternyata ketertarikannya lebih kuat daripada akal sehatnya. Perlahan Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya pada Rukia...

5 cm... Ichigo merasakan wajahnya terbakar.

4 cm... Ichigo sudah bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Rukia di wajahnya.

3 cm... Ichigo merasakan tangannya yang berada di pipi Rukia bergetar nervous.

2,5 cm... Rukia tiba-tiba membuka mata. Ichigo yang kaget luar biasa, seketika membatu, tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya satu mili pun. Dia merasa jantungnya sudah melompat dari rongga dadanya.

"KYAAA..." Rukia berteriak histeris. Ichigo langsung melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Rukia.

"Te... Tenang Rukia..." Seru Ichigo gelagapan.

"AAAAA..." Rukia tetap histeris.

"Maksudku bukan begitu..." Ichigo berpikir keras mencari alasan.

"AAAAA..." Rukia mengacungkan telunjuknya pada Ichigo.

"Ruki...?"

"ULAARRRR...!"

"Haaahh...?" Ichigo spontan berbalik dan... Melihat moncong ular menedis tepat di depan hidungnya... "Hwaaa..!" Masih dalam posisi duduk, Ichigo bergerak mundur, berusaha sedikit memperpanjang jarak antara wajahnya dengan moncong si ular, tapi naas... Tanggan kanannya yang menopang sebagian bobot tubuhnya tergelincir. Tubuh Ichigo oleng dan meluncur jatuh dari dahan pohon yang dia dan Rukia duduki.

"Ichi...!" Rukia mengulurkan tangan, berusaha meraih lengan Ichigo. Grep! Gadis itu berhasil meraih pergelangan tangan Ichigo. Namun, berat badan Ichigo yang nyaris dua kali lipat Rukia, ditambah dengan hukum gravitasi, menyebabkan Rukia ikut tertarik ke bawah dan meluncur jatuh...

"AAAAA..." Rukia menutup mata, tidak siap menghadapi kenyataan bahwa dari semua bagian tubuh, wajahnyalah yang akan menghantam tanah terlebih dulu.

GUBRAK!

Rukia merasakan hempasan yang keras di perut dan dagunya. Anehnya, meskipun terhempas keras ke tanah Rukia tidak merasa sakit. Dia tidak pernah menyangka, tanah dunia setan tidak sekeras di dunia manusia, dan... Tanah itu berdenyut!

Perlahan Rukia membuka mata, yang terlihat hanyalah warna hitam. Namun, tidak terasa kasar seperti permukaan tanah pada umumnya, permukaan hitam itu terasa halus... Seperti kain! Rukia menangkat dagunya, dan matanya membulat sempurna melihat apa yang terhampar di bawahnya bukanlah kerikil atau rumput. Tapi kimono. Kimono yang masih melekat di tubuh Ichigo. Ichigo yang terbaring dan merintih kesakitan di bawah tubuhnya.

"Ichigo...?" Pekik Rukia tertahan. Dia bisa mendengar dan merasakan jantung Ichigo yang berdegup kencang, berpacu dengan detak jantungnya sendiri.

"Rukia, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Ichigo yang masih meringis kesakitan. Tangan kanannya masih melingkar di pinggang Rukia, sedangkan tangan kirinya kini mengusap-usap bokongnya, karena tadi bagian itulah yang pertama kali melakukan pendaratan darurat. "Oi..." Panggilnya sekali lagi karena ternyata gadis kecil di atasnya tidak merespon, "Ruki...?" Panggilan Ichigo terputus saat dia melihat Rukia diam tak bergerak. "Hei...?" Panggilnya pelan seraya menggerakkan tangan kanannya ke dagu Rukia dan menengadahkan wajah porselennya.

Wajah shock Rukia terlihat memerah. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Jelas terdengar kekhawatiran dalam suara Ichigo.

"Ah... Ti-tidak..." Rukia buru-buru berusaha bangun, tapi sepasang tangan kokoh menahan gerakannya.

"Kau yakin...?" Ichigo mencegkram kedua lengan Rukia, memastikan tubuh gadis itu tetap lekat dengannya sehingga Ichigo bisa menatapya lebih dekat.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Ichigo." Ujar Rukia tenang. Dia mulai bisa mengendalikan dirinya sekarang.

"Baguslah..." Ichigo tersenyum. Entah kenapa, senyum itu terlihat sangat tulus di mata Rukia. Membuatnya merasanya nyaman...

"EHM..." Sebuah suara merusak suasana.

"Eh?" Seru Ichigo dan Rukia bersamaan seraya menoleh ke sumber suara. Ternyata, selusin pasukan sudah mengelilingi mereka, entah berapa lama menonton 'adegan' tadi.

Sesosok setan berambut ungu panjang tiba-tiba merangsek maju diantara para pasukan itu, "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Ichigo-sama..?"

"Ah maaf!" Wajah Rukia semakin merah saat menyadari mereka telah menjadi tontonan gratis. Dia segera bangun dari atas tubuh Ichigo.

Ichigo yang tidak kalah terkejut juga cepat-cepat berdiri. "Ehm..." Dia memalingkan wajahnya yang panas.

"Ichigo-sama...! Apa yang anda lakukan malam-malam begini berduaan dengan seorang gadis yang tak dikenal?" Setan itu berkata, lebih tepatnya berteriak-teriak dengan ekspresi genit sambil menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Membuat ramput panjang ungunya mengibas kesana-kemari.

"Bu... Bukan seperti yang kalian pikirkan!" Sela Rukia cepat, rupanya dia jengah karena para pasukan itu menatap mereka dengan tatapan –kalian-mesum-.

"Lalu?" Si rambut ungu mulai berlinang air mata, "Kenapa Ichigo-sama bermesraan denganmu? Kau itu siapa ?" Dia menunjuk Rukia dengan tatapan kesal. "Selama ini Ichigo-sama kan tidak punya kekasih! Padahal aku kira aku masih punya kesempatan... Huaa... !" Dia meraung-raung sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"HAAH... ?" Pekik Rukia, dia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau kata-kata itu yang akan keluar dari mulut si rambut ungu.

* * *

Seorang pelayan berlari kecil menghampiri Unohana Retsu yang berdiri mematung di pintu ruang makan.

"Unohana-san..." Panggil pelayan itu.

"Ya?" Unohana menoleh seraya berjalan dengan cepat menghampiri pelayan itu. Dia tidak ingin apa yang terjadi di ruang makan itu didengar ole pelayan, karena hal itu bisa menjadi pergunjingan yang tidak menguntungkan bagi keluarga raja, apalagi dalam masa krisis seperti saat ini. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya begitu berhadapan dengan si pelayan.

"Kamar Rukia-sama sudah siap, Unohana-san." Kata pelayan sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Bagus. Tolong siapkan juga untuk Ichigo-sama."

"Tapi..." Si pelayan menengadahkan wajahnya dengan ragu, "Kamar Ichigo-sama kan ada di sayap timur istana ini..."  
"Malam ini Ichigo-sama akan tidur di sini." Kata Unohana dengan tegas, "Jadi, persiapkan semuanya sekarang." Dia tersenyum, senyum yang sangat mematikan hingga tidak ada satu mahluk pun di istana yang berani membantah 'pesona'-nya.

'Ba... Baik..." Pelayan itu membungkukkan badan lalu segera kabur dari tempat itu.

Unohana memandang sekilas pintu ruang makan tempatnya berdiri tadi, rautnya menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang amat sangat. "Kenapa harus seperti ini?" Ujarnya lirih, "Semoga mereka bisa mengatasinya dengan baik..." Dia pun beranjak untuk memeriksa persiapan kamar.

* * *

BOHAHAHAHAHA... Saya kembali lagi dengan chap 12! Gomen updatenya lama dan chap ini pendek.. *dilempar zanpakutou*. Ini semua gara-gara akang Tite Kubo yang bikin otak saya konslet. *digantung Om Tite*

Mind to RnR?

.

Okelah kalo begitu, kita hentikan saja ke-gaje-an ini dan memulai ke-gaje-an yang baru... hahaha.. *tawa nista* makasih buanyak buat semua yang sudah meripiu, memfave (kalo ada, -plak-ngarep-), membaca, dan... *mikirmikir* ..dan lain-lain dah.. *nyerah karena ternyata otaknya ga bisa dipake mikir lagi*

Mari bales ripiu ajah... hohoho

Rio-Lucario : Yuhuuuu… Rio-chan yang pertama… *tabur kembang 7 rupa* Sebernernya Ginrei itu ngomongin…

Ginrei : Heh author geblek, jangan bilang2 dong, nanti image misteriusku ilang lagi!

Author : Iya deh.. Iihh Yama-jii OOC banget! Back to review aja deh. Iya Rio, yang ngeliatin mereka itu Byakuya.. makasih udah nyempetin ripiu... ^^

Aika Ray Kuroba : Gomen gak bisa update pake kilat, soalnya di rumah lagi musim kemarau –plak-

Renji dan Ichigo, mereka emang duo konyol! Hahaha...

Nggak kok, mereka belum pernah ketemu sebelumnya.. trus kenapa dia ngomong gitu? Itu karena $#*()I*&^%#&$ *sensored*digampar*

Makasi atas ripiunya... hohoho *ketawa gaje*

Mampir lagi yaaa... (emangnya warung?)

choCo purPLe : yeeeyy updated! Updated! *ditabok rame2*

iya gitu deh.. sejarah keluarga Kuchiki emang ribet dan kelam *disambit kakek Ginrei*

makasi ripiunyaaaaaa…

BlackHaori : sebenernya aku yang mikir gitu.. hahaha –plak-

dia emang cakep, yak an? Ya kan? *maksa*

tengkyuu..

Ichi Nightray : hohohoho jangan-jangan…

Rukia : jangan-jangan apa?

Author : Gak jadi deh.. *melet* back to ripiu.. muakasiii.. ^^. chap 12 updated! Mind to RnR..?

Kurosaki Mitsuki : Haahh? Jadi Yui ceweknya Byakun? Tapi waktu nembak aku dia ngakunya masih jomblo? *ditampol keluarga Kuchiki*

Makasih uda ripiu, Yui… chap 12 update nih! Sudilah kiranya RnR? *ngancem pake Ryuujin Jakka*

Azalea Yukiko : misterius? soalnya authornya kebanyakan main di tempat angker.. hihihi –plak-

Byakuya itu naksir aku… pokoknya aku.. huaa *nangis guling2*

Makasih ya Yukiko… silakan mampir lagi.. ^^ (emang toko?)

icHiki Aoi : wah benarkah? Gak ngangka aku ada bakan jadi paranormal.. *digampar rame2*

mencium apa aoi? *ngendus-endus*

hwaa gomen chap ini juga nggak panjang. Entah kenapa saya gak bisa bikin cerita panjang2 *pundung ke pojokan*

makasih tas ripiunya ya.. chap 12 updated nih! Min to RnR..? ^^

Aisa the Knight Apprentice : lho kok kabur? Ai abis ngerampok bank ya? Bagii doong… -plak-

Hehehe maaf, percakapan Ginrei sama Renji yang menggemparkan dunia persilatan itu belum bisa ditampilkan di chap ini.. jadi tunggu chap depan ya… *ditendang*

Makasih buanyaakkkk ya Ai.. ati2 di jalan… ^^

Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki : gomen yurisa, chap ini juga dikit.. hehe –plak-

Gimana ya caranya bikin certa panjang2..? *pundung ke dalam sumur*

Hahaha.. byakuruki juga keren.. saya suka banget baca fic byakuruki.. *kok crucol?*

Chap 12 updated! Mind to RnR? Arigatoooo… ^^

ruki ruu mikan head : gomen gak bisa apdet kilat, ruu...

pendek ya? Maaf belum bisa bikin cerita panjang2 *pundung*

makasih udah nyempatin ripiu ya ruu

updated! RnR..?

Chappy Ruru : iyaa.. byakun emang keren… aku sampe tereak2 gaje kalo setiap byakun nongol di chapter manganya ataupun di animenya. Kyaaaa... –plak-

Hmm.. okeh deh cin.. aku kasih divisi 6 minus taichou-nya ya.. hihihi *dibantai byakuya fc*

Ruru makasih udah ripiuu... mampir lagi yaa... ^^

bl3achtou4ro : emang cakeepp… *nosebleed-tepar*

ginrei mau ngangkat renji jadi mantunya! Hahaha.. gak kok, juz kidding.. bisa bunuh diri semua tetua kuchiki kalo beneran kayak gitu.. hehe

menemukan Ichigo.. (sebenarnya pengennya menemukan saya, tapi seluruh umat manusia di byakuya fc pasti gak rela.. hohoho)

#abaikan semua kegajean saya

Hwaa ichi keasian ya di chap 424, pasti kesepian banget gak ada ruki-nee.. T^T

Iya, saya ikuuttt! *semangat sumpah pemuda* fic saya judulnya 'The Rain Has Stopped' *promosi dikit*

Makasih udah sempet ripiu... chap 12 Updated!

Thia2rh : hwaa gomen gak bisa update kilat… chap 12 updated nih.. Mind to RnR..? ^^

Ruki Yagami : gak mungkin, byakun kan naksir aku *dirajam rame2*

Di chap ini uku bikinin romancenya cin.. tapi gak tau deh bisa dibilang romance apa enggak *pundung*

Makasih ya ruki... ^^

dorami fil : betul! Chap 423 merusak otak saya juga *dicekek tite kubo*

mereka gak kawin lari kok, kan udah direstui orang tua.. hohoho

Byakuya : Siapa yang ngerestuin? *deathglare*

Author : *kabur* mari kembali ke ripiu... *sambil lari marathon* makasi yaa dorami..

Chap 12 updated nih...


	13. Chapter 13

**The Devils Beside Me**

Chapter 13 : Confusion

.

.

Summary : "Siapa yang akan menjamin kalau tengah malam nanti tidak akan ada setan jahat berambut oren yang manyusup masuk ke kamar Rukia?" Renji menyeringai jahil.

"Apa?" Suara Ichigo meninggi, wajahnya merona.

.

Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo

Warning : AU, Typo, rada OOC juga.. hmm.. apa lagi ya..? don't like don't read lah.. hehehe

NB : sebelum membaca chap ini, sangat disarankan untuk mengingat-ingat, atau kalo gak ingat silakan searching gambar2 arrancar yang menjadi anak buar Barragarn (Espada No.2)

* * *

"Lalu?" Si rambut ungu mulai berlinang air mata, "Kenapa Ichigo-sama bermesraan denganmu? Kau itu siapa ?" Dia menunjuk Rukia dengan tatapan kesal. "Selama ini Ichigo-sama kan tidak punya kekasih! Padahal aku kira aku masih punya kesempatan... Huaa... !" Dia meraung-raung sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"HAAH... ?" Pekik Rukia, dia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau kata-kata itu yang akan keluar dari mulut si rambut ungu.

"Cukup!" Teriakan Ichigo sukses membuat semua yang ada disana terperanjat dan diam, tapi itu hanya berlangsung beberapa detik, karena si rambut ungu mulai menangis meraung-raung lagi. "Cukup!" Teriak Ichigo lagi, tapi tangisannya makin lebay, "Diamlah Charlote Chuulhorne!" Suara frustasi Ichigo menggema di halaman belakang yang sepi itu.

Sontak si rambut ungu, yang dipanggil 'Charlote Chuulhorne' itu diam dan menggigit bibirnya. Ngeri pada Ichigo yang kini memancarkan aura membunuh tingkat wahid.

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan? Aku ini normal! Aku tidak tertarik dengan sesama lelaki!" Ichigo menekankan setiap kata yang diucapkannya.

"Tapi... Tapi..." Charlote Chuulhorne berusaha melancarkan serangan puppy-eyes-nya.

"Dan aku juga tidak tertarik dengan banci!" Kata Ichigo dengan galak.

"Hiks..." Air mata meluber di pipi Charlote Chuulhorne, bibir tebal super seksinya bergetar menahan tangis. Dia tidak berani meraung lagi karena Ichigo masih mendelik padanya.

Beberapa pengawal nampak menenangkan Charlote. Bukan karena kasihan padanya, tapi lebih karena mereka masih menyayangi nyawanya. "Sstt... Wakil kapten, Chuulhorne, berhentilah menangis ya... Kau kelihatan jelek loh..." Rayu mereka, Rukia hanya bisa ber-sweatdrop-ria.

"Hiks..."

"Bawa wakil kaptenmu pergi dari sini!" Perintah Ichigo.

"Hiks... Ichigo-sama... Aku mencintaimu lebih dari siapapun..." Tanpa disangka-sangka, Charlote Chuulhorne berusaha memeluk (baca : menerjang) Ichigo.

"Hwaaa! Menjauh dariku!" Ichigo spontan melompat ke belakang punggung Rukia.

Empat siku-siku muncul di dahi wakil kapten itu saat melihat pangeran pujaannya mendekap gadis lain. Dengan emosi membara dia pun mendekati Rukia dan merenggutnya dari tangan Ichigo, "Jangan mentang-mentang kau cantik, lalu kau bisa merebut kekasih setan lain sesuka hatimu ya!"

"Haduuhh..." Rukia berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi sia-sia. Tidak ada yang lebih menyeramkan dari menghadapi banci patah hati. "Hei! Sopan sedikit ya! Aku ini bangsawan tau!"

"Persetan dengan kebangsawananmu!" Dengan kasar Charlote Chuulhorne mendorong Rukia jatuh. Tubuh Rukia langsung hilang keseimbangan begitu didorong dengan kekuatan penuh oleh seorang laki-laki kekar.

Saat terhuyung ke belakang, Rukia membentur sesuatu yang menahan laju jatuhnya. "Ukh!" Rukia menengok ke belakang, berusaha melihat apa yang telah menyelamatkan dirinya dari benturan dengan tanah. "Hah..."

Rupanya semua setan disana memasang ekspresi yang sama dengan Rukia, terkejut. Halaman belakang yang tadinya hingar bingar, mendadak sepi.

"Nii-sama..." Gumam Ichigo.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" Kata seorang kakek yang datang bersama Byakuya.

"Kapten Barragarn..." Charlote Chuulhorne menyebut nama kakek itu takut-takut.

Ichigo dengan cepat mengendalikan keterkejutanya atas kehadiran kakaknya dan mengembalikan sikapnya layaknya seorang pangeran, "Anak buahmu ini telah berbuat tidak sopan pada kami, Kapten Barragarn..." katanya sambil melangkah maju mendekati Rukia.

"Hmm?" Pandangan mata Barragarn berpindah dari Ichigo ke Rukia, kemudian pada wakilnya yang masih berwajah mewek.

"Aku sangat tersiggung dengan kejadian ini!" Kata Ichigo tajam.

"Hal bodoh apa yang kalian lakukan hah?" Bentak kapten tua itu dengan kesal.

"Maafkan kami, Kapten!" Seru para pengawal itu, mereka bingung bagaimana menjelaskan kelakuan memalukan wakil kapten mereka.

"Cuma itu saja yang kalian katakan?" Barragarn semakin kesal karena ternyata tidak mendapatkan penjelasan dari bawahannya.

Byakuya yang dari tadi diam, tiba-tiba bergerak, berbalik dan melangkahkan kaki menjauh dari kekacauan itu.

"Byakuya!" Rukia baru menyadari kepergian Byakuya setelah pangeran itu beberapa langkah meninggalkan tempatnya. Namun yang dipanggil tidak memberikan respon apapun, tetap berjalan dengan tenang dan anggun. "Byakuya!" Rukia memanggil lebih keras untuk mengimbangi suara-suara keras yang dikeluarkan Barragarn, Ichigo dan Charlote Chuulhorne.

"Ck! Menyebalkan!" Maki Rukia sambil berlari mendekati Byakuya. "Tunggu!" Gadis itu menarik lengan Byakuya dengan sekuat tenaga, dan membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Mau apa?" Tanya Byakuya datar.

Rukia yang sedikit terengah berusaha mengatur nafas sebelum akhirnya bicara, "Ada yang ingin kutanyakan!"

"Rukia" Ichigo baru menyadari kalau Rukia sudah tidak ada di sampingnya, 'Apa yang dia lakukan dengan Nii-sama? Gawat!' Batinnya.

"Ichigo-sama..." Rengek Charlote Chuulhorne yang tengah dimarahi oleh kaptennya.

"Urus dia!" Kata Ichigo pada Barragarn sambil menunjuk 'fans berat'nya, lalu berlari menghampiri Rukia dan Byakuya.

"Kenapa..." Ichigo bisa mendengar Rukia bertanya dengan lancang, "Kenapa tadi kau tidak menangkap aku dan Ichigo yang bersembunyi di atas pohon? Kau tau kami ada di sana kan?"

"..." Byakuya hanya memandang Rukia dengan dingin.

"Jawab aku..." Rukia balik menatap mata abu-abu sang pangeran.

"Bukan urusanmu..." Byakuya hendak melangkah pergi, tapi lagi-lagi dia merasakan cengkraman. Byakuya memandang tangan kecil yang menggenggam erat lengannya, "Lepas." Perintahnya.

"Tidak." Gadis itu membandel.

"Rukia..." Kali ini Rukia yang merasakan lengannya dipegang. Ichigo menggeleng seraya menarik tangan Rukia yang mencengkeram kakaknya.

Rukia mengalah dan melepaskan Byakuya, tapi dia masih belum menyerah. "Kenapa kau kembai lagi ke sini?"

Byakuya tetap membisu dan melenggang pergi.

"Hey!" Teriak Rukia, kesal karena diacuhkan.

"Rukia sshh..." Ichigo berusaha menenangkannya.

"Kalian terlalu berisik..." Lirik Byakuya sekilas sambil terus melangkah.

Rukia baru akan mengejar setan tampan itu ketika seseorang menahannya.

"Jangan..." Ichigo menggeleng, "Nii-sama tidak suka ada orang asing memasuki kediaman keluarganya." Dia memandang lurus pada sebuah bangunan megah di pinggir halaman belakang.

* * *

RUKIA'S POV

'Apa maksudnya dia itu?' Pikiranku masih melayang pada sikap Byakuya tadi, 'Menyebalkan sekali!'

Kulirik Ichigo sekilas, dia diam saja dari tadi, kerutan di dahinya semakin ruwet, sepertinya dia memikirkan hal yang sama denganku. 'Si Byakuya itu! Dia benar-benar sulit ditebak. Kenapa dia tidak menangkap kami saat di atas pohon itu? Aku yakin dia tau keberadaan kami saat itu. Lalu kenapa dia kembali lagi? Argh! Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya!'

"Aduh!" Seruku. Ck! Rupanya karena tidak konsentrasi aku jadi tersandung anak tangga yang kunaiki.

"Oi... Hati-hati Rukia..." Jeruk itu membantuku berdiri.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Ayo!" Kami berjalan lagi, menuju tempat yang tadi kami tinggalkan dengan amat sangat tidak elit. Nah itu ruang makannya sudah terlihat di ujung koridor. Sepertinya Kakek Kuchiki itu sudah pergi.

Kupercepat langkahku, karena dari yang kulihat dan kudengar, ruangan itu terasa lengang.

"Hei, pelan-pelan midget! Nanti kau jatuh lagi!" Tegur jeruk baka itu.

"Cepatlah Ichigo!" Sahutku tidak sabaran. Aku melangkah mendahuluinya masuk ke ruang makan. Piring-piring sudah dibereskan. Renji duduk di salah satu kursi, menumpukan tangannya di atas meja untuk menopang dahinya. Unohana Retsu berdiri tidak jauh darinya dan memandang Renji dengan sedih.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Kudengar Ichigo berseru di belakangku.

END OF POV

* * *

"Apa yang terjadi?" Seru Ichigo sambil menghampiri Renji, sementara Rukia sudah mengambil tempat ebih dulu di belakang setan berambut merah itu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa…" Renji menengadahkan wajahnnya dan tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat dipaksakan. "Sebaikya kita istrahat dulu. Ini pasti hari yang berat untukmu, Rukia." Renji bangun dari duduknya dan menghadap Rukia.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok..." Kata-kata Rukia terpotong oleh Ichigo.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apa kau bicarakan dengan Ginrei Kuchiki?"

"Bukan hal yang penting." Sahut Renji. Tapi Renji bukanlah aktor yang bagus.

"Renji...?" Rukia membaca akting Renji yang tidak meyakinkan, "Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Ah! Unohana-san, apakah kau sudah menyiapkan kamar untuk Kuchiki-san?" Renji berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sudah Renji-sama." Unohana mengangguk hormat.

"Nah, Rukia... Kau bisa istirahat dulu. Unohana-san akan mengantarmu ke kamar tamu..." Renji menepuk pundak Rukia. Gadis itu masih memandangnya dengan sorot mata tidak percaya, tapi dia tidak bertanya-tanya lagi.

"Mari, Rukia-sama..." Unohana memanggil Rukia yang masih saja membatu di tempatnya berdiri.

"Ah, baiklah..." Rukia akhirnya mengalah, dan membalikkan badak mengikuti Unohana.

"Tunggu!" Seru Ichigo seraya menghampiri kedua perempuan itu.

"Hei... Ichigo kau mau kemana?" Renji memandang adiknya yang kini mengekor di belakang Unohana dengan heran.

"Kan kau yang menyuruh kami istirahat...?" Kesal Ichigo.

"Kamarmu kan disana!" Renji menunjuk sayap timur istana.

"Malam ini aku tidur di sini." Sahut Ichigo enteng.

"Sesuai dengan permintaan Ichigo-sama, kami sudah menyiapkan kamar tamu di sebelah kamar Rukia-sama untuknya." Jelas Unohana saat melihat wajah bingung Renji.

"Haah...?" Rukia dan Renji menaikkan alis pertanda bingung.

"Jangan melihatku begitu!" Omel Ichigo karena Renji menatapnya dengan curiga. "Kita tidak bisa membiarkan Rukia sendirian saja kan? Kalau ada apa-apa bagaimana?"

"Aku bisa jaga diri kok..." Sahut Rukia kalem.

"Itu tidak menjamin kalau kau akan baik-baik saja!" Ichigo berkacak pinggang di hadapan Rukia.

"Aku rasa tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Di sini mana mungkin ada maling kan?" Rukia mengedarkan pandangan ke luar jendela, dimana para pengawal istana mondar-mandir.

"Siapa yang tau. Bisa saja ada setan jahat masuk ke kamarmu kan?" Ichigo bersikeras.

"Sudah, sudah!" Lerai Renji sambil mendekati mereka, "Satu-satunya mahluk yang mungkin melakukan itu adalah setan jahat berkepala oren!" Katanya sambil menyeringai pada adik orennya.

"Apa maksudmu babon?" Empat siku-siku muncul di kepala Ichigo.

"Ayo!" Renji memegang pundak Rukia dan menuntunnya menuju deretan kamar tamu istana.

"Kau mau kemana?" Ichigo menarik kerah Renji.

"Kita harus melindunginya kan?" Renji melirik Rukia.

"Tentu saja!" Sahut Ichigo mantap.

"Ya makanya... Aku akan tidur juga di kamarmu!" Renji melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat tehenti.

"Kenapa harus sekamar denganku? Kan masih banyak kamar yang lain?" Lagi-lagi Ichigo menarik kerah Renji, memaksanya untuk berhenti.

"Siapa yang akan menjamin kalau tengah malam nanti tidak akan ada setan jahat berambut oren yang manyusup masuk ke kamar Rukia?" Renji menepis tangan Ichigo dari kerah kimononya.

"Apa?" Suara Ichigo meninggi, wajahnya merona, "Aku bukan setan seperti itu tau! Kau mesum!"

"Hahahaha..." Tawa ala babon bergema di koridor yang mereka lewati.

"Kalian beruda bodoh!" Maki Rukia kesal.

"Hihihi... Sudahlah pangeran..." Bahkan Unohana pun ikut menertawakan kekonyolan dua mahluk yang diasuhnya sejak kecil itu.

* * *

Rukia bangun terlalu pagi. Bukan karena kamar tamu yang ditempatinya tidak nyaman –kamar itu bahkan sangat mewah- tapi dia tidak terbiasa tidur di tempat yang bukan kamarnya. Apalagi di dunia ini ada banyak sekali yang mengincar nyawanya, mengingat hal itu membuatnya merasa paranoid.

Gadis itu membuka lemari, dia ingat Unohana kemarin bilang kalau kimono ganti untuknya sudah disiapkan. Rukia memakainya dan takjub karena ukurannya sangat pas.

"Wow... Istana memang beda ya...?" Gumamnya di depan cermin, "Hanya satu kalimat dan semua bisa kau dapatkan..." Rukia terdiam sejenak, "Tapi itulah yang membuat semua berlomba-lomba mendapatkan kekuasaan dan tahta... Bahkan sampai bertengkar dengan saudara sendiri...?" Ada nada keraguan dalam suaranya.

"Ah iya... Aku harus menanyakan hal itu pada Renji!" Serunya seraya bergegas keluar kamar.

* * *

"Rukia-sama..." Unohana menyapa Rukia yang tengah berdiri linglungdi depan pintu kamar Ichigo dan Renji. Tapi yang disapa tetap diam dan memilih mendengarkan suara-suara di balik pintu.

"Tidak..." Gumam Rukia, tampaknya tidak menyadari keberadaan Unohana. "Tidak boleh begitu kan...?"

"Bukankah anda ke sini untuk itu, Rukia-sama?"

Rukia terkesiap dan menoleh, mendapati Unohana berdiri di belakangnya.

"Apa..." Rukia terkejut, "Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak..."

"Anda datang bersama Ichigo-sama, kemudian bergabung dengan Renji-sama. Lalu apa mungkin ada alasan lain ada datang kemari selain untuk 'membereskan' Byakuya-sama?" Unohana memandang Rukia tajam, nada kesedihan jelas terdengar dalam suaranya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak..." Rukia memejamkan mata violetnya dan menggeleng keras-keras.

"Bukan untuk terlibat perebutan tahta?" Unohana bertanya sangsi.

"Umm... Memang... Tapi..." Rukia bingung memilih kata, tatapan Unohana membuatnya merasakan gejolak aneh di perutnya. "Tapi kami tidak pernah bermaksud menyakitinya. Percayalah!"

"..." Unohana masih menatapnya ganjil.

"Aku... Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Aku jamin!" Rukia benar-benar panik sekarang, memijit-mijit dahinya, memaksa kepalanya untuk berpikir cepat. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan ini..." Rukia mengulangi kalimatnya, lebih terdengar seperti sedang meyakinkan diri sendiri daripada wanita anggun di hadapannya.

"Aku permisi..." Dengan cepat Rukia berbalik dan lari meninggalkan tempat itu. Kali ini dia tau betul kemana harus melangkahkan kaki-kaki kecilnya.

Sementara itu, di depan pintu kamar Ichigo dan Renji...

'Apakah semuanya akan berakhir dengan baik? Aku ingin sekali bisa mempercayai apa yang dikatakan gadis itu...' Lamunan Unohana terpotong oleh suara pintu yang dibuka.

"Unohana-san?" Ichigo heran melihat yang berdiri di hadapannya adalah si kepala pelayan, padahal dia yakin sekali kalau tadi dia mendengar suara Rukia di luar kamarnya. "Ada apa, Unohana-san?"

"Saya hanya ingin menyampaikan kalau sarapan sudah siap, Ichigo-sama."

"Oh baiklah... Tolong beritahu Rukia juga." Ichigo tersenyum.

"Rukia-sama sudah pergi duluan, Ichigo-sama..."

"Hah? Kenapa dia tidak menungguku?" Ichigo memasang raut keheranan.

"Saya permisi, Ichigo-sama." Unohana membungkuk.

"Hmm..." Ichigo menggangguk kecil sebelum Unohana meninggalkannya. "Cepatlah, Renji! Ada masalah yang harus kita selesaikan!"

* * *

Sebenarnya Rukia ragu akan langkah yang sedang diambilnya tapi saat ini hanya itulah yang ada di pikirannya. Kegalauan terpancar dari mata violetnya, nafasnya putus-putus, namun dia tetap mempercepat larinya menyusuri halaman belakang istana, menuju satu bangunan yang berdiri megah di pinggir halaman yang luas itu.

RUKIA'S FLASHBACK

"Jadi..." Rukia menghentikan tangannya yang hendak mengetuk pintu ketika dia medengar nada suara Ichigo meninggi. "Mereka mau kita saling membunuh?" Rukia terkesiap. Dia menurunkan tangannya yang masih melayang di udara.

"Dewan istana bilang..." Kali ini terdengar suara Renji, "Kekuatan Nii-sama tidak diragukan lagi. Dia sudah mengalahkan begitu banyak setan selama masa perebutan tahta ini. Tidak ada lagi setan yang berani menantangnya. Dewan istana bahkan mau langsung mengangkat Nii-sama sebagai raja menggatikan Yama-jii kalau saja Ginrei Kuchiki tidak mencegahnya."

"Tapi apa yang dilakukannya malahmembuat kita terjebak dalam masalah ini kan?"

"Cobalah berpikir politis, Ichigo!" Seru Renji tidak sabaran. "Sebagai ketua dewan istana dia sudah menyarankan agar para bangsawan itu melaksanakan rencana kakek yang sudah sejak dulu disusunnya. Tapi dewan istana adalah dewan pertimbangan tertinggi! Dewan hanya akan mengeluarkan keputusan secara bulat, dan sepertinya para anggota dewan itu sudah membuat mufakat. Ginrei Kuchiki hanya mencoba mencari cara agar kita mendapat kesempatan untuk membuktikan diri kita layak!"

"..." Suara Ichigo tidak terdengar untuk beradu argumen lagi dengan kakaknya.

"Sepertinya para anggota dewan sangat takut pada kekuatan kegelapan Nii-sama karena telah banyak anggota klan mereka yang mati di tangannya..." Lanjut Renji.

"Para bangsawan itu sendiri kan yang melibatkan dirinya dalam perebutan tahta?" Suara Ichigo meninggi. "Bahkan bisa dibilang merekalah yang membuat semua ini menjadi kacau! Karena rasa haus kekuasaan mereka itu!"

"Iya. Dan mereka dengan pengecut ingin menyelamatkan dirinya, dan tidak mau bertanggung jawab untuk mencegah kehancuran kerjaan kita dari teror suasana perebutan tahta. Mereka pikir dengan menganggkat Nii-sama jadi raja, mereka akan selamat."

"Lalu demi membatalkan pengangkatan itu, kakek Kuchiki itu menyuruh kita untuk 'membereskan' Nii-sama?" Tanya Ichigo dengan nada sarkastis.

"Dia hanya bilang bahwa sebaiknya rencana Yama-jii dilaksanakan sekarang, untuk menghindari gelombang kekacauan yang lebih dahsyat. Tapi ternyata anggota dewan yang terlalu pengecut dan keras kepala itu, tetap bersikeras. Akhirnya berdebatan sengit antara ketua dan para anggotanya itu membuahkan satu keputusan... Anggota dewan setuju kalau kita diikutsertakan dalam pengalihan kekuasaan, tapi dengan satu syarat... Sistem perebutan tahta dikembalikan pada cara lama..." Renji menggantungkan ucapannya.

"Jadi..." Ichigo buka suara, "Permainannya sekarang adalah 'membunuh atau dibunuh'...?"

END OF FLASHBACK

-TBC-

* * *

Gomen updatenya lama... Akhir-akhir ini kondisi kesehatan author rada memburuk, jadi gampang sakit.. *readers & author lain ngelempar golok*

Fic ini diketik pas lagi ngedrop, jadi kalo ada typo yg bertebaran, alur yg kemana-mana, dan cerita yg kurang pas, saya mohon maaf..

Mungkin nantinya saya ga bisa sering2 update fic, soalnya harus belajar, doain saya biar lulus ya… *ngancem pake Azogi Jishou*

Mari balas ripiuuww… (Kurotsuchi Mayuri : Heehh author gaje! Balikin Zanpakutou'ku..!)

Kurosaki Mitsuki : wah sekarang manggilnya yui apa mitsu..?

apa yui mitsu?

Apa mitsu yui? *ditabok gara2 manggil seenaknya*

Updated.. Mind to RnR? *masih bawa2 Azogi Jishou*

Wi3nter : huaah maaf ya wi3nter-san.. sabar dulu ya.. saya lagi persiapan mental nih.. hehehe..

Ichigo : yg mau kissu siapa, yg gak siap siapa.. dasar author aneh!

Author : emangnya ichi udah siap?

Ichigo : eh.. itu.. umm… *blushing*

Byakuya : kalian berdua siap mati?

Author & Ichigo : Kyaaaa… *kabur* makasih ripiunya yaa.. maap atas semua kegajean ini.. sudilah kiranya mampir lagi (?)

Azalea Yukiko : gomen yukiko… T^T

Ini saya update, tapi masih jauh dari kilat.. *ditimpuk rame-rame*

Mind to RnR..?

Aika Ray Kuroba : hwaa makasih udah mampir lagi..

Soalnya rukia tidurnya dengan posisi kepala nunduk gitu, jadinya lehernya kelipet deh (emang origami?)

Byakkun ketularan baik hatinya saya nih *dibankai senbon*

Gomen ga bisa apdet kilat.. *nangis seember*

icHiki Aoi : gomen ga bisa apdet kilat T^T

salahkan semua sistem imun di badan saya! –plak-

hehehe.. betul! Saya kuchiki lover! Hahahaha *ketawa gaje*

tengkyuu udah ripiu.. chap 13 updated nih..

Ruki Yagami : Makasih cin…

Tengkyuu karma Ruki udah selalu RnR.. huhuhu *nangis gaje*

Rio-Lucario : Rambut ungu itu adalah *sfx : jreng jreng jreeengg* Charlote Chuulhorne dari Barragarn's Fraction! Wakakakakak *tawa nista*

Makasih ripiunya yaaa.. gomen banyak typo.. hohoho

So-chand cii Mio imutZ : updated! ^^ *joged2 bawa pom2*

BlackHaori : waaahhh.. setelah sekian lama, akhirnya dirimyu kembali untuk meripiuuu… hehehehe makasih yaa..

chap 13 updated nih!

Aisa the Knight Apprentice : ohok..ohok.. *dicekek aisa*

Ampyuunn.. saya updatenya tanggal 30 kok, bukan 31.. *ngeles mode*

Hmmm.. gimana kalo biarin Ichi sama ruki, trus byakun buat saya ajah?

Byakuya FC : Hajaaarrr…!

Author : waduh.. ga jadi deh… makasih udah mampir yaa ais-chan.. ^^

dorami fil : hwaa makasih ya dorami.. ga nyangka bakal ada yang bilang gitu.. *nari2 gaje*

kissunya ntar yah, saya ajarin dulu ichi cara kissu yg baik dan benar (loh?)

Ichi : hiiyyyy... *minggat*

Author : ckck.. anak muda jaman sekarang.. ya sudahlah.. makasi udah selalu RnR ya dorami... *hugs-ditendang dorami*

Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki : makasih yaa..

Iya kereennn... waaaaaww... *ditabok byakun gara2 berisik*

Okeh! Demi kelangsungan hidup bangsa (?) akan saya usahaken! *semangat 45*

Mampir lagi yaa yurisa.. ^^

ruki ruu mikan head : ga apa2 ruu..

makasih uda nyempetin ripiyu yaa.. ^^

chap 13 updated nih.. Mind to RnR..? *puppy eyes no jutsu*


	14. Chapter 14

**The Devils Beside Me**

Chapter 14 : Don't You Understand?

.

.

Summary : Ichigo menghela nafas. Pilihan ini sangat berat baginya. Dia merasa memiliki tanggung jawab yang besar untuk melindungi Rukia, namun dia juga puya kewajiban pda kerajaan dan kakeknya. "Baiklah... Tapi kalau sampai aku merasakan perubahan reiatsunya sedikit saja, aku akan langsung pergi mencarinya!"

.

Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo

Warning : AU, Typo, rada OOC juga.. hmm.. apa lagi ya..? don't like don't read lah.. hehehe

* * *

Sebenarnya Rukia ragu akan langkah yang sedang diambilnya tapi saat ini hanya itulah yang ada di pikirannya. Kegalauan terpancar dari mata violetnya, nafasnya putus-putus, namun dia tetap mempercepat larinya menyusuri halaman belakang istana, menuju satu bangunan yang berdiri megah di pinggir halaman yang luas itu. Kediaman Byakuya.

Mata violetnya membulat ketika menangkap sosok yang dicarinya melintas diantara jendela di dalam mansion. Dipercepat ayunan kakinya, 'Aku harus mencapainya sebelum dia keluar mansion!' Pikir Rukia.

Dan benar saja, tepat saat Byakuya berjalan keluar pintu mansionnya, gadis itu menghadangnya, menghalangi kaki Byakuya melangkah lebih jauh lagi.

"…" Byakuya nampak terkejut, alisnya terangkat sesaat. Namun pangeran itu bisa segera mengendalikan sikapnya. "Mau apa?" Ujarnya datar.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan ini..." Kata Rukia terengah, sambil tetap berusaha berdiri tegak menatap mata kelabu di hadapannya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan pertarungan terakhir itu terjadi!" Tanpa disadarinya, suara Rukia meninggi. Teriakannya membuat beberapa pengawal dan pelayan menoleh ke arah mereka, tapi segera menyibukkan diri dengan aktivitasnya karena Byakuya memancarkan tatapan sedingin es.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian bertarung." Nada bicara Rukia telah kembali normal, tapi kalimat yang dilontarkannya terdengar tegas dan kaku.

Byakuya memandang mata violet di hadapannya, dia bisa melihat keteguhan pada diri gadis itu. Keteguhan yang tak biasa. Lalu dialihkannya pandangan ke tangan Rukia yang sedari tadi terkepal. Kentara sekali bahwa Rukia membulatkan seluruh tekad untuk mencarinya ke sini.

"Kenapa tidak kau katakan itu pada kedua bocah itu?" Byakuya buka suara.

"Dari awal... Dari awal mereka memang tidak berniat bertarung denganmu..." Sahut Rukia.

"Kau harap aku percaya?" Tanya Byakuya dengan nada skeptis.

Rukia yang mulai bisa mengendalikan diri melepas kepalan tangannya, kemudia menyilangkan kedua lengannya di dada. "Kalau mereka memang ingin membunuhmu, bukankah lebih logis jika mereka menyerap kekuatannku daripada membiarkanku bebas?"

Byakuya tampak agak terkejut dengan jawaban yang tidak diduganya akan keluar dari mulut Rukia. "Mungkin itu lebih karena mereka kalah darimu?" Dia mengelak dengan cerdas.

Kali ini Rukia yang kehilangan kata-kata. Dugaan Byakuya tepat mengenai sasaran. Rukia meremas lengannya sendiri, berusaha mencari padanan yang tepat untuk mengugkapkan pikiran dan hatinya. "Lalu menurutmu untuk apa mereka membawaku ke sini?" Gadis violet itu menyerah pada otaknya. Berusaha meyakini intuisinya untuk mencari tau apa yang ada dalam pikiran sang pangeran alih-alih mencekokinya dengan berbagai pembenaran atas tingkah kedua supupunya.

"Menyuruhmu membunuhku? Tapi aku rasa itu tidak akan berhasil." Ada suatu kilatan dalam mata Byakuya yang membuat Rukia tidak nyaman.

"Yang jelas bukan itu." Sahut Rukia cepat. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan kesalahpahaman ini berlarut-larut sementara waktu yang mereka punya tidak tersisa banyak. "Mereka mengharapkan kau kembali menjadi dirimu, Byakuya..."

"Ini memang aku." Pangkas Byakuya dingin. "Aku tidak pernah merasa tidak menjadi diriku."

"Byakuya yang bersekongkol dengan penghianat, menyakiti kakeknya dan menciptakan peperangan di negaranya sendiri bukanlah kakak yang dikenal oleh Ichigo dan Renji."

"Mereka bilang begitu padamu?" Byakuya menatap Rukia dengan pandangan mengejek.

"Mereka tidak bilang..." Sahut Rukia tenang. "Tapi aku melihatnya dari mata mereka." Rukia membiarkan keheningan merambati teras mansion itu sebelum akhirnya dia melanjutkan ucapannya dengan hati-hati, "Dan aku juga melihatnya di matamu. Kau tidak nyaman menjadi yang bukan dirimu."

"Kau..." Ekspresi Byakuya mengeras, "Lancang sekali kau bicara. Kau bahkan tidak tau apa-apa!"

"Masih ada waktu, Byakuya." Rukia menarik nafas panjang, "Masih ada waktu untuk memperbaiki semuanya."

Byakuya terdiam sejenak, lalu memalingkan wajahnya, "Tidak." Ucapnya dalam nada yang aneh. "Semua sudah terlanjur. Semua harus diselesaikan sekarang juga."

"Tidak!" Rukia mencegkram lengan Byakuya yang hendak meninggalkan teras mansion, "Kau harus menghentikan ini sekarang! Sebelum terlambat! Sebelum kau menyesalinya lebih dalam!"

"Berhentilah bersikap seakan kau paling tau perasaanku!" Kata-kata dingin Byakuya seolah menghujam Rukia tepat di jantungnya.

Rukia hanya diam gemetar saat Byakuya menarik lengannya dengan kasar, membuat cengkraman Rukia terlepas. Tanpa menoleh, pangeran itu berjalan meninggalkan gadis yang berkaca-kaca di belakangnya.

"Berhenti..." Ucap Rukia bergetar. Dia menyeka air mata yang hampir meluncur dari pelupuknya. "Berhentilah bersikap seolah orag lain tidak pernah merasakan apa yang kau rasakan, Byakuya!" Teriakan Rukia rupanya mampu membuat sang pangeran menghentikan langkahnya, tapi dia tetap tidak bergeming di tempatnya berdiri. Tidak menoleh, atau pun sekedar melirik gadis itu.

Sementara di belakangnya, Rukia mati-matian berusaha menahan gejolak perasaannya. Dia memeluk lengan atasnya, mencengkramnya kuat-kuat, seolah dengan begitu dia bisa meredam detak jantungnya yang abnormal.

"Berhentilah bersikap seakan kau yang paling mengerti..." Suara Rukia bergetar. "Berhenti bersikap seakan tidak ada yang memahami perasaanmu... Berhentilah bersikap kalau hanya kau yang pernah merasakan rasa sakit itu!"

"Kau tidak mengerti..." Ujar Byakuya pelan, tapi kata-katanya masih bisa didengar oleh Rukia.

"Mungkin aku memang tidak sepenuhnya mengerti!" Rukia kehilangan kendali dirinya, "Tapi aku juga pernah merasakan itu! Aku juga pernah terpuruk di dalamnya! Makanya ak tidak mau ada yang menderita seperti itu lagi. Tidak kau! Tidak juga Ichigo atau pun Renji!" Teriaknya. "Aku tidak mau kalian merasakan penyesalan lebih dalam lagi!"

Byakuya hanya menoleh sekilas, sebelum akhirnnya dia melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Rukia yang terhuyung dan jatuh terduduk di lantai.

"Kenapa dia tidak mau mengerti?" Bisiknya lirih.

"Ini terlalu jauh..." Byakuya bicara dalam bisikan yang hanya didengar oleh dirinya sendiri, sambil terus berjalan menjauhi mansionnya. "Sudah terlanjur begini, selesaikan saja sekalian."

Sementara itu, Rukia dan Byakuya tidak menyadari ada yang memperhatikan mereka sejak tadi...

"Kelinci kecil..." Sosok yang terlindung keteduhan pepohonan itu tersenyum lebar, "Rupanya kau yang datang sendiri..." Katanya sebelum berbalik dan meninggalkan tempat persembunyiannya.

* * *

"Nona!" Sebuah suara mengejutkan Rukia yang masih terduduk di posisinya semula, di lantai teras mansion Byakuya. Air matanya memang sudah mengering, tapi dia enggan beranjak, berbagai pikiran dan emosi masih berkecamuk dalam dirinya. Dia tidak peduli setan-setan yyang lewat memandangnya dengan tatapan heran. Bahkan saat mendengar panggilan sesorang, dia hanya menengadah sekilas untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Enam orang pengawal menghampirinya tergesa-gesa, kemudian langsung berlutut begitu tiba di depannya.

"Nona, Ichigo-sama memerintahkan kami untuk menjemput anda." Kata salah satu dari mereka.

'Ah iya. Aku kabur begitu saja tadi. Ichigo pasti bingung karena tidak bisa menemukanku.' Pikir Rukia. "Iya. Baiklah." Kata Rukia seraya tersenyum dan bangun dari duduknya.

"Lewat sini, nona." Keenam pengawal itu memandu Rukia berjalan menyusuri taman dan jalan setapak.

* * *

"Midget itu dimana sih?" Kesal Ichigo sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan sendok di piringnya yang kosong. Dirinya dan Renji sudah selesai sarapan, tapi mereka masih duduk di meja makan, menunggu kemunculan Rukia.

"Mungkin dia masih tidur?" Tanya Renji seraya mendorong cangkirnya ke tengah meja, matanya masih terpaku pada koridor yang menghubungkan ruang makan dan kamar tamu. "Sebaiknya kusuruh pelayan membangunkan dia..."

"Kau ingat saat Unohana-san memanggil kita utuk sarapan? Katanya waktu itu Rukia sudah bangun." Ichigo masih mengetuk-ngetukan sendoknya dengan gelisah. "Sebaiknya aku cek ke kamarnya..."

"Aku ikut!" Renji cepat-cepat berdiri menyusul Ichigo yang sudah melangkah terburu-buru.

"Cepatlah Renji!" Seru Ichigo tidak sabaran. Kecemasan terdengar jelas dalam suaranya.

di epan kamar Rukia...

TOK... TOK... Ichigo mengetuk pintu Rukia dengan kasar karena tidak mendapat jawaban dari dalam.

"Ah sudahlah, langsung masuk saja!" Ichigo sudah membuka pintu kamar bahkan sebelum mendapat persetujuan kakaknya.

"Hei!" Seru Renji, "Tidak sopan tau!"

"Aku tidak peduli!" Ichigo menghambur masuk ke kamar Rukia yang lengang. "Rukia?" Panggilnya, tapi tidak ada suara lembut yang menjawab.

"Rukia?" Renji membuka selimut tebal yang menutupi tempat tidur, berharap sebuah kepala akan menyembul dan mengatakan 'Kejutan!'. Tapi ternyata dia tidak menemukan apa pun di sana.

"Ini pakaiannya kan?" Ichigo mengangkat kimono hitam dan haori bermotif bulan sabit yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidur, lalu mendekatkan ke wajahnya. "Ini yang dia pakai kemarin..."

"Darimana kau tau?" Tanya Renji heran.

"Bau badannya masih menempel..." Sahut Ichigo kalem.

"Hah?" Renji berjengit, kemudian seketika dia tersenyum nakal. "Bagaimana sih bau tubuh Rukia?" Katanya sambil menjambret kimono dan haori di tangan adiknya.

"Hm... Seperti atmosfir yang beku... Bau musim dingin yang menyegarkan..." Kata Renji sambil mengendus-endus kimono itu.

"Jangan kurang ajar ya!" Hardik Ichigo sambil merebut kembali kimono itu dari tangan Renji.

Renji berdecak kesal. Tapi ekspresinya berubah geli ketika melihat wajah adiknya memerah sambil memeluk kimono dan haori itu. "Hei! Kau yang melakukannya duluan!"

"Cepat cari lagi!" Ichigo berbalik, berjalan menuju lemari, untuk mengamankan pakaian dan aroma Rukia dari hidung Renji.

'Oi Rukia?" Renji tiarap di lantai seraya menyingkap seprei, mengintip ke kolong tempat tidur.

"Bodoh!" Ichigo menendang bokong Renji saking kesalnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kau yang tolol!" Renji bersungut sambil mengusap bokongnya, "Aku mencari Rukia! Memangnya apa lagi?"

"Mana mungkin ada di sana kan, baka!" Sembur Ichigo.

"Siapa tau kan... Tidak ada salahnya mencoba!" Renji membela diri.

"Babon bodoh..." Umpat Ichigo sambil membuka lemari dan meletakkan pakaian Rukia di dalamnya. "Eh?" Serunya agak keras.

"Apa?" Omel Renji, "Dia ada di dalam lemari?"

"Bukan! Pakaian gantinya hilang!" Kata Ichigo dengan linglung.

"Ya jelas saja! Kau tidak mengharapkan dia berkeliaran di Las Noches tanpa busana kan?"

Blush! Wajah Ichigo langsung panas mendengar celotehan Renji. "Mak-maksudku bukan begitu!" Dia lalu merjalan ke kamar mandi dan membuka pintunya. Bau sabun masih samar-samar terasa di ruangan itu. "Kalau pakaian gantinya hilang, berarti dia sudah mandi dan ganti baju lalu pergi ke suatu tempat kan?"

Renji mengangkat bahu, "Mungkin... Apa sebaiknya kita tidak tanya Unohana-san saja? Tadi kau bilang dia yang mengatakan Rukia sudah bangun, berarti dia sempat melihat Rukia kan?"

"Iya benar juga!" Seru Ichigo seraya menghambur berlari keluar.

"Jeruk bodoh!" Maki Renji, "Tunggu!"

* * *

Sementara itu di luar istana, Rukia memandang sekitarnya dengan perasaan aneh. Dia sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari istana, dan sekarang dia tidak tau berada di mana. Di hadapannya ada sebuah menara tinggi seperti menara pengawas, dan di sebelah menara itu, terdapat bagunan kecil tak terawat yang diduganya adalah gudang. Sekitar beberapa meter dari sana, ia melihat bangunan panjang menyerupai istal.

"Silakan masuk, Nona." Pengawal itu menyadarkan Rukia dari lamunannya.

"Kau yakin di sini?" Tanya Rukia.

"Tentu Nona."

"Apa Ichigo-sama tidak sedang berada di ruang makan dengan Renji-sama?" Tanya Rukia penuh selidik.

"Kata Ichigo-sama beliau ingin berbicara dengan anda..."

Rukia ragu atas penjelasan pengawal itu. Dia merasa di saat-saat seperti ini tidak mungkin Ichigo akan menyembunyikan sesuatu dari sepupunya dan memilih berbicara berdua saja dengan Rukia.

"Silakan Nona..." Desak pengawal itu. Mau tak mau Rukia masuk ke dalam menara pengawas. Dan benar saja, begitu dia menginjakkan kakinya di dalam...

BLAM! Pintu menara ditutup oleh para pengawal itu.

"Mau apa kalian sebenarnya?" Rukia memandang tajam para pengawal di sekitarnya.

"Ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda, Nona."

"Siapa?" Nada dingin meluncur dari mulut Rukia. Sejak berjalan ke luar istana tadi dia sudah punya firasat buruk, tapi diabaikannya karena menganggap itu adalah perasaan tidak enak yang timbul karena perdebatan dengan Byakuya. "Yang jelas bukan Ichigo kan?"

"Tentu bukan..." Sebuah suara dan reiatsu yang familiar menghampiri Rukia.

"Kau..." Ucap Rukia datar, tidak ada ekspresi maupun peningkatan intonasi dalam suaranya.

"Tidak terkejut heh?" Sosok jangkung itu tersenyum.

* * *

"Unohana-san!" Panggil Ichigo ketika didapatinya kepala pelayan itu sedang memberikan instruksi kepada pelayan di depan ruang rapat kerajaan.

Unohana Retsu menoleh dan memandang heran pada dua pangeran yang menghampirinya sambil berlari. "Ada apa pangeran?"

"Apa kau lihat Rukia?" Sambar Ichigo.

"Ya... Tadi pagi saya bertemu Rukia-sama di depan kamar kalian." Unohana Retsu kelihatannya belum bisa menangkap arah pembicaraan ini. Namun dari mimik khawatir Ichigo yang terpancar jelas di wajahnya, wanita itu tau ini pembicaraan yang amat penting. Karenanya dia mememberikan aba-aba pada seluruh bawahannya untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Lalu kemana dia?"

"Saya tidak tau. Dia pergi begitu saja." Unohana masih memandang pangeran di depannya dengan mata heran.

"Tidak bilang mau kemana?" Cecar Ichigo lagi.

"Seingat saya... Tidak." Kepala pelayan itu menggeleng anggun. Dan sebelum Ichigo menghujaninya dengan pertanyaan lagi, dia balik bertanya, "Ada apa, Ichigo-sama?"

"Rukia tidak datang ke ruang makan hingga kami selesai sarapan." Sembur Ichigo yang mulai panik, dia mengacak acak rambut dengan tangan kanannya sementara tangan kiri berkacak pinggang. "Dia tidak ada di kamarnya juga. Pakaian gantinya tidak ada..."

"Hanya ada pakaian kotornya di tempat tidur. Dan wanginya seperti..." Renji baru mau menyampaikan informasi tidak penting saat satu jitakan mengenai kepalanya. "Aw! Apa-apaan kau Ichigo?"

"Jadi kau tidak tau dia kemana?" Ichigo mengabaikan protes Renji atas jitakan yang dia layangkan ke kepala kakaknya itu, masih berusaha mencencar Unohana dengan wajah kau-yakin-dia-tidak-bersembunyi-di-kantong-mu-?.

"Ya." Sahut Unohana.

"Kalau begitu aku sendiri yang akan mencarinya!" Ichigo berbalik tepat saat seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Ichigo-sama! Renji-sama!"

Ichigo menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang telah berani-beraninya menghentikan langkahnya. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat setan-setan yang berdiri di sana. Ichigo melirik Renji, ternyata sepupunya itu tidak kalah kaget dengan dirinya. Di hadapan mereka kini berdiri para anggota dewan istana.

"Mari masuk, tentunya anda sudah tau bahwa ada yang harus kita bicarakan hari ini." Kata salah satu dari mereka dengan nada tidak menyenangkan.

"Renji..." Ichigo menepuk bahu Renji, "Tolong 'bereskan' mereka sebentar. Aku harus mencarinya."

Renji hanya bisa menangguk melihat keteguhan hati Ichigo. "Cepat temukan dia dan kembali ke sini. Kau tau kan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini?"

"Ya." Sahut Ichigo mantap. Dia tersenyum pada Renji sebelum melangkah pergi, tapi lagi-lagi sebuah sosok tegap menghadang jalannya.

"Anda mau kemana, Ichigo-sama?"

"Ginrei Kuchiki-sama?" Ichigo terbelalak melihat Ginrei Kuchiki yang entah dari mana datangnya kini sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Sebaiknya anda masuk ke dalam, rapat akan segera dimulai." Ucapnya tenang.

"Tapi..." Ichigo bingung mencari alasan. Kalau dia kabur begitu saja, bukan mustahil ketua dewan istana yang terlalu bertanggung jawab itu akan mengejarnya sampai ujung dunia, dan itu akan sangat merepotkan. "Aku harus menemui seseorang." Ujarnya perlahan.

"Itu bisa ditunda setelah pembicaraan ini selesai." Tegas Ginrei Kuchiki.

"Tidak bisa. Aku mohon, Kuchiki-sama... Aku harus menemukannya sekarang, sebelum terjadi hal-hal buruk padanya!" Ichigo menggeram frustasi.

"Aku akan memerintahkan pengawal mencarikannya untukmu." Ginrei Kuchiki melambaikan tangannya sekilas, dan beberapa orang pengawal mendekat.

Ichigo mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar, dia bingung hendak berkata apa. Menyuruh pengawal mencari Rukia Kuchiki di hadapan Kuchiki yang asli? Tidak mungkin. Memerintahkan mereka mencari Rukia Kurosaki? Tidak ada bangsawan bermarga 'Kurosaki' di sini.

Ichigo melayangkan pandangan pada Renji. Sepupunya itu menepuk punggungnya perlahan.

"Seperti yang sudah kukatakan, pembicaraan ini tidak akan lama. Karena kita tidak punya pilihan" Kata Renji menenangkan.

"Tapi Rukia..." Bisik Ichigo nelangsa.

"Dia pasti baik-baik saja, mungkin dia sedang jalan-jalan di sekitar sini. Rukia itu gadis yang kuat dan cerdas." Renji tersenyum.

"Aku tidak akan bisa memaafkan diriku kalau sampai sesuatu terjadi padanya, Renji." Kata Ichigo tajam, "Aku akan mencarinya. Sekarang juga. Persetan dengan semua pembicaraan ini! Toh ini cuma basa-basi!"

"Ichigo!" Desis Renji, berusaha memperingatkan saudaranya.

"Jadi rapatnya mau dimulai atau langsung ke acara utama?" Suara dingin Byakuya mengiringi langkahnya yang tenang, mendekat ke arah Ichigo dan Renji.

"Tenanglah Ichigo..." Bujuk Renji. "Unohana-san!" Panggilnya pada kepala pelayan yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

Unohana mendekat, "Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Renji-sama?"

"Tolong cari Rukia." Kata Renji tegas.

"Aku sendiri yang akan mencarinya!" Ichigo masih bersikeras.

"Anda dibutuhkan di sini, Ichigo-sama." Tiba-tiba Ginrei buka suara. "Sebaiknya anda masuk ke dalam sekarang." Ginrei memandang Byakuya dan para anggota dewan yang satu per satu mulai masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Kuchiki-sama benar, Ichigo. Masih ada urusan yang harus kita selesaikan di sini." Dia mulai gusar dengan kelakuan Ichigo dan pandangan mendesak dari semua anggota dewan. "Unohana-san sudah mencari Rukia. Dan aku berani jamin dia akan baik-baik saja."

Ichigo menghela nafas. Pilihan ini sangat berat baginya. Dia merasa memiliki tanggung jawab yang besar untuk melindungi Rukia, namun dia juga puya kewajiban pda kerajaan dan kakeknya. "Baiklah... Tapi kalau sampai aku merasakan perubahan reiatsunya sedikit saja, aku akan langsung pergi mencarinya!"

.

.

TBC

.

.

Gomen apdetnya lama banget... *dilempar golok*

Ah tanpa banyak curcol *takut dilemparin lagi* mari langsung bales ripiu...

Makasih buat semua yang udah meripiu, memfave, dan membaca tanpa meninggalkan jejak..

Arigato! *bungkuk2 ampe kejedot*

BlackHaori : wah setelah sekian lama, akhirnya kau nongol juga.. hahaha *tawa nista*

Sebenernya Ichi ma renji ga niat rebutan.. tapi... baca ndiri deh.. *ditendang ampe ujung neraka*

Makasih... *hug* chap 14 updated nih! Mind to RnR?

Yanz Namiyukimi-chan : Chap 14 updated! Min to RnR? *puppy eyes no jutsu*

icHiki Aoi : makasih aoi ^^

masih bingungkah +_+a hehehe..

mudah2an sekarang bisa lebih sering update (?) amin deh..

chap 14 updated nih.. ^_^

Aika Ray Kuroba : umm.. sabar dulu ya.. apakah di chap ini feel ichirukinya kerasa? Gomen kalo enggak –plak-

Chapter ini lagi masa krisis, mungkin chapter depan juga ga bisa mesra-mesraan dulu.. hehe *dicekek Ichigo* tapi saya akan usahain biar mereka ga deket2an tapi tetap ada chemistrynya.. hwaaaa… (rukia : nie author gaje kenapa lagi sih?)

Chap 14 updated.. RnR please..? ^^

Aisa the Knight Apprentice : hahhh byakun jangan tinggalkan aku!

Kan minggu depan kita merit (?) *nangis2 ngesot*

Apa yang terjadi? Mungkin ratenya diganti? GUBRAKK –pingsan-ga kuat-

Hitsugaya (entah nongol darimana) : yah karena uthornya pingsan, jadi ente Cuma mau bilang kalo chap 14 udah apdet nih! RnR..? *nodongin hyourimaru*

Wi3nter : apakah feel ichirukinya kerasa walaupun mereka jauh2an, winter-san? Nggak ya? *pundung ke dalem sumur*

Okeh! Chap depan akan saya perbaiki! *tiba2 semangat membara gara2 dibakar masa*

Arigato.. ^^

Kurosaki Mitsuki : oke deh, mitsu aja deh.. hehe –gaje-plak-

Byakun itu baek kok.. baek banget malah.. saya jadi makin sukaaa...

Ichi : dasar gaje! Minggat sana ke ujung dunia! *tendang*

Makasih banyak mitsu.. Mind to mampir lagi..? –plak-

Jee-ya Zettyra : makasih jee-ya.. ^^

Beneeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrr Ichigo Cuma buat Rukia seoraaaaaaaaanggggggg…! *teriak2 gaje*

Chap 14 updated! Mind to RnR..?

NaruSaku LuffyNami IchiRuki : makasih.. *loncat2 kegirangan*

Okok! Saya akan berusaha! (background api menyala-nyala)

Chap 14 updated! RnR again..? *ditimpuk guru bahasa inggris gara2 ngomong ngaco*


	15. Chapter 15

**The Devils Beside Me**

Chapter 15 : The Final Fight

.

.

Summary : Dalam hatinya dia mengakui kalau Rukia adalah gadis yang kuat, tapi ada suatu perasaan aneh yang mendesak dadanya, memintanya untuk memastikan bahwa gadis itu aman dan tidak terluka. "Aku akan menyelamatkannya!" Putus Ichigo.

.

Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo

Warning : AU, Typo, rada OOC juga.. hmm.. apa lagi ya..? don't like don't read lah.. hehehe

NB : dalam cerita ini, shunpo hanya bisa dilakukan oleh setan, dan kidou hanya bisa digunakan oleh manusia.

* * *

"Siapa?" Nada dingin meluncur dari mulut Rukia. Sejak berjalan ke luar istana tadi dia sudah punya firasat buruk, tapi diabaikannya karena menganggap itu adalah perasaan yang timbul setelah perdebatan dengan Byakuya. "Yang jelas bukan Ichigo kan?"

"Tentu bukan..." Sebuah suara dan reiatsu familiar menghampiri Rukia.

"Kau..." Ucap Rukia datar, tidak ada ekspresi maupun peningkatan intonasi dalam suaranya.

"Tidak terkejut heh?" Sosok jangkung itu tersenyum.

Rukia hanya memberikan senyum tipis sebagai jawaban atas perntanyaan laki-laki itu.

"Oh..." Laki-laki itu membuka matanya yang sipit, "Tertular sifat dingin pangeran itu ya? Kelihatannya kalian cukup dekat?"

"Ichimaru gin..." Rukia masih tersenyum, mengimbangi senyuman lebar bangsawan di depannya. "Apa kau membawaku ke sini untuk bergunjing?"

"Tidak juga..." Gin tampaknya menikmati air muka Rukia. Dia menatap mata violet gadis itu lekat-lekat, mencoba membaca apa yang ada di hatinya. "Hanya ingin tau. Tampaknnya berita semacam itu pasti akan menjadi selingan yang menarik..."

"Jadi kalian para bangsawan juga menggunakan manuver-manuver licik, seperti menyebarkan berita gosip, dalam perebutan tahta?" Nada suara Rukia terdengar mengejek.

"Kami melakukan apa pun, kelicikan sekali pun... Tapi kami belum pernah menggunakan cara itu... Mungkin patut dicoba..." Gin menyeringai, dan membuat Rukia bergidik, "Tapi sepertinya tidak kali ini. Toh sebentar lagi mereka aka mati..."

"Siapa yang kau maksud?" Seru Rukia terkejut.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan pangeran-pangeran itu?"

"Apa yang kalian rencanakan?" Rukia mengepalkan tangannya kesal, mencoba untuk tidak memukul Gin sebelum dia buka suara mengenai kalimatnya barusan.

"Mempertemukan mereka bertiga dalam pertarungan. Memang apa lagi? Kelihatannya mereka tidak memberitaumu ya? Kasihan sekali..." Ujar Gin mengejek.

'Cih! Kenapa mereka tidak bilang sih?' Batin Rukia. Dia melirik ke arag Gin yang masih memandangnya dengan tatapan mencela dan senyum licik. 'Tapi... Apa yang dikatakan mahluk ini benar? Bisa saja ini bagian dari jebakannya...' Kebimbangan memenuhi pikiran Rukia yang membuatnya terdiam beberapa saat hingga suara Gin memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Kelihatannya kau benar-benar tidak tau ya?" Ekspresi Gin yang pura-pura mengasihaninya membuat Rukia muak. "Baiklah akan kuberitau... Kami, para dewan istana berhasil membuat mereka bertiga dipertemukan dalam pertarungan dalam tahap akhir perebutan tahta."

"Bukankah para dewan istana berencana mengangkat Byakuya menjadi raja?" Tanya Rukia sangsi.

"Hoo... Rupanya kau tau banyak?" Gin mengernyit, "Tadinya itu memang rencana kami. Dia terlalu kuat untuk kami lawan saat ini. Jadi kami berencana untuk mengangkatnya jadi raja untuk sementara selama kami menyusun rencana untuk melemahkan kedudukannya dengan perlahan." Gin tersenyum lebar. "Tapi si tua Ginrei malah tidak setuju. Cih!"

"Jadi dia mencium rencana tersembunyi kalian di balik keputusan pengangkatan Byakuya? Rupanya dia terlalu tua dan pintar untuk kalian bohongi?" Kini Rukia yang menatap Gin dengan pandangan mengejek. "Lalu dia berusaha menggagalkan rencana gila kalian, begitu kan?

"Ternyata kau cerdas juga, cepat tanggap ya?" Senyum Gin kembali membuat Rukia meremang. "Atas dasar hukum dan tata cara pemerintahan bodoh itu dia membuat kami tidak bisa berargumen menentangnya. Jadilah mereka bertiga bertarung untuk memperebutkan tahta. Tapi... Mungkin dia terlalu tua untuk menyadari bahwa Klan Ichimaru selalu selangkah lebih maju."

Rukia merasa gelisah sekarang, dia lupa bahwa Gin terlalu pintar. Kalau Gin bisa secara diam-diam menancapkan taringnya pada kemiliteran dan memperbudak seorang Espada, bukan tidak mungkin dia bisa melakukan yang lebih buruk lagi. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan?"

"Membunuh mereka." Dua kata yang terlontar dari mulut Gin sukses membuat mata Rukia membulat. "Membunuh siapun yang tersisa tepat setelah pertarungan berakhir." Kali ini ekspresi Gin bukan hanya membuat Rukia merinding, tapi gemetar. "Meskipun dua lawan satu, tapi mereka punya kekuatan yang besar..."

Rukia dengan cepat menangkap maksud pembicaraan Gin. Walaupun pertarungan ini dilakukan oleh tiga orang, namun hanya akan ada dua kubu. Ichigo dan Renji sudah jelas akan berdiri di kubu yang sama, dan bertarung melawan Byakuya. Meskipun kekuatan mereka digabungkan, tapi seperti yang pernah diceritakan oleh Ichigo, belum tentu mereka bisa melampaui Byakuya. "Saat pertarungan berakhir dengan kematian dari salah satu kubu..." Rukia bisa mendengar suaranya bergetar menahan emosi. "Maka kemungkinan besar kubu yang lain akan cidera cukup parah..."

"Tepat sekali... Dan saat itulah, aku akan membunuh siapapun yang tersisa dari pertarungan itu..." Gin menyeringai lebar.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Rukia langsung berbalik, berlari menuju pintu. Tapi lengan-lengan yang kokoh mencengkram tangannya.

"Kau pikir aku membeberkan rencanaku supaya kau bisa kabur lalu menyelamatkan mereka?" Gin menyilangkan lengan di dadanya. "Bawa dia kemari!" Perintahnya pada pengawal-pengawal yang menangkap Rukia.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu!" Teriak Rukia sambil meronta dari cengkraman para pengawal itu.

"Aku menceritakan semua itu agar kau mengerti bahwa tidak akan ada gunanya kau membantu salah satu dari mereka. Karena di Bukit El Muerto tempat mereka bertarung telah kujaga dengan pasukan khusus untuk mencegah orang sepertimu ikut campur dalam rencanaku..." Gin melangkah mendekati Rukia, kemudian menyenntuh dagunya. "Selagi kita ngobrol, pertarungan pasti sudah dimulai... Sekarang kau tidak punya pilihan lagi, nona..." Gin menengadahkan wajah Rukia, seraya dengan cepat mendekatkan wajahnya pada gadis itu.

Rukia terkejut, dengan tergesa dia berteriak, "Mae, Sodeno Shirayuki!"

BLAR! Ledakan reiatsu yang dihasilkan Rukia saat mengeluarkan pedangnya membuat para pengawal mental membentur tembok dan pingsan, sedangkan Gin mundur beberapa langkah.

"Cih!" Ujar setan berambut putih itu sambil menutupi mata dengan lengan kanannya.

* * *

Sementara di Bukit El Muerto...

DEG!

Ichigo menghentikan gerakan shunponya secara mendadak saat merasakan sesuatu yang janggal.

"Awas!" Teriakan Renji menyadarkan Ichigo dan membuatnya bershunpo tepat saat ribuat kelopak sakura hendak mencincangnya.

"Apa sih yang kau pikirkan? Nyaris saja!" Sembur Renji saat Ichigo muncul di sebelahnya.

"Sesaat tadi aku merasakan ledakan reiatsu yang aneh..." Ujar Ichigo cemas seolah tidak perduli dengan makian Renji, tapi matanya tetap siaga menatap sosok Byakuya yang berdiri di hadapan mereka. Dia tidak mau mati secepat ini.

"Itu reiatsu Nii-sama, baka!" Kesal Renji.

"Bukan!" Ichigo bersikeras, "Aku merasakan ledakan reiatsu lain. Memang terasa samar karena terasa jauh, ditambah lagi saat itu Nii-sama juga meningkatkan reiatsunya. Tapi aku bisa merasakannya! Itu Rukia! Aku..."

Belum sempat Ichigo menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Renji mengacungkan zanpakutounya dan berteriak, "Hoero, Zabimaru!" Dan zanpakutounya yang terdiri dari enam bagian pedang pun melar dan memanjang, melindungi Ichigo dan Renji dari kelopak sakura yang menghujani mereka. Tapi ternyata tekanan serangan Senbonzakura lebih kuat dari yang bisa ditahan oleh Zabimaru, sehingga Renji pun terdesak mundur, terseret ke belakang hingga beberapa meter.

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Ichigo segera menebaskan zanpakutounya pada badai sakura di hadapannya, "Getsuga Tenshou!" Sejenak gelombang sakura terbelah, menampakkan Byakuya yang perlahan mengangkat tangan sakura pun membentuk pusaran, dan menerjang perlawanan Ichigo dan Renji tanpa ampun.

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

"Zabimaru!"

Terjangan sakura ternyata tidak tertembus, Renji dan Ichigo terperangkap di dalam warna merah muda yang terus bergerak dan mendesing, mengoyak pakaian dan kulit mereka...

"Bankai!" Seketika dari dalam gelombang sakura muncul berkas sinar merah dan hitam, yang semakin lama semakin melebar hingga akhirnya meledakkan kelopak-kelopak yang mengukung Ichigo dan Renji. Mereka muncul dari dalam guguran bunga dengan reiatsu yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Ichigo mengenggan zanpakutou hitamnya-Tensa Zangetsu, sedangkan zanpakutou Renji -yang telah berubah menyerupai kerangka ular yang besar dan sangat panjang- berderak mengelilingi tuannya.

Byakuya memandang kedua adiknya dengan ekspresi datar. Kemudian dia mengangkat zanpakutounya sejajar dada, menghadapkan ujungnya ke bawah, dan melepasnya. Senbonzakura perlahan jatuh, menembus tanah...

"Bankai..." Muncullah deretan pedang-pedang raksasa di kanan dan kiri Byakuya,

Ichigo dan Renji menggenggam zanpakutou mereka kuat-kuat, sadar sepenuhnya bahwa tidak akan ada jalan untuk lari dari pertarungan ini.

'Rukia, apa yang terjadi denganmu?' Pikiran Ichigo masih dipenuhi oleh kekhawatiran pada Rukia. Dia benar-benar memaki dirinya karena tidak bisa memenuhi janjinya menjaga Rukia. Mata hazelnya melirik Renji yang rahangnya terkatup keras dan bulir-bulir keringat serta darah menetes dari tubuhnya. Kondisi Ichigo juga tidak jauh berbeda, kelopak-kelopak sakura telah menciptakan luka-luka ti tubuhnya. Namun rasa sakit yang menusuk dikalahkan oleh kecemasan yang memenuhi hatinya.

'Aku harus mencari Rukia!' Pikir Ichigo, 'Untuk sementara, bankai Renji pasti bisa menahan bankai Nii-sama... Kemudian aku akan kembali secepatnya dan membantu Renji!'

"Renji!" Panggil Ichigo, sayangnya sebelum Ichigo sempat menjelaskan rencananya...

"Senbonzakura Kageyoshi..." Ucap Byakuya, "Senkei..."

Ichigo ternganga, dengan cepat seribu pedang bersinar mengelilingi mereka, membentuk barikade bertingkat. Pedang-pedang Senbonzakura bergerak memutar, tidak menciptakan celah untuk lari. Mereka terkurung dalam kekuatan mengerikan Byakuya.

'Senkei? Tidak kuduga dia menggunakan senkei secepat ini!' Batin Ichigo seraya mengamati pedang-pedang yang bergerak di sekelilingnya.

"Hei! Ichigo!" Panggil Renji.

Ichigo menjawab panggilannya dengan bershunpo ke samping Renji.

"Jangan lengah begitu!" Tegur Renji, "Fokuslah! Ini pertarungan hidup dan mati!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa fokus?" Sembur Ichigo, "Sementara aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi dengan Rukia!"

"Dia baik-baik saja!"

"Tapi tadi reiatsunya melonjak drastis!" Ichigo mencengkram kerah Renji.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja!" Sergah Renji gusar seraya menepiskan tangan Ichigo. Kalau kau tidak percaya padaku, setidaknya percayalah padanya!"

"Aku..." Ichigo bimbang. Dalam hatinya dia mengakui kalau Rukia adalah gadis yang kuat, tapi ada suatu perasaan aneh yang mendesak dadanya, memintanya untuk memastikan bahwa gadis itu aman dan tidak terluka. "Aku akan menyelamatkannya!" Putus Ichigo.

"Lihatlah senkei ini!" Renji berusaha bersikap logis, "Kita tidak bisa keluar!"

"Tepat sekali..." Ujar Byakuya tiba-tiba, "Kalian tidak bisa lari. Diskusi kalian cukup sampai di sini."

"Nii-sama benar." Ichigo maju selangkah di depan Renji, 'Rukia, berjanjilah kau akan baik-baik saja. Aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku bisa sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu!' Batin Ichigo, air mukanya mengeras. "Kita tidak bisa lari... Untuk itu, aku akan mengalahkanmu dulu!" Dia menghirup nafas dalam, 'Bertahanlah, Rukia...'

"Ichigo!" Teriak Renji saat menyadari sepupunya itu melesat maju, menyerang Byakuya.

"Gegabah sekali." Satu pedang merah muda meluncur kebawah dengan cepat, mendarat tepan di genggaman Byakuya.

TRANG! Senbonzakura beradu dengan Tensa Zangetsu.

"Hikotsu Taiho!" Hihio Zabimaru menjulur maju dengan cepat, bersiap memuntahkan cahaya merah ke arah Byakuya.

Byakuya melirik serangan Renji dengan wajah datar, seketika beberapa pedang berjatuhan, menusuk 'tubuh' Hihio Zabimaru yang membentang seperti ular dan menancapkannya ke tanah. Hihio Zabimaru jatuh berdebam dan meledakkan cahaya merah dalam mulutnya...

"Renji!"

* * *

"Bakudou ke-81!" Sebuah dinding Transparan muncul di hadapan Rukia tepat saat zanpakutouGin melaju kencang ke arahnya. Benturan antara dinding bakudou dengan zanpakutou menciptakan suara keras yang bergema di dalam menara pengawas itu.

'Dia lebih banyak menggunakan tangan kirinya...' Batin Rukia, 'Pasti karena luka gigitan Komamura di bahu kanannya tempo hari.'

Gin menarik zanpakutounya, membuatnya kembali ke ukuran normal. "Tidak akan ada yang melindungimu kali ini. Lebih baik cepat menyerah saja, aku janji tidak akan membuatmu mati dalam kesakitan."

"Sombong sekali..." Rukia melenyapkan dinding bakudou di hadapannya, "Kau harus bekerja keras untuk membuatku kalah!" Tantang Rukia.

Gin menyeringai lebar, "Aku suka gayamu. Gadis yang penuh percaya diri..." Ucapnya sebelum menghilang.

Rukia mengeratkan genggaman pedangnya, berkonsentrasi penuh menangkap setiap gerakan dan suara. Dia merasakan gesekan reiatsu di sebelah kirinya, dengan cepat Rukia berbalik dan...

TRANG!

Dia berhasil menahan zanpakutou Gin dengan Sode no Shirayukia. Gin terus berusaha mendorong gadis berambut hitam itu, membuatnya mundur beberapa langkah. Tapi rupanya Rukia memang tidak mau mengalah, tetap menahan gerakan lawannya dengan pedang putihnya. Sadar bahwa tidak akan menang dalam adu kekuatan fisik, Rukia merapalkan sesuatu, "Hadou ke-33!"

Cahaya biru terkumpul di ujung jari tengah dan telunjuk Rukia, kemudian memancar dan melesat ke dada Gin. Menyebabkan Gin terpelanting dan menabrak dinding, membuat tembok beton itu berlubang.

'Dia cukup gesit dan kuat untuk ukuran setan yang terluka.' Batin Rukia, 'Aku tidak boleh membuang waktu dan tenagaku disini. Pertarungan ini harus cepat kuselesaikan!'

"Tsugi no..." Ucapan Rukia terputus saat seseorang mencengram tangannya. Rupanya Gin bershunpo dengan cepat dan berhasil menjangkau Rukia.

Gin menarik lengan gadis itu, Rukia yang terlalu terkejut tidak bisa berbuat bayak saat Gin melemparnya.

Pedang Gin memanjang, berusaha menjangkau Rukia yang terlempar di udara. Rukia bereaksi cepat dengan membalik badanya, hingga dia jatuh berdebam di lantai.

"Cih." Rukia merasakan dahinya berdenyut dan cairan hangat mengalir perlahan. Dia berusaha bangun, tapi lagi-lagi Gin memborbardirnya dengan serangan pedang.

Sebagai manusia yang tidak mengguasai shunpo, dia sangat kerepotan menghindari serangan Gin yang bertubi-tubi. Kulit dan kimononya yang bersentuhan dengan mata pedang Gin pun tersayat.

"Hadou ke-4!" Sinar-sinar putih beradu dengan dengan zanpakutou. Rukia megambil kesempatan untuk membuat tarian pedang, "Some no Mai, Tsukishiro!" Lingkaran cahaya muncul di bawah kaki mereka berdua. Rukia yang sudah tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, segera melompat sambil tetap melancarkan serangan hadou. Tepat saat itu, pilar es raksasa mengurung Gin. Pilar es itu menjulang tinggi, hingga menembus atap menara pengawas, membuat kubah itu runtuh. Bergegas Rukia lari ke luar, menyelamatkan diri dari reruntuhan yang menghujani lantai batu.

Rukia mengatur nafasnya yang terengah sambil menyaksikan sebagian puncak menara pengawas itu runtuh di hadapannya. Setelah sebagian menara runtuh, dia baru bisa melihat dengan jelas sebuah bukit menjulang di belakang menara pengawas itu.

"Mungkinkah itu? Bukit El Muerto?" Keraguan Rukia terjawab oleh peningkatan reiatsu secara drastis yang terjadi di puncak bukit itu. Bersamaan dengan itu, muncul berkas sinar hitam berpendar merah yang memancar ke langit. Hanya beberapa detik sebelum cahaya merah muda menyebar ke sekeliling puncak bukit.

"Ichi..." Gumam Rukia spontan, "Ichigo!" Rukia merasakan gejolak aneh yang mendorongnya bergegas ke bukit itu. Dia mencengkram kerah kimononya untuk meredam perasaan aneh itu, 'Kumohon... Jangan sampai terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya...'

Rukia melangkahkan kakinya hendak berlari saat sesuatu bergerak di bawah reruntuhan menara pengawas. Gadis itu memicingkan mata violetnya, berusaha memastikan apa yang merangkak di bawah pecahan beton dan es. Ichimaru Gin. Si wajah rubah itu sedang menyeret tubuhnya yang membiru keluar dari himpitan bongkahan dinding.

"He... he... he..." Tawa Gin terdengar sumbang dan patah-patah. "Aku belum selesai…"

"Ini sudah berakhir, Gin. Aku tidak mau membunuh." Kata Rukia tegas.

"Aku belum selesai…" Gin berusaha menangkat tubuhnya, tapi terjatuh.

Rukia menatapnya dengan miris, "Kau keras kepala sekali…"

"Kau mau kemana?" Pertanyaan Gin menghentikan kaki Rukia yang hendak melangkah.

"El Muerto."

"Menghawatirkan pangeran kecilmu, eh?" Gin berusaha membalikkan badannya yang masih menelungkup di tanah, kini dia berbaring terlentang di bongkahan tembok besar yang tadi menindihnya. "Mungkin dia sudah mati sekarang... Reiatsunya menipis..." Gin terkekeh kecil.

"Ichigo tidak akan mati semudah itu." Rukia merasakan getaran dalam suaranya saat mengucapkan kalimat itu. Benarkah Ichigo tidak akan mati? "Aku akan menyelematkannya. Aku akan menghentikan mereka." Gin hanya menyeringai melihat ekspresi Rukia yang mengeras.

Rukia mengedarkan pandangannya, El Muerto tampak sangat jauh. 'Apa yang harus kulakukan supaya bisa sampai di sana? Aku kan tidak bisa shunpo.' Pikiran itu tiba-tiba merasuki kepalanya saat menyadari lokasi El Muerto. Rukia memandang daerah di sekitarnya lagi dengan lebih teliti, mencoba mencari penyelesaian masalahnya.

Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Rukia, tiba-tiba Gin bicara. "Kenapa kau begitu bersikeras? Dia bahkan tidak mau mendengarmu." Rukia menoleh dan menatapnya heran, Gin melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Byakuya itu sangat keras hati..."

"Aku..." Rukia memandang ke satu titik dengan tersenyum, "Ichimaru, aku tau rasanya dilahirkan dengan keistimewaan, dibesarkan dengan begitu banyak sanjungan... Dan pada akhirnya kita akan merasakan beban berat yang terpaksa kita pikul untuk memenuhi ekspektasi orang lain..." Rukia beranjak meninggalkan Gin, "Aku yakin kau sangat paham bagaimana rasanya..."

Gin terpana mendengar kalimat-kalimat yang meluncur dari Rukia. Dia hanya bisa memandang punggung Rukia yang berlari meninggalkannya menuju bangunan panjang tak jauh dari sana. Namun, Gin lebih terkejut lagi saat Rukia tiba-tiba menoleh, tanpa menghentikan atau pun mengurangi kecepatan kaki-kaki mungilnya, gadis itu berseru...

"Bisakah kau menunggu, Gin? Setelah semua ini selesai, aku akan menyembuhkanmu... Aku janji!"

Untuk beberapa saat Gin terdiam, berusaha mencerna kata-kata Rukia. Tapi kemudian dia tersenyum, "Gadis aneh..." Gumamnya sebelum pandangannya mengabur...

.

.

TBC

* * *

Bagi yang rikues adegan romance, saya minta maaf karena di chap ini belum bisa muncul. Soalnya kan lagi pada berantem tuh.. hehe.. gomen ne *bungkuk2*

Oh iya, terimakasih buat semua yang sudah membaca, meripiu, dan memfave fic ini... terutama buat siapa pun yang udah mengikutkan fic ini dalam polling IFA, arigatou! Untung ada Kurosaki Mitsuki yang ngasih tau saya, jadi saya bisa bilang makasih di sini.. hehe

Ah saya lapar! (Gin : dasar author gak nyambung!)

Saya mau cari telor dan abon dulu di dapur, tapi sebelom itu…

Bales ripiu.. yippieee…!

Kurosaki Mitsuki : Ah mitsu.. makasih banget atas infonya.. kalo gak mitsu yang bilangin, saya gak tau deh.. *sungkem*

Makasih juga udah selalu RnR.. ^^

Wi3nter : slight itu sebenarnya ada karena $%&*&(R%$^*! -sensored- *digampar*

Itu sebenernya musuh lama, yg baru nongol lagi karena kelamaan cuti –plak-

Okeh, abaikan segala kegajean saya.. hehehe.. Gomen!

Thank's 4 ur review.. ^^

Aisa the Knight Apprentice : umm.. aku juga jadi pengeeeennn… -plak-

Byakun dingin kayak gunung es. Coba kalo sama saya, pasti… pasti tambah gak mau meleleh.. hahaha..

SUAMI? S-U-A-M-I? –opps capslock kepencet- OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOO…. *gaje tingkat tinggi*

Sip! ga pa2, numpang ngiklan juga boleh… hehe.. ditungu juga apdetan aisa-chan..

icHiki Aoi : yuhuuu aoi.. selamat datang.. *tendang2*

gomen aoi, romancenya belum bisa saya kasih disini, lagi berantem sih.. hehe..

abis ini bakal saya bikinin, okeh..? *senyuman ala unohana*

Rukia di sini emang saya bikin kayak savior gitu deh..

NaruSaku LuffyNami IchiRuki : Chap 20 kurang 5 apdet! Mind to RnR..? ^^

Kyu9 : apakah apdet ini lama kyu-san..? (iyalah! Kodok bangkong aja tau..)

Gomen ne!

Hwaa makasih kyu-san.. ^^

Aika Ray Kuroba : Rukia disekep Gin, itulah kenapa dia gak muncul2 di chapter2 bleach.. –plak-ngarang-

Byakun gak jahat, Cuma.. kejam..? (Byakun : sama ajah!)

Setelah diteliti, ternyata idung renji memiliki 50000000 sel penciuman yg aktif! *diiket renji di poon pisang*

Sayuukyo Akira Recievold : hwaahh saudaraku.. akhirnya dirimu datang juga *lebay*

Eh itu yg dipake nimpuk kutang siapa? *bingung ngeliat jemuran tetangga*

Gak pa2 kok telat, dari pada gak sama sekali.. hohoho

Chap 15 apdet!

ichiyama qalbi-neechan : makasih Ichi-chan (bole saya panggil gitu?)

salam kenal juga.. hah? Ngidam? Berapa bulan? –plak-

#tolong abaikan seua ketidakwarasan saya

Gomen, arigato! ^^

Nana Kurosaki : halo nana! Salam kenal juga! ^^

Rukia itu dibawa Gin, soalnya Gin penen dapetin kekuatannya Ruki buat jadi raja gitu..

Byakun emang dingin, makanya saya putusin *dikeroyok keluarga Kuchiki*

Chap 15 updated! Min to RnR..? ^^

dorami fil : uwaaa… dorami kemana aja? *peluk-ditendang*

yap selamat! Anda betul! Anda mendapat hadiah fukutaichou divisi 2! Hehehe

ganbatte! Arigaou!

Reina Rukii : makasih reina… ^^

Setannya di sini emang kebanyakan cowo sih.. hehehe..

* * *

Terimakasih atas ripiu2nya.. chap 15 updated nih, mind to RnR (again)..? *super puppy eyes*


	16. Chapter 16

**The Devils Beside Me**

Chapter 16 : Saving You

.

.

Summary : "Aku tidak akan mundur. Terutama saat aku masih punya kesempatan untuk meindungimu! Aku tidak akan mati semudah itu, Rukia..."

.

Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo

Warning : AU, Typo, rada OOC juga.. hmm.. apa lagi ya..? don't like don't read lah.. hehehe

NB : dalam cerita ini, shunpo hanya bisa dilakukan oleh setan, dan kidou hanya bisa digunakan oleh manusia.

* * *

'Mudah-mudahan aku bisa menemukannya di sana...' Pikir Rukia sambil berlari meninggalkan Gin yang tergeletak di reruntuhan. Dia memacu kakinya menuju sebuah bangunan panjang yang berdiri kurang lebih 100 meter di depannya, tidak begitu jelas terlihat karena terhalang pepohonan. 'Ayo cepat Rukia!' Batinnya menyemangati diri sendiri. 'Ayo sudah dekat!' Gadis mungil itu memacu kaki-kaki kecilnya bergerak lebih cepat.

Saat Rukia sudah tinggal beberapa meter lagi, tiba-tiba sebuah sinar berkilauan menyilaukan matanya. Secara refleks dia melindungi mata amethystnya dengan lengan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya menghunus pedang.

"HWAAAAAAAAAA...!" Terdengar suara teriakan diiringi bunyi berkelontangan dan suara air jatuh.

Dengan sigap Rukia menurunkan lengan dari depan wajahnya supaya bisa melihat siapa yang berteriak.

"Aku akan memberikan semua yang kau minta, tapi aku mohon jangan bunuh aku...!" Rukia hanya bisa ternganga mendengar ucapan itu. Seorang lelaki berkepala botak berdiri di depannya sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi, di kakinya berserakan air dan dua buah ember. Wajah lelaki itu tegang, dengan keringat dingin bercucuran dari kepala botaknya yang berkilauan tertimpa cahaya matahari.

'Sial! Jadi kepalanya yang membuatku silau tadi!' Gerutu Rukia dalam hati.

"Ampun, nona..." Ratap si botak itu.

"Eh? Kenapa? Kenapa kau mengangkat tangan begitu?" Rukia tampaknya belum menyadari posisinya sekarang.

"I... Itu..." Si botak menunjuk-nunjuk ujung pedang Rukia yang tepat mengacung di bawah hidungnya.

"Ah maaf!" Rukia menarik pedangnya kemudian membungkuk sedikit. Si botak kelihatannya masih sangat shock dengan apa yang baru saja menimpanya, dia menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya cepat.

"Umm..." Rukia memulai pembicaraan, tidak peduli pada keadaan 'korban'nya, "Apakah ini istal?"

"I... Iya, nona..." Jawab si botak terbata.

"Bagus!" Pekik Rukia, "Boleh aku pinjam kudamu?"

"Sebenarnya kuda-kuda ini bukan milikku nona." Si botak menggerak-gerakkan tangannya seloah berkata tidak. "Lagi pula ini waktunya pembersihan."

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu!" Ucap Rukia tegas, "Cepat katakan ini milik siapa dan biarkan aku membawa salah satu kuda itu!"

"Ini... Ini milik Ginrei Kuchiki-sama!"

"Ah bagus!" Rukia menerobos masuk ke dalam istal, "Katakan saja padanya aku meminjam satu!."

"Tapi... Tapi..." Si botak menyusul ke dalam istal dan menemukan Rukia sedang membelai kepala salah satu kuda yang berwarna putih.

"Aku ini bangsawan, apa kau tidak lihat?" Delik gadis violet itu.

Penjaga istal botak tidak bisa membantah, dia takut dimarahi oleh gadis 'bangsawan' di hadapannya, tapi takut juga akan disalahkan oleh tuannya-Ginrei Kuchiki.

"Katakan saja Rukia, cucunya meminjamnya sebentar..." Rukia telah membuka pintu kandang kuda putih itu dan menuntunnya ke luar.

"Cucu?" Tanya si penjaga kebingungan. Dia tidak berani mengatakan tidak, tapi tetap saja membuntuti Rukia hingga ke luar istal.

"Masa kau tidak tau?" Rukia memberi isyarat pada penjaga itu untuk membantunya naik ke atas kuda. "Siapa namamu?" Tanya Rukia saat dia telah mendapatkan posisi yang mantap di atas kuda 'kakek'nya.

"Madarame... Madarame Ikkaku, nona..."

"Ikkaku-san," Panggil Rukia tanpa memandangnya,"Apakah itu El Muerto?" Dengan jari mungilnya, Rukia menunjuk ke bukit di sebelah kananya.

"Iya nona..."

"Terimakasih!" Tangan-tangan lentiknya mulai menarik tali kekang, "Oh iya, Ichimaru Gin terluka cukup parah di sana, tolong bawa dia ke rumah sakit atau apalah namanya." Rukia memacu kudanya dengan kecepatan tinggi dan meninggalkan Ikkaku yang menepuk-nepuk kepala botaknya kebingungan.

"Rumah apa..?"

* * *

Di luar dugaan Rukia, kuda setan ternyata memiliki kecepatan yang jauh berbeda dari kuda manusia. Rukia yang tidak begitu mahir berkuda, kesulitan mengendalikan laju kudanya. Dia hanya berusaha mengarahkan kudanya ke bukit itu, tanpa bisa mengurangi kecepatannya. 'Toh lebih cepat sampai akan lebih baik.' Pikirnya.

Memasuki kaki bukit, Rukia menghunus pedangnya, bersiap menghadapi kedatangan pasukan yang disiapkan Gin. Dan benar saja, dari arah samping kanan muncul seseorang berpakaian seperti ninja menyerangnya. Rukia berhasil menangkis serangan mendadak itu, dan menyebabkan penyerangnya terlempar ke semak-semak. Namun, dia terlambat menyadari kehadiran seorang lagi di sisi kirinya. Saat Rukia mengarahkan pedangnya hendak melindungi diri, orang itu berhasil melukai lengannya dan menghindar.

"Sial!" Maki Rukia keras-keras saat menyadari para penyerang itu datang dari segala arah. Dengan cepat dia melancarkan kidou pada setan-setan itu sambil tetap berusaha mempertahankan diri di atas kuda. Tapi, meski pun banyak yang telah terkapar dihajar Rukia, penyerang itu tetap saja datang...

"Cih! Kenapa banyak sekali?" Umpat Rukia seraya menebaskan pedangnya sembarangan dan sesekali menggunakan kidou. Dia mencengkram tali kendali kuda kuat-kuat dengan tangan kirinya, lalu membuat gerakan menusuk-nusuk di udara dengan pedang putihnya. "Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren!" Teriaknya saat gelombang es menyapu hamparan tanah, pepohonan, dan udara di sisi kanannya, memerangkap para pasukan dalam ras dingin yang amat sangat. Kemudian dia melakukan hal yang sama pada sisi kirinya, "Hakuren!"

Rupanya ide membekukan areal pertarungan itu sangat efektif karena selama Rukia memacu kudanya menuju puncak bukit, tidak ada lagi setan-setan yang menganggu perjalanannya.

"Ah itu dia!" Diantara kerimbunan dahan, mata violetnya menangkap keberadaan sebuah tanah lapang. Semakin dekat pada tanah lapang itu, dia merasakan tekanan reiatsu yang sangat kuat saling hantam, tapi ada satu reaitsu yang sangat mendominasi, sementara yang lainya mulai melemah, bahkan ada reiatsu yang terasa begitu tipis...

"Ichigo..." Lirih Rukia, "Aku mohon jangan mati..."

Rukia menebas ranting terakhir yang menghalangi pandangannya pada arena pertarungan seraya menarik tali kekang kuda dengan segenap kekuatannya. Saat kuda putih itu merigkik dan berhenti berlari, Rukia bisa melihat apa yang terjadi di tempat itu. Pedang yang mungkin jumlahnya ribuan berserakan dan menancap dimana-mana. Byakuya berdiri dengan tegap, meski terengah namun tubuhnya utuh, tidak terluka sedikitpun. Di seberangnya, Renji yang penuh luka berdiri goyah masih dalam posisi kuda-kuda dan memegang pangkal zanpakutounya, Hihio Zabimaru tertentang di tanah dengan beberapa pedang menusuk kepala dan tubuhnya, menancapkan Babon King itu ke tanah. Sementara di belakang Renji, sesosok berkpala oren jabrik tergeletak menelungkup, bernafas putus-putus tapi tetap berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya yang berlumuran darah untuk berdiri. Rukia memandangnya tepat saat kepala itu mendongak dan memperlihatkan mata hazel. Meskipun dari jarak itu dia tidak bisa mendengar suara lirih Ichigo, tapi Rukia bisa menangkap gerakan bibir Ichigo mengucapkan namanya.

"Ichi..." Segera dia melompat turun dari kuda dan berlari menghampiri Ichigo.

"Rukia!" Pekik Renji saat melihat gadis itu berlari mendekat, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Namun gadis itu tidak menggubrisnya, dia meraih Ichigo dan membantunya berbaring terlentang. "Ichigo..." Panggilnya saat meletakkan kepala Ichigo di pangkuannya.

"Hei... Rukia..." Ichigo semakin mengerutkan dahinya, "Kenapa kau bisa di sini?"

"Diamlah Ichigo! Aku akan menyembuhkanmu!"

"Apa Unohana-san tidak menahanmu?" Dengan sisa kekuatannya Ichigo mencengkran salah satu lengan Rukia yang mengeluarkan sinar ungu.

"Aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Sekarang diam dan tenanglah supaya aku bisa melakukan ini lebih cepat!"

"Kenapa kau luka-luka?" Ichigo semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya, "Pulanglah Rukia! Aku masih bisa membuka Garganta untukmu!"

"Ichigo!" Seru Rukia tidak sabaran, "Kalau kau masih punya tenaga untuk bicara yang tidak-tidak, sebaiknya kau simpan saja karena aku tidak akan mendengarkannya!"

"Jangan bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini bisa membuatmu mati!"

"Dan aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu mati, baka!" Seruan Rukia membuat Ichigo terdiam.

"Aku memang bodoh..." Ichigo melepaskan cengkramannya dan membuang muka, "Aku yang tidak bisa melindungimu."  
"Kau masih bisa melakukannya... Kau masih punya kesempatan sekali lagi!"

"..." Ichigo hanya memejamkan matanya dan terdiam. Rasa sakit di tubuhnya terkalahkan oleh sakit yang bergolak di rongga dadanya. Rasa bersalah karena membiarkan Rukia terluka karena dirinya, rasa kecewa karena tidak bisa melindunginya, dan rasa takut yang menghantuinya. Bagaimana kalau Rukia terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Rukia? Bagaimana jika dia tidak bisa menyelamatkan Rukia-nya?

Dan keheningan yang hanya sekejap itu dipecah oleh suara berat Byakuya, "Gokei..."

Seketika pedang-pedang yang berhamburan dan menancap di tanah itu berubah menjadi kelopak-kelopak sakura yang tidak terhitung jumlahnya. Byakuya menangkat tangan kanannya, dan ratusan ribu kelopak merah muda itu berputar-putar, mengurung Renji, Rukia, dan Ichigo dalam tornado sakura.

Dengan satu tangan masih berada di dada Ichigo, gadis itu mengambil pedangnya, memutarnya, kemudian memegangnya terbalik, "Hadou ke-58!" Pusaran angin muncul dari permukaan Sode no Shirayuki, menghalau terjangan kelopak sakura yang datang pada mereka. Namun, pusaran kelopak sakura itu bukan hanya menerjang dari depan, tapi berdesing mengitari mereka, mengukung mereka dalam sebuah bola pink raksasa.

Ichigo berusaha bangun, tapi dengan cepat Rukia menahannya. Sementar amethystnya emberikan tatapan menenangkan pada Ichigo, otaknya berpikir keras. 'Dengan Ichigo yang terluka di pangkuanku, aku tidak bisa menggunakan pedang untuk membekukan ini... Apa yang harus kulakukan?'

"Hihio..." Renji berusaha mengangkat zanpakutounya dan mengarahkannya ke atas, "...Zabimaru!" Zanpakutou panjang berbentuk kerangka ular itu meliuk di atas kepala mereka, berputar dan menjadikan dirinya tameng untuk melindungi Renji, Rukia dan Ichigo dari terjangan sakura.

"Hiyaah..!" Renji mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya. Rukia bergidik merasakan raiatsu Renji yang meningkat drastis. Kerangka Hihio Zabimaru berderak saat ratusan ribu pedang sakura menerjangnya, berusaha menghancurkannya. Kemudian apa yang dikakutkan Ichigo dan Rukia terjadi. Kerangka Hihio Zabimaru terlepas, segmen-segmennya berhamburan di udara, tenggelam dalam kelopak merah muda.

"Renji!" Teriak Ichigo dan Rukia.

"Siaall..!" Maki Renji ketika Gokei Byakuya mendekati mereka. Mata scarletnya berkilat, dia mengangkat pangkal pedangnya, "Higa Zekko!" Samar-samar diantara kelopak sakuramereka melihat segmen-segmen Zabimaru mengelilingi mereka dan mengeluarkan sinar merah yang menjalar dari satu segmen ke segmen lainnya. Suara berderak terdengar lagi sesaat sebelum ledakan cahaya merah menggetarkan permukaan tanah dan membuyarkan gelombang sakura.

"Ukh...!" Renji terjatuh ke tanah.

"Renji!" Ichigo dan Rukia seketika berlari menghampirinya. Sementara kelopak sakura itu berpedar, terbang menuju satu titik dan berkumpul di tangan Byakuya, membentuk pedang yang utuh.

"Aku tidak apa-apa..." Ujar Renji diantara nafasnya yang memburu.

"Tunggu sebentar! Aku akan menyembuhkanmu!" Seru Rukia panik saat menyedari bahwa reiatsu Renji terasa sangat lemah.

"Tidak..." Renji menggenggam tangan Rukia, "Simpan tenagamu untuk hal yang lebih penting..." Renji memandang kakaknya yang kini mulai memegang zanpakutou dengan kedua tangannya. Secara refleks Ichigo dan Rukia mengikuti arah pandangan Renji.

"Oh tidak..." Gumam Ichigo, "Ini gawat!" Dan dengan cepat dia bershunpo di hadapan Byakuya, memasang kuda-kuda, ragu antara keinginan untuk menyerang atau bertahan.

"Ichigo! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau belum..." Teriakan Rukia dipotong oleh Ichigo.

"Mundurlah Rukia, ini terlalu berbahaya..."

Rukia berpaling memandang Renji, meminta penjelasan.

"Dia akan menggunakan bankai tingkat akhirnya..." Sahut Renji perlahan.

'Bankai tingkat akhir?' Pikir Rukia, 'Kalau bankai awalnya saja sudah membuat Ichigo dan Renji terluka parah begini sementara Byakuya masih berdiri tenang tanpa ada sedikit pun darah yang keluar dari tubuhnya, bagaimana yang tingkat akhir?'

"Rukia..." Panggil Renji, "Tolonglah dia... Jangan sampai dia berbuat hal-hal bodoh." Renji bicara dalam intonasi yang lemah."

Rukia mengangguk cepat, "Kau istirahatlah dulu..." Katanya seraya bangkit berdiri, berjalan dan berhenti tepat di samping Ichigo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Suara Ichigo terdengar gelisah, "Mundurlah, Rukia..."

"Harusnya aku yang bicara begitu." Sepasang mata violet menatap Ichigo lekat, "Kau belum sembuh benar, Ichigo..."

"Aku tidak apa-apa!"

"Kau kenapa-napa, bodoh! Bahkan luka di dadamu belum menutup sempurna!"

Ichigo menunduk sekilas, memang rasa sakit masih menusuk-nusuk dadanya, dan darah masih menetes dari lukanya. Tapi dia sudah bertekad tidak akan menyerah, tidak dengan seseorang yang harus dilindunginya. "Kelihatannya kau tidak akan bergeming dari sana..." Ichigo melirik gadis mungil di sebelahnya.

"Kelihatannya kau tidak akan menurutiku..." Rukia mengerling mata hazel yang teduh itu.

"Tentu tidak." Sahut Ichigo mantap, "Aku tidak akan mundur. Terutama saat aku masih punya kesempatan untuk meindungimu!"

"Ichi..."

"Aku tidak akan mati semudah itu, Rukia..."

Rukia hanya tersenyum menanggapi kata-kata Ichigo. Tapi jauh di dalam hatinya, dia yakin bisa menggantungkan hidupnya pada pangeran di sisinya. Rukia percaya pada Ichigo.

"Aku tidak akan main-main lagi." Suara Byakuya mengangetkan mereka. Pangeran tegap itu mengacungkan pedangnya yang mengeluarkan sinar merah muda di masing-masing sisinya.

"Dia akan mengeluarkan jurus akhir bankai itu?" Rukia tidak menunggu Ichigo mengangguk untuk melancarkan serangan pertama, "Bakudou ke-61!" Enam berkas cahaya kekuningan menembus tubuh Byakuya, membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak.

Ichigo menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menyerang. Dia melesat cepat, mengarahkan pedangnya pada tubuh Byakuya.

TRANG...! Sulur hitam meliuk dan menghalangi Getsuga Tenshou menyambar Byakuya. Sulur itu menjalar, dan berusaha melilit zanpakutou Ichigo.

"Apa?" Ichigo segera mengayunkan pedang hitamnya dan menebas sulur itu, kemudian bershunpo kembali ke sisi Rukia.

Sulur itu ternyata bukan cuma satu, tapi ada banyak. Menggeliat seperti tentakel gurita yang muncul dari lingkaran hitam besar di tanah yang dipijak Byakuya.

"Itu... Itu Kekuatan kegelapan..." Ucap Rukia terbata.

Bakudou yang mengekang Byakuya pecah menjadi serpihan cahaya kecil, kemudian jatuh, tenggelam dalam sulur-sulur kegelapan.

"Byakuya!" Teriakan Rukia mengejutkan ketiga pangeran yang ada di sana. "Hentikan ini!"

"Sudah terlambat..." Ujar Byakuya. Kini sinar merah muda di kedua sisi Senbonzakura mengembang, membentuk sayap putih besar yang berkilauan, sungguh kontras dengan sulur hitam di bawah kaki Byakuya.

"Kau akan tambah menyesal, Byakuya!" Suara Rukia mulai putus asa.

"Apa maksud semua ini, Rukia?" Ichigo benar-benar tidak bisa menangkap inti pembicaraan ini. Baginya, membujuk Byakuya tentu tidak semudah menjanjikan permen bagi anak kecil.

"Kau pernah bilang kan? Kalau ini tidak seperti kakakmu..." Rukia berpaling pada Ichigo. "Dia putus asa, Ichigo!"

"Putus asa?" Ulang Ichigo bingung.

"Jangan sok tau." Byakuya memandang Rukia dengan tatapan dingin.

"Aku tau!" Sergah Rukia, "Sejak pertama kali bertemu denganmu, aku tau kau tidak jahat..." Rukia menarik nafas panjang, "Kau hanya putus asa. Aku tau karena pandangan matamu saat itu begitu mirip denganku dulu. Itu... Mata yang penuh rasa sakit..."

"Nii-sama...? Kenapa?" Mata hazel Ichigo memandang Byakuya, mencari penjelasan atas kalimat-kalimat Rukia.

"Dia membunuh ayahku! Dan membunuh harapan terakhirnya!" Belum sempat Rukia dan Ichigo mencerna kata-kata itu, Byakuya sudah melesat ke arah mereka dengan pedang yang bercahaya menyerupai elang. "Shukei, Hakuteiken!"

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo maju selangkah, menahan serangan kakaknya. Pedang mereka beradu, cahaya putih dan hitam bertabrakan di udara.

"Si... siapa..." Desis Ichigo sambil terus menahan tekanan kekuatan Byakuya, "Yang kau bilang membunuh paman?"

"Byakuya menyipitkan matanya, "Yama-jii..." Ujarnya pelan sambil menghempaskan Ichigo.

Ichigo terhempas jauh ke belakang, berusaha menahan laju tubuhnya dengan kaki.

"Tapi dia kakek yang sangat kau sayangi!" Ucapan Rukia membuat Byakuya melayangkan tebasan ke arahnya, yang ditahan oleh gadis itu dengan kidou, "Hadou ke-63!" Dua cahaya menyilaukan bertemu dan menimbulkan ledakan. Rukia melompat mundur untuk menghindarinya.

"Yama-jii tidak mungkin melakukan itu!" Ichigo melompat dan menyerang, "Kuroi Getsuga!" Cahaya hitam menyambar Byakuya, tapi secara cepat ditangkis dan dikembalikan ke arah Ichigo dan Rukia.

"Bakudou ke-81!" Serangan itu menghantam dinding transparan yang muncul di hadapan Ichigo dan Rukia.

"Mengirimnya ke dalam medan pertempuran yang sudah jelas tidak mungkin dimenangkan, apa itu bukan rencana pembunuhan?" Kata-kata Byakuya tajam dan menusuk.

"Yama-jii melakukan itu agar ayahmu belajar mengenai kememimpinan..." Renji buka suara, berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya yang lemah dari tanah.

"Kakek hanya ingin melenyapkan ayahku, supaya rencana bodohnya mengenai pemusatan tiga kekuasaan itu bisa dijalankan!" Ucap Byakuya dingin.

"Tidak mungkin!" Sanggah Ichigo, "Untuk apa kakek melakukan semua itu?"

"Dia tidak mau keinginan ayahku menjadikan aku raja terwujud! Dengan membunuhnya, kakek bisa mematikan segala usaha ayah untuk menjadikanku raja!" Byakuya menghunus pedang dan menyerang lagi, kali ini sayap-sayap putihnya semakin melebar dan berpendar, bagai menggambarkan emosi pemiliknya.

"Kuroi Getsuga!" Ichigo juga melesat, menyambut serangan Byakuya.

"Ichigo!" Teriak Rukia, matanya membulat menyaksikan adu kekuatan kedua pangeran itu. Sudah menjadi sifat Ichigo yang begitu agresif melakukan serangan-serangan. Sedangkan Byakuya begitu sigap menghindarinya, dia punya kemampuan pertahanan yang sangat baik, dan... Kecepatan yang tinggi dalam menyerang...

Ichigo tertebas di lengan kanannya, dia melayang jatuh dari ketinggian.

"Ichigo!" Rukia berlari menghampiri Ichigo, tapi Byakuya yang sampai lebih dulu telah menghunuskan pedangnya ke bawah, ke dada Ichigo.

"Tidak!" Rukia mengulurkan tangannya ke depan, "Bakudou ke-4!" Sinar keemasan muncul dari tangan Rukia, melesat ke tangan Byakuya dan berubah menjadi rantai emas yang membelit dan menahan gerakannya yang menusuk Ichigo tepat saat ujung pedangnya tinggal beberapa sentimeter dari tubuh adiknya itu.

"Hadou ke-4!" Seberkas sinar putih menghantam Byakuya, membuatnya terjengkal dua meter dari Ichigo.

"Rukia..." Ichigo bangun dan menghampiri gadis yang berlari ke arahnya.

"Ichigo kau tidak apa-apa?" Mata violet Rukia penuh kekawatiran melihat luka yang menganga di bahu Ichigo.

Ichigo mengangguk, "Terimakasih..." Ucapnya tulus.

"Jangan lengah, Ichi..." Mereka melihat Byakuya bangkit berdiri, menyiapkan serangan selanjutnya.

"Hakuteiken" Elang putih Byakuya melesat cepat ke arah mereka berdua, ditambah sulur-sulur hitam yang menjulur di kiri-kanannya.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo mengerahkan segenap kekuatannya.

Rukia meningkatkan reiatsunya, "Hakuren!"

BLAR! Sebuah ledakan yang sangat besar menghempaskan mereka...

"Rukia!" Ichigo meraih tangan Rukia dan memeluknya erat sebelum mereka jatuh berdebum di tanah.

Tubuh mereka penuh darah akibat luka yang didapat dari serangan Byakuya. Seluruh arena pertarungan diliputi debu dan kabut dingin. Saat kepulan itu mulai mereda, Ichgo dan Rukia bisa melihat Byakuya berdiri di tempatnya semula, dengan sulur-sulur kegelapan membelit dirimya.

"Nii-sama!" Teriak Ichigo, "Hentikan! Jangan gunakan kekuatan kegelapan itu lagi! Kegelapan itu bisa membunuhmu!"

Tapi sepertinya semua sudah terlambat, sulur itu memeluk lengan dan kaku Byakuya. Menjulur-julur ke atas, membelit dada dan perutnya, kemudian menariknnya ke dalam lubang hitam di tanah yang dipijaknya. Lubang hitam itu membesar, mengeluarkanlebih banyak sulur lagi yang meliuk dengan mengerikan, dengan perlahan menghisap Byakuya ke dalamnya.

Tiba-tiba saja Rukia berlari ke arah Byakuya, menggapai tangan lelaki itu dan menariknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Rukia?" Tidak pernah terlintas dalam Ichigo bahwa gadis itu akan begitu nekat.

Aku tidak mau kau menyesal karena kehilangan orang yang kau sayangi, Ichigo!" Rukia masih berusaha menarik Byakuya yang kini sudah tenggelam hingga leher.

"Rukia! Menjauh dari sana!" Ichigo berusaha menghampiri Rukia, tapi sulur-sulur yang keluar dari lubang hitam itu mengamuk, membelit apapun yang ada di dekatnya. "Rukia!" Teriak Ichigo saat beberapa sulur membelit tangan dan kaki Rukia, menyeretnya ke dalam lubang hitam.

"Aaaaahhh...!"

"RUKIA...!"

* * *

TBC

* * *

Sepertinya ini chap terpanjang yang pernah kubuat? *garuk-garuk*

Saya berusaha menambahkan sedikit romance di tengan 'perang saudara' ini... apakah terasa?

Dari pertama saya membaca dan menonton bleach, sampai sekarang, saya selalu merasa bahwa Ichigo dan Rukia yang berdiri berdampingan, berusaha saling melindungi, itu adalah scene yang benar-benar menunjukkan perasaan mereka satu sama lain. Ichigo tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk terjun ke dalam bahaya dan menyelamatkan midgetnya. Rukia akan selalu mengulurkan tangan pada si jeruk yang jatuh terpuruk. Hwaahh... Tite kubo-sama, kapan kau buat adegan itu lagi? *nangis guling2* (Gin : buset nia author desperate banget!)

Terimakasih banyak bagi yang membaca dan sudi meripiu fic ini.. hehehe.. i luv u all! *hugs*

Kurosaki Mitsuki : yaah mereka ka nada ikatan batin gitu.. hehehe..

Gin belum mati kok, Cuma sekarat ajah.. *ditampol Gin*

Kyu9 : Apakan romancenya kerasa kyu-san? Kalo engga, silakan lempar saya pake receh 500 perak.. *desperate*

Salnan Klein Phantomhive : Hwaa salam kenal! *ngangkat tangan karna ditodong*

Gomen ga bisa apdet kilat! *digebuk masa*

icHiki Aoi : udah baca? Gimana ura, cocok ga sama aku?hohoho –plak-

gomen ga bisa apdet kilat.. huhuhu..

Loonatic Aqueous : Renji uda tepar.. *disambit renji*

Rukia ke sana naek becak! Hahaha –plak-uda ketauan masih ngeles ajah-

Reina Rukii : aku juga ga ngerti *geleng2-disambit rukia*

Ga bisa apdet kilat nih, gomen ne! :3

Ruki Yagami : apa romance yg dikit banget ini kerasa cin…? *desperate tingkat lanjut* T_T

Kenapa aku ga seromantis kamu cin.. *pundung ke las noches*

SatsukiSodeNoMugetsu5 : waduh, kok ganti penname? Ada mugetsunya? Hehehe..

Okeh ntar aku PM yah..

Sayuukyo Akira Recievold : oh pantes aja si babon gak berkutang –plak-

Chap 16 is in da house yo! *sok ngerap*

NaruSaku LuffyNami IchiRuki : ini romance! *maksa* gak kerasa? Silakan tabok saya.. *pasrah mode*

Hahaha mungkin kalo di bleach ga mungkin kali ya ruki ngalahin gin n byakun, tapi di sini, di tangan author gaje ini apapun bisa terjadi! Waspadalah! Hahahaha.. –plak-

ayushina : salam kenal! Masih belum tau juga tamat di chap berapa.. rencananya sekitar satu dua chap lagi, jadi mungkin ga nyampe 20? Hehehe

Aika Ray Kuroba : saya juga ngefans ma gin! Kyaaa! –plak-

Rukia naek sapu terbang.. *ngaco-disambit rame2*

ichiyama qalbi-neechan : chap 16 updated, ichi-chan! ^^

Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki : kyaa yurisa dating lagi *tereak2 gaje* yah gitu deh, mereka punya masa lalu yang kelam.. hohoho *dibankai*

Minami Tsubaki : hai minami! Salam kenal! Hahaha jadi malu *kepala membesar segede galon* yup abaikan saja semua kegajean saya! Newbie? Wellcome to FBI! *tabur kembang 7rupa*

Zen Hikari : oow.. my sista! Tengkyu.. mau latian berantem? Okeh ntar saya panggilin yammy.. hoho

dorami fil : apa ini romance? *histeris gaje* maapkan kalo chap ini romancenya gak kerasa *pundung ke segitiga bermuda* makasih dorami.. ^^

Aisa the Knight Apprentice : tengkyuu aisa..! chap 16 updated nih! ^^


	17. Chapter 17

**The Devils Beside Me**

Chapter 17 : A Sorry For…

.

.

Summary : "Aku tidak apa-apa." Ichigo mengulang kalimat itu seperti kaset rusak, entah sudah yang keberapa ribu kalinya seminggu belakangan ini. Dia hanya menunduk memandang tempat tidur di depannya, matanya kosong dengan kantung mata hitam besar bergelayut di pelupuknya. Sejak berakhirnya pertarungan dengan Byakuya seminggu lalu, Ichigo tidak pernah tertidur sekali pun.

.

Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo

Warning : AU, Typo, rada OOC juga.. hmm.. apa lagi ya..? don't like don't read lah.. hehehe

* * *

"Rukia! Menjauh dari sana!" Ichigo berusaha menghampiri Rukia, tapi sulur-sulur yang keluar dari lubang hitam itu mengamuk, membelit apapun yang ada di dekatnya. "Rukia!" Teriak Ichigo saat beberapa sulur membelit tangan dan kaki Rukia, menyeretnya ke dalam lubang hitam.

"Aaaaahhh!"

"Rukia...!" Ichigo bershunpo menghampiri gadis itu, tepat saat seberkas sinar putih menyilaukan matanya dan menghentikan langkahnya. "RUKIA...!"

* * *

Ruangan itu berwarna putih seluruhnya, dan berukuran sangat luas. Empat tempat tidur berukuran cukup besar menempati keempat sudut ruangan, lengkap dengan sepasang meja kecil dan kursi di sampingnya. Ruangan itu tidak berbau obat atau antiseptik layaknya ruang perawatan, tapi tercium wangi dari bunga sedap malam yang diletakkan dalam vas-vas tinggi pada tiap meja.

Tepat pada kursi di salah satu tepian tempat tidur, seorang pria duduk diam. Mata cokelatnya memandang ke luar jendela yang berada di sebelah kanannya. Sesekali rambut oranyenya bergoyang terkena tiupan angin, namun dia tidak perduli. Pemuda itu mendesah pelan tepat saat seseorang membuka pintu ruang perawatan.

"Ichigo-sama," Pemuda berperawakan kecil masuk membawa nampan besar yang kemudian diletakkannya di meja yang paling dekat dengan pintu. "Sebaiknya anda berbaring dulu, istirahat akan mempercepat kesembuhan anda."

Ichigo berpaling menghadap pemuda yang mengajaknya bicara, "Ini aku sedang istirahat, Hanataro." Ujarnya singkat seraya melirik ke arah tempat tidur di sebelahnya.

"Duduk di situ selama berhari-hari bukan termasuk istirahat, Ichigo-sama." Hanataro tersenyum menanggapi kekeras-kepalaan tuannya.

"Dia benar, Ichigo." Tiba-tiba satu suara mengagetkan mereka. Tepat di seberang tempat Ichigo duduk, Renji menggeliat berusaha bangkit dari posisi tidurnya.

"Maaf kalau saya jadi membangunkan anda, Renji-sama." Hanataro membungkuk pada Renji yang kini telah duduk di atas ranjangnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku sudah tidur terlalu lama." Renji melirik kedua lengannya, kemudian beralih memandang seluruh tubuhnya yang terbalut perban dari ujung kaki hingga kepala, yang tersisa hanya ujung hidung, mata, dan mulutnya saja. "Kapan perban-perban ini bisa dibuka? Ini membuatku gatal."

"Hehehe..." Hanataro tertawa gugup, "Kalau di bagian kepala, aku berencana membukanya sekarang." Dia mengambil sarung tangan dari nampan yang dibawanya dan mulai memakainya. "Tapi untuk di bagian tubuh, sebaiknya tunggu sampai lusa agar luka-luka anda benar-benar menutup.

"Separah itu? Apa aku perlu operasi plastik?" Renji meracau. Sebenarnya dia sengaja melakukannya untuk memancing reaksi Ichigo, tapi jangankan merespon, mendengar saja sepertinya tidak. Sudah berhari-hari adiknya bersikap aneh, pikirannya seolah-olah melayang entah kemana. Ichigo hanya menunduk memandang tempat tidur di depannya, matanya kosong dengan kantung mata hitam besar bergelayut di pelupuknya. Sejak berakhirnya pertarungan dengan Byakuya seminggu lalu, Ichigo tidak pernah tertidur sekali pun. Ekspresinya menyiratkan emosi yang dalam, penyesalan, kekhawatiran, dan ketakutan. Hal yang seharusnya tidak dimilikinya mengingat kemenangan atas pertarungan terakhir itu menjadi haknya dan Renji.

"Bisakah kau memberinya obat tidur atau sejenisnya, Hanataro? Dia terlihat kacau."

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Komentar Ichigo singkat.

"Itu benar, Ichigo-sama." Suara datar yang khas Kuchiki menggema di ruangan itu.

Saketika mereka mengangkat wajah dan menemukan Ginrei Kuchiki menjulang di pintu.

"Waktunya anda istirahat. Sudah terlalu lama anda seperti ini." Ginrei melangkah masuk.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Ichigo mengulang kalimat itu seperti kaset rusak, entah untuk yang keberapa ribu kalinya seminggu belakangan.

Renji dan Hanataro hanya menghela nafas panjang mendengar jawaban itu, sedangkan Ginrei tetap dengan wajah datarnya.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan." Ginrei memecah keheningan. "Sebaiknya kita bicara di ruang sebelah saja."

"Di sini saja." Ujar Ichigo pelan, masih menunduk.

"Tapi..." Ucapan Ginrei terpotong.

"Di sini saja." Renji dan Hanataro mengernyit mendengar kelancangan Ichigo. Sungguh tidak sopan menyela ucapan seorang bangsawan, apalagi sekelas Ginrei Kuchiki, meski itu dilakukan oleh seorang pangeran sekali pun. Pada suasana normal, tentu Ginrei akan langsung murka.

Namun ketua dewan istana itu memberi permakluman untuk situasi saat ini, sang pangeran sedang dalam kondisi fisik dan metal yang jauh dari status 'baik'. "Aku mengerti. Kita bicara di sini saja." Ginrei melirik Hanataro, "Kalau sudah selesai, kau bisa langsung pergi dari sini."

"Ba-baik!" Dengan tergesa, tabib istana itu melepaskan perban terakhir yang melilit di dahi Renji dan menaruhnya begitu saja di nampan. "Saya permisi." Hanataro membungkuk hormat sebelum akhirnya terpogoh-pogoh membawa nampannya keluar.

"Ada apa Ginrei-sama?" Tanya Renji.

"Kalian tau, setelah pusat kekuatan kegelapan hancur, sulur-sulur kegelapan yang menggerogoti dan nyaris membunuh Yamamoto-sama tidak lagi menunjukkan aktivitas yang berarti. Kini hanya tinggal bekas-bekasnya saja, dan perlahan keadaannya mulai membaik. Dia sudah sadar sekarang, meski pun masih terbaring lemah." Pasca pertarungan besar yang melibatkan ketiga pangeran berakhir, Ginrei-lah yang mengambil tanggung jawab penuh dalam upaya penyembuhan sang raja. Dia tidak mengijinkan siapa pun masuk ke ruang perawatan raja kecuali tim yang dibentukya untuk memulihkan kesehatan raja.

"Jadi kami sudah boleh menengok kakek?" Tanya Renji antusias, karena selama ini baik dirinya maupun Ichigo tidak diijinkan masuk ke ruanga dimana Sang Raja Setan terbaring.

"Belum." Sahut Ginrei, " Meskipun sudah melemah, kekuatan mengerikan itu masih berusaha menggerogoti reiatsu. Dengan kondisi kalian yang belum pulih benar, aku khawatir sulur-sulur itu akan mempengarushi kestabilan reiatsu kalian." Karena mendengar Renji mendesah kecewa, Ginrei melanjutkan kalimatnya,"Sebaiknya bersabar sebentar lagi hingga kesehatan kalian membaik." Hiburnya.

Sesaat kesenyapan merambati ruang perawatan itu. Renji masih berkutat dengan kekecewaan dan kekhawatirannya pada kakek tercinta, sedangkan Ichigo masih tetap membisu di tempat duduknya, menunduk tanpa menunjukkan respon yang berarti selain helaan nafasya yang lambat-lambat.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Ginrei-sama," Renji mencoba memecah keheningan yang tidak menyenangkan itu. "Kenapa Nii-sama bilang bahwa kakek berusaha membunuh ayahnya?"

Ginrei mengernyit merndengar pertanyaan itu, Renji buru-buru menjelaskan. "Nii-sama bilang tindakan Yama-jii mengirim paman untuk mempimpin serangan ke daerah utara itu adalah rencana pembunuhan."

"Kalian tentu tau bahwa Yamamoto-sama melakukan itu untuk membuatnya belajar tentang kepemimpinan." Kata Ginrei cepat, seolah-olah kalimat itu adalah hapalan yang telah dipelajarinya selama puluhan tahun.

"Tapi Nii-sama juga mengatakan bahwa Yama-jii jelas-jelas mengetahui bahwa pertarungan itu tidak akan bisa dimenangkan. Kalau begitu kenapa Yama-jii tetap mengirimnya ke sana?" Renji bingung.

Ginrei menghela nafasnya sebelum bicara, "Seharusnya Yamamoto-sama menceritakan ini sejak dulu pada kalian. Ayah Byakuya-sama adalah seorang pangeran yang kuat, semua setan menganggapnya calon yang sempurna untuk menjadi raja. Sayangnya Yamamoto-sama dan aku tidak berpikiran begitu. Dia memang kuat, tapi menjadi kuat secara fisik bukanlah hal yang utama, dia melewatkan bagian yang terpenting. Kekuatan hati. Dengan hati yang begitu labil dan emosi seringkali tidak terkontrol, kami sepakat bahwa dia bukanlah calon raja yang tepat, atau belum tepat bila saat itu kami mencalonkannya jadi raja. Rupanya keputusan itu membuatnya marah, merasa dihianati, membuat hubungannya dengan ayahnya merengang. Para bangsawan yang mencium percikan-percikan api antara pangeran dan raja, menciptakan muslihat untuk mengadu domba. Membuat dia percaya bahwa tindakan ayahnya yang membatalkan pencalonannya adalah kesalahan fatal, dan membuatnya percaya bahwa para bangsawan anggota dewan istana mendukungnya sepenuhnya. Api kudeta beberapa kali hampir menyala, tapi Yamamoto-sama selalu bisa memadamkannya.

Hingga akhirnya saat kalian masih anak-anak, pecah pemberontakan di daerah utara yang dilakukan oleh setan-setan yang kuat. Para bangsawan membujuknya, kalau dia bisa memadamkan pemberontakan itu, Yamamoto-sama akan percaya kalau dia pantas jadi raja. Dia pun berkeras meminta pada raja untuk mengirimnya memimpin pasukan ke daerah utara, raja bersikukuh tidak memberinya ijin, pemberontak itu terlalu berbahaya dan terlalu beriisiko jika mengirim pangerannya ke medan yang sulit dimenangkan. Namun ternyata dia menanggapi kekhawatiran raja dengan penafsiran berbeda, dia mengira raja sengaja tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk menunjukkan kepiawaiannya. Akhirnya setelah mengalami tekanan dari berbagai pihak, dengan berat hati raja mengijinkannya untuk pergi berperang ke daerah utara. Dan setelah itu dia tewas..." Ginrei melihat Renji yang menatapnya dengan pandangan terkejut, begitu pula dengan Ichigo yang tiba-tiba mendongak memandangnya.

"Spekulasi pun bermunculan. Setan-setan yang ingin memanfaatkan situasi itu pun membbuat isu bahwa raja sengaja melakukannya untuk menyingkirkan ayah Byakuya-sama. Byakuya remaja yang mendengar isu itu pun jadi menutup diri, kami berusaha menjangkaunya tapi dia tidak pernah benar-benar membuka hatinya. Sepertinya sejak awal dia sudah direcoki dengan niat buruk setan-setan yang berusaha merebut tahta, dan berusaha memanfaatkannya seperti mereka memanfaatkan ayahnya. Seandainya saja kami bisa berbuat banyak untuknya saat itu..." Sesal Ginrei.

"Jadi ini semua salah paham?" Tanya Renji dengan nada tinggi.

"Kesalahpahaman yang sengaja dibanggun, dipupuk dan dibesar-besarkan." Jelas Ginrei.

"Cih!" Seru Renji penuh kekesalan, "Apa begitu pentingnya tahta untuk mereka? Kalau begitu biarkan saja mereka jadi raja!.

"Dan menghancurkan seluruh kerajaan?" Potong Ginrei tajam. "Kau pikir setelah salah satu dari mereka jadi raja maka segalanya akan selesai? Tidak. Akan muncul ketidak puasan lain yang akan menggoyang pemerintahan. Perebutan tahta memang tidak akan pernah selesai, tapi kita bisa mengurangi kekacauan yang disebabkannya dengan menerapkan pemusatan kekuatan menjadi tiga bagian seperti yang telah Yamamoto-sama rencanakan untuk kalian bertiga.

Keheningan yang aneh lagi-lagi menyelimuti mereka. Dan tanpa diketahui siapa pun, sosok yang sedari tadi terbaring di salah satu sudut ruangan diam-diam telah mendengarkan pembicaraan itu. Setitik air bening menetes dari mata abu-abunya yang terpejam, menguapkan penyesalan yang teramat sangat, namun tidak satu pun mata yang melihatnya.

Ginrei menghela nafas panjang lagi, "Bagaimana keadaan Byakuya-sama?" Tanyanya mengalihkan pembicaraan seraya melemparkan pandangan ke seberang ruangan, ke sebelah tempat tidur Renji.

"Luka-lukanya sudah mulai pulih, kondisinya juga mulai membaik meski pun belum sadarkan diri." Ujar Renji sambil memandang wajah kakak sepupunya yang dikiranya masih dalam keadaan koma.

Sunyi. Ketiga bangsawan tingkat tinggi itu kehilangan bahan obrolan. Ginrei memang tipe yang tidak akan bicara hal yang tidak penting, Renji memang setan yang 'ramai', tapi dalam situasi seperti saat ini dia bagaikan kehabisan bahan obrolan. Sedangkan Ichigo? Sejak awal kelihatannya dia tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda ingin bicara.

"Gadis itu luar biasa." Kalimat itu meluncur perlahan dari mulut Ginrei.

Renji hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan dibarengi rasa bersalah membayangi matanya. "Kami melibatkannya terlalu jauh." Tatapannya kini beralih pada Ichigo yang masih tepekur menatap tempat tidur.

"Salahku." Bisik Ichigo pelan, namun masih bisa ditangkap oleh Ginrei dan Renji. "Aku tidak bisa melindunginya..."

"Sudahlah, Ichigo..." Miris rasanya Renji melihat adiknya terpuruk seperti itu, "Semua itu terjadi begitu cepat, kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk mencegahnya."

"Itu salahku." Ulang Ichigo, membuat atmosfir di ruangan itu terasa menyesakkan. Ingatannya melayang pada hari dimana pertarungan yang berat itu berakhir..

* * *

Sulur-sulur kegelapan itu terus menjulur ke atas, membelit dada dan perut Byakuya, kemudian menariknnya ke dalam lubang hitam di tanah yang dipijaknya. Lubang hitam itu membesar, mengeluarkan lebih banyak sulur lagi, yang meliuk dengan mengerikan, perlahan menghisap Byakuya ke dalamnya.

Tiba-tiba saja Rukia berlari ke arah Byakuya, menggapai tangan lelaki itu dan menariknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Rukia?" Tidak pernah terlintas dalam Ichigo bahwa gadis itu akan begitu nekat.

Aku tidak mau kau menyesal karena kehilangan orang yang kau sayangi, Ichigo!" Rukia masih berusaha menarik Byakuya yang kini sudah tenggelam hingga leher.

"Rukia! Menjauh dari sana!" Ichigo berusaha menghampiri Rukia, tapi sulur-sulur yang keluar dari lubang hitam itu mengamuk, membelit apapun yang ada di dekatnya. "Rukia!" Teriak Ichigo saat beberapa sulur membelit tangan dan kaki Rukia, menyeretnya ke dalam lubang hitam.

"Aaaaahhh...!" Rukia berusaha keras melepaskan diri, menebaskan pedangnya dengan gusar, namun sulur-sulur itu semakin kuat membelenggunya. "Siaaal!" Makinya ditengah kepanikan yang menjadi-jadi, dilihatnya Ichigo yang juga berusaha menangkis serangan dari sulur-sulur hitam itu. "Sirafune!" Teriaknya seraya menancapkan pedangnya ke dalam lubang hitam.

Ichigo yang merasakan reiatsu Rukia melonjak drastis pun menoleh, tapi terlambat. Kini yang terlihat di depan matanya hanyalah haparan warna putih yang pekat, menghalangi matanya yang mencari-cari sosok gadis bermata amethyst itu. "Rukia!" Hawa dingin menusuk kulit Ichigo, dia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi sesaat tadi. Namun, mendengar bunyi gemertak partikel-partikel yang membeku, sang pangeran berpaling pada lengannya... Sulur hitam yang melilit lengan kirinya perlahan memutih, diiringi perasaan dingin di permukaan kulitnya yang tersentuh sulur beku itu. Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga sulur itu pecah menjadi serpihan-serpihan es.

Ichigo segera menangkap apa yang telah dilakukan oleh Rukia, karena reiatsu gadis itu kini menurun drastis, begitu tipis, nyaris tidak terasa. "RUKIA!" Di tengah kabut es yang mulai menipis, Ichigo berlari mengikuti arah reiatsu Rukia. Dan di samping sosok Byakuya terbaring, diantara gundukan serpihan-serpihan es, Rukia menelungkup tidak sadarkan diri. Dia telah mengerahkan seluruh reiatsunya untuk melakukan sebuah jurus tinggkat tinggi.

"Rukia? Oi... Sadarlah Rukia!" Refleks Ichigo bersimpuh dan memeluknya, serta perlahan menepuk-nepuk pipinya yang pucat, berusaha menghangatkan sekaligus membangunkan Rukia.

Mata amethyst itu tidak kunjung terbuka, hingga Ichigo makin mengeratkan pelukannya seolah tidak ingin melepas Rukia walau sekejap. Iris amber Ichigo memandang penuh ketakutan pada tubuh Rukia yang dingin. "Rukia, aku mohon..." Desisnya putus asa.

* * *

Pemuda berambut oranye itu terlalu larut dalam pikirannya hingga tidak menyadari semburat jingga telah menghiasi langit di luar jendela. Dia juga tidak menyadari bahwa sepasang mata memperhatikannya dengan tatapan sedih. Sesangar apa pun penampilan Renji, dia tetaplah seorang kakak.

Ichigo menghela nafas panjang, pertanda dia sudah kembali ke dunia nyata. Renji turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju jendela di belakang Ichigo, menutup kemudian menarik tirainya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Ichigo?" Tanyanya seraya berbalik ke arah adik sepupunya itu.

"Aku..." Ichigo tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Bingung harus berkata apa. Penyesalan? Itu telah berulang kali diutarakannya. Tidak perlu diumbar dengan kata-kata pun, rasa sesal, kecewa dan ketakutan yang mendalam terlihat jelas dari sikapnya.

"Jangan terlalu menyalahkan dirimu." Renji menepuk bahu Ichigo, "Kalau kau mau menyalahkan, aku lebih pantas. Akulah yang pertama kali datang mencarinya dan menyebabkan dia terlibat dalam semua ini."

"Tidak." Renji dan Ichigo mendongak mendengar suara itu, dalam keremangan senja mereka melihat satu sosok yang telah lama mereka rindukan. "Maafkan aku." Ucapan itu justru membuat mata kedua pangeran itu makin membulat.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Saya kena WB! *teriak pake toa pinjeman* tapi tetep aja nekat apdet! Okeh, silakan timpuk author stres ini pake telor ceplok *nangis di pojokan*

Maap banget apdetnya lama.. Multichap2 yang lain juga belum diapdet karena kesibukan. Gomen ne.. sebeernya ga niat hiatus, tapi kesibukan meng-hiatus-kan saya (apa sih bahasanya?)

Makasih buat semua yang masih mau baca dan ripiu.. *sungkem*

Kurosaki Mitsuki : makasih.. ^^ sebenarnya yama-jii cuma korban, byakun juga korban.. (perasaan korban semua, tersangkanya siapa dong?-plak-)

Loonatic Aqueous : gomen chap ini ichirukinya dikit banget, lagi acara sedih2an sih.. next chap maybe (?) *dibantai rame-rame*

Aisa the Knight Apprentice : maap ga bisa apdet cepet *mewek* mau copot? Ah tenang aja, nanti kusuruh mayuri buatin mata cadangan *ditendang aisa ke mars*

Kyucchi : ga jadi kok kyu-san, hehehe saya udah menyelamatkan ruki-nee! –plakplakplak-

Mugiwara 'Yukii' UzumakiSakura : kurang ya? Gomen ne, yang ini pendek.. ^^a

Yanz Namiyukimi-chan : halo yan… ga jadi scene tarik tambangnya, takut tangannya ruki-nee lecet2 –plak- Renji? Hohoho ga ikut, dia kan lagi tepar *dicincang renji*

SatsukiSodeNoMugetsu5 : ooh gitu toh.. okeh, nu chap is in da' house yo.. *sok rapper*

nMz-icHiki Aoi : iiya.. sweet banget *ikutan jerit2-dilempar kaleng* ssst...sepertinya akan saya perpanjang satu chap lagi.. hehe

Sayuukyo Akira Recievold : makasih.. *peluk2-langsung dihajar* gomen ga bisa apdet kilat.. Y_Y

Reina Rukii : tengkyuu.. maap bikin reina nunggu lama ya..

Jee-eugene : jee-san, maapkan romancenya *nyembah2* iya, ga lengkap kalo ga ada byaku-ruki-ren *ngelirik chap2 terbaru bleach*

Aika Ray Kuroba : gin tergeletak di suatu tempat dan ditemukan oleh ikaku atas perintah rukia.. hehe. Iya tuh mas byakun dimakan ma kekuatannya sendiri. Siapa suruh make kekuatan kegelapan, udah jaman listrik ini.. –plak-

Zen Hikari : tenang.. tarik nafas.. bacalah dengan santai dengan kepala dingin (lhoo?) tengkyu.. ^^

Minami Tsubaki : kangen jugaaa *bawa2 spanduk 'we want rukia back' di depan rumah tite kubo* gomen chap ini ga ada humor minami-san, soalnya ichi lagi sedih, hiks..

Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki :gomen ga bisa apdet kilat cin –dilempar anak buaya- mudah2an chap ini memuaskan ya.. *senyamsenyum gaje ala urahara*

RiuImaginaRium : halo riu! Salam kenal juga ^^ makasih udah difave..

Terlalu keren kah? Abisa saya suka ngebayangin ruki jadi superhero gitu.. dia kan fixed heroine.. hehehe (padahal ga ngerti artinya –plak-)


	18. Chapter 18

**The Devils Beside Me**

Chapter 18 : The Undercover

.

.

Summary : "Apa tujuanmu ke sini, Ichimaru Gin?" Tanya Byakuya.

"Yaah... Sebenarnya aku ingin memastikan Rukia-chan masih hidup atau tidak." Ichigo bereaksi keras atas kalimat itu. Ia meletakkan mata pedangnya di leher Gin. "BERANINYA KAU!"

* * *

Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo

Warning : AU, Typo, rada OOC juga.. hmm.. apa lagi ya..? don't like don't read lah.. hehehe

* * *

Pelangi tampaknya turun di ruang perawatan pagi itu. Merah, oranye dan putih tampak dalam satu baris. Bukan, itu bukan warna bendera, tapi Renji, Ichigo, dan Ginrei yang berdiri di sebelah salah satu tempat tidur ruang perawatan. Wajah mereka menyiratkan kelegaan yang amat sangat, meski Ichigo masih jelas tampak dibebani oleh kekhawatiran yang lain.

Hanatarou bekerja dengan cekatan, meski agak gugup karena dikelilingi oleh petinggi kerajaan. Pasiennya pun bukan sembarangan. Ia adalah seorang pangeran, yang meski terlihat letih karena koma selama beberapa hari, tapi wibawanya tidak pernah surut.

"Bagaimana keadaan Byakuya-sama?" Akhirnya kepala keluarga Kuchiki itu menyuarakan pertanyaan yang menggelayut di kepala ketiga setan itu sejak tadi.

"Byakuya sama dalam keadaan baik, walau pun kekuatannya belum pulih benar. Hanya perlu istirahat dan nutrisi yang cukup saja, Ginrei-sama." Hanatarou membungkuk hormat sebelum bangkit berdiri dari sisi tempat tidur.

Renji dan Ichigo bertukar pandang senang mendengar pernyataan tabib istana. Kedua pangeran itu tersenyum pada kakak mereka.

"Kau dengar itu, Nii-sama?" Renji menyenggol Ichigo dengan tangannya yang masih diperban, "Kau akan segera sembuh!"

"Kau bahkan tidak terlihat lebih baik, Renji." Ichigo tersenyum mengejek pada kakaknya yang sebagian besar tubuhnya terbalut perban, padahal dada dan punggungnya sendiri juga masih dibalut.

Byakuya yang baru sadar (sebenarnya, baru menyadarkan diri) hanya mengangguk singkat. Ia tidak tahu mesti berkata apa. Penjelasan dan permintaan maafnya terasa mengendap di ujung lidah. Tapi rasa bersalahnya malah membengkak karena adik-adik sepupunya tetap bersikap biasa. Seolah peristiwa pembelotannya dan pertempuran yang nyaris merenggut nyawa itu tidak pernah ada.

"Bagaimana dengan sumber kekuatan kegelapan dalam dirinya?" Pertanyaan Ginrei menyentakan ketiga pangeran, terutama si sulung.

"Pasca pertarungan terakhir, kekuatan itu sudah hilang seluruhnya dalam diri Byakuya-sama. Tampaknya, jurus apa pun itu, yang dilakukan oleh Rukia-sama telah berhasil memusnahkannya." Seketika Hanataro membungkam mulutnya setelah menyadari bahwa pernyataan terakhirnya telah berhasil mengembalikan aura suram dalam ruangan serba putih itu.

"Aku..." Penuh keraguan, Byakuya memulai kalimatnya. Akankah keluarganya akan memaafkan segala kehancuran yang telah disebabkannya? "Maaf." Akhirnya terucap juga, meski tidak sempurna.

"Sudahlah, Nii-sama." Ichigo menghela nafas panjang dan menepuk ringan pundak kakak tertuanya. "Kita bisa mulai semua dari awal lagi."

"Bagaimana dengan kakek?"

"Raja sedang dalam penyembuhan. Bagaimana pun ia tidak muda lagi." Hibur Ginrei.

"Dan gadis itu," Byakuya berhenti sejenak untuk memandang ke seberang ruangan. "Rukia?"

Gurat kesenduan muncul lagi di wajah si bungsu. "Ia gadis yang kuat. Ia akan segera bangun." Jawabnya, tapi lebih terdengar seperti meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Renji menepuk pundak Ichigo dan tersenyum, "Tentu. Rukia itu wanita terkuat yang pernah kutemui. Ia tidak akan menyerah pada segala bentuk kelemahan!"

Hanatarou mengangguk bersemangat, "Keadaan Rukia-sama membaik setiap harinya. Cepat atau lambat, Rukia-sama akan tersadar sepenuhnya."

Ichigo tersenyum pada gadis yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri di salah satu sudut ruangan. Sang pangeran tidak meragukan daya tahan Rukia, tapi tetap saja ada terbersit rasa takut akan kehilangan. Karena meski tidak banyak waktu yang mereka lewati bersama, nyatanya tidak sedikit peristiwa yang menempa ikatan antara keduanya.

"Ia... Gadis yang hebat." Nada suaranya yang datar tidak mampu menyembunyikan rasa salut Byakuya akan perempuan mungil itu.

.

"Hanatarou!" Dengus Renji tidak sabaran pada tabib kikuk yang sedang melakukan rutinitas paginya, pengecekan kondisi pasien dan perawatan awal.

"Se-sebentar, Renji-sama!" Jawab pemuda bermata lebar itu seraya buru-buru membereskan ramuan obat untuk Ichigo. Hanatarou sudah menyelesaikan perawatannya pada Byakuya dan Rukia, juga Ichigo yang tidak pernah jauh dari ranjang gadis itu. Tinggal satu pasien lagi. Satu setan yang tidak sabaran. Setan merah yang begitu menggebu karena Hanatarou telah berjanji akan membuka balutan muminya pagi ini.

Setengah berlari, Hanatarou menghampiri tempat tidur Renji sebelum pangeran itu mulai mencakar-cakar perbannya sendiri. Sementara tabib istana bekerja dengan gesit membuka perban di tubuhnya, Renji melayangkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Matanya menangkap Byakuya yang sedang menghabiskan sup herbal. Jari-jari panjangnya bergerak pelan, ia menolak untuk disuapi. Renji hanya tersenyum melihat saudara tertuanya, dari dulu ia memang enggan mempercayakan urusan apa pun pada orang lain, dan lebih memilih melakukan segala sesuatunya sendiri. Sepasang iris merah itu berpindah ke sudut, di dekat jendela, duduk adik sepupunya dalam pose yang biasa. Memandangi gadis yang terbaring di hadapannya lekat-lekat. Seolah Rukia bisa saja tiba-tiba lenyap dari atas ranjang, ditelan selimut putih yang membungkusnya hingga dagu.

Setelah sekitar sepuluh menit bekerja keras dengan kasa yang menjuntai, akhirnya Hanatarou berhasil melepaskan perban di tubuh Renji. Merasa bebas, setan bertato itu segera melompat dari tempat tidur dan menggerak-gerakkan kedua tangan dan kakinya penuh semangat. Ichigo hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi sikap berlebihan saudaranya, sementara Byakuya hanya memandang sekilas sebelum kembali menekuni the ginsengnya. Namun ketenangan itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena tiba-tiba terdengar suara ribut-ribut di depan pintu. Keributan hanya berlangsung beberapa detik, kemudian pintu menjeblak terbuka. Menampilkan sosok yang menjadi biang keributan.

Empat pasang mata melotot melihat setan berambut perak yang muncul dengan senyum lebar yang khas, beberapa orang pengawal menghampirinya sambil terengah. Dua diantara mereka merentangkan tangan, mencengah si setan berwajah rubah masuk ke ruang perawatan. "Maaf, Tuan Ichimaru. Tidak seorang pun diperbolehkan memasuki ruangan ini kecuali tabib dan ketua dewan istana."

Namun Ichimaru Gin tidak bereaksi, tetap tersenyum sambil melangkah maju.

"Tuan Ichimaru!" Pengawal mencoba memberi peringatan kedua, yang disambut sang bangsawan muda dengan menepis tangan kedua pengawal di hadapannya.

Renji dan Ichigo yang telah mendengar penuturan seorang pengawal dan petugas istal tentang perbuatan Gin pada Rukia beberapa hari lalu, langsung maju menghadang langkah Gin yang mencoba mendekati gadis itu. "Apa maumu?" Desis Ichigo seraya memegang sarung pedang dengan tangan kirinya. Bersiap kalau-kalau Gin nekat berbuat sesuatu yang membahayakan mereka.

"Menjenguk Rukia-chan." Jawab Gin singkat.

Mendengar alasan pemimpin klan Ichimaru yang terdengar ceria, alis Renji semakin tinggi terangkat. Tidak ada satu pun setan yang mengetahui keberadaan Rukia di Las Noches, kecuali mereka berempat dan Ginrei. Para pengawal pun tidak mengetahui siapa saja yang mereka jaga di dalam ruang perawatan. Mendeteksi ketidakberesan ini, Renji melambaikan tangan, menyampaikan isyarat pada para pengawal untuk keluar.

Begitu pintu ditutup dari luar, Renji melontarkan kejanggalan yang mengganggu pikirannya. "Darimana kau tahu ia disini?" Ini bukan semata-mata masalah Gin yang mendadak muncul, tapi fakta bahwa rubah itu bisa mengetahui keberadaan Rukia di sini membuka kemungkinan ada setan lain yang memiliki informasi sama. Walau dalam keadaan lemah, potensi kekuatan spiritual gadis itu masih tetap besar dan tentunya sangat menarik bagi kaum mereka.

"Jangan mengkhawatirkan kamuflase kalian berjalan tidak baik. Hanya saja aku terlalu pintar untuk ditipu oleh taktik macam itu." Gin menelengkan kepala, "Aku merasakan adanya reiatsu setan yang kuat berkumpul di tempat ini. Terlalu kuat untuk ukuran orang yang terluka. Kupikir, mungkin kalian yang dirawat sedang berlatih memulihkan kekuatan spiritual. Namun, kemarin aku menyadari kalau reiatsu yang terasa di daerah ini sangat kuat, juga stabil dan simultan. Seberapa pun hebatnya, tidak ada setan yang bisa mengeluarkan reiatsu stabil dalam jangka waktu lama bila sedang terluka. Lalu aku berasumsi, kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang disembunyikan dengan reiatsu adalah sesuatu yang memancarkan reiatsu berbeda. Tentunya, Kurosaki Rukia yang merupakan seorang manusia." Gin menunggu reaksi atas kata-katanya. Senyumnya mengembang melihat kedua pangeran membelalakkan matanya, sedangkan Byakuya hanya menatap tanpa ekspresi.

"Lalu pagi ini, ketika kondisi tubuhku dinyatakan benar-benar pulih, aku berencana membuktikan hipotesisku. Kalian tentu tahu seberapa parah luka yang diberikannya padaku." Gin menengok melewati bahu Ichigo pada gadis yang terbaring di sudut ruangan.

"Karena kau sudah terlanjur mengetahuinya," Ichigo mengeluarkan pedangnya, "Aku rasa aku tidak bisa mengeluarkanmu dari sini. Tidak hidup-hidup."

"Wah... Wah... Overprotektif, eh, Ichigo-sama?" Gin menyeringai geli. "Sudah kubilang aku datang untuk menjenguk. Bukan berperang."

"Entah bagaimana kau mengira kami akan percaya padamu setelah apa yang kau lakukan padanya selama ini." Ujar Renji sinis.

Gin hanya menjawab dengan mendengikkan bahu, senyumnya tidak berkurang seinchi pun. Namun sikap santainya tidak membuat dua pangeran dihadapannya menyarungkan pedang.

"Ichimaru Gin." Suara bariton tiba2 menggema di ruangan itu, membuat semua yang ada di sana menoleh pada asal suara. Byakuya yang masih dalam posisi duduk di ranjang tengah memandang Gin tepat di kedua mata sipitnya. "Kau telah mengantarkan nyawamu ke kandang singa. Jadi katakan apa yang sebenarnya menjadi tujuanmu ke sini. Karena meski pun kami belum sepenuhnya pulih, tapi membunuhmu pasti bukan hal yang sulit bagi kami bertiga."

"Byakuya-sama." Gin membungkuk hormat, "sudah kubilang aku hanya ingin menjenguk."

"Alasan yang terlalu sederhana untuk setan sepertimu." Balas Byakuya menusuk.

"Yaah... Sebenarnya aku ingin memastikan Rukia-chan masih hidup atau tidak."

Ichigo bereaksi keras atas kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir Gin. Ia mencengkram erat kerah bangsawan itu dan meletakkan mata pedangnya di leher pucat Gin. "Kau! BERANINYA KAU!" Teriaknya penuh emosi.

"Ichi... Go..." Sebuah bisikan lirih menghentikan usaha Ichigo yang nyaris menggorok Gin. Iris cokelat itu beralih dari wajah rubah di depannya ke sudut ruangan. Amarahnya seolah menguap melihat gadis yang begitu dicemaskannya akhirnya membuka mata, memandang lurus pada dirinya.

Secara refleks Ichigo melepaskan cengkramannya di kerah Gin. Segera ia menghambur ke arah Rukia yang masih terlihat linglung, diikuti oleh Renji, Gin, dan dan Hanatarou. Sementara Byakuya hanya memandang dari tempat tidurnya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Ekspresi cemas di wajah Ichigo berganti menjadi kelegaan.

"Jelas saja. Kau berteriak keras begitu." Sungut Rukia sambil tersenyum lemah. Ketika violetnya mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar, mencoba menerka dimana dirinya sekarang, kedua matanya menangkap senyum lebar yang sangat dikenalnya. "Kau?" Matanya membulat melihat bangsawan Ichimaru berdiri di sisi tempat tidur.

"Hai, Rukia-chan." Sapa Gin riang. Seketika para pangeran yang tadinya sempat melupakan keberadaan Gin karena Rukia kembali bersikap siaga satu.

"Maaf waktu itu aku tidak bisa kembali tepat waktu untuk menyelamatkanmu." Rasa bersalah terbersit dalam suara Rukia. "Apa kau sudah sembuh? Apa aku melukaimu begitu parah?"

Sesaat alis Gin terangkat, sebelum ia menjawab dengan nada ceria yang biasa, "Tentu Rukia-chan! Kau begitu kejam!"

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya!" Sungut Ichigo dan Renji yang bersiap menghunus pedang untuk memaksa setan perak itu keluar.

"Yare-yare..." Gin mengangkat kedua tangan kurusnya untuk menenangkan duo berambut mencolok itu. "Sudah kubilang aku tidak datang untuk bertarung. Aku hanya melihat keadaan Rukia."

Sulit memang mempercayai kata-kata seorang Ichimaru Gin. Disamping wajah dan pola pikir yang tak terbaca, tidak seperti kelompok bangsawan lain yang cenderung bermuka dua, setan satu itu telah banyak melakukan melakukan hal frontal dalam perebutan tahta. Para pangeran berusaha keras menahan diri untuk tidak melompat dan mencekiknya saat itu juga. Jika tidak memikirkan kondisi Rukia dan Byakuya, mungkin mereka sudah mengeluarkan bankai.

"Jaa, Rukia." Gin melambaikan tangannya singkat pada Rukia yang masih mematung heran dengan keadaan sekitarnya yang begitu tegang.

Gadis itu hanya memandang punggung Gin yang telah mencapai pintu, "Jaa..."

"Sejak kalian jadi akrab begitu?" Tuding Ichigo setelah Gin lenyap dari pandangan.

Rukia mengangkat bahunya pelan, "Tidak seakrab yang kau pikir." Ia tersenyum seraya memandang ke dalam dua iris amber. "Banyak hal telah terjadi. Dan aku hanya berusaha memahami." Kesunyian mengikuti kalimat Rukia, karena mereka tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

Hembusan nafas panjang Renji memecah keheningan diantara mereka, "Ya. Kau benar, banyak hal terlah terjadi."

"Dan banyak hal tertinggal untuk dipahami." Gumam Byakuya sambil menerawang ke luar jendela.

.

Angin berhembus perlahan melewati jendela yang terbuka. Seorang gadis duduk di tepi jendela menerawang langit biru di hadapannya. Suara pintu yang dibuka dan langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arahnya tidak membuat gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit Hueco Mundo, karena tanpa menoleh pun ia sudah tahu siapa yang memasuki ruang perawatan itu. Reiatsu Kuchiki Byakuya yang khas, selalu tenang tanpa gejolak, menjadi penanda kedatangannya.

Hingga akhirnya langkah Byakuya terhenti tepat di sebelahnya, Rukia menoleh, menangguk singkat. "Dimana yang lain?"

"Renji dan Ichigo masih berada di kamar kakek." Jawab Byakuya singkat. Selama beberapa menit mereka tenggelam dalam kesunyian yang canggung. Tidak tahu dari mana harus memulai pembicaraan, padahal diantara mereka ada banyak hal yang seharusnya dibicarakan.

"Kenapa?" Rupanya satu kata itu yang dipilih Byakuya untuk memulai semuanya.

"Maksudmu?" Gadis mungil itu meliriknya penuh tanda tanya.

"Kau mengerti apa maksudku." Jawab sang pangeran yang tidak pernah berkata panjang lebar.

Dalam hati Rukia merutuki sifat Byakuya ini. Ia bukan pria yang akan menjelaskan isi hatinya, atau pun alasan dan setiap keputusan yang diambilnya. Meski Rukia yakin, bila Byakuya mau lebih terbuka semua pasti akan memahami diri dan tindakannya.

Sepasang mata violet mengalihkan pandangan dari langit biru kepada wajah datar di sebelahnya. Sepertinya ia mulai bisa menebak kemana arah perbincangan mereka. "Aku..." Sejenak Rukia menggeser posisi duduknya, tampak ragu untuk memulai. Baginya membicarakan masa lalu dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya bukanlah hal mudah, apalagi bila hal itu bisa membuka luka yang berusaha ia sembuhkan begitu lama. "Aku pernah mengalami hal yang sama sepertimu. Aku tumbuh dengan mendengar banyak sanjungan dan kekaguman dari orang lain. Mereka membangun persepsi tentang diriku, mereka pikir aku berbakat, kuat, sempurna. Dan aku juga berpikir begitu. Awalnya..."

Rukia menggigit bibirnya sebelum melanjutkan, "Lalu kedua orang tuaku meninggal dalam menjalankan tugas sebagai penakluk setan. Aku terpuruk, aku... Entah bagaimana hancurnya aku saat itu."

"Aku tahu." Jawab Byakuya ketika dilihatnya Rukia menghapus air mata. Ia juga pernah kehilangan orang tua.

"Aku mendengar orang berbisik di belakangku. Bukan berbelasungkawa atas kematian ayah dan ibuku, tapi dengan congkak berkata bahwa keluargaku tidaklah sehebat itu. Bahwa aku tidak sehebat yang mereka bayangkan. Saat itu, aku merasa dihantam palu raksasa. Bukan cuma hatiku yang hancur, egoku juga. Aku merasa dihianati oleh diriku sendiri. Bukankah aku hebat? Kenapa aku tidak bisa melindungi mereka yang kusayangi? Aku pun mulai memandang orang lain dengan cara berbeda, dan menempatkan diriku bersebrangan dengan mereka. Kupikir, aku harus membuktikan bahwa ucapan mereka salah. Bahwa orang tuaku membesarkanku untuk menjadi penakluk yang sempurna. Aku mengambil jalanku sendiri, yang ternyata dipenuhi kemarahan dan kesepian."

"Lalu?" Tanya Byakuya setelah Rukia mengambil jeda cukup lama.

"Lalu... Aku sadar aku salah mengambil jalan. Bukan ego yang harus pertama kali kusembuhkan, tapi hati..." Rukia menengadah pada Byakuya yang berdiri, memandang matanya lekat. "Aku perlu waktu dan rasa sakit yang lama untuk menyadari itu. Jadi aku tidak ingin melihat orang lain mengalami hal yang sama."

Detik-detik berlalu dan dua pasang iris itu masih beradu pandang. Yang satu berusaha memahami keteguhan yang lain. Sepasang manik abu-abu menangkap kegetiran diantara kesahajaan yang terpancar dari amethyst di hadapannya. Hingga akhirnya Byakuya mengganguk dan berkata, "Terimakasih." Sebelum melayangkan pandangannya pada matahari yang mulai tenggelam.

Rona merah dan oranye di angkasa mengingatkannya atas apa yang telah ia tinggalkan selama ini, sesuatu yang malah tidak pernah meninggalkannya. Mungkin kata maaf saja tidak akan pernah cukup, mungkin rasa sesal saja tidak akan memperbaiki apa pun. Jadi, diam-diam sulung Kuchiki itu mengukir sebuah janji, tidak akan lagi mengingkari mereka yang menyayanginya sepenuh hati.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Yaa ini masih TBC.. Hehe *disambit readers* gomen lama banget updatenya.. *bungkuk2* ini saya masih dalam suasana WB –plak-

Hikari-Kiddo : Ya awalnya memang terinspirasi dari sana (seperti yang saya cantumkan di disclaimer, right?), tapi ujunh2nya jadi kemana-mana.. hahaha

Magnum Classic : Hai magnum.. yang almond ada ga..? mau doong hehehe..

Perempatan mana nih? Kok ga keliatan ya? Hehe

vita Xc Tari : engga kok.. tenang aja :) makasih udah RnR yaa..

Kimimaru Tooya : halo tooya-san.. apdetnya tergantun mood *digaruk pake zabimaru* hehehe.. makasi ya udah mampir

Aoisakura : salam kenal aoi-san! ;) ini ichi udah semangat kok, marah2 lagi.. hehe

Anezakibeech : tenaaaang.. ga mati kok.. nih dia uda sadar *tarik2 pipi rukia*

Berthatavia : makasih banyak.. romance? Tunggu aja.. hohoho *senyum ala urahara

Yanz Namiyukimi-chan : halo yanz! Lama ga ketemu (yanz : emang pernah ketemu?) saya kan suka banget nyiksa ichi, hahahaha

Kyucchi : punya dung kyucchi-san.. mana sanggup dia menolak pesonanya ruki-nee tersayang :D

Zen Hikari : akhirnya setelah 10.000 taun! Hahaha

Wi3nter : egga kok.. tenang aja ;)

F. Fukushima : makasih banyak fumiko-san.. ini udah apdet kok

Shaareeva Tu Oderschvanck : cep..cep..cep.. jangan nangis lagi ya.. ini ruki-nya saya balikin, hehe

Ruki Yagami : hai cin.. ini udah update.. mudah2an lulus yah..

Reina Rukii : oh yes dong, dia masih hidup kok.. hehe

Bintang : halo bintang, makasi yaah.. ruki ga apa-apa kok

ruki ruu mikan head : hai ruu yg lagi ga log in..! hohoho ini chap 18 nya..

HarukazeJou25 : ga kok, tenang ajaa.. XD

Shinichirou-Aoi : maaf ya, lama banget baru apdet.. udah setaun kah? Lupa ngitung.. hehe

nakki desinta : halo nakki! Lama tak bertemu –plak-

ini chap 18 yang lamaaaa banget apdet.. saya kena WB, dan masih juga WB sampe sekarang *pundung*

Mugiwara 'Yukii' UzumakiSakura : cep..cep.. tenang ya mugiwara, dia ga apa-apa kok ;)

Rukianonymous : engga kok.. makasih ya udah RnR..

sisi2789 : ini udah apdet.. makasi ya, sering2 mampir ya.. hahaha


End file.
